In These Final Hours
by Zeh Wulf
Summary: (AU)(rated R for chapter 12) Kaoru's tomboy lifestyle is ruined when she's forced to become the personal escort to the prince. Her duty is to protect him from a prophecized disaster... and duty failed can have a heavy price. (Complete)
1. Say Goodbye to the Simple Life

Oooooooooooooo-Kay!!!!  Let's have a big cheer for Wulf's new and shiny Kenshin story! ::cricket… cricketcricket:: Ah… yes, well.  I guess the only people who would cheer a story they haven't read yet would be those of my following ::checks her "List of Followers":: And… not sure that I have one of those ^_^ Oh well!  How about a cheer on faith?  Yes?  I've pounded this story on the anvil of Legitimate Plot Development, and I'm quite pleased with the results.  Not that I've written it yet… but I have about 8 pages worth of outlining and stats, *cough* And trust me, that's crazy forethought on my part.  

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin or anything pertaining to him… I do, however, take full responsibility for the perversion of storyline and character relationships that's about to occur in this fic.  Is that prosecutable?  I hope not… ::hides for good measure::

Summary: Kaoru's quiet, tomboy life in the countryside is suddenly dashed against the walls of the palace when she's given a startling prophecy.  Tragedy will befall the prince, and she is the only one who will recognize the danger in time to prevent it.  Simple enough, she thinks, until she gets a crash course in what "duty" means… and what cost can be exacted for not understanding it.        

**In These Final Hours: **Say Goodbye to the Simple Life

            Alternate Title: Hello, my name is Doom.  I'll be your prophecy for today.  

            A trickle of sweat beaded down the young woman's brow as she brought her sword down in a strong, even arc.  She barely paused to swipe a cloth over her face before she was once again chanting through her daily training ritual.  Her clothing was stained with dirt, sweat, and even a little blood from the day's session.  There was a patch of bramble that was growing too far out into the path.  She'd already made a mental note to inform her brother about it later.  If she was too big to avoid the little thorns, he would be in shreds.  

            Finally, after a furtive glance at the sky, the practice was over.  With a content sigh of accomplishment, she restrapped the well-loved bokken onto her back, gathered the basket with her lunch, and headed off to the stream.  If her mother saw her sweating like a common tomboy with her hair sticking every which way, she'd have a fit.  Then, she'd set her daughter through another intense round of etiquette lessons in the vain hope that the twenty-second time's a charm.  The girl's delicate nose wrinkled in distaste at the thought.  Her mother was determined that her only girl would be a lady.  

            Kaoru had no real interest in that.  

            "But you're of noble blood," her mother would argue, the phrase stale with repeated use.

            "So are my older brothers," she'd follow through the ritual, "and you don't make them behave properly."

            "I gave up on them a long time ago," she'd rub her temple then at the onset of a headache, "Besides, they're young men.  They're allowed to be rough.  You're a lady, and already past the age when you should have started attending court.  It's time you started thinking about your future, and knowing how to swing a sword won't help that... Especially now that the kingdom has found peace."

            "What about Misao?  She's younger than me and already has a future in swords.  Or at least daggers.  Mr. Aoshi is training her personally to join his organization."

            "Kaoru," her mother would snap, "Misao does not have the obligations you do.  You are of noble blood; she is not.  I wish that it could be different for you, because I know how much you love the art… but you can't change your blood."

            And around that part of the argument Kaoru would usually stomp off in a huff, leaving her mother to deal with another headache.  They did the dance at least three times a year, ever since she'd started her cycle and joined the ranks of womanhood.  The fights had been increasing exponentially with age, though.  At nineteen, Kaoru was almost past her prime by court standards and had yet to appear before the king.  She was a fading flower in the eyes of the other nobility.  Not that she cared.  She fully intended to live the rest of her life in the village bordering her family's modest estate.  Most noblemen weren't much with swords, though her father's generation and some of the older boys knew the smell of blood.  The war between the kingdoms hadn't been so long ago.

            Which was why it disgusted her so much that a mere fifteen years could find a line of proud, strong men turning out fops for sons.  All the young men her age she'd been introduced to by her mother certainly fit that description.

            "Not for me," she told the birds as she knelt by the river and scrubbed her face clean of sweat and dirt.  Next came her neck and arms, her brother's old shirt getting very damp in the process.  After shedding her footwear, she dangled her feet into the water, letting the soreness wash away as she scrubbed at the dirt stains on the cuffs of her brother's old pants.  All of her gear was a motley assortment of castoffs from her older brothers.  Misao had offered to lend her some training clothes once, but Kaoru had declined.  The getup the younger girl wore was already short by Kaoru's standards.  She didn't want to see how much more skin they would reveal when put on over a longer pair of legs.  At least her mother couldn't fault her for immodesty.                 

            The sun was already high in the sky by the time she felt herself decent enough to return home.  Kaoru trotted briskly through the woods to the road.  She would be late for lunch if she didn't hurry.  She broke free of the underbrush, hopping on one foot as the other briefly tangled with a creeping vine, and stumbled onto the road.  

            And into an old woman.

            Kaoru sat up numbly, her brain trying to process the oddness of the situation.  Then she heard the old woman groan.  She was back on her feet in an instant, helping the lady to stand and apologizing profusely.

            "I'm so sorry, madam, I lost my balance," she gushed, helping the woman to brush the dust from her clothes, "and I wasn't watching where I was going," her conscious compelled her to admit.

            The old woman roughly adjusted the heavy shawl wrapped around her shoulders back into place and scowled at Kaoru.  The younger woman winced guiltily and apologized again.  

            "Bah, you young people are always so eager to get somewhere," she spat, bending creakily to retrieve a large walking staff from the dust.  Kaoru pounced on the ugly looking bag lying next to it, lending the woman an elbow to straighten herself with.  The lady snatched the bag from Kaoru's hands and slung it over her shoulder, all the while sending her death glares.  Kaoru managed to smile disarmingly, but couldn't help the small bit of frustration building in her.  She'd already apologized several times and was trying to help.  This woman was just being plain cranky.

            "No respect for your elders," the woman rambled on, checking various pockets on her ragtag outfit to make sure everything was in place, "I'll bet you don't pray properly for your ancestors, either," she declared, wagging a boney finger in Kaoru's face.  

            That snapped what little patience and guilt Kaoru had left.

            "Look, I said I was sorry," she defended, "and you have no right to accuse me of something like that.  You don't know me."

            The old woman's eyes flashed with anger and she stomped up to Kaoru until their faces were inches apart.  Kaoru blinked in surprise.  She hadn't thought the old hag was so tall.  Not that Kaoru was a giant; far from it, in fact.  Still… hadn't she been at least a foot shorter a few minutes ago?

            "Don't take that tone with me, missy," the woman started, eyes glittering in a worn, leathery face.  Kaoru scowled back.  

            Suddenly, the woman leaned back, her expression turning thoughtful.  She grabbed Kaoru's chin and turned her head from side to side to get a good look at her.  Kaoru sputtered and pulled away, more than ready to continue her dash home and to lunch.  Lunch!

            Kaoru groaned silently.  If she hadn't been late before, she would be now.  The old woman's disturbing cackle reminded her exactly why she would face her mother's wrath.  She glared at the strange woman who was now chortling and looking immensely pleased with herself.  

            "What is it?" Kaoru demanded, "Why are you laughing?  And why did you grab my face?!" 

            The older woman subsided, but a knowing smirk still played on her lips.

            "I'm laughing," she explained, "Because you were wrong.  I do know you," her eyes crinkled shut as a wide grin split her features.  Kaoru almost recoiled, but managed to restrain herself.  There was no way she was going to let a creepy old woman get under her skin.

            "I've never met you before," she countered instead.

            "No, and I haven't met you," the woman agreed, pausing for dramatic effect, "but I've _seen you."_

            "… What?" Kaoru was at a loss for words in response to the cryptic statement, "… You mean, you've seen me in the village?" she offered cautiously.

            The old woman snorted, shaking her head, "In my visions," she corrected, "I believe this meeting was destined.  You see, I've been searching for you for quite some time."

            Kaoru frowned.  Seers and fortune tellers were common enough, so the strange proclamation didn't really bother her.  What did bother her was the idea that this cantankerous old woman could have that much power.  And that now Kaoru might actually have to listen to her.

            "Why?" she asked finally when she realized that the woman was waiting for a response.  Visionaries were notoriously melodramatic.

            "Time is running out.  You must leave immediately if you are to prevail," she went on, voice taking on the solemn cadence of prophecy.  Kaoru sucked in a surprised breath.  There was no doubt about it; the old bat really did have power.  She could feel the weight of the words settling around her like a heavy cloak, being engraved into her mind.

            "What am I supposed to do?" she asked obediently.  

            "The prince is in danger, and you are the only one who will recognize it in time to prevent the disaster from befalling our kingdom," she intoned, waving her hands before her in what Kaoru assumed was a prophetic manner.  

            She stared at the old woman blankly, at a loss for words.  The prince?  She'd never even been to court before.  If she didn't feel the power of truth behind the seer's words she would almost accuse her of being put up to this by her mother.  Conventional methods couldn't get her to the palace, so why not try prophecies of disaster?

            "What do I do?" Kaoru asked reluctantly.  She didn't like where this was going, but it generally wasn't wise to ignore a seer's words.

            The old woman shook her head with a cluck of her tongue, "I can't reveal anymore than that or it could have grave consequences on the outcome of your fate," her voice was deep and sonorous.

            Kaoru's expression turned flat, "You don't know anything more than that, do you?" she guessed.  

            The seer snorted angrily, "Such impudence!" she drew herself up haughtily.  

            Kaoru nodded.  She'd guessed right.

            "Alright," she sighed, "I'll go to the palace in a few days and ask my brother to keep me informed on what's going on."

            "Did you listen to one word I said?" the old woman sputtered, mouth pursing so much it disappeared into the wrinkles that lined it, "You must leave immediately!  Today!  And you must be by the prince's side at all times or you could miss the warning.  His fate depends on you alone.  You will be the only one to recognize the danger," she poked a clawed finger at Kaoru's stomach, "You'll feel it here, a feeling of dread," she waved her hands again, the shawl shuddering around her shoulders.  Kaoru tried not to role her eyes at the theatrics.  Still… she was beginning to feel an itch in the back of her head.  

            "I'll go straight home and ask my brother for help," she promised, "He's one of the prince's bodyguards."

            This seemed to satisfy the fortuneteller.  She nodded briskly and turned to go.

            "And Kaoru," she stopped suddenly, twisting her head to look over her shoulder, "this will not be easy.  Do not let your naïveté cloud your vision or the fate you prevent could be turned back on you in equal force."

            Kaoru shivered slightly at the warning and nodded mutely.  Why were prophecies always so complicated?  And full of doom?  Seers rarely gave prophecies like "say a prayer for the gods and you will receive a bountiful reward," or something of a similarly benign nature.  She shook her head as she watched the old woman totter away.  Her head cocked to the side as she again tried to decide how tall the old hag was.  Now she looked maybe half her height.  

            With a snort, she decided that it really wasn't worth her time to worry over.  She needed to get home and tell her brother about the prophecy.  

            And lunch.

            "Mother's going to kill me," she groaned, turning back up the road and starting the sprint home.  

            At least she had a really good excuse for being late.  

---------------

            "Do you know what time it is?" a handsome lady demanded from the doorway.

            Kaoru sighed and slowed to a trot as she approached the house and her mother.  Now the etiquette threats would start.

            "And look at your clothes!" her mother waved an elegant hand to indicate her workout gear, "I can't even send you in to see the guests out.  You're an absolute mess," she sighed, then, looking defeated.  Kaoru paused the retaliation she'd already prepared.  Instead, she approached the frail figure and peered anxiously at her face.

            "Are you alright, mother?" she asked apologetically.  While her mother's frequent poor health wasn't her fault, she certainly aggravated it and couldn't help but feel guilty as a result.

            "Yes, yes," she waved away the hands going to check her forehead for a fever, "I just did too much this morning and now I'm getting a headache.  I'll go lie down in a minute once I get the neighbors seen out."

            Kaoru nodded mutely.  Maybe now wasn't a good time to tell her about the prophecy.  

            She trailed after her mother through the kitchen, snatching a stray apple lying on the nearest counter.  The cooks wouldn't miss on little apple, she reasoned.  With her conscience properly absolved, she took a hearty bite of the fruit.  Her mother glanced over her shoulder at the sound and rolled her eyes.  

            "What?" Kaoru asked defensively, checking the dribble of juice on her chin with a sleeve.  

            "I think it's pretty clear, missy," her brother drawled.  Kaoru flicked him an annoyed glance and pointedly ignored him when he detached himself from the wall and joined the little procession.

            "You're a slob of a girl!" he ruffled her hair good naturedly and ducked the apple core lobbed at his head.

            "Sanosuke, you have no business saying anything," their mother snapped, stopping in the hallway and rounding on them.  A stern finger was thrust into her son's face.  Sano observed it calmly before giving his mother a rakish grin.

            "I don't know what you're talking about," he chuckled.

            "You and the other boys haven't made my job any easier," she accused.  Kaoru winced.  She didn't like the fact that her own "shortcomings" occasionally got her brothers in trouble as well.  They certainly hadn't excluded her from their rougher lifestyle, but she'd been the one who chose to follow it.

            "Knowing how to defend yourself is wonderful, but not at the expense of other equally important lessons."

            "Like embroidery?" Sano guessed helpfully.  Kaoru ground a heel into his foot.  

            "Sano," their mother warned, voice suddenly tight.  He quickly held up his hands in a gesture of defeat.  

            "Sorry."

            Kaoru shot him a dirty look.  He should know better than to antagonize their mother so much.  After all, he was rarely home anymore with his job at the palace.  He should try and make the best of that time.  Which meant avoiding driving her off the deep end.

            "The palace!" she burst out suddenly, lightly smacking a fist to her head.  She'd almost forgotten.

            "What?" Sano turned surprised eyes on her.  Her mother looked like she'd just swallowed the moon.  

            "I have to go there," Kaoru explained, "Immediately,"

            "Kaoru!" suddenly she was engulfed in a crushing hug of silk and scented powder, "I'm so happy.  Are you really going to try, now?  And to think I'd almost given up hope on you," 

            "As a boy," she finished with a squeak.

            A deathly silence filled the hall.

            "… I need to sit down," their mother announced after a long, awkward moment.  Sano hastily helped her into the sitting room and settled her into the cushiest chair.  Kaoru trailed after them, an unsure smile plastered on her face.

            "Now," their mother began calmly, folding her hands primly in her lap, "Would you mind explaining yourself, daughter?"

            Kaoru cringed at the distant title.  She only called her that when she'd done something especially horrifying.  Though, announcing that she'd need to cross dress in the palace probably fit under that description.

            "Well, I met a fortune teller on the way back home," Kaoru shifted uncomfortably under her mother's intense stare.  Sano was leaning casually against the chair, watching his little sister out of the corner of his eye.  

            "That's why I was late getting home," she went on hopefully.  The stare didn't waver.  With a disheartened sigh, she launched into the explanation, trying not to leave anything out, even the part about literally running into the old woman.  If she tried to sugar coat things, her mother would know immediately and dismiss the story as another wild excuse.   

            "So I figured I could go to the palace disguised as a boy.  Sano, do you think you could get me into the bodyguard unit?  It's the only plan I can think of," Kaoru finished cautiously.  Her mother still hadn't said anything, her blue eyes never leaving her daughter's face.

            "No good," Sano vetoed crisply, still not quite looking at her.

          "What do you mean?" she demanded, a little stung by the flat dismissal of her idea, "Can you think of anything better?  You said yourself that they won't let court women get near the prince anymore."

            Sano shrugged, "They're too interested in tricking him into marriage."

            "So," she concluded, "The only thing for me to do is go as a boy!  Being his guard would be perfect.  The old hag, ah, fortune teller said I had to be near him at all times."

            "I know," he conceded, "Being part of the guard would be the best way to watch him,"

            "So what's the problem?" Kaoru threw her hands up in disgust.

            "You.  Will.  Not.  Cross.  Dress." Their mother's voice rang coldly through the room.  

            Kaoru and Sano froze, both shooting worried looks at the seething woman sitting in the chair.

            "Ah, well," Sanosuke fumbled for words for a moment before falling into the explanation, "The problem is that they'd spot you right away.  We bodyguards aren't dummies, and the prince is sharper than all of us together," he couldn't resist a smirk, "You really think anyone would mistake a noble girl like you for a boy?  That's pretty stupid, missy." 

            "Well then, what do you suggest I do, rooster head?" Kaoru shot back acidly, forgetting her mother's anger.

            Sano ignored the barb, shrugging lazily, "Simple.  Go as yourself.  Well… as Sou's little sister, of course," he amended with a grin.

            Kaoru and her mother both stared at him like he'd grown another head.  He held up his hands defensively. 

            "It's a good plan, just hear me out!" he folded his arms across his chest and leaned against the chair again, "There's a special place in the bodyguard for girls.  The king doesn't trust court women to escort his son to balls and parties, so he makes sure there's always a woman in the bodyguard to fill it."

            Kaoru nodded slowly, picking up the thread, "To beat the frill-heads off?  Oh, and I bet as protection where male bodyguards can't go."

            Sano nodded approvingly, "Maybe you do have a brain, missy.  When the prince does his emissary thing out of country, the foreign leaders would get offended if he had a bodyguard with him at all times.  It would look like he didn't trust the country.  Bad for treaties.  But it isn't rude to bring his own escort."

            "So, Kaoru would be forced to act like a noble woman?" their mother pounced on the idea, eyes gleaming with triumph.  Sano glanced at her nervously and nodded.  Kaoru sighed.  Whether she'd been put up to it or not, the old hag had certainly fulfilled her mother's greatest wish.

            "Fine," she nodded crisply and stood, shaking her dress back into place, "Kaoru, you will leave as soon as you can pack.  Sano, you will make whatever preparations are necessary to see that she gets this position.  It's empty right now, I presume?" when he nodded again she turned a stern eye on Kaoru, "You will honor this task on your life.  You will be polite.  You will be elegant.  You will use proper manners.  If something goes wrong and disaster befalls the kingdom because you shirked your duty, I suggest you do not return to this house because you will not want to face me in that instance."

            Kaoru backed up a pace at the intensity in her mother's voice.  Even Sano looked taken aback.  After a moment's hesitation she placed a solemn hand to her heart and pledged upon her family's name to honor her duty to the kingdom.  It seemed to satisfy her mother because after another bone crushing hug, and a hastily covered sob, she was rustling out of the room to attend the hereto forgotten guests.

            Sano and Kaoru stood frozen in the room, eyes glued to the door their mother had just exited through, for a long minute.  Then Sano relaxed back against the chair and let out an appreciative whistle.

            "She took that a lot better than I would have thought," he chuckled.  Kaoru nodded mutely as her brain danced around her new situation like a scared rabbit.

            "How am I going to do this?" she moaned suddenly, collapsing onto a loveseat.  

            Sano smirked, "Just like you do everything else," he advised, "Lower your head and charge.  You're good at that."

            She shot him a venomous look and he laughed, pushing away from the chair and strolling towards the door.

            "Well, you better start packing," he said, "As soon as I get back from Soujiro's, we're going."

            "Why are you going to Sou's?" she asked, puzzled.

            "Because you're going to be his sister, remember?" he grinned.

            Kaoru frowned, "But I'm your sister already.  Isn't that a good enough recommendation?"

            Sano shook his head, "One of the qualifications for being the escort is that the girl can't be a noble.  She might have marriage schemes, otherwise.  Though I don't think there's any danger of that from you," he laughed at her fuming glare, and even harder when she averted her gaze.  

            Kaoru grumbled to herself and stalked out of the room towards one of the back staircases.  He was right, but he didn't have to sound so condescending about it.  Some women just weren't interested in games involving snaring a husband.  That didn't mean they weren't womanly.  She certainly didn't consider herself less a woman for it.  She just couldn't bring herself to be conniving.  The thought of tricking a man into marriage wasn't appealing in her mind.  Women did it to gain power, and she certainly didn't want that.  Power meant dresses and no swordplay.  

            She made a face to herself as she trotted up the stairs and through a series of halls to her room.  

          And really, besides power, what would any woman see in the ultimately spoiled and pampered noble?  In the prince?    

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ok kids… can we all use deductive reasoning and predictable plotline to figure out who the prince is?  Come on, I'll give you a cookie if you're right.  Hehe.

So wow… this is a pretty long chapter… and it's only the first one!  Dang, you guys are in for some major muscle flexage on my part.  I didn't know I had the stamina in me for this kind of page count.  Well… let me know what you think!  


	2. The First Step

……. O.O …….. _ ……. O.O ……. So… I guess you guys like this so far?  Is that a safe assumption?  Jeez… I mean… I'm so absolutely overwhelmed by the response to just the measly first chapter… ::thinks:: And also a little indignant, too, ya know?  Cause, I definitely have four other fics, three of which are chapter-happy, and I've gotten more response in one chapter for this than any of the others total.  And, damn it, they're good!  Well… Fragile and Protect are… Summer Session is on hold x_O and Every Girl's is a bit waff intense.  Well… maybe that means some of you might go hunt those down now that you've noticed me.

Ok, was that a shameless self plug, or what?  Anywho… ::flings various cookies over the general studio audience:: Yeah for everyone!  You all pass!  Hehehe.  The correct answer was, "Wulf, what is 'Himura Kenshin.'"

Disclaimer: I don't owne Kenshin… ::is prodded by lawyers:: What?!  I just said, I don't owne him!  ::more prodding:: Sigh… alright, alright… I don't OWN Kenshin… ::pouts:: Happy now?  ::lawyers wander away, satisfied::

**In These Final Hours:** The First Step

            A lace and satin dress sailed across the room, landing in a whispering heap at the foot of the bed.  After a minute, another followed.  And another.  Then a whole mess of moldy and faded dresses were hurled from the wardrobe, followed by a frustrated looking young woman.

            Kaoru muttered darkly under her breath as she picked through the pile with the toe of her shoe.  She growled, stalking over to the battered looking suitcase lying on her bed.  She raked the contents with a critical eye before slumping against the side of the bed with a groan.  How did one pack for a trip to the palace?  An extended trip, at that.  

            She glanced at the pile of rejects lying on the floor and a rueful smile tugged at her lips.  In her fervent rejections of all things noble-lady-like she'd skirted fancy dresses at every turn.  She hadn't had a full wardrobe in almost four years, and that was a long time for a girl coming out of puberty.  New curves and inches just didn't fit into the older models anymore.  

            That left her with a few pairs of training drudges and a handful of house dresses.  Not palace material, to say the least. 

            "Having some trouble?" Sano asked.

            Kaoru turned in surprise, finding her older brother leaning against the doorframe to her room.  Behind him, Soujiro stood with a rather nervous looking smile on his face.  She flashed the shorter boy a smile before glowering at her brother.  Sano winked back and cast an amused glance around the room.

            "What happened in here?  Have a fight with your wardrobe?" and then confidentially to Soujiro, "You should have seen last summer when mom tried to ambush her with satin and tailors."  

            Kaoru rolled her eyes, "None of them fit anymore," she explained testily, "All I have are the two new ones mother bought for the winter festival and that hideous orange thing Misao got me for my birthday."

            The two men winced at the mention of the latter dress.  There had been a very tense silence at Kaoru's party when that particular gift had been opened.

            "I'm sure the palace will insist on outfitting you themselves, anyway, Kaoru," Soujiro reassured her as she approached them with her too-light bag.  

            "Yeah, if you want to be a convincing escort you have wear the right material," Sano agreed, taking the bag from Kaoru's grasp and heading back down the hall toward the stairs.  Kaoru bristled.

            "The dresses I have are just fine," she protested.

            "What's the right material for a court dress, missy?" Sano asked over his shoulder.

            "Silk," she responded automatically.  

            "Did mother buy you silk?" 

            "… No."

            "Why?"

            "… Because the last silk dress I had was ruined."

            Soujiro brightened, "Wasn't that the time we dared you to climb Mr. Machida's north tower?"

            Kaoru scowled and nodded reluctantly.  It had been hard coming up with a reasonable excuse for the hip-to-toe rips in the expensive fabric.  Not that their mother had believed them.  She knew her children too well.  That particular escapade had resulted not only in etiquette classes, but a private coach as well.

           "Well, in the guard those skills will come in handy," Sano dismissed Kaoru's embarrassment with a shrug of shoulder.  Kaoru's expression softened at the uncharacteristic reassurance.  Soujiro nudged her in the ribs, winking playfully when she looked at him.  She couldn't help but grin back, her anger dissipating.  One good thing about this prophecy was that she'd get to spend more time with her favorite brother and his best friend.  

            "How are we traveling, Sano?" she asked, turning her mind to practical matters.

            "I thought we'd run," he angled a smirk up at her as he descended the stairs.  Kaoru frowned disapprovingly, but Soujiro beat her to the refusal.

            "Sanosuke," he groaned, "We ran all the way home.  Couldn't we just take a carriage or horses?  My feet are still killing me,"

            "Sano!" Kaoru was outraged, "Have you been endangering Sou's technique?  He's built for speed, not stupidity."

            "Hey, hey!" Sanosuke defended, holding the door to the kitchen open for her to pass, "I'm just keeping up my endurance.  It's not my fault he decided to follow,"  

            "You said you'd raid my mattress for gambling money if you beat me," Soujiro protested cheerfully.  

            Kaoru spun around at that.

            "You're still gambling, you stupid rooster?!" she raged, reaching blindly at the counter for something to lob at his head.  Belatedly, she realized she still had her bokken strapped to her back.  Soujiro watched in amusement as the two danced around the kitchen.

            "Enough!" 

            Kaoru and Sano froze at the familiar voice.  Soujiro turned to the door and smiled brightly.

            "Hello, sir.  It's nice to see you!"

            The man standing in the doorway nodded to Soujiro before turning a stern gaze on his two children.

            "I'm sure you two aren't fighting in the kitchen again," his voice rumbled from a broad chest covered in velvets and leather.

            "Of course not, old man.  We wouldn't do something like that, would we, missy?" Sanosuke hooked an arm around his sister's shoulders and tugged her into an affectionate headlock.  Kaoru growled and pried his arm away, shooting him a venomous glare before approaching her father.

            "Did mother tell you?" she asked cautiously.  He already knew, she suspected.  It was rare that he came down from his office before dinner.  With all the paperwork and petitioners he dealt with every day it was a wonder he found time to eat at all.

            "Yes, she did," he placed a hand on her shoulder and squeezed it warmly, a bittersweet smile crossing his features.

            "Father?" she inquired softly.

            "I never thought I'd see this day come," he admitted, "I always thought you'd stay my little tomboy.  Safe at home and away from the disasters at court."  

            Kaoru fought back a smile.  Their father was famous in court more for the fact that almost no one knew what he looked like rather than the excellent management of his lands.  She didn't get her aversion for political games from her mother, after all.

            "I'll be fine, father," she assured him, "I won't even really be in court.  I'll just be doing what I've always done,"

            "Whacking things," Sano nodded sagely.

            "Ah, and here's the beautiful lady of the house," Soujiro jumped in before Kaoru could respond.  

            "Soujiro," Mrs. Kamiya acknowledged from the opposite doorway.  Then, to her children, "I've arranged for a carriage.  It's waiting outside."

            "So no running," their father cast a firm eye at his son.  

            Sano tried to appear nonchalant about the command, but ended up looking sulky.  Kaoru shook her head slightly at her brother before giving her father a hug goodbye.

            "Be careful, sweetheart," he said quietly, ruffling her hair with a gentle hand.  Kaoru bore the treatment with decorum and assured him that she would look out for herself.

            "If something happens to her, I'm holding you completely responsible," their mother warned, pointing a stern finger at Sano.  He blinked in surprise before scowling in protest.

            "Hey, that's not fair!  She's a big girl, let her take responsibility for herself."

            "Mother, I'll be fine," Kaoru put in soothingly, giving the older woman a hug.

            "I know," she sighed, shaking the arms off of her and blinking rapidly, "And I know it was my decision to let you go, but I still can't help but worry.  What if you get hurt while protecting the prince?"

            "I've been training for years, mother.  I can hold my own against any attackers," Kaoru said hastily at the panicked look forming on her mother's features.  

            "I know, I know," she repeated over and over again, retreating to her husband's side and clutching his arm tightly.  He winced at the iron grip, but quickly moved to comfort her.

            "You better get on the road before it gets too late," he advised quietly.  

            Sano nodded, hooking his head in Soujiro's direction to signal they should leave.  The younger boy bowed politely to the lord and lady and scampered out after his friend.  Kaoru had to pause at the door, though, a sudden tightness clenching her chest.  She looked over her shoulder at her parents.

            They stood side by side, watching her with fearful and, at the same time, prideful eyes.  She felt her own moisten as she gazed at them for what would be the last time for awhile.  She wouldn't be returning home anytime soon, she felt.  This was it.  She was finally leaving the home she'd known all her life. 

            "Good-" she broke off unsteadily before forcing a smile, "Goodbye… I'll be back soon." 

            The promise hung in the air between them as she turned and walked out the door.

 ----------------

            Kaoru stared blindly at the fields crawling by as the carriage trundled its way to the palace.  She'd already been cooped up in the stuffy thing for two hours, and it would be at least another two more before they reached their destination.  Soujiro had cheerfully concluded that they would have just enough time to put her through her "audition" before dinner.  

            She glowered at a grazing cow at the thought.  She didn't like the idea of having to audition for her part.  Though, to be fair, they probably did have a right to know if she could actually play a decent bodyguard.  It was more the complete, utter unknown staring her in the face that was putting her on edge.  The palace was a gaping maw of foreign faces and customs that was inching closer with every turn of the carriage wheel.  

            "Sou…" she called quietly, sitting up from her slouch against the window.  Sano was sleeping, arms folded across his chest and a foot angled out over the edge of the opposite window, and she didn't want to wake him.

            "Mmm?" Soujiro stirred from his cloud watching and turned a gentle smile on her.

            "What's… Well…" she squirmed as she tried to voice her worries into a question that wouldn't sound completely desperate.

            "This will be a strange experience for you, won't it?" Soujiro cut in understandingly.  Kaoru bobbed her head vehemently in agreement.

            "I have no idea what's going to happen… what I'm supposed to do," she admitted.

            The boy grinned, "Well I can help a little bit with that.  The first thing that will happen when we get there will be your arms trial."

            Kaoru nodded, "You mean, testing my sword technique and hand-to-hand fighting skills?"

            Sou nodded, "Yes, among other things.  And then, since you'll be joining as the consort," his smile faltered slightly, "you'll also be tested in etiquette and basic court manners…" 

            Kaoru grinned at uncertainty in his voice and waved a reassuring hand, "Sou, just because I don't use them, doesn't mean I don't _have manners.  I've been through the training enough times, after all."_

            He relaxed visibly, looking for the first time like he thought the plan had a chance of success.

            "Why didn't you use them?" he asked after a minute.  It was something that had always bothered him.

            Kaoru shrugged, "I did use them… just not when my mother wanted me to.  Or… I guess it would be better to say that I didn't care which situations called for what behavior," she sighed, leaning her head back against the window frame, "Most of the time she just wanted me to look pretty for visiting nobles.  And the nobles always wanted me to meet their most eligible son," she smiled ruefully, "or sons."

            Soujiro nodded his understanding, "You don't like men that much, do you Kaoru?"

            She sat up ramrod straight at that, "SOUJIRO!"

            Sano jolted awake, legs and long arms flailing within the close confines of the carriage.  Kaoru and Soujiro ducked, guarding their faces with arms and hands.

            "Wha?  What's goin' on?" Sano mumbled, blinking rapidly to get the sleep out of his eyes.

            Kaoru huffed as she settled back into her seat, "Nothing.  Soujiro was being an idiot."

            "It's nothing to be ashamed of, Kaoru," Sou said apologetically.  He winced as a shoe bounced off his forehead.

            "I like boys!" Kaoru insisted vehemently, "It's nobles I can't stand!  And not even nobles!  Just their sons!  They're all a bunch of useless, spineless weasels.  They've been leeching off of the peace their fathers' worked so hard for without lifting a finger except to signal a servant for more wine!"

            Sanosuke groaned, "Aw, Sou… did'ja have to get her started on this again?" he folded his arms behind his head, "She's never happy unless she's got something to complain about.  Nobles are just easy targets because she makes sure she doesn't have to deal with them," he cast a critical eye over the training gear she was still wearing.

            "Shut up, Sano," Kaoru snapped, "I don't 'pick' on them.  And don't act like you like them, either."

            "Ah…" Soujiro switched his gaze between the glowering pair nervously, not knowing if he should interrupt or not.  He rarely saw them get so heated up about an issue.

            "I don't," Sano agreed smoothly, "But I also don't hide from my duties _as a noble.  You seem to forget that you're of 'higher blood' yourself, missy."_

            "I'm not hiding!" Kaoru ground out, fists clenched angrily in her lap, "Father doesn't attend court and he gets along just fine.  Why can't I live the same way?"

            "He also doesn't insult every blue-blood he sees," Sano snapped back, irritated, "He understands what's expected of him.  He does what he has to do to run his lands, even if it means going to court sometimes.  He puts his responsibilities before what he may like more," he leaned forward, "and that's what makes him a good lord, Kaoru, not because he can swing a sword or gets his hands dirty."

            Kaoru stared at him silently, her face tight with startled rage.  Sanosuke met the challenge in her eyes with one of his own.  He leaned back and relaxed only when she broke the gaze and turned tear-bright eyes back to the window.  

            Soujiro watched the two cautiously, wondering at the sudden display.  He hadn't expected it from either of them.  He'd never thought of Sano as the insightful type, but his older friend had certainly backed Kaoru into the corner she'd built.  What amazed him even more was the fact that Kaoru wasn't arguing.

            With a sigh he decided to busy himself being inconspicuous while the tension in the carriage melted away.  Only two more fun filled hours until they reached the palace…

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ahhhh… did we all enjoy the sly barb against cross-dress stories in the last chapter?  Sly, pfft… more like Watch-as-Wulf-pokes-fun-at-Mizuki-and-co.  Hehe. 

So was that last bit about Kaoru understandable?  I was trying to keep it context friendly by not spelling everything out for you… I just hope it translated well from my warped little brain into English.  Feel free to yell and question if you didn't see what I/Sano was getting at.  I wouldn't be offended or even very surprised ^_^ I just like to keep dialogue as natural as possible… and people don't always say things clearly when they're arguing, you know?  There are things that are just understood.  

Anyway… shorter chapter, but I wanted to get it out.  I had a lot of trouble with it so I cut it off a little shorter than I'd anticipated for the sake of timeliness.  Don't worry, there will be a redhead in the next chapter, I promise.  Much hilarity in store…  

Thanks to… **FiliaScriptor, **Silent Shadow**, **nobody**, ****Angie, ****Neko**** Oni: yeah, the tomboy aspect is extreme, but for a reason which you'll soon discover.  **Ferai**: of course there's a romance!  I wouldn't be Zeh Wulf without a romance, hehe.  **Haruko**, **Laura**: Well, I'd make him Battousai, but… well, you'll see later.  I'm kind of doing this weird parallel thing with the actual story… except extremely warped in some aspects -_-;;  **Sabrina-star**, **Random-anonymous-person-who-didn't-leave-a-name**, **Anime Fan**, ****Fire, **ran-chan**, ****kiesmoon, **flyinangel777**, **Kagome Kia**, **mariel4000**, ****jess: ^_^ I wasn't aware that I was gone, hehe.  Thanks for the praise.  I hope this pleases you as much as Fragile, though I must warn that while I'll be nicer in some aspects with the romance, I'm also gonna be reeeeeally evil, hehe.  Didja catch the pun?  I put it in specially for you ^_^  **RK******-128, ****XP-DarkAngel, ****animelover52843, **Lena**, **Mistress of time**: Did they?!  Grrr… well, I can't say that I'm terribly disappointed cause I didn't really watch it.  I couldn't stand the voice acting.  Kenshin's voice should be done by a _girl_, dammit, like his original voice actor!  Oooh, righteous anger here ~_^  ****rebuttal101: Hey!  A semi-follower!  Woot!  ::does a dance:: thanks!  ****Cherrymecha: Yeah, I'm not one for drawn out pacing, heh.  Glad to see someone agrees with me about the cross dressing thing.  I mean, I love Hana Kimi, but jeeeeeeez the unrealism is rampant in that manga.  ****Candace: Ahhh… I love threats.  Actually, I hope I can update this pretty quickly.  I take awhile to get chapters out, I'm afraid ::bats a gremlin away::**

And special thanks to my email reviewer, **Rei!  It's so cool getting those… And as for your question, Kenshin will be rurouni… except that he's not really a wanderer since he's a prince… but anyway…       **


	3. Trials and Transformations

….. You have no idea.  I can't even begin to convey the frustration that has spawned this chapter.  This has nothing to with writer's block.  It's a damn conspiracy, that's what it is.  A "let's see how long we can keep Wulf away from her computer" conspiracy.  I resorted to writing longhand in my composition book.  Longhand.  I type about 76 words a minute… longhand?  Maybe thirty.  But I put up with it for you.  Actually, more for me.  This chapter has been absolutely plaguing me.  Probably because I haven't been able to set it down in words.  

I had about half of it down by last Friday, the 18th, and decided to put that up as "better than nothing" since I was leaving for Florida.  It was going to be a good day.  Get the new, albeit short, chapter out, go to Florida for a week, celebrate nineteen glorious years of life.  Then I discover that my long hours into the wee morning spent polishing what I had were wasted because ff.net was being typical... Veins began popping.  So I decided since it would be horribly late already, I'd push it a few days more to add the other half of the chapter plus a bit extra.  So… rejoice.  I guess.  

Disclaimer: I am officially too pissed with Distraction and Time to write a disclaimer.  ::her lawyer bashes her over the head with a bent and sandy composition book:: Ack!  Yeesh, alright, alright… I don't own Kenshin.

**In These Final Hours: **Trials andTransformations

            Alternate Title: Caution: Do not attempt to operate heavy machinery while under the influence of red hair

            By the time they reached the palace, tempers had cooled enough that everyone could enjoy the impressive picture it made.  

            The castle itself was perched on a steep rise in the land, a river wrapping snugly around the back and along the eastern side of its walls.  A rambling city spilled down the hillside, settling in the lap of the little valley below the face of the palace.  Kaoru leaned out the window, watching as the city writhed with moving forms too far away to distinguish.  It unfolded in layers, moving from precariously stacked stone structures to the softer, more widely spaced hamlets that served as fringe.  Beyond the river she could make out rich farmland nestled in more fertile half of the valley.  Their part of the road cut through the rolling pasturelands where beasts grazed among the watchful eyes of dogs and farmboys.  

            It was picturesque in a way Kaoru hadn't anticipated.  The castle looked like a stern hen roosting over her brood.  Strong, well thought out walls surrounded the bulk of the palace, giving way to the more delicate, but equally stout heart.  Towers and parapets commingled in a plan even her inexperienced eye could recognize as architectural genius.  It looked like it could withstand a thousand sieges without a hitched breath.  The whole valley radiated strength and efficient beauty.  

            "Sanosuke," she breathed, tugging absently on his sleeve.  He smirked, sparing the window no more than a glance.

            "I've seen it enough, missy," he reminded her.  

            Kaoru blinked, startled from her awe by the bald negligence in his voice.  She turned a disapproving frown on him.

            "And you call me jaded?" she accused.

            He shrugged, "It's nice.  I just don't need to gawk with my jaw on the ground anymore, is all."

            "Cretin," Kaoru muttered and turned back to the window, refusing to let her brother spoil the one nice moment of the trip so far.  

            "You'll love the palace, Kaoru," Soujiro chirped, leaning his head in beside hers to take in the view, "It's even more beautiful on the inside."

            Kaoru nodded, waving to a group of children herding geese across a field.  Her brain was still trying to process the image before her.  For some reason she hadn't thought the palace would be surrounded by such normal looking villages and farmland.  Not that she'd had any particular picture in mind to begin with, but the resemblance to her own home was startling.  

            "Not what you expected, missy?" Sano asked, smirking as she turned a startled glance at him, "The palace isn't like the lords that are always running around.  We're all business here."

            Kaoru shot him a skeptical glance, "We'll see," she sniffed.

            ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

            When the guards saw who was riding in, they immediately let the carriage through the main gate.  Kaoru leaned out of the window eagerly, waving at the soldiers they passed as they made their way through the courtyard and back toward the barracks.  Her smile faltered, though, at the catcalls that met her friendly waves.  Sano chuckled as she thumped against the back of her seat and fumed. 

            "Are all men idiots?" she demanded, folding her arms across her chest huffily.  Soujiro winced but didn't look prepared to challenge the question.  Sano was more than willing, however.

            "Some are.  But most of us are pretty impressive specimens," he said, rubbing his chin in what was supposed to be a thoughtful manner.  Kaoru just stared at him blankly for a moment before bursting into laughter.  

            "Hey!" 

            "We're here!" Sou pronounced happily and slipped between the pair to clamber out of the carriage.  It was enough distraction to keep the siblings from each other's throats and they wasted no time following the other boy's lead.  Kaoru stretched her arms high above her head to work out the cramps of the drive while surveying the little area.  

            The barracks were standard grade, but the training grounds surrounding it were quite extensive.  Kaoru immediately perked as her eyes roamed over the sparring circles and tracks.  A few soldiers were practicing, moving through different exercises both individually and in pairs.  She couldn't believe the sudden stroke of luck.  Being the frilly escort to a snobby prince would be more tolerable if she had a nice place to vent her frustrations.  

            She was vaguely aware of Sano and Sou having some sort of heated discussion behind her, but she didn't give it much notice.  Her attention had just been caught by something much more interesting.  Or someone, rather.

            Kaoru moved to the edge of the nearest circle where two men were going through what were probably basic exercises.  She watched them move around each other avidly.  They were making even simple moves look like a choreographed dance.  The taller was a no-nonsense looking fellow with sharp, golden eyes and dark hair.  Kaoru didn't spare him much more than a glance, though, because the one that truly had her captivated was the shorter red head.  

            He was feline grace and fire.  Kaoru couldn't help but stare at him as he effortlessly rolled his opponent's sword off of his own, flowing under his arm to strike from behind.  The taller man anticipated the move and had already turned to meet it, but the red head wasn't behind him anymore.  Kaoru blinked in surprise, her eyes darting around the circle to find him.  A flash of red was her only warning before the fight was over, the smaller man flipping back from the crouch he'd landed in as the taller dropped his sword in pain.  He instantly retrieved it with his other hand, but the red head signaled the end of the duel, gesturing in Kaoru's direction.

            She jumped in surprise as two pairs of eyes were suddenly focused on her.  The first pair was critical, but the second was gentle and warm.  She smiled nervously as they approached.  It was obvious they intended on talking to her.  She didn't know if she'd like that.  The taller one looked like he might spit her on his sword without a thought and the smaller one made her want to fidget.

            "That was beautiful," she commented, proud that her voice sounded fairly normal.  The taller man gave her a measuring look and seemed to come away grossly disappointed.  Kaoru couldn't help but feel a little ruffled by that.

            "Is something the matter?" she asked, her fists already half clenched at her sides.  He just gave her a bored glance, turned on his heel, and stalked off towards the barracks.

            "Don't mind Saitou," the red head said apologetically, "He's like that with everyone, that he is."

            Kaoru forced herself to drop her anger and focused her attention back on the man before her.  His voice was a lot higher than she would have guessed, and his eyes were even more unexpected.  They were huge and very purple.  Someone who'd just sparred like that shouldn't have such an innocent, slightly dopey looking face.

            "I'm Kaoru," she said, then, extending a hand.  He looked momentarily confused by the gesture before cheerfully taking the greeting and extending his own.

            "Nice to meet you, Kaoru," he said, "I'm Kenshin-"

            "How've you been, Kenshin?!" Sano appeared so suddenly that Kaoru almost leapt out of her skin.  Kenshin looked equally startled, she noted with some relief.  It was a little balm to her affronted dignity.  

            "Sanosuke, you idiot!" she immediately launched into him for the unnecessary scare.  Soujiro was between them before she could strike.

           "Sister, please," he said calmly.  Kaoru paused at two abnormalities.  First was that Soujirou had called her his sister.  A quick jog of her memory fixed that, but the second was still a puzzle.  Her friend looked decidedly unhappy about something.  Oh, he was still smiling cheerfully, but she knew him better than to judge his mood by the mouth.  She calmed and watched him expectantly.

            "Um, sorry," she managed when she realized they were waiting for her to react.  Apparently it wasn't what they'd been expecting because she suddenly had three pairs of puzzled eyes on her.

            "You're still an idiot," she huffed, giving Sano a good whack over Soujiro's head.  The small act of violence diffused the situation immediately.  For some reason that made Kaoru even more incensed.  

            "Ah, Sanosuke?" Kenshin started, raising a hand to scratch the back of his head.

            "Oh, you wanna know who missy here is?" Sano guessed immediately.  Kenshin tried to interject again, but Sanosuke had already launched into the introduction.

            "This is Seta Kaoru, Sou's little sister.  We thought she could try for that escort position.  She's pretty good with a sword and my mom's been giving her etiquette lessons since she was just a kid.  You know my mom," he grinned, "always wanted a daughter and all she got were boys," and because he couldn't resist, "Ain't that right, missy?" he hooked an affectionate arm around her shoulders.  Kaoru ground her teeth at the barb but forced herself to nod anyway.  She was supposed to be Sou's sister, after all.

            "Oh," Kenshin's faced cleared and he smiled, "Well, if she'd like to have the position, I could test her, that I could," he turned a much brighter smile on her.  Kaoru returned it hesitantly and nodded again, slightly thrown off by his overly polite speech.  There weren't many men of her generation who were so formal with words.

            "That sounds fine."

            Kenshin gestured toward the circle, "Alright, would you like to pick a weapon and warm up, then?"

            "I'm best with a bokken," she admitted.

            "We fight with real swords, missy," Sano reminded her with a smirk.  She shot him a glare.

            "What I was about to add," another glare, "was that I'm also good with light swords," she turned back to Kenshin with a smile.  He nodded and led her to the barracks to pick something out.  She was a bit dazed by the huge selection, but Kenshin seemed to know just what would suit her.  Without hesitation he pulled down two swords, handing each in turn for her to weigh.  

            Kaoru balanced each, doing a few experimental swings, before deciding on the second of the two.  It hadn't been an easy decision.  Both had fit in her grip and stance like they'd been made for her.  In the end she'd gone with the slightly lighter one to avoid overtaxing her muscles.  Her parents rarely let her practice with steel and her arms were built for the lighter weight of a bokken as a result.  Obviously Kenshin was familiar with the weapon so he would know what weight would fit her best.  Still, that he could know exactly what length and handle she'd need was amazing.  He had a good eye.

            As they walked to the circle, she shot her ex-brother and fake-brother a nervous glance.  After watching him fight, she was fairly certain she wouldn't be able to defeat Kenshin.  Kaoru was very aware that there were levels in skill, and she was probably twelve below her opponent.  So what would that mean for her chances as escort?  

            Sanosuke gave her a lazy wink and Soujiro an enthusiastic nod.  She smiled back at them nervously.  They didn't seem to be worried, but that only went so far to comfort her.  They weren't the ones about to be humiliated.

            No.  

            Kaoru shook her head stubbornly as she moved through a few stretches.  She couldn't think like that.  Half of winning a battle was believing you could.  So Kenshin was better than she was.  Oh well.  She'd just have to surpass him here and now.  It wasn't impossible.  Just… very, very unlikely.

            She kept her warm up short for two reasons.  One was because she'd already had a substantial work out that day and the other because she didn't want to give her opponent unnecessary time to study her movements.  She had little enough advantage in this fight, she wasn't about to give hand him a favor.  

            When she was ready, Kaoru winced a smile and readied her stance across from the cheerful red head.  He nodded reassuringly before falling into his own position.  

            The battle began.  His face reflected the calm she knew was spreading over her own.  Ki amassed and swirled around their relaxed, yet equally taught forms.  They watched each other stonily, weighing what they knew and had seen of each other so far and translating it into the dance they would strike with.  The silence was heavy and laden with the even pull and release of their breathing.  Kaoru could almost see the line where their ki's crossed and the static it created.  They waited patiently for the moment when the battle would start.  Waited for the invisible signal.

            Now. 

            ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

            From the first strike, Kaoru knew he was holding back.  She could feel the careful control through the swords each time they clashed.  Kenshin was stepping back, giving her a fighting chance.  The knowledge was both reassuring and infuriating to her.  On one hand, he recognized their differences and was making allowances for her weaker skill.  On the other hand… he recognized their differences and was making allowances for her weaker skill.  While she appreciated the fact that she wasn't on her back in the dirt, she still had her pride.  She couldn't stand not being taken seriously and she was growing angrier with each exchange, incensed by his babying her.  Her swings grew wilder and she tripped suddenly, throwing aside a strike almost by blind luck.  

            It jolted her out of her anger like a bucket of cold water.  She shook her head and flexed her grip on the hilt of the sword as she gathered herself.  There was only a moment between her fumble and the next pass of blades, but a moment was all she needed to reprimand herself.  Never let your opponent stir you to emotion.  

            The real sobering thought was that if Kenshin _hadn't been holding back, he would already have taken advantage of the slip.  Kaoru pushed the fleeting shame that aroused aside and redoubled her attack against him and the arch of his eyebrows was approving as she struck.  Her movements liquefied into seamless curls and weaves as the anger drained and was replaced by cold calculation.  Kaoru smiled grimly as her form stretched to its peak and Kenshin began to loose ground, inch by precious inch._

            Still, the fight didn't last much longer.

            He ended it swiftly and without warning.  One moment, Kaoru was parrying a thrust and the next she was sitting on the ground, her sword skittering out of the circle.  She stared at it, stunned, for a moment before a hand came into her line of vision and broke the spell.  She followed it up until she met Kenshin's smiling face watching her.  With a rueful grin, she accepted the hand up and brushed herself off as he stepped back.  Though the abrupt finish had surprised her, it hadn't really.  Once she'd stepped away from her pride and examined the battle, she'd realized it had been more of an exercise.  He'd been holding back because he wanted to watch her style, not because he hadn't taken her seriously.  Really, he'd taken her far more seriously than she would have expected from a master.  

            "You're much better than me," she stated, meeting his gaze dead on.  She wasn't one to back down from any confrontation, good or bad.  Kenshin shrugged his acknowledgement of the statement and it seemed to roll off his back.  Kaoru grinned at the uncomfortable way he accepted the praise.  Apparently he was humble _and polite.  This just kept getting better._

            "I don't know any man here who wouldn't say that," Sano put in lazily.  Kaoru turned to him, suspicious of the self satisfaction she heard in his voice.  She narrowed her eyes in question, but he merely smirked at her.

            Turning back to Kenshin, she offered a helpless smile, "So, did I pass?" she asked hopefully.  If this didn't work, she didn't know what she was going to do.

            Kenshin smiled, "Ms. Kaoru is very talented, that she is.  I would be happy to have you in the guard.  All you must do now is have dinner with my father and me," he turned to Sano and Sou, "You two are welcome to come as well, of course."

            Kaoru beamed happily and had to stamp down the giddy urge to bear-hug the silly read head.  The hard part was over, then.  All she had to do now was put her little used gentry skills to work.  She just hoped Kenshin and his father wouldn't rat to the prince about her less-than-regal dress.

            "In that case, is there somewhere I could change for dinner?" she asked politely.  Maybe one of the servants would let her borrow a washtub for a moment as well.  She was sticky.

            Kenshin gave her a slightly puzzled look.

            "Of course, Ms. Kaoru.  I will have a lady assigned to you.  She will show you to one of our guest rooms and help you dress.  There'll be a wardrobe for you to look through if you'd rather not try to get the wrinkles out of your dress.  I'd offer my services, but my father needs me for a meeting."

            Kaoru nodded absently, already imagining soaking away the grime of the day.

            Then froze.

            The click in her head as everything fell into place was practically audible.

            "You're…" she stopped, fighting to make her throat work and Kenshin looked politely worried at the sudden palor in her face.

            "Ms. Kaoru?" he asked tentatively.

            "You're the prince, aren't you?" she finally squeaked.  Kenshin blinked and nodded dumbly, looking around to the others for the source of the abrupt question.

            "I am sorry, did you not know?" he was almost frantically apologetic, "I assumed you knew when Sanosuke said you wanted the position.  He must have told you that I always test my escort personally.  Did he not?" he floundered desperately, face falling.

            Kaoru barely heard him.  Her mind was too preoccupied with the fact that the prince had just implied that he would have gladly ironed her laundry if he'd had the time.  The sound of the name snapped her out of the trance, though.

            Sanosuke.

            Things turned ugly, then.  It took both Kenshin and Soujiro to drag her off of him.  He skipped back, holding his hands out appeasingly.  

            "Hold on, missy, just calm down."

            "You rat!" she shrieked, shaking off the arms that held her.  Kenshin and Sou backed down after a moment when they saw that most of the death-rage had died.

            "I can't believe you lied to me!" she hissed, hands clenching at her sides.

            "Hey, I didn't lie," he protested grandly, "I just didn't tell you everything.  Besides, only an idiot wouldn't find out all she could about what she was getting into."

            "Sano," Kenshin warned and Kaoru stilled.  His voice was like ice down her back.

            She glanced at him and was struck by his appearance.  With the frown, his whole demeanor had changed.  It was suddenly very obvious that he was of noble blood and power.  Despite herself, she had to admit Sano's point.  She should have taken a closer look.

            Sano paused at the word and collected himself.  Kaoru's attention snapped back to him in surprise.  That made three people who could quell her older brother with a word.  Only one if you didn't count her parents.  

            "Look, I was just trying to give Kenshin a fighting chance.  You're both my friends.  I want you to get along.  Besides," Sano explained calmly, "you'll fight better if you like him." 

            Kaoru narrowed her eyes at him, but couldn't argue with the logic.  Her first impression of Kenshin was lasting despite this new revelation.  It would be hard to think of him as "the prince" now.  The calluses on his hands when he'd helped her up didn't lie.  Neither did his eyes.  He was genuine.

            "Mou," was all she could mutter after another moment of quiet seething.  The rat's plan had worked, and it had been well founded, but that didn't get him off the hook.  He'd still lied to her.             But not without help, she realized suddenly, and rounded on Soujiro.

            "I suppose you knew about this, too?" she demanded.  

            Soujiro nodded reluctantly, "I did not want to lie to my little sister, but Sano's idea was good.  I want you to like the prince as well."

            "Ms. Kaoru, you don't like me?"

            Kaoru froze guiltily at the wounded quality of Kenshin's voice.  She spun around to reassure him.

            "No, no, Kenshin," she winced.  She hoped he didn't want her to call him "my prince."  Somehow it didn't seem likely.  "I," she paused to figure out a way to convey her feelings without giving her heritage away, "All of the nobles I've met, aside from Sano, of course," she added hastily, cursing herself for not being able to keep their ruse in mind, "They've all been…" she floundered helplessly.

            "Rude?" Kenshin guessed helpfully.

            "Yes!" she pounced on the explanation.  It was half true, after all.  How could she explain that the other half was the bitterness in knowing she'd have to marry one of the slime balls?  Self important and hypocritical.  Those were all the pure bloods she'd known in her time.  

            Kenshin nodded understandingly, "As I understand it from my guards, the country is managed differently from the palace.  My father may be arrogant, but not to any particular class," here his smile was a bit pained.

            Kaoru blinked curiously, but didn't pry into the matter.  So the king was a different breed from his underlings?  Kenshin was enough proof for her that there might be credibility behind the statement.  Enough to hold off her opinion of him until she actually met him face to face.

            As she was about to do.

            "I'll be having dinner with the prince and the king," she realized belatedly.

            Sanosuke grinned, "Yep, little missy, straight from the pan into the fire."

            Sou sighed disapprovingly and moved beside her, "He's exaggerating," he reassured her, "The king is a very nice person."

            "Just not to Kenshin," Sano laughed.

            Kenshin rubbed the back of his neck but didn't refute the statement.  Kaoru looked from face to face, but found no answers to her fears.  So, in a huff, she asked Kenshin where her room was.

            ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

            Kaoru stared at herself in the mirror, turning first one way and then the other.  It was always a shock to see herself in court attire.  She liked the way the dresses showed off what little figure she had.  The little pout her lips acquired when touched with rouge wasn't bad either.  Her face twisted and the stranger in the mirror was suddenly sticking her tongue out at her.  How very rude of her, Kaoru thought with an amused sniff.  It was all the muck that the clothing represented that she didn't like.  And if she gave an inch at home, her mother claimed a mile.  Thus, wearing pretty things was more like dress up than habit for her.

            "Are you ready to go to the hall?" Tae asked, appearing over Kaoru's shoulder in the mirror.  Kaoru nodded and hid a grin.  The woman looked far too smug at the results of her work.  It was certainly not a face she would have expected from the woman she'd met just a couple of hours ago.  Kenshin had introduced her to a kind and shy seeming servant.  The story had changed once the door had been firmly shut in the men's faces.  Then it had been all business, Tae all but tossing her into a tub to clean the layer of grime she'd acquired over the course of the day.  Kaoru had been even more impressed by the uphill battle waged with her generous head of hair.  Long and full was certainly beautiful, but only after twigs and snarls were removed.

            "Do you like the blue, Ms. Kaoru?" Tae asked again as she absently adjusted one of the pins that held up the complicated mess tumbling down the back of Kaoru's head.

            "Yes, it's lovely," she assured her, holding her head perfectly still.  If she held her breath, someone might mistake her for a porcelain doll.  The thought made her grin.  "Thank you, again, for all of your help.  I wouldn't have known where to start," she went on, referring to the designer shop masquerading as a closet in the room.  While she had been too stunned to do anything but stare at the explosion of color and lace, Tae had moved unerringly through the racks.  Her eye was dead on, as well;  Kaoru only had to try on three dresses before they'd found her match.

           "I've been doing this forever," Tae waved the compliment away, suddenly shy again, "I made this on myself, actually.  It's a sort of hobby."

            Kaoru blinked and stared down at herself again in new appreciation, "Really?"  She switched her gaze from the dress to the lightly blushing woman leading her from the room and compared the two.  The dress was a bold twist on a more outdated fashion.  She'd have never pegged Tae as having such innovative flair based on her first impression.  She just didn't look like the type.

            "Are you normally a lady in waiting?" she asked half shrewdly and half because the hall they were walking down was horribly long.  

            Tae cheerfully shook her head, "No, I usually work in the kitchens.  I manage all formal functions in the palace."  Her face turned thoughtful, "If you stay, I'll make sure Tsubame is assigned as your lady.  She's one of my best girls, but a little shy around the kitchen.  The boys are a little too noisy for her, I guess," she went on happily, relating the bustle and confusion that was her staff and life.  

            Kaoru listened attentively, a little warm glow in her chest.  If she hadn't passed the official exam yet, Tae certainly seemed to approve of her.  That reassurance did wonders for her nerves.  Her confidence was wavering with every step closer to the Great Hall.  While she was confident that she could pass, she couldn't suppress the little doubts nibbling at her mind.  She'd been training for a night like this for years.  Literally.  But training amounted to nothing if you couldn't put it into practice, and she was still untried.  What if she made a fool of herself?  Purposefully ignoring decorum was far different from failing when trying to follow it.

            "Dinner with the king," she mused flatly as they approached an impressive arch hung with delicately woven curtains.  Beyond, she could see the dining room glittering richly in candle light.

            "He's not as bad as you think," Tae reassured her with a nervous laugh, "Just be careful with your words.  He's good at turning them back on you."

            Kaoru nodded thoughtfully, "A habit from dealing with petitioners and ambassadors all the time?"

            "Oh, no," Tae tittered as she pushed her through the arch, "I think he just likes to."

            And with that encouraging revelation, Kaoru was forced into the presence of the king.  She plastered what she hoped was a smile on her face and glided into the room.  Sano and Sou were already there, conversing woodenly and keeping a discreet distance from the nobleman brooding at the head of the table.

            "Ms. Kaoru," Kenshin greeted, appearing suddenly at her elbow.  

            Kaoru recovered from the initial surprise and curtsied deeply, as his rank dictated.  He, in turn, took her hand and brushed her knuckles beneath his lips.  With a blush, she noted that he didn't follow modern fashion that swept the courtesy by without actual contact.  She could feel the warmth of his touch through the thin gloves she wore.

            "My prince," she let the words lift from her tongue like music, mimicking her mother's court voice perfectly.

            She could almost hear the thud as Sano's and Sou's jaws hit the floor.  Kenshin's gaze flicked to the side, puzzled, but he didn't turn his head.  Instead, he took the hand he held and tucked it in his arm, leading her into the room.  Kaoru registered the patent shock on her brother's and friend's faces, but didn't linger over the smugness the looks inspired.  Her attention was held by the man scrutinizing her over his glass at the far end of the table.  

            As the king, he was excused from the duty that demanded gentlemen rise in a woman's presence.  Still, Kaoru thought grumpily, he could at least have the decency to sit up straight.

            "My lord father, may I present Seta Kaoru, candidate for escortship," Kenshin said formally, taking her hand and presenting it to the king.  Kaoru dipped to the floor beneath it, letting her head bow respectfully and keeping her left hand folded at her chest.

            The seconds dripped by like water from a leaky faucet as Kenshin's voice faded into the gilded corners of the room.  Kaoru felt a bead of nervous sweat trickle down the back of her neck and hoped it wasn't visible.  How long was the creep just going to stare at her?

            When he finally spoke there was a collective jump from all assembled.

            "You're very well trained for a peasant's daughter," the king observed coolly.  

            Kaoru fought down panic.  The idea of being too convincing hadn't occurred to her.  It should have.  She cursed mentally and fumbled for a natural sounding explanation.  Her mind immediately leapt to what Sano had said earlier.

            "My lady Kamiya was very generous with me.  She confided that she always wanted a daughter to spoil."

            "I thought Kamiya had a daughter," he shot back almost before she'd finished speaking.

            Kaoru ground her teeth angrily.  Part of her was running in frantic circles in panic, but the other was becoming severely annoyed.  She'd come this far on nothing but an old hag's words; she wasn't about to let some king ruin her plan.  Even if he was rather menacing looking.  Being king didn't excuse plain rudeness.

            Seriously, she wondered detachedly, how did someone with a presence that exuded arrogance come by a son like Kenshin?  Maybe it was another conspiracy to make her like him.  It wouldn't have surprised her at this point.  

            "With all due respect, my lord, perhaps it was merely my humble self you heard tales of, mistaken for that which is above me as an unfortunate side effect of my lady's generosity," she ground the words out prettily, letting the barest amount of polite reproach fall into her voice.  The trick was to show complete obedience without losing the natural arrogance inherent in a noble.

            "You have to remind them sometimes just who is keeping whom in power," her mother would say, "It's all a part of the dance."

            The king arched an elegant eyebrow at her response and, after a moment, nodded.  Kaoru frowned inwardly.  Traditionally, he should have apologized for the slight insult paid to her mother.  Or rather, Lady Kamiya.

            With a dismissive flick of a hand, he dropped the subject, "Enough," he drawled, obviously already bored with her, "Signal the servers, my stupid son," he waved his glass in Kenshin's general direction before returning his full attention back to the liquid sloshing inside.

            Kaoru bristled.  Not only had he completely brushed her off, but he'd also belittled his son in the presence of at least one acknowledged noble.  That just wasn't done.  It was damning to the person insulted.  Reputations could be tainted for years as a result of just one slipped word of disapproval.  The question then became whether he was very negligent of protocol or just so thoroughly self absorbed that he felt himself above any sort of system.  

            She suspected the latter.

            Kenshin sighed and squeezed her hand to let her know she was to rise.  She did cautiously, flicking anger-bright eyes between the king and his son.  The first ignored her and the second gave her a reassuring smile.

            "We shall eat, then, that we shall," Kenshin announced to the room.  Immediately, servers appeared in a flock of steaming platters and glasses.  Kaoru stiffened at the unfamiliarity of it.  Dinner was rather more laid back at home.  The response was well suited to the class she was supposedly a part of, though.  Kenshin personally saw her to her seat, murmuring sympathetically to her so the others wouldn't overhear.

            "It isn't usually so busy.  My father likes to show off, that he does," his voice was tinged with amusement and Kaoru glanced at him, bemused.  There was real, deep affection in his words.

            "You look lovely, Kaoru," Soujiro said, taking the seat across from her.  Sano grunted something approving as he settled into the chair next to him.  

            "Thank you, brother," Kaoru smiled demurely, keeping a close eye on her role.  She almost jumped out of her skin, though, when Kenshin took the seat next to her.  

            "Yes," he agreed, "Forgive me for not complimenting earlier.  You are a very beautiful lady, Ms. Kaoru."

            Kaoru couldn't help but smile back at him.  Below the table she twisted her napkin into nervous knots.  He was charming her senseless without even trying.  There wasn't even a hint of duplicity in his actions.  He meant every smile and every kind word.  It was making it increasingly difficult for her not to blush like a bubble-headed little school girl.  

            "You are too kind," she murmured, staring at the silverware with rapt interest.  For once the dictations of a lady's court behavior were in her favor.  She had an excuse for not making eye contact.

            Kenshin served her dinner from the platters presented by the servants.  For a while the only conversation in the room was the light murmur of the prince's voice as he inquired how much of this or that she would like.  Kaoru rode through the storm of embarrassment flawlessly, hiding behind her mask of demure elegance.  To think, the prince was personally serving her food.  

            Actually, she should have expected it.  It was a long standing custom that the men of highest rank take responsibility for the needs of the ladies around them.  She just hadn't had adequate time to prepare for the occasion.  She'd never expected to set one foot inside the palace, much less in the king's private dining hall.  

            Then, she'd never expected to be handed a prophecy of doom, either.

            They were half way through the second course when the king decided to interrupt again.

            "You're acceptable," he said shortly, nodding his glass in Kaoru's direction.  She looked up in surprise and then ruffled.  There was just too much condescension in his tone for the statement to be anything other than insulting.  Kenshin sighed and his head drooped.  Kaoru favored the king with a brittle smile, the silverware bending in her dainty grip.

            "My king, I beg your mercy.  Such praise will lead me to blush," her words dripped with barely veiled sarcasm.  Sano snickered under his breath while Sou gave her a pleading look.  The prince lifted his gaze back to her face and blinked at her in surprise before a small grin tugged at his mouth.

            Kaoru ignored them, her jaw set tightly as she met the king's stare.  He watched her stonily and she couldn't tell if he was angry or not.  She really didn't care at this point one way or the other.  There were some things that couldn't be asserted effectively by court rules and one of those things was the kind of basic respect she demanded from all people, even the king.  

            The staring match ended when he began to laugh. 

            Even Kaoru wasn't quite prepared for that reaction.  Kenshin looked like his little purple eyes would pop out of his head.  She glanced from him to Sano and Sou, who looked equally floored, and guessed that this wasn't a usual occurrence.

            "You amuse me, girl," he chuckled, "You're bluntly subtle."

            "Mmm," she murmured neutrally, not sure if he was looking for an affirmation or denial of the statement.  Frankly, she wasn't quite sure what he was talking about so she couldn't really be offended or flattered either way.  

            "Father?" the confusion on Kenshin's face was patent.  

            "Keep my stupid son safe," the king went on, rising from his seat, "He looks for trouble."

            Kenshin protested this.  The king merely glared at him before sweeping out of the hall, wine glass in hand.  Kaoru could almost see the nonexistent cape billowing behind him.

            "He normally wears a cape," Sou whispered at the same time, "But Tae refuses to let it into the dining halls.  She says it's undiplomatic to intimidate your guests while they're eating."

            Kaoru snorted, "He doesn't need a cape to do that."

            "Father really is a kind person," Kenshin defended with an unconvincing smile, "He just has trouble showing it." No one would really make eye contact with him after that and he wilted slightly.

            "Well, looks like you're in, missy," Sanosuke kicked back in his chair, folding his arms behind his head with a smirk.  Sou nodded, a genuine smile on his face.

            "You were wonderful, Kaoru," Soujiro chirped happily, "I didn't really believe you when you said you could behave like a classic court lady."

            "Yeah, if I didn't know any better, I'd almost say you _were_ a noble," Sano drawled, a fish bone dangling from the corner of his mouth.

            Kaoru smiled at him, using her sweetest voice, "Now that is astonishing, Lord Kamiya.  I was about to say the same of you,"

            Kenshin watched the verbal sparring in amusement before catching Kaoru's attention with a small touch on her arm.

            "You are now officially my escort, Ms. Kaoru," he smiled at the small widening of her eyes.

            "I am, aren't I?" she mused dazedly.

            "Yep, hundreds of more dinners like this one," Sano chuckled at the panicked look that spread across her face.

            "And I know you will be wonderful," Kenshin went on, ignoring Sano completely, "I'm very happy that you will be protecting this lowly one, that I am."

            Kaoru felt something flutter in her stomach at the smile he gave her then.  She smiled and nodded, curiously at a loss for glib words.

            It had been a long day, she reflected later as Tae showed her to her new room.  Her meeting with the old seer could have been weeks ago instead of just hours.  Not half a day had passed and she'd gone from being a rebel noble to the personal escort of the prince.  A prince who was making her itch.  

            "I'm so happy you're here," Tae confided as she pulled an extra blanket from one of the chests in the elegant room.  

            "I wish I could say the same," Kaoru sighed, taking in the rich surroundings at little warily.  Her room at home could have fit three times into this one.  

            "Nervous?" Tae placed an understanding hand on her shoulder.

            Kaoru nodded, "I've never been away from home before," she confessed softly.  

            "The prince is a wonderful person.  I'm sure you'll be very happy here," Tae reassured her, "And if you ever need a dose of normalcy, come to the kitchens.  Nobles can be a bit much after a while."

            Kaoru agreed with a laugh and bid her new friend goodnight.  Tae had almost closed the door when she suddenly popped back in.

            "Oh!  I almost forgot," she beamed as Kaoru turned back to her in surprise, "You'll need to keep an ear on the room next to you."

            "Why?" she asked curiously.

            "Because it's the prince's room," she explained, a sympathetic grin tugging at her mouth, "You protect him night and day from now on."

            Kaoru sat down on her bed.  Hard.

            "What about the other bodyguards?" she asked weakly.

            "They trade nights sleeping in the other room next to his.  You'll always stay next to him, though.  You need to be used to it so it'll be natural looking when you travel."

            "Oh… ok."

            "Sweet dreams!" 

            The door clicked shut, the sound echoing in the large room ominously.  Kaoru looked around it in silent desperation.  

            That was when her gaze fell on the other door in the room.  The one that connected her to the prince.

            "Why me?" she asked of whoever might be listening before falling back onto the bed with an abused sigh.

            If she _ever_ saw that old bag again… 

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  

Well, goodness… The "first half" I had been originally going to post was only four pages long.  This is thirteen… hmm.  

**A/N:** So, don't expect any of my "court rules" to follow a specific set of conduct from our world.  It's a mish and mash of things that I think are cool and that suit my evil purposes.  I especially like double-edged speech.  It amuses the hell out of me… mostly because I think I would have been kick ass at it had I been born in a more "gentile" era.

Also, I have a conundrum.  The concept of this story was inspired by a song and I was wondering if I should make the chapter that reflects it a sort of song fic chapter.  I definitely want to put the lyrics somewhere, I just can't decide if it'll be in-stanza before the chapter starts, or interspersed like a normal song fic.  It's not for awhile… many chapters from now.  But I want opinions.  So rant.  Go.  Rant.    

Thank you to all of my most lovely reviewers!  **Ferai**: **thanks for reading my stuff! ^_^  And, yep, you hit the point of the conversation dead on **XP-DarkAngel:** Kenshin thinks she's cool.  No, he's been dealing with this stuff since he was old enough to have an escort and understands the necessity.  I guess I should probably explain what happened to the last one, huh? ****Mistress of time: whoa… back away from the candy.  Slowly ****LilInuyashaMunky****, Kyia Star, flyinangel777, Angie: Isn't it?  I just like when people I review respond, so I figured I'd return the favor ****Kouri**, RK-128:** You're welcome ^_^ So were you satisfied?  I didn't put in the last two hours cause… well, they mostly consisted of Kaoru alternately fretting and building her courage, Sano sleeping and making wise cracks, and Sou smiling aimlessly.  Not much material there, ya know?  Hehe **Mariel4000: **solemnly hands her a new cookie… with sprinkles ****Vesca****, l3al3yanime: It gets there, trust me **Mala****** Valvah, Briar: Isn't that funny?  Sano is a big lug, but every once in awhile he'd see something the others didn't.  I liked that ^_^ ****Anime Fan: Basically Sano is saying that she's a noble, so deal with it.  She thinks she's rebelling against a hypocritical social class, but really she's just running from her responsibility.  Her father isn't a good noble because he fights, Sano argues, but because he doesn't shirk his duties, even when he doesn't like them.  Er… does that clear it up? ****mystic**** song, and Rei: yeah, he's mostly rurouni.  He'll go pissed-off-rurouni when tense situations arise, but there won't be a situation where he's teetering on the edge.  And thanks for reading my other stuff!**


	4. Discovering the Layers

Ok, (insert name here) asked why I don't update more often and it made me realize that I should probably give you all the low down.  So right now I'm at home for the summer and working.  Working sucks.  I also have a boyfriend.  He likes to see me every now and again, you know ~_^ After that I have friends and my family who, for some inexplicable reason, like having me around.  So, I have a busy surface life.  That leaves a very small window for Wulf alone time.  And in that little time I juggle reading, writing, and things like videogames.  So, there's your answer.  I'm getting back up to school late August, and if this semester is anything like the last, I'll have a lot more me-time.  Though I thought the same thing about this summer, so… -_-   Just hang in there with me, yes?  I'll update as often as possible.

Disclaimer: I, Zelda Elaine Helena Wulf, do not own Kenshin.  Shinta, on the other hand… ::whacked with a gavel:: … OW!  ::rubs head:: Ok, so I don't own him, either.

Suggested Soundtrack: For the first paragraph, try Powder from the Cowboy Bebop movie.  You know the creepy butterfly song?  Whoa.  It came on as I was doing some proof reading and I seriously almost freaked out with the perfectness of it all.  

Warning: Er, a bit of foul language in this towards the end.  There, you've been warned.

**In These Final Hours:** Discovering the Layers

            Alternate Title: So sweet, yet so wonderfully vicious

            _Are you sure you know what you're doing?_

            Kaoru drifted through the palace, watching it burn.

            _You're getting ahead of yourself._

She found her bokken lying in the grass and bent over to grasp it.  With mild surprise she realized that it was really on the other side of the clearing.  

            _It's useless.  Leave it._

With determination, she reached for it again, and after a little shuffling finally managed to grasp it.  She lifted it and found nothing in her hands.

            _You're facing the wrong direction._

            She raised her head and watched as Kenshin approached her.  He was speaking to her, but the words drifted away on the wind before reaching her ears.  Fighting the gale, she held a hand out to him.  He looked at it sadly and grasped it.  The touch was warm and startling, making everything around her feel fuzzy and indistinct.  The winds tossed them around each other, loosening his grip on her hand.  

            _Save him. _

Her guts twisted with fear and she groped for him, her fingers raking through his body.  Tears made her hands slippery, but she managed to push him away in time, pain erupting through her.  He fell back, confusion written over his face.

            _Pay attention!_

            She closed her eyes.  The pain throbbed in time with her heartbeat.

            _Kaoru, pay attention!_

He was safe.

            _And what about you, you impudent girl?!  Did you listen to one word I said?!_

Was he?  Suddenly she wasn't sure.  She sat up quickly as a crash jolted her senses into overdrive.

            -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

            Kaoru stared at the dragon and phoenix tapestry hanging on the opposite wall in confusion, her breath labored.  Since when had that been in her room?  Did her mother sneak it in when she wasn't looking?  It certainly was beautiful, she noted approvingly, rubbing the crust of sleep from her eyes and placing a hand to her erratically beating chest.  Her father was known to spring little surprises like this on her, too.  She should ask him later if he wasn't busy.

            "Oroooo," a wavering voice moaned from the next room.  

            She gritted her teeth as everything from the day before flew through her mind in a fraction of a second.  Then, reeling with sleep and confusion, she tumbled out of the bed and to the door next to the tapestry.  She fumbled with the unfamiliar handle and wrenched it open to enter Kenshin's room.  

            "Kenshin, what-?" she broke off at the sight that met her fuzzy eyes.  Her dignified prince was lying in a heap in the middle of his floor, the canopy of his bed halfway torn from the posts and keeping a firm grip on one of his legs.  He twisted his head around to get a clearer look at her and smiled.

            "Oh, good morning, Ms. Kaoru.  I'm sorry if I woke you," he stated, propping himself up on an elbow.  Kaoru collapsed against the doorframe as the adrenaline that had been pounding through her since the nightmare drained away.  She watched the prince attempt to shake his foot free of the entanglement for a few fruitless moments before trudging across the room to help him.

            "What on earth were you doing?" she demanded, grasping his ankle firmly and unwinding the cloth with deft fingers.  Kenshin chuckled and rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment.

            "I was training, that I was," he said, "I slipped on the last rebound."

           Kaoru shot him a doubtful look and stood.  It was unlikely a man who moved as effortlessly as he did would just slip.  She offered him a hand up and he took it gratefully.  It was only then she noticed the sword he still held in the other.  She hadn't noticed because it seemed too much like an extension of his arm.  Her questions about what had really happened flew from her head when she studied it.

            "Your sword," she gestured to it, turning puzzled eyes on him.

            "Ah, yes," Kenshin wandered to his bedside and retrieved its sheath, "It is a reverse blade."

            Kaoru was about to ask him why he would carry such a sword when he suddenly offered her the robe lying on the end of his bed.  She looked at it dumbly for a moment before she felt her face heat in embarrassment.  With a mumbled thanks, she snatched it from his hand and wrapped it around the thin nightdress she was wearing. Noble or not, she was not a girl to run into strange men's rooms in just a nightshirt.  Half of her was embarrassed that a silly nightmare could rattle her so badly.  The other half was just flat out embarrassed.

            "Do you always train this early?" she asked, desperate to shift the attention away from her lack of dress and sense.    

            "Yes," Kenshin shrugged, "I usually train for an hour before going down and helping out in the kitchen.  They won't let me help with the laundry, but they'll allow a few carrots to be chopped."

            Kaoru grinned despite herself at the almost petulant expression on his face, "Why won't they let you do the laundry?" she asked.

            "They say it isn't proper for a prince to do.  Especially since there are so many people hired to do it."

            Kaoru frowned, "Do you like doing laundry?" 

            Kenshin looked startled and nodded after a moment.

            She flipped a hand at him, "Well, then I don't see any reason why you can't help out.  They should be grateful you're so down to earth."

            The corners of his mouth twitched into an amused smile and she thought it must have been the first time someone had taken his complaint seriously.  She beamed at him and suggested they go down together and see if she couldn't talk some sense into the staff.  He agreed readily and waited while she changed.  When she was ready, they headed down the halls and stairways in companionable silence.

            "Good morning, Kenshin," Tae called immediately when they walked into the kitchen.  When she saw Kaoru with him the smile faltered.  The room grew deathly silent as all eyes trained onto the new person.

            "I mean, good morning, my prince," Tae corrected herself softly, watching Kaoru with cautious eyes.  

            Kaoru scowled at her, "What?  You think I mind?  I had to save this idiot from his canopy ruffle this morning," she huffed, shooting an annoyed glance in Kenshin's direction.  He wilted slightly under the verbal abuse but kept smiling.

            "I said I was sorry, Ms. Kaoru," he pleaded good naturedly, "I did not mean to wake you."

            "It sounded like you were being attacked by an army!" she flung her hands above her head dramatically, "And that was with a wall to muffle the noise."

            "Oro," he muttered dejectedly.

            "And what do you mean, 'oro?!'" she demanded teasingly.  He grinned helplessly and shook his head.  There was a collective sigh of relief from the room as the servants assessed where Kaoru stood.  Soon the kitchen was rumbling with noise as the main focus returned once again to the morning meal.

            "I'm glad to see you two are already comfortable with each other," Tae said with a laugh, tucking a set of menus under her arm.  She'd been in the middle of going over the final details of the evening banquet with the servers when they'd come in.

            "Just in time, too," she went on happily.

            Kaoru's smile turned puzzled, "What do you mean?" 

            "There is a small ball tonight," Kenshin supplied readily.  

            Kaoru felt the color drain from her face.

            "What?"

            Tae shoved a warm mug of tea into her hands while Kenshin found her a clean stool to rest on.  Kaoru's eyes glazed over with shock for a moment before she was back up and sputtering.   

            "What do you mean, there's a 'small ball' tonight?!" she demanded, letting out a small yelp as hot tea sloshed onto her hand.  

            "I didn't tell you last night because I didn't want you to worry about it," Tae said apologetically as Kenshin nodded, "I wanted you to get a good night's sleep."

            Kaoru's cheeks puffed with anger, "What difference would it have made?  I didn't sleep well anyway!" she pointed an accusatory finger in Kenshin's direction, "Not with you banging around,"

            Kenshin's pleasant smile stayed plastered to his face as he firmly grasped her by the elbow and steered her around and back out of the kitchen.  

            "Why don't we go see where your brother is, Ms. Kaoru?" he suggested, "I think he's training.  Maybe you could join him."

            "Maybe I could," she agreed, shaking his hand from her arm and stomping ahead.

            Tae followed them to the door, stuffing a bag of pastries in Kenshin's hand as they left.  Kaoru waited for him impatiently, her fists planted on her hips.  As much as she wanted to get away from him at the moment, she wouldn't have been able to find the barracks to save her life.  The palace was still too unfamiliar.  That line of thinking brought her right back to why she was mad.  She couldn't believe they would keep this kind of information from her.  She hadn't been here an entire day yet and already they expected her to attend a ball.  There would be dignitaries there whom she'd be expected to flatter and didn't know.  Her father hadn't been interested in keeping her up-to-date on politics and she hadn't complained.  She knew a little of the country's politics thanks to her mother's "meal conversations," but if it came to a foreign ambassador or princess, she was dead.      

            "Mou," she muttered darkly as she thought of all the different embarrassing things that could happen, "Maybe the stupid disaster will happen tonight.  Then at least I can go home afterwards and escape the stares."  Whatever twitchiness Kenshin had made her feel last night was firmly quashed under the weight of frustration she was feeling.  

            "Ms. Kaoru?" Kenshin approached her tentatively.  Kaoru favored him with a glower.  "I am very sorry about deceiving you, that I am," he went on softly.  She fought to keep her anger as he watched her with such sorrowful eyes.  He didn't like deception any better than she did, apparently.

            He wasn't making this easy.

            After another minutes of glaring at the wall, she finally deflated with a sigh

            "It's ok, Kenshin," she said, feeling tired, "You were trying to look out for me... I guess," she added the second part grudgingly.  She was rewarded for her efforts with a genuine smile.  Blinking with surprise, she let him lead her through the maze of halls without protest.  Until now she hadn't really noticed it, but Kenshin wasn't much different from Soujiro.  

            She glanced at him thoughtfully out of the corner of her eye.  Suddenly she was aware of layers to him that she couldn't even begin to touch.  Was she willing to invest the time to peel them back?  She would be stuck on him like a shadow from now on, after all.

            Kaoru sneaked another look at his profile and quickly studied the tapestries lining the walls.  Well, if she did, it would only be because knowing what made him tick could give her a better clue of what the prophecy was… prophesizing.  Of course.  Right. 

            She lightly knocked the side of her head with a fist and sighed.  

            She really was hopeless.      

            -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

            "Wait, wait," Sano held his hands out forestallingly, "You mean you woke up because Kenshin, here, slipped and fell while training?"

            Kaoru nodded reluctantly.  When you said it with that tone of voice, anything would sound less than likely.

            "Kenshin, you are getting careless," Soujiro observed cheerfully as he swiped a cloth over his face.  

            "Ah," the prince replied, sipping carefully from a mug of water.

            They were sitting in the shade of the side of the barracks after a long morning of training.  Rather, Sou and Kaoru were sitting.  Sano was lounging on his back in the grass and Kenshin stood primly next to the wall.  Kaoru fluffed the front of her shirt absently, thinking over the situation anew.  Her brother's skepticism made her look at it from an entirely different angle.  Why would someone as god-like in moves as Kenshin slip so fantastically?

            "You look like a raccoon, missy," Sano noted with a smirk, "What's with the dark circles?"

            Kaoru's hand flew involuntarily to her face and she blushed, "Er, I didn't sleep very well last night," she was reluctant to admit that she'd been plagued and terrified by nightmares she could only half remember.  It just didn't sound appropriate coming from the girl specifically responsible for the prince's life.  

            Sano's grin turned devilish, "I don't believe it.  Sou, your little sister hasn't been here a full day and already she's worrying over a cute boy.  Well, don't bother, missy.  They won't be interested in a scruffy little tomboy like you."

            Any further comment was cut off by point of Kaoru's practice sword at his throat.

            "Sanosuke, please leave my sister alone.  It's none of your business if she's taken a fancy to someone," Soujiro admonished smartly before turning an understanding smile on his 'dear' sister.  Kaoru felt her face turn about as red as the prince's hair.  She was more than ready to reveal the truth of the matter now.  Nothing could be more embarrassing than the two of them when they put their minds to it.

            "Shut up, rooster-head," she snapped before studying the bottom of her water cup, "I had a few nightmares," she admitted.

            Sano's expression turned from mocking to smug and Kaoru glared.  Of course that was what they'd been trying for the whole time with the little game.  They did it all the time at home.  She resisted the urge to squirm under their gazes.  She'd never been able to keep anything secret from them if they felt like investigating.  It was pretty annoying, actually.

            "A nightmare, huh?" he stood and fixed her with a lazy stare, chewing thoughtfully on a blade of grass, "What about?"

            "I don't remember," she huffed, feeling very young for her age.  Big brothers were too good at that.  

            "Well maybe it was a good thing Kenshin slipped when he did," Sou pointed out happily as he stood to refill his cup from the well.  

            "Yeah.  Pretty convenient, if you ask me," Sano agreed with a drawl before sauntering off after Soujiro.

            "Well nobody did!" she taunted to his back.  He ignored her.

            "They give me too much credit," Kenshin sighed and sat carefully on the ground next to her.  Kaoru watched him take another precise sip from his cup and felt a smile tug at his lips.  Anyone who took that much care when just drinking wouldn't just fall.  Unless he meant to.

            "Thanks," she murmured, flashing him a smile.  It was nice to know someone was looking out for her.  And in a non provoking manner, for a change.  Though, when she thought about it, their positions so far seemed to be fairly reversed.  Wasn't she supposed to be the one looking out for him?  Well, she had the perfect opportunity tonight to prove herself, she thought ruefully.  She'd be the perfect escort if it killed her.  No one was going to say she wasn't doing her job right, not with so many people who would never let her live it down if she didn't.  

            "For what, Ms. Kaoru?" Kenshin turned wide purple eyes on her and she laughed.

            -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

            Sanosuke gave a low whistle as she stepped out of her room.  Kaoru glared at him and with an expert flick of her fan, hid her face from view.  The last thing she needed right now was him giving her a hard time.  Though, on second thought, maybe it would take her mind off the doubts bouncing around the inside of her skull.

            "Sano, you should be ashamed of yourself," Tae admonished lightly.  She'd come out of Kaoru's room looking just as smug with her work as the night before.  

            "Why?" he looked genuinely puzzled.

            "You shouldn't flirt with your best friend's little sister," she told him smartly before moving down the hall to knock on the prince's door.  

            Kaoru and Sano's expressions were mirrors of horror as they looked at each other.  Then, with a silent understanding, the incident was buried beneath all human recollection, never to be brought up again for as long as they lived.  

            "Kenshin," Tae called through the door, "Master Hiko wants you to come now before the guests arrive."

            There was a muffled sound from the other side of the wall before Kenshin stepped out into the hall, adjusting the cuffs of his shirt with some difficulty.  With an exasperated sigh, Kaoru immediately walked over and took over the operation.  Men were seriously helpless when it came to dressing themselves.  She'd managed to get into her monstrosity of a dress with little difficulty, and all of her ties and frills were on the back.

            "Honestly," she muttered, missing the helpless smile that found its way to the prince's face.

            Tae chuckled, "As I was saying, the king would like you to go to the ballroom now.  He asked if you would please help Kaoru memorize names and faces as the guests arrive."

            "Are you sure that's what he said?" Sano asked dubiously, "I think it was probably more like, 'tell my idiot son to make sure the new girl doesn't make a fool of herself,"

            Tae winced but didn't argue, "Don't you have serving duty tonight?" she asked instead.  It was a blatant attempt to switch the subject.  Tae knew better than anyone what every person's job was.  Mostly because she'd assigned them all with careful deliberation.

            "Maybe," Sano growled dourly and stalked back down the hallway.  Tae smiled complacently at Kaoru and Kenshin and wished them a good evening before following him.  

            Kenshin let out an abused sigh, "My father does not mean the things he says, that he does not."

            Kaoru gave a very unladylike snort, "Nonsense.  He means exactly what he says."

            "… Ah."

            She stifled a giggle at the defeated tone of his voice and gave his sleeve one last tug before stepping back.

            "Thank you," he smiled.

            She shrugged the compliment off, trying not to notice the way his eyes softened at the corners whenever he really smiled at her.  She scooted a discreet distance away, making it look like she was giving herself room to inspect her dress.  Of course, being dense to her growing crush, Kenshin neatly stepped in and made things worse for her.

            "You look wonderful tonight, Ms. Kaoru," he said quietly as he offered her his arm.  She smiled shyly and made a show of hiding her face behind her fan like a blushing maiden.  Actually, it wasn't much of a show, but hopefully Kenshin would think she was getting into her act.  

            "You're too kind, my prince," she lilted for good measure.  He chuckled and led them through the halls toward the ballroom.  It was one of the minor ones, she'd learned, because tonight's affair was limited to local nobles.  That knowledge had earned a sigh of relief on her part.  She just had to remember to get Sou or somebody tell her about neighboring politics before the next engagement.  She was already getting a headache just thinking about how many names, titles, and scandals she'd have to memorize.

            They stepped into the ballroom from one of the back entrances, keeping to the shadows for a moment to assess the room.  Kaoru let her gaze wander over the few couples already on the floor.  She vaguely recognized a face here and there, but doubted she'd actually met any of them.  That was another thing that could be a problem.  But she'd deal with that potential disaster when she came to it.  

            "Is there anyone in particular I should keep an eye on?" she asked from behind her fan.  They were annoying to have to keep up with, but infinitely useful.

            "Oro?  I do not understand what you mean, Ms. Kaoru," Kenshin blinked roundly at her.  

            Kaoru rolled her eyes, "Mou, Kenshin, don't play innocent with me.  I want to do a good job, but I'll need your help.  I've never been to the palace before.  I don't know anyone here," she gave him a level, no-nonsense look, "Now, is there anyone in particular that I need to keep an eye on, as your escort," she pressed the last bit so he'd understand her meaning.  

            Kenshin rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment, "No one, I think," he hazarded, "The gentlemen are very proper when they are around me.  I think they are afraid of my father," his face got the dopey look she'd come to associate with polite despair.  

            "What about the ladies?" she returned smoothly.

            "Ah," again, the dopey face, "They are just eager, that they are.  They do not bother me."

            "Right," she quipped sharply, a little bit of anger stirring in her.  It was one thing to be polite, but quite another when it led to people walking all over you.  Well, she'd have a say in that from now on, no question.  It was becoming blatantly obvious that Kenshin was the type you had to save from himself.  Maybe that was what the prophecy had put her here for.  He was just too proper and apologetic for his own good.  And, well, no one had ever accused her of being soft spoken when she spotted injustice.

            "Why, prince Kenshin," a young woman sidled up to him opposite where Kaoru was standing.

            "Good evening, Ms. Minami," Kenshin greeted pleasantly, but Kaoru could feel the muscles in his arm tense where her hand was tucked.

            The young woman pouted, "How many times have I told you to call me Hana?" she lightly brushed his arm with her fingers, making it look almost like an accident.  Kaoru's eyes narrowed at the calculating way the girl's blue eyes were traveling over the material of his shirt.  Whether she was imagining what lay beneath it, or the expense of the cloth, Kaoru didn't know.  What she did know was that it was completely inappropriate to touch the prince without his express permission.  Especially with skin as slimy as this girl's.

            "Would it be too bold of me to ask for a dance?" she asked coyly, looking up at him through her lashes.  Kaoru couldn't help being a bit impressed by the action, seeing as the girl was almost three inches taller than the red head.  

            She bristled again.  Wasn't it obvious that he already had an escort?  The strumpet hadn't even had the courtesy to introduce herself to her.  Not that she technically had to, Kaoru supposed, as she was supposedly a commoner.  But the girl didn't know that.  

            She took a small step forward, folding her opposite hand over the one already trapped in the crook of Kenshin's arm.

            "Please forgive me, my dear," she deliberately chose a patronizing endearment, "But I'm afraid I've already claimed the first dance of the evening," she gave her most dazzling, innocent smile.  

            The girl looked at her, startled, before her eyes narrowed dangerously with malice.  

            "I'm sorry, I didn't even see you there," she came back evenly, "You're just so tiny, almost like a little doll."      

            Kaoru let a little bit of sweet venom drip into her voice, "Oh, please don't apologize.  I wish I could be a bit sturdier, like your dear self.  And it must be such a relief not to have to worry about finding tall shoes," she fluttered her lashes, "I'm sure gentlemen love being able to actually look a lady in the eye without having to crane their necks in the process."

            The girl's face turned blotchy with ill concealed rage and embarrassment at the veiled insults.  Kaoru pretended concern and asked after her health then.  It was too much for the taller girl to handle, and after a prim curtsy to the prince she disappeared back into the mill of people. 

            "Whatever is bothering her, do you suppose?" she queried the prince, her face the picture of bafflement.  He looked down at her with something akin to frightened awe before breaking into a fit of laughter.  

            "You were too harsh with her, that you were," he admonished lightly, leading her onto the dance floor.  

            "No I wasn't," she said firmly before her expression turned suspicious, "And where are we going?"

            Now it was Kenshin's turn to look puzzled, "I thought you said you had the first dance of the evening."

            Kaoru stiffened in surprise before leveling him with a glare for his sneakiness.  Polite men were not allowed to be sneaky.  

            "I suppose I did," she admitted reluctantly and let herself be swept into his arms and the music.

            -----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------     

            "Is that the new one?" Saitou asked bluntly, his fingers twitching against each other.  He wasn't allowed to smoke inside the ballroom.

            "Yeah," Sano said, casting the older man a wary glance.  

            They were standing in the shadows at edge of the floor, watching the prince twirl Kaoru around the room.  It was their third dance of the evening and probably wouldn't be the last.

            "Did Seta tell her what she was getting into?" he asked.

            "No."

            "Did you?"

            "… No."

            Saitou glared at him and pushed off the wall to face him.  His stance looked casual, but Sanosuke could feel the tension radiating off of him.

            "The last girl screwed up before she could get in too deep.  What about her?" he jerked his head in the general direction of the dance floor.

            "She won't screw up," Sano defended angrily, lowering his voice when Saitou sent him a warning look, "Kaoru isn't like that."

            "Will she remain loyal?" 

            "Yes."

            "She doesn't know," Saitou challenged smoothly, his voice condescending.  Sano's jaw clenched as he tried to keep his fury in check.  Normally he would have decked the other guard for thinking so low of his sister, but he couldn't afford that here.  At worst he would be kicked out of the guard and at best be put on probation.  In either case he wouldn't be able to keep an eye on Kaoru.  This whole prophecy thing smelled bad to him, and he'd be damned before he let his little sister get hurt.

            "She'll understand."

            "Only one girl has ever understood, Zanza," he reminded him ominously.

            "… I know.  Kaoru will understand."

            "You know what we'll have to do if she doesn't."

            "Yeah."

            "Have you brought this up with her brother?"

            Sano stiffened, "Of course not."

            Saitou stalked past him out of the room.  Probably to sneak off for a smoke, Sanosuke thought darkly as he followed him.  

            "Remind him.  If she fails, he won't see her anymore.  He might like to make up for it before something happens."

            "Nothing will happen.  Kaoru _will understand.  She won't say anything," Sano growled as he backed him into the wall.  Saitou stare down at him before calmly pulling out a cigarette and lighting it with a little flick of power.  Sanosuke backed up from the unspoken challenge.  The last thing he needed right now was to tangle with Saitou's magic.  _

            "You keep pulling that shit, and you'll get kicked out," he reminded him sullenly.

            Saitou snorted, smoke puffing through his nostrils, "Today's society is weak.  If you battle, you should be free to use whatever advantages you have.  To do less is cowardice."

            "It's about honor," Sano shot back defensively.  Saitou was constantly prodding him about noble decrees.  

            "It's about fear," Saitou corrected before continuing his stalk down the hall.  Sano watched him go, his fists clenching hard at his sides.  He needed to get out, too.  He needed to find something to hit, quickly, before he broke something in here he'd get in trouble for.

            "Keep her silent, Zanza," Saitou's voice drifted back to him.

            Sano growled, "I thought you said it's cowardly not to reveal all of your advantages."

            "It's more cowardly to break a vow," was the last counter before Saitou disappeared down another hall.

            "Bastard," Sanosuke muttered before heading in the opposite direction.

            __________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

What the hell?!  Where did this drama come from?!  Jeez.  Don't you just hate it when authors bust out with a plot to go along with the fluffy, feel-good stuff?  Sooooo, pretty dark secrecy starting in here… Oh, come on.  You know what it is.  I tried to keep it "mysterious" for the mood's sake, but I'm pretty sure we all know what they're talking around.  I mean… it's Kenshin.  And, no, I'm not implying that they'll knock Kaoru off if she messes up with whatever they're, er, talking about.  More like… put out of the way where she won't cause any trouble… for the rest of her life… a-yeah.  Not much better, I suppose.  

Is anyone else stoked about the magic?  Cause, I know I am ^_^ And if you were confused by their little exchange about _that, don't worry.  I'll clear things up eventually.  Oh… and you're about to be completely run over with plot.  Don't say I didn't warn you._

Ok, now for the thanks!

**Rebuttal01:** You too?  Cause, yeah, I totally wasn't channeling a little bit of myself right there.  It just worked out nicely that it's something Kaoru would do as well **Krishna**** Faye, Setine, LilInuyashaMunky: ::snuggles her Kenshin plushy:: thanks! ^_^ **Anime Fan26:** hehe, glad you're enjoying it.  Don't hesitate to ask if you run across anything else dubious.  I can be frustrating sometimes **Kiesmoon******: Oh, there will be delving.  Though, I'm not sure quite in the sense that most people expect.  Hmm.  Oh, whoa.  The song that inspired this fic just started playing O.o Freaky ****Kyia**** Star, LittleDragon5: Er, I don't think that would work, for reasons not to be discovered for many more chapters.  Thanks for the suggestion, though! ^_^ ****flyinangel777: Er, I haven't decided yet.  I also don't know if Yahiko will be in here or not.  I wanna work them in somehow, but we'll see **Dominique, Kouri, Lid02, mon, Time Mistress:** Mmm, already have a car…sort of.  More like a communal car for my sisters and me.  Ok, I accept! ****XP-DarkAngel: See the hints?!  More to be revealed later, of course **AnImEfReAk34, Bunny2, Fire4, Icegal1, MP1: **Oh, you are just too adorable with the -san thing.  I feel like I'm back in Japanese class ^_^ And, yeah, Hiko is hysterical.  Thanks for taking the time to review each chapter, by the way **Shippo5, rebuttal01: **O.o didn't you just review?! ::blinks:: Er, and yeah, Hiko is so the king.  I mean, who else would it be? **Are-en1:** Kaoru trusts the seer because that sort of thing isn't uncommon in their world.  There's magic and prophecy everywhere, so really it was only natural for Kaoru to believe her… even if she didn't like it ^_^ **owlgirly******, Angie, and KeNsHiN.  **

Questions?  Comments?  Pleas for mercy?  Only one way to reach me… Ok, so maybe two -_-;;           


	5. Crashing into Reality

Funny story.  So I asked my little sister earlier if she thought I should try writing a lemon sometime ::cracks up:: The look of horror on her face was priceless.  She told me if I did, fine, but she wasn't ever, _ever_, going to read it.  Cause that's just too creepy, reading a sex scene your older sister wrote.  Hehe.  I love teasing her.  

A/N: So… I totally just changed the main bad guy a few days ago.  Talk about plot intensive.  The first guy would have been fine, but the new man adds such a deliciously malicious twist to the plot that I couldn't resist.  In addition, I think that when the appropriate chapter comes up I'm going to make it a song fic.  I'm just gonna be careful as all hell to keep it from being cheesy.  I've seen too many promising fics destroyed by an ill played song insertion.  As for now… beware of plot.  

Disclaimer: Familiar with Silverchair's "Black Tangled Heart?"  For some reason, it speaks of the whole Tomoe saga to me.  The lyrics don't completely fit, but I can't help thinking about Kenshin when I hear it…… Oh hey, this was supposed to be a disclaimer, wasn't it?  Ah, yeah, I don't own Kenshin.  Or Silverchair, for that manner.

**In These Final Hours:** Crashing into Reality

            Alternate Title: When Misaos Attack

            It felt like a fairy tale, simply put.  The awkward girl in rags suddenly gets a turn at greatness.  Then she's dancing in the arms of the prince at the ball, drenched in riches of all kinds and hoping the magical night will never end.  

            Kaoru smiled against her pillow.  There was a warm glow in her chest that was refusing to leave.  It had lodged there sometime between when Kenshin asked her to dance and when she'd finally registered the fact that he wasn't just asking out of politeness.  He honestly seemed to enjoy spending time with her.  Having a shadow wasn't a burden.  

            Now, how long would this happiness last?  Kaoru's smile turned into a scowl.  She was getting very far ahead of herself.  There was still the prophecy to contend with.  And how did she know the prince's interest in her wasn't exclusively platonic?  Her own starry eyes could be seeing things that weren't there.  They'd only known each other for a day, after all.

            Still… she couldn't stamp down that little giddy feeling bouncing around like a maniac inside of her.  The slope was steep and she was tumbling head over heels.

            "Damn," she muttered into the pillow, blushing a bit at the force of the word.  She didn't speak like a lady, but she tried to leave sentiments like that to Sano's capable mouth.  Still, it wasn't without warrant.  She couldn't afford to like Kenshin.  It was just too risky.  Part of her was scared, content to hide behind the peasant façade that kept romance impossible.  The other part wanted to march through the door across the room and announce her true heritage.  It would probably be the one and only time she'd be grateful for that heritage, but it would also get her booted from the palace and Kenshin.  Hence the risk.    

            "Mou," she groaned then, flipping onto her back with a thump and staring at the underside of her canopy.  If only he wasn't so, so _perfect_.  He seemed to walk on air, always saying the right things and revealing the right insecurities and flaws.  The adorable kind.  Like when he'd blushed and stammered an apology when his hand had slipped from her waist to her hip during an elaborate turn.  Kaoru had protested that she hadn't even noticed.  In reality she'd been about to faint from the butterflies cutting off the oxygen to her brain.  

            It was perfect.  The whole thing had a pastel, shimmery quality around it, like she was walking through a dream.  On second thought, maybe not like a dream.  If it was a dream she'd probably end up standing naked in the middle of the ballroom floor, desperately trying to find her dress while the guests laughed and jeered.  So maybe a delicious fantasy…

            Hmm, maybe not that either, she decided with a small blush as her brain started making outrageous leaps.  

            Well, whatever it was… it was wonderful.  

            If she ever saw that old bag again… she'd give her a bone-crushing hug.

            The smile was still plastered on her face when she woke up the next morning.  This time she wasn't disoriented by the new room.  She knew exactly where she was because it was exactly where she wanted to be.  

            She practically skipped over to Kenshin's door after she got dressed.  He was definitely the first thing she wanted to see this morning.  

            "Kenshin?" she called with a tentative knock.  She heard him call her in and grinned as she opened the door, "Good morning!" she called cheerfully.

            "Good morning, Ms. Kaoru," he looked up from where he was polishing his sword.  Kaoru settled herself on a low stool by his bed and watched him work for a moment.  Then she remembered her question from the last morning.

            "Kenshin," she frowned, "why do you have a reverse blade sword?"

            He flicked a smile her way before his gaze returned to his task, "Because of a vow I took many years ago."

            "What vow?" now her curiosity was piqued.

            "I vowed after the wars that I would never take another life," he said seriously, the movements of cloth over steel slowing thoughtfully.  

            Kaoru blinked, "You… were in the war?  You fought?"

            His expression turned amused, "Of course, Kaoru.  I was of age and as the prince it was my duty to protect our kingdom, that it was."

            "No, no," she waved a hand at him, "You mean…" she leaped to her feet and pointed an accusatory finger at him, "Just how old are you?!" she demanded.

            Kenshin's eyes rounded considerably, "Ah," his head tilted to the side in consideration, "I think… twenty-eight?  I do not keep up with my birthdays very well," he smiled.

            Kaoru sat down again.  Hard.  She'd nearly had the shock of her life.  For a moment she'd thought the man she had a crush on was old enough to be her father.  Twenty-eight she could deal with, though.  Compared to, say, thirty-eight, it was a wonderful age.

            "You don't look your age," she muttered, congratulating herself on the understatement of the century.  Kenshin merely shrugged and gave an apologetic smile.  

            "People say that a lot," he remarked, sliding the now pristine sword back into its sheath.  

            Kaoru watched him before another thought entered her mind, "Kenshin," she hesitated.  Whenever she asked this question, people tended to blanch in fear or hatred and quickly changed the subject.  Still, it was a subject that fascinated her in a morbid sort of way and she wasn't going to let this opportunity slip.

            "Yes, Ms. Kaoru?" he prompted when he saw her face cloud with consideration.

            "You fought in the war, so... did you ever meet the Hitokiri Battousai?" she asked cautiously, watching his face carefully for whatever reaction he'd give.  To her surprise, there was almost none.  The pleasant smile didn't waver, the eyes didn't flicker with emotion.  It almost looked like he was still waiting for her to ask the question.

            "I did," he said suddenly.  It sounded like he was commenting on the weather.  

            Kaoru almost fell over with shock.  Not only did he answer her question, but with an affirmative.  

            "Was he like people say?" she ventured when she decided he wasn't upset with her.

            "He was," he considered for a moment, "detached.  He had put his heart aside to fulfill his duty," he said slowly, staring at the sword lying across his lap.  Kaoru watched him curiously.  She had a feeling Kenshin hadn't just met the legendary assassin, but knew him.  It wasn't surprising, though.  He'd been the shadow weapon of their country.  Where the king could not see, the Battousai did.  Who the king couldn't afford to meet on the battlefield, the Battousai took care of on the side.  It was a dirty assignment, but a necessary one.  Their kingdom was small in comparison to the neighbors they'd been fighting.  It was whispered over mugs of beer and wine that the Battousai was the weight that tipped the scales in their favor.  It was also whispered that he was a heinous murderer.  

            "He saved us, didn't he?" she asked softly.

            Kenshin looked at her with startled eyes, the violet steeling into a harder blue.  Her own eyes widened slightly at the change, but she didn't avert her gaze.  After a moment his expression softened and he nodded.

            "Some think so." He placed the reverse blade back onto the small shelf beside his bed and stared at it for awhile.  Kaoru regarded him somberly.  There was no doubt in her mind.  Kenshin had known the Battousai, and well.  

            "Shall we head to the kitchens, Ms. Kaoru?" he turned suddenly, a smile fixed on his face.  Kaoru sighed and shook her head.  He couldn't fool her with that poor attempt.  She'd grown up with Seta Soujiro.  But since she didn't want to bother him further about the subject, she let it slide.

            "Sure," she stood and brushed her simple leggings and tunic straight.  They were loose, but fitted enough to be perfect for training.  Kenshin wore something similar, but his clothing was more layered and billowy, following a fashion trend that had been out of style since the war.  She wondered how Tae could stand to let him off of the palace grounds.  And now she was beginning to think like her mother.  

            Kaoru gave herself a light knock on the head and shook it off.

            Kenshin regarded the action with a bemused expression, but didn't comment.  Instead, he held the door for her and they began the long walk toward the kitchens.

            "Did you enjoy the ball last night?" Kenshin asked.

            Kaoru grinned, "I never thought I'd say it, but yes.  I had a wonderful time."  It sounded wrong to say that.  She was supposed to be fulfilling a challenging role, managing a perilous duty.  Instead she'd spent the night dancing without a care in the world.  

            Shouldn't this job be harder than that?  

            "I'm glad.  I was worried you might have been bothered by the nobles, but you handled everything very well," he complimented cheerfully.  Kaoru paled a little at that.  Yes, she'd handled the nobles very well considering she'd almost had three different heart attacks during the course of the evening.  

            Three different young lords had approached her, all three men she'd met before as a Kamiya.  That had been a thrill and a half.  Still, she couldn't help but feel slightly put out by the fact that they hadn't recognized her at all.  One of them had actually proposed marriage to her a year ago, the fink.  But he'd introduced himself fully, oblivious to the fact that he'd already used the same stale compliments on her.  

            Keeping her identity secret was more important than a little bit of vanity, though, she reminded herself.  Now she just had to pray that her luck would hold up and she wouldn't run into anyone who _really knew her.  There wasn't much chance of that, though.  Most of her long time friends and acquaintances had been in the village, and peasants didn't get invited to very many balls._

            "KAORU!" a high pitch squeal reverberated off the walls.  

            Kenshin and Kaoru froze, one in surprise and the other in sheer horror.  

            A small body hurtled down the hallway, slamming into Kaoru and bowling her over.  She made fervent wishes of hope on every star that danced before her eyes.  Hope that the leech on her chest was not who she thought it was.  A different maniac.  One who wouldn't completely destroy her cover.

            "Misao?" she greeted fearfully.  She wilted as the girl crowed in delight and bounced her feet.

            "I can't believe it, Kaoru!" she held out a hand to her friend, "You're in the palace!  Has the world tilted off its axis or something?"

            "I think you just did it," Kaoru muttered, accepting the hand and getting to her feet shakily.  Maybe this wouldn't be so bad.  If she could just take the girl aside and explain the situation, Misao would surely understand.  She'd probably get a kick out of it, knowing her.

            "I'm so happy to see you here!  I thought I was going to be all alone!  I mean, my Lord Aoshi is great, but he doesn't talk much, you know."

            Kaoru felt the color drain from her face and she whipped her head up to look further down the hall.  Sure enough, there he stood, as imposing and cold as ever.  He looked like he'd been talking quietly with Saitou and Sanosuke, but was now staring at her with a frigid expression.

            "Oro," Kenshin drew her attention again, "You know Miss. Miaso, Ms. Kaoru?"

            "Um, yes," she managed, flicking a cautious glance back at Aoshi again.  He was still staring at her.  "Misao, can I speak with you a moment?" she asked as she dragged the younger girl around the corner.  Kenshin watched them go, completely befuddled, before heading toward the other men.

            Kaoru peeked around the corner and waited until Kenshin was far enough away before she turned back to Misao.

            "What are you doing here?!" she squeaked furiously.

            Misao blinked at her in confusion, "I thought you knew I was a spy."

            Kaoru rolled her eyes, "Yes, I know you're a spy.  But for Kenshin?" she flung an incredulous hand in the red head's direction.  Unfortunately there was a wall in her way.  She hugged the offended hand to her chest with a wince, but didn't lessen her glare at Misao.

            The younger girl looked thoughtful for a moment before her face cleared, "Oh yeah!  I guess I forgot to mention that part," she shrugged cheerily, "Lord Aoshi has been working for King Hiko and the Prince for several years.  I think he owes the Prince a favor, or something."

            Kaoru absorbed this new information, pressing the heel of her hand into an eye socket to try and relieve the pounding in her brain.  Leave it to her best friend to accidentally forget little details like that.  Though, it was partially her own fault for never asking before, she considered grudgingly.  

            She shoved the guilt away furiously.  There was no way this was her fault.  Misao knew her loathing for nobles; she'd probably subconsciously avoided telling her to equally avoid the rampage that would result.  

            "So what are you doing here, Kaoru?" the chipper girl queried then.  

            Kaoru froze in her mental tirade, the scowl melting into an expression of desperation.  How to answer that one little question.  How indeed.  Maybe she should handle it Misao style. 

            "Look, Misao," she took a steeling breath, "This old seer hag gave me a prophecy and now I have to protect Kenshin from disaster and the only way to do that is to be his escort and for that I have to pretend to be a commoner and therefore I'm pretending to be Sou's sister, so please don't say anything," she looked at the younger girl hopefully.

            Misao stared at her blankly for a moment and Kaoru could practically see the wheels turning in her head as she sorted the information out.  When she finally understood, she looked thoughtful.  Then…

            "That's so cool!" she squealed, dancing from one foot to the other, "And so romantic!" she gasped with inspiration and leaned in conspiratorially, "You could make him fall in love with you!  And then, when he's heartbroken that he can't be with you, you suddenly reveal that you're really a noble!  You'd hook him for sure!" she pumped a fist in the air in enthusiasm.

            Kaoru felt like her face might crack.  She shook her head, then, "Misao, I can't do that, it's," she hesitated to tell her friend she was evil, "it's not very nice," she finished lamely.

            "What are you talking about?  It's perfect!" Misao scoffed and then pouted, "I wish Lord Aoshi was the prince and I could be his escort," she clasped her hands together dreamily, "Maybe he'd ask me to marry him."

            "But Misao, you really are a commoner and Aoshi is a nobleman," Kaoru pointed out tiredly.

            Misao snorted, "So?  Lord Aoshi is very powerful.  He can marry whoever he wants," she nodded confidently. 

            Kaoru sighed, "Anyway.  Misao, could you please explain the situation to him?  He'll understand if you explain it, I'm sure."

            Misao gave her a confident thumbs-up, "Of course I will, Kamiya!  Oops, I guess it's Seta, isn't it?" she grinned.  Kaoru felt her stomach sink to about her knees.  Perhaps Misao wasn't as reliable a confidant as she hoped.  

            "Well, let's get out there before your 'Lord Aoshi' has time to give away my secret," she said, hoping she wasn't too late already.  Another part of her was shifting the idea Misao had just handed her around uncomfortably.  She supposed it went a long way to her credit that she hadn't even considered something like that in the first place.  Of course, that credit was probably negated by the fact that now that she _did_ have the idea a part of her brain was looking at it a little too thoughtfully.

            "Lord Aoshi!" Misao bounded past Kaoru and toward the group of men.  Kaoru followed at a more sedate pace.  She felt like she was walking toward her execution.  She glanced at Sanosuke, but his expression was carefully neutral.  That didn't bode too well.  Another glance at Kenshin relieved her a bit, though.  He was smiling at her just as obliviously as ever.  Saitou was glaring, but that wasn't a shock.  He glared at everyone.  He probably glared at his wife, she thought darkly.  The concept that he had a wife in the first place was almost too much for her to handle.

            "Lord Aoshi, it's nice to see you again," Kaoru said cautiously, extending a small curtsy.

            Aoshi stared at her for what seemed like an eternity before nodding once.  Kaoru let out the breath she'd been holding, feeling almost giddy with relief.

            "Prince, why is she your escort," he asked bluntly.  Kaoru felt the air whoosh out of her lungs painfully and she fought to keep a pleasant expression on her face.

            Kenshin tilted his head at Aoshi in confusion, "She is very talented with a sword and very well trained in court decorum," he said simply.  

            Aoshi stared at Kenshin for a moment before turning his gaze toward Kaoru.  She bore the weight of it gracefully, shooting him a pleading smile and casually flicking her eyes in Misao's direction.  She hoped he'd get the psychic message she was trying to convey in the glance.  His expression turned hooded for a moment.  If she didn't know him so well through her spastic friend, she wouldn't have noticed it.  

            Finally, he nodded in her direction in what she assumed was an approving manner before returning his attention to the prince.  She practically wilted as his eyes left her.  There was something wholly unnerving about Aoshi's gaze.  It was no wonder Misao liked him.  It took superhuman energy to withstand such a draining glare and Misao was super, superhuman.

            "My informant has a message for you," Aoshi said, flicking a glance to Sanosuke.  The younger man blinked as his presence was suddenly the focus of five pairs of eyes.  He scowled and turned into the doorway behind him, reaching a hand in and hauling someone out by the scruff of the neck.

            "Hey!  Watch it, rooster head!" the owner of said scruff yelped angrily, his mouth half full of sandwich.  The rest of said sandwich was being waved threateningly in the taller man's direction as the shorter tried to regain his balance.  Kaoru felt the proverbial rug fly from beneath her feet yet again.

            "Yahiko?!" she exclaimed incredulously.  Was everyone she knew secretly involved with the government?  

            "Ugly?!" the spiky haired boy pulled a face upon seeing her, "What the hell are you doing here?"

            "I was going to ask you the same thing!" she returned sharply.

            "I asked first!" he insisted, finally managing to twist himself out of Sano's hold.

            "I'm Kenshin's escort," she quipped firmly.

            "But that's impossible, you're-" he was cut off by Misao's elbow in between his shoulder blades.

            "If you call her ugly one more time, little Yahiko, I'm going to introduce you to the sharp ends of my kunai," she warned.

            "I'm not little, you weasel!" he shot back, awkwardly rubbing the spot where she'd elbow dropped him.

            Kaoru laughed a little.  It was strange.  Here she was so far away from home in a strange place, but home seemed to be following her step for step.

            "Shut up, both of you," Sanosuke griped, glaring at them from his position leaning against the wall.  Of course, this had the exact opposite of the desired effect as both rounded on him in equal force, gnawing on various limbs.

            The others stood watching in something like disgusted fascination.  Finally, when the spectacle began to turn from amusing to disturbing, Kenshin hazarded a question

            "Ah… I believe you had a message for me?" he winced at a particularly loud yelp from Sano.

            "Yahiko, report," Aoshi said simply.  There wasn't much force behind his words, but their effect was like a slap across the face for the young boy.  His headlock on Sanosuke loosened immediately and he dropped to a more dignified pose, turning his attention fully to the prince.

            "I've been keeping tabs on Yukishiro Enishi under Lord Aoshi's orders," he said steadily.  

            Kaoru blinked in surprise as the hall seemed to darken around her ominously.  She cast nervous glances at the faces surrounding her and found the same unreadable expression on each.  Kenshin's was particularly disturbing.  His eyes had steeled to that strange blue color again.

            "I am aware of your assignment," he said quietly.  

            Yahiko's scowled, "I got caught," he said bluntly before reaching into the layers of his outfit and pulling out a note sealed with perfumed wax.  Even from her distance, Kaoru could recognize the smell instantly.  She frowned.  Why would a man seal his letters with white plum blossom?

            She let the question go unsaid, though, in the heavy atmosphere.  It felt like they were waiting for something and she could feel the intensity that waiting inspired roll from them like waves.  The only one who seemed to be calm, in fact, was Kenshin.  But his stillness was an unwelcome contrast in Kaoru's mind.  She watched as another layer was pulled back before her eyes.

            He flicked open the letter and scanned the contents stonily, his eyes dull as they absorbed whatever information was inscribed on the expensive parchment.  Kaoru's fingers twitched at her sides as her curiosity demanded attention.  She wanted to know what everyone else in the room knew that she didn't, and the answers were probably in that letter.  

            "Nothing new," Kenshin pronounced as he finished, folding the paper closed with precise movements.  

            Kaoru hesitated a moment before cautiously extending a hand.  She was his escort now, after all.  If she was to be prepared for everything, she needed to know everything.  Or at least as much as everyone else here.  Besides, something in her mind itched of the prophecy.

            "May I read it?" she asked quietly, meeting Kenshin's hard eyes neutrally.  He blinked at her as if only just realizing that she was still there and stared at her a moment.  His face cleared suddenly and he handed her the letter with a small nod of his head.

            Kaoru's fingers were inches from touching it when Saitou's drawl made her pause.

            "I don't think that's wise, Prince," he said pointedly.  

            Kenshin's head whipped around to stare at him and Kaoru froze, eyes darting between them questioningly.  

            "She is the escort," Kenshin reasoned quietly.

            "She doesn't understand," 

            Kenshin's eyes narrowed and he once again turned his gaze to her.  She met it steadily, wondering what it was he was looking for in her expression.  Competence?  Trust?  Well a fat lot of that he was going to get if he didn't tell her what the hell was going on soon.   

            "She might," the prince said after a moment, releasing her and turning back to Saitou.  It gave her confidence.  Though the words were dubious, his tone was final.  He trusted her to understand whatever it was they were talking about; it was left to them to make up their minds.

            "She might not," Saitou returned sharply.

            "I won't be able to protect the prince if I'm not prepared," she pointed out, facing Saitou squarely, "If you don't trust me, you should remove me from the position of escort," she challenged.

           "It's the prince's decision whether you're released," Saitou said in a voice that implied he wished it was up to himself.  Kaoru had no doubt she would have been packing even before the carriage first rolled through the gates.

            "Then shouldn't it be the prince's decision whether I'm informed?" she was beginning to get a little angry with all of them.  At least two people in this group knew of the prophecy and they were being conspicuously silent.  A glance told her Misao was at least half as confused as she was, which made her feel a little better, but another found that Sano wouldn't meet her eyes.

            Kenshin sighed in defeat, "It's not that simple," he said, taking a hold of her elbow and steering her back towards their rooms.  The letter disappeared into a sleeve, much to her chagrin.  She couldn't believe Saitou had won.

            "What do you want to do about this?" Saitou called after them.  Kenshin's face hardened again but he didn't turn.

            "Nothing, for the moment.  It is a vague threat, as usual.  We can't let him think he's rattled us.  Our plans remain as they are until any real threat is felt."

            "Prince," Aoshi's voice was startling in its intensity, "things are moving," he warned quietly.

            Kenshin halted midstride, causing Kaoru to stumble a bit.  She glanced at him questioningly and then followed his head as it turned to look over his shoulder.

            "How?" he snapped.

            "His confidence is changed.  It has an air of finality,"

            Saitou frowned and smoothly pulled a cigarette, "You think he'll actually strike this time?"

            Aoshi nodded.

            The silence stretched through the hall as they waited for Kenshin to decide what to do.  

            "I will inform the escort of matters," he said finally, going on quickly before Saitou could interrupt, "Only those which are most pertinent.  We will leave tomorrow as planned, but with caution.  There is still a chance this is a bluff to ruin our treaty with Nishimoto."

            "What if it isn't a bluff?" Sanosuke said suddenly, and everyone looked at him in surprise.  He was scowling steadily at Saitou, "You should let the escort know everything."

            "No," Saitou refused, "just because she is kin to one of our own doesn't change the fact that she's only been on post for two days."

            "Enough, Saitou," Kenshin's voice was like a whip and everyone jumped.  Kaoru really didn't care at this point if she found out this big secret or not anymore.  She just wanted to get out of this hallway.  

            "My decision is final," he finished roughly before resuming his march back towards their rooms, Kaoru in tow.  

            ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

            The remaining people in the hallway watched as the furious prince stormed away.  Kaoru looked like a pale butterfly fluttering in his wake.  

            "You're underestimating her, and that could send everything to shit," Sanosuke warned vehemently before turning and stalking off in the opposite direction.  

            "Yeah, Kaoru may be ugly, but I'd trust her with my life," Yahiko agreed, though being just as in the dark about the secret as Kaoru herself.

            "I don't care," Saitou shrugged, dragging a breath through his cigarette, "I don't trust her.  She's hiding something."

            "You're an idiot," Misao spat viciously, "I've known Kaoru all my life.  She's loyal.  I would have spoken up earlier, but I'm just as in the dark on what's going on as she is," she said bitterly, turning to Aoshi.  He stared past her stonily.

            "Forget them," Yahiko advised disgustedly, "They've got their heads too far up their asses to realize they're making a huge mistake."

            "'Mistake' doesn't begin to describe it," she said, her voice suddenly quiet and trembling.  Aoshi's expression didn't waver.

            "Come on," the younger boy tugged at Misao's arm, urging her in the direction Sano had left in.  She followed without protest, her watery eyes glued on Aoshi's face until she was forced to look away to keep from stumbling over her own feet.

            When they were gone, Saitou casually put out his cigarette on the bottom of his shoe.

            "Nice to see at least you have some sense," he drawled.  

            Aoshi advanced on him so quickly that Saitou was actually surprised.

            "If you are wrong about this, I will never back you again," he informed softly and strode away. 

            Saitou watched him leave with a slightly puzzled expression.  Then he considered the empty hall around him.  

            For a fleeting moment he wondered if he'd made the right decision.

            But of course that idea was tossed aside with an arrogant laugh.

            -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

            Kaoru scowled at the red hair bobbing in the corner of her eye.  They were practically running through the halls and no amount of demanding on her part was making him stop.

            "Kenshin, hold on for a minute," she tried again.  She wanted to know what was going on, now.  What had made him fly off the deep end and turn into this stranger.  Hell, she'd settle to just know where they were going.  

            Ok, time to try a different tactic.  "Kenshin, you're hurting my arm," she lied.  It had the desired effect, though.  He pulled his hand away like her skin was on fire.  At least when he was Mr. Scary Face he was still basically Kenshin.  She took the opportunity and stopped walking, folding her arms across her chest and leveling him with a warning glare.

            "What's going on?" she demanded, "Or do you really intend on firing me?" she asked, her heart speeding up painfully in fear that he might do just that.  As much as she wanted Misao to be wrong, it was a little more than just the prophecy now.  

            Kenshin turned to her, his face drawn with fatigue and sorrow, "I have no intention of doing that, Ms. Kaoru," he said softly and held his hand out to her again, "Please, let us go to a more private place and I will answer any question you have."

            Kaoru glared at him challengingly, "Any question?"

            He sighed, "Unless it concerns something I'm sworn not to discuss," he clarified.

            Well that ruled out her biggest question, then.  She shrugged.  It had been worth the shot.

            "Alright," she said, taking his hand and letting him lead her to his room.  

            Once inside, he informed the guard posted there that he didn't want any intrusions until he said otherwise.  Kaoru blushed as she thought how that could be interpreted.  Sure enough, the guard flicked a speculating glance in her direction before nodding and closing the door.  

            "Please, make yourself comfortable," Kenshin invited formally, waving her to the parlor area of his room.  Kaoru rolled her eyes at his stiffness and plunked herself down on the nearest chair.  He took the one opposite her, lowering himself carefully and sitting at the very edge.  

            "Relax a little bit, Kenshin," she advised, "I won't tell, I promise."

            He looked at her, startled, and a grin broke the ice over his features.  A relieved sigh escaped his lips and he leaned back into the chair more comfortably and turned attentive eyes in her direction.

            She nodded approvingly and started, "First of all," she considered, "What did you mean when you said we were going somewhere tomorrow?" 

            He smiled, "We are traveling to Nishimoto to discuss the terms of our long standing treaty.  King Kaze wants to change a few things."

            "Oh, so he wants you to meet his daughter?" Kaoru guessed.

            Kenshin wilted a little, "He might have mentioned a ball to celebrate our visiting, but I don't think that is what he plans, that I do not."

            "Right.  Ok, I can deal with that," she shrugged.  It was more warning than she'd had for the ball.  "Now tell me who this Enishi guy is," she prompted firmly.

            Kenshin sighed, "Enishi has been threatening me for years, but he has never actually done anything.  Aoshi thinks he's waiting for the right moment to strike because he knows he will only have one chance to kill me."

            "He wants to kill you?!" Kaoru gasped, wondering what her gentle prince could have done.

            "Ah, yes.  We have a history," he said evasively.  Kaoru's eyes narrowed in suspicion.

            "Does this have to do with the thing I 'won't understand?'" she asked shrewdly.  

            He nodded his head.

            "Why can't you tell me what it is?" she asked again.

            "I would tell you, Ms. Kaoru, but Saitou does not think it is wise," he said apologetically.

            "Why do you have to listen to him?" she asked exasperatedly, "Aren't you the prince?"

            He smiled at her sadly, "Ah, Ms. Kaoru, I wish you could have grown up with a better example of the ruling class.  I value Saitou's opinion and his loyalty.  I wouldn't jeopardize that by throwing the weight of my title around," he shrugged, "It doesn't mean much anyway, that it doesn't.  In a different life it could have been Saitou who was a prince and I a regular man."

            Kaoru was shocked into silence.  She managed to nod a bit to acknowledge his speech before she fell into her own thoughts.  What he said had hurt her a lot.  Not because he thought her naive, because for all he knew she was just a common girl.  It hurt because when she'd said what she had… she'd been serious.  She hadn't thought twice about using the accident of birth to throw common sense out the window.   

            Sano was right.  She was nothing but a hypocrite.  

            "Are you alright, Ms. Kaoru?" Kenshin asked worriedly.  

            She snapped out of her self loathing and gave him a wavering smile.  It was the best she could manage when her whole self image had just been thrown upside down.  

            "Fine, I'm just surprised," she said with a humorless laugh, "You're not like the nobles I've met."  Not like me, she thought blackly.

            He smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes.  They were dark with worry.  

            Kaoru gave herself a mental slap.  Now was not the time to be wallowing in self pity.  Not when it was making an innocent man upset.  It wasn't his fault that she was… never mind.  It could wait till later.

            "So… tell me again why Enishi hates you?" she asked, changing the subject. 

            His face darkened immediately, "I don't believe I told you in the first place, that I do not," he stalled.

            Kaoru folded her arms and fixed him with a stubborn glare.  He eyed her warily before letting out a depressed sigh.

            "I… stole something from him," he admitted reluctantly.

            Her eyes widened in shock, "What?" she couldn't believe it, "What did you steal?"

            He hesitated, "The person most precious to him in the world."    

            ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

            The guard shifted nervously at the cell door.  Inside he could hear the low monotony of muttered curses.  Every once in a while they were punctuated by whimpering moans of pain.  It kept him from falling into a bored stupor, but that didn't stop the shudder that would run up the back of his neck every time they happened.  He was barely sixteen years old and this was his first assignment.  He'd never even used his sword outside of practice and his first post had landed him here.  

            In the charge of a man who tortured people for information.  

            Did anyone really do that anymore?  The wars were over.  Intrigue was a game mostly left to the ballroom floors and bedrooms.  It wasn't supposed to still thrive in dank cellars filled with rats and the stale reek of feces.  He wasn't even sure where he was.  Every night he met his superior at the road and was blindfolded.  They took a different route to the dungeon each time to where he guarded the makeshift prisons.  He was beneath a house, or houses, was all he could figure out.  If it was quiet enough he could sometimes hear voices far off through the dark tunnels that connected to the room he was stationed in.  

            It gave him the creeps.

            He had to admit that they were right to make their precautions.  If he knew where he was, or even the names of his superiors, he'd report them right off.  But he didn't know, and he needed the money.  So, with a heavy heart and heavy pockets, he kept his mouth shut and endured the misery moaning through the doors at his back.  The people in there had probably done something to deserve it in the first place, he reasoned uncomfortably.  

            "How is our guest doing?" a man draped in cape and hood asked, walking in from the tunnels unannounced.  The guard jumped with nerves but relaxed when he recognized the figure.  This was the man he guessed was his employer.  A noble, he thought, by the cadence of his speech.  And the arrogance.  He certainly didn't act like his other superiors, and at least they showed him their faces if not revealing their names.  

            "F-fine," he muttered politely, "Doing fine, sir."  

            He could feel the cold smile in the shadows of the hood, "Wonderful.  I have a few more questions to ask before she's released, and I don't want her too damaged.  She might mix up her prophecies and that wouldn't be much help, would it?" he chuckled.

            The guard felt sweat prickle the undersides of his arms, "No, sir."

            He shifted to the side as the taller man moved to the cell door and peaked through the tiny window that was the only source of light the prisoner had.  After a moment of observation he clucked his tongue disapprovingly and moved back to the exit.

            "She's a bit scattered right now," he sighed, "I'll have to come back in the morning for our chat."

            "Of course, sir," the guard mumbled.  For some reason, the nobleman liked keeping a dialogue with him whenever he visited.

            "Make sure she has a good meal before your shift is over," he reminded conversationally, "And keep up the good work, Hajime," his voice was pleasant as he ducked back out of the room.  He sounded like a doctor checking up on an ill patient.  Hajime certainly didn't feel like a nurse.

            "Thank you, sir," he stammered.  Once he was sure his employer had really gone, he rubbed his arms furiously to shake off the chill.  That man gave him the creeps.  The first legitimate job he found, he was out of this mess.  Even if it was shoveling manure from the streets.  Anything was better than watching a man use his power to torture an old woman to death.

            _____________________________________________________________________________________________________________  

Whoa-dang… It's like I opened up a whole bucket of Intrigue and just threw it at the poor fic.  Do we all know who and what is going on in the last scene?  I tried to keep it slightly mysterious, but I also wanted to give enough away so you'd all be cursing me for evil plot twists.  And wasn't Enishi a better choice for my bad guy?  Though I can't imagine who Kenshin is talking about who is just so important to our favorite psychotic glasses boy.  Frankly, Enishi rocks my socks.  He's way cooler than Shishiou.  Shishiou just had to go through Kenshin to reach his ideals.  Enishi had some serious malice going for our red head, and that made the evilness much more shiver-inducing.  Agreed?  Maybe not.  I know a lot of people who haven't read the manga (or other fan fics) are going "what the hell is she talking about?" right now.  Oh well.

Many thanks!  **The Girl Who Cried Oro, Filia Scriptor, Setine: Have I satisfied the Aoshi withdrawl? ^_^ ****Angie, MP1: Well of course he did!  I was mirroring the teacup incident at the Abeko.  Saitou has magic, yes, but he's not a wizard, per say.  I'll explain later **Icegal1: ::covers** ears:: Yikes!  Er, here's more? ^_^ **Bunny/Sailor Moon, Anime Fan26:** Er, you're not supposed to, really.  I mean if you figure it out, fine, but if not that's cool too.  All will be revealed with time ::solemn face:: ****Lid02, Ravyn: See, I wanted to avoid that, so I just let everyone find out practically ^_^ I like making fun of clichés, if you can't tell.  Our count is that Saitou and Kenshin and I guess Hiko don't know -_-;; I wouldn't put it past Hiko, though ****vash-the-stampedes-gal13, Super ****Sheba****, Missaw: I liked that one, too ^_^ **Kyia****** Star: Er, I don't do too well with details if they're extraneous.  Did you see I put in what Kenshin and Kaoru were wearing, though?  I try! ****meant2Bmatched, Ferai: Magic isn't so much evil here as it's impolite.  It'll be cleared up later, I promise.  And yeah, I like plot, too.  It's… well, necessary sometimes ::laughs:: **kiesmoon******: ::hugs leg:: thank you!  Understanding readers are the best! ****Haruko1, emumoon, KeNsHiN: Is it starting to clear up?  If not, the next chapter will definitely make everything clear, I promise ****Kouri**: **::throws confetti:: **Time Mistress: **Oooh, shiny O.O ::pets car:: Yeah, I think I pulled it from under the sofa, actually.  Lots of drama, there **CharlieTheOtakuNymph******: Oh, pish.  Plot shouldn't be annoying! ^_^ Things'll clear up.  Promise **kookey******: ^_^ Enishi is my favorites!  Besides the beloved red head, of course.  And strange vocabulary? -_-;; I mostly speak in meows and nonsense words at home ****ashcandy****: Hey! ::grins:: A follower!  Glad to see you're hangin' with me, and thanks for taking the time to review so much!  Sorry if the "that I do" thing is irksome, but I kind of like it now.  I try not to put it in every two sentences, though.  Forgive? **And Flyinangel777 **   **

Remember, I won't know that you hate me unless you tell me…    


	6. Realizing What's Already There

A/N: ^_^ Ok, so there's some confusion here.  Hajime is just a gangly little guard-boy.  Not Saitou ::cracks up:: I didn't even think about it when I was writing.  I just got to that part and was like "Erm, what's a boy's name?"  That's where the ever helpful Cowboy Bebop movie came in.  I looked at the credits on the back of the DVD and found the "based on the story by" guy.  Total coincidence, I swear.  It wasn't till I was going O.O in confusion at a few reviews that I realized something was off.  Then it wasn't until about two in the morning when I was trying to go to sleep that I remembered that Saitou's name was Hajime.  And… well, many pointless sentences later, confusion cleared.  

My, my.  You guys are perceptive!  Everybody who mentioned her correctly identified our poor little torture victim.  Poor old bat.  I'm sure even Kaoru would feel bad for her if she knew what was up.  But she doesn't.  Hello, and welcome to our plot ~_^  

Disclaimer: I don't own Cowboy Bebop, despite my injudicious use of its creator's name.  I also don't own Kenshin, but I don't think I put that guy's name in here anywhere, so no worries.

**In These Final Hours:** Realizing What's Already There           

            Alternate Title: Obligatory Bath Scene

            You know you have it bad when he's the first thing you see when you wake up in the morning.  

            Kaoru frowned.  For some reason that statement didn't sound right.  She was pretty sure it was "when he's the first thing you think about when you wake up."  Why was her brain insisting on the former phrasing, then?  Probably because of the violet eyes watching her with concern and the bright halo of red hair that was hanging over one finely sculpted shoulder and tickling her collarbone.  The frown on her face persisted.  That didn't seem right, either.  She was certain Kenshin didn't belong hovering over her in bed.  Not that she particularly minded, but it was inappropriate considering their professional relationship.  Of course it was crazy to think that he was _really _there in the first place.  Kenshin wasn't that kind of man.  Still, she couldn't ignore the proof right before her eyes.  And… yep, he was definitely there.  So where did that leave her?

With the prince in her bed, apparently.

            "Kenshin!" she shrieked, waking up fully as panic overtook her.  

            "Oro," he fell to the side as the pillow her hand had blindly grabbed connected with his head.  She felt a little bad about the unconscious action, but that didn't stop her from scrambling to the other side of the bed, dragging a fair amount of the covers with her in the process.  Her nightgown was thin, she remembered from the other morning.  

           The prince bobbed back into view from below the edge of the bed.  It was only then that Kaoru realized her mistake.  He hadn't been in the bed after all, just leaning over the side.  Still, he'd been leaning close enough for his hair to touch her, and while it was long, it wasn't that long.  And she could still feel the warm imprint of a hand on her shoulder.  Her own clutched at the spot without thinking and her face tinted pink with embarrassment.  The fact that he apparently slept without a shirt wasn't helping matters.

            "What are you doing?" she asked shrilly.

            His face was the picture of concern, "I apologize, Ms. Kaoru.  You were having a nightmare.  I was just trying to wake you."

            Kaoru started.  Now that he said it, she could still feel her blood pumping coldly through her veins.  The shock of waking up to Kenshin had overshadowed it for awhile, but now she couldn't help a slight shiver.  He watched her with a worried expression and in her haze she realized it was the same face he'd been wearing when she'd first opened her eyes.  His honor as a gentleman was intact, it seemed.

            Damn.

            She sighed at her own gut reaction and let her shoulders slump as she relaxed.  

            "Thanks," she mumbled self consciously.  So far their score card was two in his favor and only one in hers.  But how was she expected to keep up when he was constantly being such a nice guy?  

            "You should go back to sleep," he suggested, a gentle smile gracing his features, "There are still a few hours before dawn and we have much to do in the morning."

            Kaoru racked her brain before dredging up the details of the previous day's conversation, "Oh, right.  We're leaving to go to Nishimoto today," she grinned, pleased with herself for managing that little bit when it was still so early.

            Kenshin nodded agreement and quickly left her for his own bed.  He hadn't even closed the door between their rooms when he'd come in to wake her.  Kaoru frowned worriedly.  What could she have been dreaming about that would cause him that much worry?  She couldn't even remember being scared.  The slight, clinging chill to her skin was the only remaining vestige of the dream.  

            With a shake of her head she lay back down again, straightening the twisted sheets until they lay smoothly over her.  Yet more evidence of her apparent distress.  

            "Stupid dreams," she muttered and firmly closed her eyes.  

            It was a good half an hour before she finally fell back asleep. The puzzle of her vanishing nightmare hovered in the back of her head, prodding her into wakefulness.  That made two in three nights, and she usually slept like a rock.  And at least the first one had left some lasting impression on her.  If she concentrated, she could still remember the pain and fear.  Kenshin's face as he sadly accepted her help.  And… something else, but it eluded her now.  

            After a few minutes spent stewing in thought, she gave up with a disgusted sigh.  Dreams were just like that sometimes.  No matter how much you tried to remember, they didn't stick.  These nightmares were probably just spawned by her doubts about taking on a prophecy.  She tended to ignore the implications during the day as they made her stomach churn with fear.  Even more now that she was growing more attached to her ward.  

            It wasn't fair, really.  Disaster always loomed over the shoulders of the nicest guys, she thought grumpily, punching her pillow into a more comfortable shape.  Just like prophecies were never benign, the people attached to them were never deserving.  For once she'd like to see a really nasty fellow get something like this pegged on his fate.  Or not.  Since when was she such a pessimist?

            "Mou, this is too much," she moaned into her pillow dejectedly.  It was hard to remember that your life had been turned upside down when you were busy trying to grab a handhold so you wouldn't just crumble into nothingness.  Only when night fell was there time to contemplate such matters, but now when she opened and closed her eyes she found that it was just as dark on either side.  What was tangible suddenly became blurred by the stillness of the room, reality only felt with the steady puffs of air against the pillow and the subconscious hum of her blood.  The darkness was like a bridge, opening the doors of her shuttered mind and letting things she'd rather remain hidden drift to the surface.  Her thoughts were loud and jarring against the back of her eyes and she squeezed them tightly, focusing on the dancing lights as if they were guides to peace.  But they only moved as far as she looked and the irony that presented was finally more than she could stand.  

            "Mom," she sighed longingly, burying her face into the covers, pretending that she was back at home.  At this point she'd take her mother's nagging over any of the freedoms the palace had offered.  Even Kenshin.  But… no, not that.  

            She winced against the opposing tugs on her heart and forcibly blanked her mind.  After a few minutes, she finally found a little sleep. 

            ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

            When she woke for the second time, she felt like something had dragged her through a thorn bush, down a hill, and finally dumped her into a sticky pit of mud.  

            "Ugh," she unglued her tongue from the roof of her mouth, her lips curling in disgust as the taste of decay filled her senses.  She was sore all over, too, like she had a fever.  Her eyes were gritty and puffy, her nose dry and stinging, and her mind fuzzy and muddled.

            Ah, the wonders of a good night's sleep.

            "Ms. Kaoru?" a tentative voice called from somewhere in the room.  She blinked heavily and lifted her head.

            "Hmm?" she managed after a moment, locating a young looking girl standing just inside her door.

            "Ms. Tae told me to help you with your packing," she curtsied apologetically, her hands folding nervously in front of her.  Kaoru frowned at her and again had to sift through her less than organized thoughts to make some sense of the statement.

            "The trip," she concluded more to herself than the girl as she crawled to the end of the bed and swung her legs over the edge.

            "That's correct, my Lady," the girl bobbed up and down again and for some reason Kaoru found it incredibly annoying.

            "Don't call me that," she sought for a reason to take the edge off her tone, "It's not like I'm a noble."

            The girl studied her feet intently, "Yes, but you're the escort."

            "I'm Kaoru," she insisted.

            "Um, alright.  If it pleases you, Ms. Kaoru," again the bob.  

            She shook her head and found her footing to stand.  It was almost as bad as Kenshin.  

            "And what's you're name?" she returned, deciding it wasn't really worth the fight.

            "I'm Tsubame," she said shyly.

            "Nice to meet you, Tsubame," she muttered, stalking toward the door that lay behind her.  The bathing room was down the hall and right now she needed a steaming bath much more than a wilting maid.

            "Where are you going?" Tsubame's hands fluttered uselessly at her sides as she followed her down the hall.  

            "I'm going to take a bath," Kaoru explained patiently, keeping her eyes glued on the door of her destination.

            "Oh.  Would you like me to-"

            "No!  Thank you, Tsubame, but I can handle this myself," she insisted.  That was something she'd had to deal with from time to time at home.  She didn't mind when her grandmotherly maid washed her hair, but the rest was a little discomforting and she really wasn't in the mood to deal with it.

            "I'm sorry," Tsubame said immediately.    

            "Don't be," Kaoru sighed as she reached the bathing room.  She caught sight of the wide, terrified eyes out of the corner of her vision and paused.  It wasn't Tsubame's fault she wasn't a morning person.

            "Why don't you find something for us to eat?" she posed in an almost pleasant voice, "You can start picking out dresses until I get back and then we can have breakfast.  I'd pick them myself, but I don't have a very good eye," she admitted with a little scowl.  The shy smile returned and the little maid scurried off on her new mission.

            Kaoru watched her until the girl was well around the corner and she was once again left to herself.  She shook her head at the morning and stepped forward to open the door.

            The knob turned under her hand and she took a step back in surprise as the door suddenly swung open.  She looked up and blinked as Kenshin stared back at her.  He was dressed for the day in his usual billowy ensemble, but it clung to him damply at the collar where his wet hair hung loosely down his back.  Kaoru felt a blush beginning to creep up her cheeks at the innocent gorgeousness of him.

            "Good morning Ms. Kaoru," he greeted cheerfully, "How are you feeling?"

            The blush died instantly.  She scowled at him blackly and stepped back so he could get around her.

            "Wonderful," she growled.  

            Kenshin hesitated, the smile on his face unsure, "Oro, that's good to hear?" he offered tentatively and scurried from the doorway.  Kaoru muttered something dark and evil sounding and brushed past him into the bathing rooms, letting the door slam behind her.  

            The red head stared at the closed door worriedly a moment before a mischievous grin split his face.  He turned back down the hall toward the kitchens, chuckling.

            Meanwhile, Kaoru snatched up a bucket of bathing supplies and let her gaze roam over her options.  The room was a large complex that consisted of several private bathing chambers, a steam room, and a community bathing pool.  The liberal use of marble, porcelain, and brilliantly polished copper made Kaoru's head hurt.  She knew a little about the market and the cost of this room alone was more than half of her house.  It made her appreciate anew how Spartan her father was.

            Not feeling up to dealing with people, she bypassed the arch that led to the community pool and chose an empty private room.  Steam and soap filled the air as she firmly locked the door behind her and drew up her bath.  The room hummed quietly to itself with the sounds of running water, splashing, and even the occasional off-key ballad.  

            Kaoru let a few drips of scented oil fall into her steaming bath and smiled as the smell washed over her.  She quickly slipped out of her clothes and into the tub, hissing slightly as the hot water closed over her skin.

            "Kaoru?  Is that you?" a familiar voice drifted over the wall to her right.  Kaoru stifled a groan and sank deeper into the water.  If it wasn't someone who was uselessly nervous, it was someone who was uselessly energetic.  She had little patience for either at this time in the morning, and especially when following up such a weird night.

            "It has to be you!" the perky voice insisted, "You always use Jasmine oil in your bath.  Come on, I know you're there."

            She blew a few irritated bubbles before her face and lifted her mouth free of the water, "What do you want, Misao?" she called over the divider.

            "What?  I was just saying hello," the younger girl sounded wounded.

            Kaoru rolled her eyes, "Right.  Good morning to you, too, Misao.  I'm going to take my bath now," she said with finality and reached purposefully for the soap over the edge of the tub.

            "Did you run into the Prince?" now her voice was sly, "He left right before you got here.  _He was polite when I said good morning."_

            "You didn't say good morning," Kaoru pointed out moodily, trying to ignore the blush that was returning with the reminder of her run in with Kenshin.

            "Oh… well, good morning!" Misao cheered, "You're so lucky!  I wish I could see Lord Aoshi right out of the baths," Kaoru rolled her eyes at the dreamy sigh, "but he always has a bath brought to his room."

            "What a smart man," she growled, scrubbing vigorously at her skin until it turned pink from the abuse.    

            "I can't blame you for liking the Prince," her friend continued to prattle, "I mean, even though I'm spoken for, I can still admire a good catch when I see one-"

            "You're not spoken for."

            "-And Prince Kenshin is a very good catch," Misao ignored the harsh reality lobbed in her direction, her practical assessment not skipping a beat.  Kaoru hadn't really had much hope in the first place.

            "It's a shame about that scar, you know?  He'd be flawless without it."  

            Kaoru felt herself bristle, "I kind of like his scar.  He'd look too feminine without it."  Actually, that was a vast understatement.  She was absolutely fascinated with the wicked looking cross on his face but hadn't worked up the nerve to ask about it.

            There was excited splashing from the other side of the wall and Misao's voice crowed with triumph.

            "Ha!  So you admit you think he's gorgeous?" she demanded in a smug tone.

            Kaoru sniffed primly, "He's a sharp looking young man."

            Misao cackled gleefully, "You like him!  Just come out and say it.  Kaoru likes a nobleman!  Your mother would die from shock."

            "You know, there are more people in here than just the two of us," Kaoru pointed out warningly, standing in the tub and reaching for the little bucket to rinse herself with clean water.

            "Ooh, you're right," the younger girl's voice lowered to a theatric whisper, "I'm sorry, Kaoru, I shouldn't be blabbing about your lover all over the bathing rooms.  People could talk, I know."         

            "You know, for a spy you really have a big mouth," Kaoru snapped angrily, stepping out of the bath and pulling the plug with a swipe of her hand.  She dried and robed herself in record time, her face glowing scarlet with embarrassment.  She half expected a crowd of people to be watching her when she stepped out of the little room with her things.

            "Kaoru, wait," Misao sounded genuinely worried, "Don't be mad.  I'm sorry, I know I'm getting carried away again."  There was splashing and rustling as the younger girl ended her bath as well. 

            Kaoru leaned against a wall wearily.  The bath had done wonders for the knots in her back, but nothing for her throbbing head.  She rubbed her temples absently and waited for her friend to come out.  When she did, her face was drawn into serious lines and for a moment Kaoru could almost believe that she was a maturing teenager.  

            "Come on, let's talk outside," Kaoru said tiredly, motioning her head towards the door.  Misao nodded mutely and followed her out.  Once they were in the hall, Kaoru felt she could breathe again.  At least now she could see if someone was near enough to hear them talking.

            "First of all, I do like the prince," she said quietly, holding up a hand when Misao's mouth automatically dropped open, "But right now I'm a little confused about what it is exactly that I'm feeling.  So you're not allowed to make rash assumptions if I'm not.  It's probably just a silly thing.  I'll get over it in a few days," she shrugged uncomfortably.  She was lying now, and not just to Misao.  A part of her had already staked out a place in her heart and labeled it "Kenshin."  Now all that remained to be seen was how much of it he would claim.  Nothing more than a small piece, she hoped.  The last thing she needed right now was romance beating her over the head.

            "Kaoru," Misao's voice was stern, "You need to be honest with yourself about this, whatever it is."

            "I will," she assured automatically.

            "No, I'm serious!" her friend insisted, "I know how you are.  You'll stew over it in your head forever and not say anything to anyone about it.  Liking the Prince and falling in love with the Prince are two different things, and if it's love, you need to be careful," she warned.

            Kaoru slowed to a stop, frowning at the vehemence in Misao's tone.

            "What do you mean?" she asked warily.

            Misao stiffened and bit her lip worriedly.  With a reluctant sigh, she turned to her friend and fixed her with a serious look.

            "I don't think those stupid boys told you why the escort position was open, did they?"

            Kaoru shook her head mutely.  It was something that had crossed her mind once or twice, but it hadn't really seemed important until now.  Something told her she wasn't going to like what she was about to hear.

            "The last girl was kicked out because she tried to seduce the Prince," Misao said solemnly.

            Kaoru felt her eyes bug out of her head as she stared at Misao in shock.  Then she started laughing hysterically.

            "Misao, are you really worried I'm going to seduce the Prince?" she giggled.

            Misao reddened in embarrassment, but her gaze remained stern, "No, not really."

            "I couldn't seduce a rock!" Kaoru wheezed, clutching at her side in mild discomfort.

            "Misao stamped her foot angrily, "Kaoru, would you listen to me?!" she demanded.

            "Sorry," she muttered, feeling the laughter seep out of her.

            "I know you wouldn't do something so stupid, but I know Kenshin might if it comes to someone like you."

            Kaoru sobered quickly at the pointed use of the Prince's name.

            "You're a nice girl, Kaoru," Misao said, "Too nice.  Kenshin's a sucker for those types.  If you fall in love with him and he figures it out, he might do something stupid because he'll feel like it's his fault."

           "What if he falls in love with me?" Kaoru countered without thinking and immediately clapped a hand over her mouth.  Misao stared at her with round eyes, the corners of her mouth quirking slightly upward.  Kaoru watched her fearfully, her face hot and blotchy.  Luckily, Misao chose that moment to set aside her evil tendencies and kept going without comment.

            "It won't matter if he loves you or not, you see?  He'll feel guilty no matter what," she rolled her eyes, "Like it's his fault that girls swoon over him.  He's such a weirdo."

            Kaoru frowned slightly thinking about it.  If his behavior at the ball was any indication, Misao was exactly right.  He was too nice for his own good.  Imagine how accommodating he might feel obligated to be if he thought the girl really loved him.  She blushed and pushed that thought hastily aside.

            "Ok, I understand.  If this 'thing,'" she flipped a negligent hand to indicate its lack of importance, "Develops into something serious, I don't let him have any idea or he'll make a fool of himself."  

            Misao nodded, "Good." 

            They started walking again and silence stretched between them for awhile as they lost themselves to their own thoughts.

            "Are you and Aoshi going with us today?" Kaoru asked as her mind drifted over the prospective trip.

            Misao's face darkened a bit, "No, we're heading toward Nobu for some reconnaissance work."

            "What's in Nobu?" she asked.

            "Enishi," she stated with a bit of a wince, "That guy really gives me the creeps.  And I'm still mad at Lord Aoshi for backing up that jerk yesterday," she nodded her head firmly.

            Kaoru shrugged, "Kenshin talked to me about it, and I understand why he's respecting Saitou's decision.  He is the Captain of the Guard."

            Misao scowled, "I just can't believe my Lord Aoshi wouldn't tell me!  I've known him for almost ten years.  When you introduced us, remember?" she sighed.

            Kaoru nodded but didn't say anything.  There wasn't really much to say.  After a moment she winced as she thought of something.

            "Did you ever talk to Yahiko for me yesterday?" she asked, "I assume you must have told Aoshi since I'm still here and Saitou's not dragging me out the door."

            Misao blinked, "Of course!  You know Yahiko, as soon as we got far enough away he started firing questions.  He's so rude," she frowned, "And I told Lord Aoshi when he got back to his room.  He understands, and actually I think he's heard something about the prophecy.  He got that funny look in his eyes when I told him about it," she nodded confidently.  Kaoru felt her eyebrow twitch.  No matter what Misao tried to convince her of, she would always maintain that Aoshi only had two facial expressions.  Ice and Glacier. 

            Misao opened her mouth to say something else when the window caught her eye.  She blanched, "It's this late already?" she shrieked and started pelting down the hall, "Lord Aoshi will murder me!"

            Kaoru winced at the expression as she watched her friend disappear around a corner and into the maze that was the palace.  With as cold as Aoshi was, that sort of exaggeration was just a little too probable for Kaoru's comfort.  Not that _Misao had anything to worry about.  As much as she reminded her friend that the nobleman hadn't made any signs of courting, she knew as well as anyone that he had a soft spot for the little whirlwind.  _

            If it was Kaoru who was late, on the other hand…

            With a shake of her head, she headed back toward her room.

            When she arrived she found Tsubame already folding her selections and packing them into a small trunk at the end of the bed.  Kaoru smiled at her and made a beeline for the table with their breakfast.

            "Let that be for a minute," she beckoned the maid with a hand as she settled in a chair and began selecting a few pastries.

            "Ms?" Tsubame froze mid-folding and stared at her in shock.

            Kaoru blinked at her, her mouth already half full of muffin.  She swallowed quickly and nodded to the chair opposite of her, "Have you eaten yet?" she asked in a dubious tone.

            Tsubame shook her head mutely.

            "Well, then come eat!" she said like it should be obvious.

            The young maid jumped a little at her loud demand before a shy smile worked its way over her face, "Are you sure, Ms. Kaoru?" she asked hesitantly.

            "Would I have asked if I wasn't?" Kaoru countered, waving a thoughtful banana in her direction before using it to point at the other seat again, "Sit and eat, Tsubame.  I insist."

            Tsubame smiled genuinely, then, and wasted no time coming over and helping herself to a plate full of food.  Kaoru smiled at her approvingly and they ate their breakfast in companionable silence.

            ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

            Sano griped about her taking too long to get ready when he came to pick up her trunk for the carriage.  Kaoru had shouted about womanly sensibilities and to show a girl who'd had a bad night a little sympathy.  He'd left the room grumbling and with the trunk hefted on one shoulder and a shoe he'd retrieved from his forehead in his hand.  Once he'd gone, Kaoru had felt a little bad about being late.  In all honesty, she hadn't really known when to be ready.  They seemed to like keeping her in the dark about crucial details.

            When she discovered what a mess the barracks was when she showed up a few minutes later, the guilt died.  They were at least another half hour away from being ready to set off.  

            She found Kenshin in the middle of it all, the calm center of a storm.  She made her way over to him and offered an apologetic smile.

            "Sorry I snapped at you this morning," she said.

            "That's alright, Ms. Kaoru, you don't need to apologize, that you don't," he said cheerfully as if there weren't thirty men shouting at each other around him.  Kaoru eyed the situation with a critical eye.  The yard around the barracks was a mess of luggage, horses, gear, and half-armored men.  

            "Sano said we'll be riding in a carriage?" she asked, trying for a bit of small talk.  She needed something to distract herself or else she'd start taking charge and ordering the soldiers into at least a semblance of organization.

            Kenshin nodded, "Yes.  The trip is too long for you to ride sidesaddle the whole way," he said, glancing at her.  He did a double take as he seemed to realize for the first time that she was wearing her normal training gear.

            "Any woman knows it's not practical to travel in a dress," she remarked with a grin, "I think you've been hanging around too many noblewomen," she teased, "They have to worry about too many court niceties to be able to risk looking casual."

            "Unlike you, some women take pride in being elegant," a smooth voice cut in from behind her.  Kaoru turned in surprise.  A tall young woman was approaching from the palace.  A tall, stunning woman, Kaoru noted with a bit of envy.  

            "Ms. Megumi, how are you today?" Kenshin asked, taking the hand extended to him and grazing it with his lips.  Kaoru fought to keep little horns of jealousy from sprouting from her head.  It had been silly of her to think she was the only one he'd do that to in the first place.  He was the Prince, he probably performed the gesture so much he didn't even think about it anymore.

            The taller woman noticed and her expression turned sly, "And who's this adorable little girl?" she asked sweetly, barely glancing in Kaoru's direction.

            Kenshin's smile froze a little at the invisible battle he felt brewing around him, "This is Seta Kaoru, my escort," he introduced formally, and then turning to Kaoru, "Ms. Kaoru, this is Takani Megumi, the Guard's physician."

            Kaoru stared at the woman in shock.  A female doctor was pretty rare in this conservative era, but a female, _noble doctor?  _

            "Pleased to meet you," she mumbled faintly.  

            "Of course," the older woman smirked her superiority.

            "Yo, Fox!" Sano's voice floated over the din of the surrounding bustle.  Kaoru turned to spot him, frowning slightly.  Just who was he looking for?  A curt sigh behind her answered that question.  She returned her gaze to Megumi and was surprised to see the beautiful face pulled into a pouting frown.

            "What do you want, you big lug?" she demanded testily as Sanosuke sauntered up to their little group.

            "What?  Can't I just say hello, Fox?" he asked with a teasing smirk.  Kaoru's eyes almost popped out of her head.  Sano hardly ever teased anyone like that except for herself.  And there was something distinctly different about the way he was going about it, too.  Could he…?

            "Missy, you're gonna catch flies with that mouth," her brother joked, ruffling her hair with a heavy hand.  She ducked away and scowled at him.

            "Sorry if I distracted you," she shot back pointedly.  His gaze sharpened minutely as he glanced at her, but he pretended not to understand what she was saying.

            Before anything else could be said, the yard finally decided which way was up and the party was ready to go.  

            Kaoru was quickly hustled into the first carriage by her brother and the Prince was tumbled in unceremoniously behind her.  Saitou would have completed the foursome, but Sanosuke decided he wanted to ride in the second carriage.  Whether it was because that's where Kaoru had seen the doctor heading to or because he had some serious issues with the Wolf, she couldn't tell.  Probably both.  It turned out he'd booted Soujiro from his seat, because a minute later his smiling face was climbing apologetically into the carriage with them.  He judiciously took the seat next to his "sister," even giving her a brotherly hug around the shoulders.  Kaoru leaned into it gratefully.  He was enough like a brother that she took the same sort of comfort from the action.  Her other brothers were too far ahead of her in years for any sort of close relationship to have developed.  That, and she'd been a sort of black sheep.  It had made their wives disinclined to invite her for visits.

            "Did you sleep well last night?" Sou asked observantly.

            Kaoru smiled guiltily, "No.  Nightmares again," she decided to leave Kenshin's valiant rescue out since Saitou was staring at her so stonily.  If he wanted to bring it up, he would. 

            Sou frowned then, surprising them all, "That's not like you, Kaoru.  You sleep like the dead."

            For some reason that made her shudder involuntarily.  She shook it off and gave a careless shrug, "Who knows?  Maybe it's just all the excitement of being in the palace.  I'm really missing home," she admitted softly.

            "I am sorry," Kenshin said compassionately, "When we return from this trip, perhaps you would like to visit?"

            "Yes, I'd imagine your parents must be worried about you," Saitou put in smoothly.  Kaoru's gaze fixed on him warily.  Was that question intentional?

            "Parent," she corrected slowly.  It was possible he didn't know, after all.  "My mother died a few years ago from a wasting sickness."

            The disappointed glint in his eye told her that he was well aware of this fact.  She scowled at him.  Did he suspect she wasn't Soujiro's sister?  

            "Saitou," Kenshin snapped warningly, "that was very rude of you."

            "My apologies, Ms. Seta," he drawled the name out mockingly, "You know, you and your brother don't look much alike."

            She bristled.  Actually, she really didn't look much like any of her real brothers, either.  Most of her features were throwbacks from her great aunt.  Actually, her straight, dark hair and blue eyes were closer coloring to Sou than they were to Sano's spikes and brown eyes.

            "I'd appreciate it if you'd just say what you mean," she challenged.  It was a risky gamble.  She wasn't sure if she could lie convincingly if he asked her point blank.  If he didn't have any real evidence other than his general dislike of her, though, maybe she could call his bluff.

            He leaned back in his seat with a negligent shrug, "I was just making an observation," he said, drawing a cigarette from his pocket.  Kaoru's eyes widened as he lit it with his magic.  

            "Saitou," Kenshin's voice was like steel, "I am growing tired of your mind games.  You will ride."

            Saitou narrowed his eyes, turning to the prince to see if he was really serious.  Kaoru and Sou shifted uncomfortably in their seats.  That hard, blue-violet gaze was unnerving even when they weren't the recipients.  

            "As you wish, my Prince," Saitou said, his voice neutral.  He moved to the door of the carriage and made a nimble leap, not bothering to ask the driver to stop the horses.  

            "I apologize for him, Ms. Kaoru," Kenshin said seriously, "I did not think he would be so openly rude."  

            Soujiro's smile was rigid, "I can't believe he used magic in front of a lady," he said pleasantly.  Kaoru shot him a reproving glance.  She didn't need him getting protective on her.  She'd been around enough magic to be callous about its use.  Personally, she thought the little butterfly illusions she'd sometimes coaxed out of Soujiro when they were younger were beautiful.  

            "I will speak to him about that," Kenshin promised, "He should know better than to be so vulgar."

            "I don't mind the magic, really," Kaoru insisted, "I grew up with Sou," she pointed out.  

            "He shouldn't be threatening my little sister," Soujiro returned evenly.  She rolled her eyes and gave his shoulder a light smack.

            "I can take care of myself, thank you," she said primly, "Besides, I know enough about magic to know not all of its uses are dishonorable.  I'm sure Ms. Megumi must have at least a little healing gift if she's the only doctor you have for this group," she said thoughtfully.

            "Mmm," Kenshin said evasively.  Kaoru sighed, throwing her hands in the air in disgust.  She thought she'd escaped the assumption that she was made of glass when she'd escaped her noble title. 

            "Idiots," she muttered, turning to the window and watching the landscape roll by, "Just because a poor little country used its only advantage in a war hundreds of years ago, all use of magic is suddenly deemed 'immoral,'" she glanced back at them challengingly, "If you ask me, I think the other countries were just bitter that they couldn't carve up the territory among themselves."

            "Not all countries can claim a high concentration of magic users," Kenshin argued quietly, "It is an unfair advantage."

            "And not all countries can claim an unstoppable shadow assassin, but we used one anyway in the last war to prevent the same thing Natsu was trying to avoid," she returned, eyes flashing in challenge.  Soujiro placed a staying hand on her shoulder and Kenshin stiffened in surprise.  He dropped his eyes from hers after a moment and turned toward the window, a pensive look on his face.

            "Kaoru, you have a knack for saying the wrong things," Sou sighed for her ears only.  She shrugged his hand off, but kept her gaze on the Prince, regretting her harsh words already.  It was his father who'd hired the Battousai, after all.  From the other day she'd gotten the impression that he was uncomfortable with the topic; maybe he hadn't wanted to use the assassin in the first place, but didn't want to appear disloyal to his King.

            With a sigh at her own stupidity, she shifted to the other bench and sat next to him.  After a moment he turned to face her, his expression still shuttered.

            "I apologize, my Prince," she said formally, "It was not my place to say such things," and then, so he'd know just how much she meant it, "Sorry, Kenshin," she murmured quietly, letting her bangs shield her eyes.  

            He sighed a little and relaxed in his seat, "Forgive me, Ms. Kaoru," he said just as quietly, "You just see things from a different angle and it surprises me sometimes.  It's not a bad thing, that it is not."

            She risked a glance at him at the casual formality.  He was smiling at her, looking almost sheepish.

            "And I was just complaining this morning to Misao that she has a big mouth," she lamented with a shake of her head.  It had the desired effect as the two men dissolved into laughter.  Kaoru wondered how her friend would react if she knew she was the butt of this particular joke.  

            As she watched Kenshin's laughing face, she decided it didn't matter.

            ____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

            Aww.  You know you love it.

            A/N: Are things starting to come together?  Sorry I didn't get to the revealing of the "secret" this chapter.  I'd actually meant to get through a lot more plot than I did, but this thing just kind of took off on its own.  Silly chapter.  Are we understanding the magic thing?  Go back and read the end of chapter four.  I promise it will make sooo much more sense now.  Funny that Saitou and Kaoru are of the same mind on that issue.  Go figure, huh?

I love you all!  **Flyinangel777, Setine, Ame Kurayami: Yeah, it was your review that had me saying "Oro?" I swear, I didn't even remember his name was Hajime!  See?  This is karma for being a lazy author ****CharlieTheOtakuNymph**:** ::laughs:: Yeah Enishi! ****Kookey**:** it wasn't Tomoe in the cell.  You guys pick up clues like they're candy!  It's so great ****SilverLightning177, Haruko1: ::blushes:: Er, thanks for all the compliments.  Sorry about all the twists, but that's what makes the story interesting, yeah? **MP1: **We'll just have to see, now won't we? **Icegal1, Kiesmoon:** Yeah, I'm evil, aren't I? **Ashcandy******: Um, no real set time period.  It's just a basic medievalish setting… but with indoor plumbing.  Cause I'd probably kill myself without indoor plumbing, so I took pity on my characters.  And it's fanfiction, right? ^_^ ****pensguared****, KeNsHiN, Kyia Star, Jen, The Girl Who Cried Oro, Owlgirl: Sorry if the language offends, but I felt it was how the characters would react in that situation.  Sano and Yahiko don't have the cleanest mouths from what I've seen.  Have you been watching the toonami version of the anime?  They probably edit all of that out **Kyoku-Ryu-Akurei******, Pia Bartolini: Ara?  Which AN?  The one at the top or bottom? O_o;;; ::wails:: Don't understand! **Briar, Califpinay3001, Dove of Night: **I liked that scene, too! ^_^ ****ChiisaiLammy**: **No, Yahiko isn't one of her brothers.  He's still younger than her in this fic, and all of her bros are older.  I'm sure I'll get to everyone's history eventually, so hang tight please! **XP-DarkAngel, Elf Fanatic Lark, giggleplex:** Wow, that's a huge compliment.  Thanks.  Yeah, this story will eventually be pretty dark, even if it's not terribly obvious yet.  I'm really trying to create something with substance here.  Romance, but with a solid plot and character growth **Cat, Avatar for the DCG: **I like my Kaoru-narrative, too.  I like being able to dig a little into people's heads.  Yeah, I'm mean to Saitou, but all in the name of plot, right?  He's really just following his instincts, and his instincts are saying that Kaoru is hiding something big.  And she is, but for a good purpose, but how's he supposed to know that?  He just doesn't want to jump the gun on trusting her, especially after their last escort -_-;; _There was a fiasco.  Ambiguous setting rocks.  I love it ^_^ I'm so lazy _****Missaw****, Lil Kurohyou, Furea / Toshi Ishimi: ::laughs:: All with time!  Patience, yes? **Super ******Sheba****, Kouri: ^_^ No, the escort only really needs sword skills so she won't be useless in battle.  Kenshin needs her cause he's a goober with the ladies.  He needs someone to be mean for him **and LittleDragon5**                        **

So did I answer questions in this chapter, or just create more?  Let me know! ^_^         


	7. And Then in the Cold Hours of Morning

A/N: ::shivering:: Ok, I'm officially moved in… and freezing.  Why are dorm rooms so fsking cold?!  Mrrr… But it's also the reason why this is out so soon!  Much time for writing!  You're proud of me!  You love me!  Here's a plug.  Go find Pennath and read her Divided We Fall series.  Funny, complicated, and inventive.  I love it.  It's an Inu-Yasha fic series, so you know.    

Disclaimer: ::busy reading DWF:: Mmmgoaway… ::swatted with book labeled "Copyright Infringement and You" by an irate looking lawyer:: GAH! ::clutches head:: If you people keep doing that I'm not going to have a brain left to write with! ::lawyers back off, seeing an angry mob of reviewers:: That's better.  K, I don't own Kenshin.

Warning: Language in this chapter!  Erm, the bad kind, I mean.  Cause, _obviously there's going to be language.  Not much of a story if there's no words, right?_

**In These Final Hours:** And Then in the Cold Hours of Morning

            It was reaching dusk when the carriage rattled to a halt.  Kaoru roused out of her half-sleep and sat up straighter.  She winced as pain shot up through her neck when she did.  Apparently sleeping with your head crammed against the side of a carriage wasn't good for your muscles.  With a huff of irritation, she massaged the offended area tenderly and leaned forward to look out the window.  

            A beetle scuttling up bark was all that met her curious gaze.  Kaoru scowled and turned to the window that wasn't blocked by tree.  That view was neatly obscured by a mass of red hair as Kenshin conversed quietly with someone standing just outside the door.  Rolling her eyes, she turned to her last source.

            "Sou, where are we?" she demanded, feeling surly after her interrupted nap and the crick in her neck.

            The older boy blinked owlishly at her, looking a little dazed, "Mmm?" he asked, obviously only just now awake.  

            "Mou," she settled back in her seat and glowered at Kenshin's back, willing him to finish his conversation so she could find out what was going on.

            The moment he said goodbye to whomever he was talking to, she saw him tense.  He peeked cautiously over his shoulder at her, his violet eyes wide.

            "Did you want something, Ms. Kaoru?" he asked.

            "Where are we?" she asked with a slight laugh, her anger dissipating.  It was hard to stay angry at a prince who could be cowed with a look he'd only felt.

            His face relaxed into a smile as he answered, "A few hours from the Nishimoto border.  We're stopping to set up camp for the night," he explained and opened the door to the carriage.  As he stepped out, he turned back and offered her a hand down.  She took it, feeling a little self conscious.  The gesture was unnecessary; she was very capable of climbing down by herself.  That made the touch less than professional, and after her conversation with Misao she wanted to keep all contact as restricted as possible.  But to turn him down would be at best impolite and at worst mean.  

            She fought to keep a neutral expression on her face as she tried to sort out the trivial seeming little problems she'd now be plagued with.  If only her friend hadn't said anything about the last escort.  Her nerves were on hyper alert as she tried to keep her distance from the prince.  Her fit of drowsiness in the carriage had been the worst.  After the second time her head had bobbed and slumped onto his shoulder, Kenshin had offered it as a pillow.  At first it hadn't seemed like a bad idea, but then she'd woken up a little.  She'd played it off like she hadn't wanted to cramp his arm and firmly wedged herself into the opposite corner of the seat.  She hadn't thought he'd taken slight to the refusal, but watching his face now as she climbed down, she wasn't sure.

            His eyes were unnaturally sharp as he helped her out of the carriage.  It was almost like he'd offered her his hand on purpose to see if she would refuse it.  Like he was testing her.  With a start she realized that he might be taking her abrupt distance for something more than she meant.  Considering the abuse she'd been giving him the past day, both verbally and physically, it wasn't a wild leap on his part.  Guilt panged her and she realized that her simple plan of avoidance was doing more harm than good.  Now she was eyeing the knife-edge line between friendship and romance dubiously, wondering if she could walk it without tumbling off.  Because… well, her hand was tingling where it was touching his skin.  

            "Thanks," she murmured, forcing herself to relax and giving him a bright smile.  Kenshin's expression lightened and he let their hands fall away casually.

            "We should find your trunk and get it to the tent, that we should," he said cheerfully, moving to the back of the carriage and unstrapping their luggage.

            Behind her, Soujiro emerged from the door, his smile once again in place now that he'd sort of woken up.  Kaoru grinned at him and stepped aside so he could go help the prince.  In the meantime, she scouted the camp with a critical eye, trying to decide which of the tents the soldiers were erecting would be Kenshin's and then which of its satellites would be hers.

            "Are you ready, missy?" Sano asked, appearing at her elbow.  Under his arm was a trunk with a large medical stamp emblazoned on its side.  She quirked an eyebrow at him.  Trying to impress his lady by carrying her luggage, was he?

            "I can see you are," she jibed, shooting a meaningful glance at his burden.  He followed her gaze and grinned.  

            "What can I say?  A girl likes a man with muscle," he said, flexing his free arm impressively.  Kaoru rolled her eyes.

            "Only if it's in his skull," the elegant doctor glided by, shooting an annoyed glance in Sano's direction and a hostile one in Kaoru's, "Quit flirting and be useful, rooster," she snapped before moving into the din of soldiers.

            Sanosuke swore vehemently under his breath and Kaoru couldn't protest.  It was very creepy when people did that.

            "No one ever thought Sou was flirting with me when we talked back home," she muttered softly, keeping an eye on Kenshin to make sure he wouldn't accidentally overhear.

            "This whole thing is one big joke," Sano growled, "The gods are laughing at us.  I bet there isn't even a prophecy.  That old hag was just yanking your chain."

            Kaoru winced at the proclamation.  Part of her agreed with him.  Whatever threat there was to Kenshin now, he could certainly handle it much better than she could.  About all she was good for was swatting away court flies at balls.  Not exactly living on the edge, facing the maws of disaster at every turn.  And what had seemed like such a pleasant emotion growing within her was quickly turning her situation sour.  

            "The tent is by those trees," Kenshin called, nodding his head in the appropriate direction as he walked up.  His arms were full of Kaoru's trunk, Sou trailing behind him with the rest of their luggage.  She felt her face heat as she thought of what she'd said to Sano only moments before.

            Her brother glanced between the Prince and her and his face darkened, "Kao-" he started.

            "I know.  Misao talked to me earlier.  It isn't a problem," she interrupted firmly, shooting him a grim look before turning a bright smile on Kenshin as he led the way further into the camp.

            "He's… got baggage," Sano said cheerfully as he kept in step with her, nodding to the soldiers they passed.  Kaoru nodded, catching his play on words.  It was best not to talk about the Prince so openly in front of everyone.

            "I can see that," she rolled her eyes at him.  He ruffled her hair playfully before splitting their paths.  She shook a threatening fist after him and their gazes locked in understanding.  His eyes held caution and warning; hers were resigned.  So much for her pastel dream world.  The riches seemed to lose their glamour when you remembered that it was all just for pretend.  In the end you thanked the handsome prince for a wonderful evening, went home, and lived the rest of your provincial life in peace.  

            ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

            "Tell me you're joking," she shrieked, trying to keep her voice down.  It ended up coming out somewhere between a squeal and a croak.  

            "I'm sorry, Kaoru, really I am," Soujiro soothed, his hands held out before him placatingly.  Kaoru continued to pace inside the large tent, her eyes darting from one cot to the other and then back again.  Two cots, one tent.  The Prince and his escort.  According to Guard policy, being in adjacent tents wasn't protection enough when traveling.  No wonder Sano had asked her if she was "ready."

            "How come I can sleep in a separate room at the palace?" she demanded, rounding on him with logic, "There's a whole wall between us there.  Here there's only thin little pieces of tarp!" she slapped a hand against the material to emphasize her point.  Soujiro winced and rubbed the back of his head tiredly.  Kaoru glowered at him.  He had no right to look so put upon.  At least she'd waited until Kenshin had left to see about dinner before launching into her hissy fit.  A fit she was well entitled to, she thought.         

            "There's more protection at the palace," he said lamely.

            Kaoru glared, "And there isn't here?" she thrust a finger in the general direction of the camp, "There are about thirty, well trained men out there who would all willingly die for Kenshin, all a stones throw away!" now she jabbed the finger into her own chest, "_I am useless out here.  I can't even touch Kenshin's sword technique and, as far as I can see, the only female danger around is me!  And since I don't have any plans on seducing him, what is there here that he needs protecting from?"_

            Soujiro shrugged uncomfortably and looked like he might drop the subject.  Suddenly, though, his expression turned resolute and he shook his head to himself, "Saitou wouldn't want you to know about this, but you should know.  At the palace, there are wards everywhere to protect him from magic.  It's impossible to do any sort of offensive magic within one hundred feet of his room.  But out here, we don't have the power or time to set anything that elaborate up.  Saitou and I will set up some basic wards and warning triggers, but we're both pretty weak."

            "And what does that have to do with me?" she returned, "I don't have a spark of magic to me.  Why aren't _you sleeping with him?" she scowled furiously, plopping down on the bed Sou had designated hers._

            "It's just a rule, Kaoru," he sighed, "Kenshin is very honorable, he wouldn't try to take advantage of you."

            She rolled her eyes, "I could have told you that.  What will the others think, though?  You know how rumors are.  The soldiers might get the wrong impression and word could get to the Wolf and I'd be packing for home!" she gasped, "What if King Hiko heard?  I'd probably be executed!" she squeaked fearfully.

            Soujiro chuckled and sat down beside her, wrapping a brotherly arm around her shoulders, "Don't worry about that.  Everyone knows about this rule, no one will think the wrong thing.  As long as you act normally," he shot her a pointed look, "No one will look at you twice."

            "I still don't want to sleep here," she muttered, but there was defeat in her voice.

            "Well, just remember the prophecy.  You don't know when it could strike, right?" he grinned at her, "You could end up saving the king before dawn and then you wouldn't have to worry about this anymore."

            "Stop that, Sou," she scowled, "You'll make it come faster, talking like that."

            His eyebrows disappeared beneath his bangs, "I thought you'd want to be out of here as fast as possible."

            "I do," she replied vehemently, "I'm just… afraid.  Unless it's throwing myself in front of a spear, I can't think of anything I'd be able to save him from." 

            He nodded understandingly, "I know.  But I'm sure it won't be anything you can't handle, Kaoru.  You have a strong spirit."

            "Thanks," she sighed, not feeling very relieved.  Having the confidence of her best friend was encouraging, but it didn't silence her own doubts.  

            "Ms. Kaoru?  Soujiro?" Kenshin's head poked through the flap of the tent.  He smiled as he found them in the dim light, "Dinner is almost ready, that it is."

            "Thank you, Kenshin," Kaoru managed a smile for him.  

            She stood and the three left the tent, heading for the central campfire where a thick stew was being ladled out by the cook.  Several of the soldiers she'd met over the past days greeted her cheerfully, raising glasses and spoons as she passed.  She waved back, feeling better already.  Sou was probably right.  No one could assume anything inappropriate because it wasn't her choice, and they certainly knew Kenshin's honorable reputation.  

            "Go easy on him, eh girl?" a nearby soldier winked as she passed, "It's been a long day," he laughed, several of his cronies joining in.  Kaoru paused, letting Kenshin and Soujiro go ahead.  They hadn't heard.

            "Pardon me, sir?" she asked sweetly, feeling her blood begin to boil dangerously.

            The men stopped laughing abruptly, casting each other unsure looks.  They hadn't expected this sort of reaction.

            "I'm sure you didn't mean anything inappropriate by that comment," she went on, forcing her expression to be neutral.  She could follow Sou's advice only so far.  That the men's faces weren't pounded into the ground already was a high mark in her defense, she thought.

            "Oh… of course not, m'am," the soldier fumbled a bit.

            "Of course," she agreed pleasantly, her eyes flashing with promised pain as she cast him one last glance before turning away.  The deathly calm that met her back as she hurried to catch up to the boys was grimly satisfying.  They wouldn't be so quick to make comments now, hopefully.

            "Perverts," she growled under her breath, letting her fists clench and relax inside the long sleeves of her tunic.  

            "Is something wrong, Ms. Kaoru?" Kenshin asked when she caught up to them, his eyes flicking toward the men she'd been talking to.  She shrugged.

            "Nothing I can't handle," she assured him with a little smirk.  An eyebrow quirked at that, but he didn't do anything but nod.  He offered her an arm to dinner and she accepted it with a mental sigh.  He wasn't helping her case from any side. 

            When they finally crawled into the tent late that night, she decided that drinking that last mug of wine hadn't really helped her case either.  Bad Kaoru.  She giggled a little at her own thoughts, earning a lopsided grin from her red headed companion.  She wasn't exactly drunk, but decidedly loose.  She'd have to keep a close eye on herself or she could get into trouble.  

            Right.  Straight to bed then.

            "Oro, Ms. Kaoru, that is my bed," Kenshin pointed out as she thumped down heavily.  She frowned at him for a moment before getting her bearings.  Sure enough, her trunk was at the end of the bed across the room.  

            "Oh!" she hastily got to her feet and made her way to the correct side of the tent, "Sorry about that."

            "It's fine, Ms. Kaoru," the prince assured her as she sat down again, this time on the right surface.  She watched him through foggy eyes as he unfolded a small screen and began to set it up between them.  That was probably a good idea, part of her realized groggily, because the whole scene was looking pretty pastel and shimmery from her perspective.  An image from him that morning popped into her head and she flopped onto her back, draping an arm across her eyes.  This wasn't the time to be remembering that he slept shirtless.

            "I told you this was a bad idea, Sou," she murmured to herself.

            "Mmm?" Kenshin looked up as he made the last little adjustments to the screen.

            "Nothing," she waved her free hand at him, "It's nothing.  I'm… going to sleep, now," she said firmly, more an order to herself than an announcement.  

            "Are you alright, Ms. Kaoru?" he asked now, amusement tingeing the concern in his voice.  Kaoru lifted her arm to glower at him.  He was the one who'd suggested she try the wine in the first place.  Though, in his defense, he hadn't known about the few mugs Sano had snuck her during the meal.  In retrospect, her plan of drowning her princely troubles in drink hadn't been very sound.  All the alcohol had done was make her more prone to letting dopey smiles cross her lips and a faraway look fill her eyes when she stared at him.  But, in _her_ defense, she'd been very distracted by her own little depression when she'd made the decision, and therefore hadn't been thinking clearly.

            "I'm fine," she enunciated the words carefully and rolled so her back was to him, "Goodnight, Prince," she said, feeling angry for some reason.    

            She heard him shift uncomfortably, "Wouldn't you like to change first?  Or at least have a blanket?" he asked.

            "Pervert," she accused, her mind dredging up the faces of the men from earlier.

            "Oro?!"

            "You heard me.  Just go to bed.  I need my sleep if I'm going to protect you," she pointed out, priding herself at the sudden appearance of logic in her thought processes.

            "I am sorry, Ms. Kaoru," she heard him sigh.  She tensed as his footsteps drew closer.  A blanket draped over her form and she lay completely still as firm hands tucked it around her shoulders and feet.

            "I don't know what I have done to anger you, but I apologize," he said softly.  Kaoru stared at the wall of the tent blankly, her mind suddenly very clear and still.  She wanted very badly to tell him things she had no business telling him, for both of their sakes.

            "It's not you," she murmured, "I… I shouldn't be here," she firmly shut her mouth, berating herself for letting even that much slip.

            "Ah," the bed shifted by her feet as his weight settled on it, "Are you worried about Saitou?" he guessed.

            "He's a bastard," she growled, and then, "No."

            "What is bothering you, then?" he asked, and she could hear his voice hitch in an effort to keep from laughing.  She smiled a little.  She liked being able to do that.  It slipped, though, when she thought about how to answer his question.  She couldn't tell him the whole truth.  There were several reasons why she shouldn't be here.  One, because she was lying to him.  Two, because she was rapidly losing faith in the prophecy and therefore losing her reason _to be lying to him.  And three… because she was falling in love with him.  The most unattainable of men, and he was the one her perverse little heart had settled on.  _

            Typical.

            "Well," she went with the only thing she could safely say, "I can't see how I'm supposed to protect you."

            "What do you mean?" he sounded surprised.

            "You're strong and talented and smart and, well, pretty much perfect," whoa, time to rein back the gushing maiden.  She rubbed a hand across her face, feeling very tired, "I don't know what I could protect you from that you couldn't do yourself."

            "Court ladies?" he prompted. 

            She chuckled, "You just need to learn that it's ok to say 'go away' sometimes, that's all."

            She could feel the smile through his voice, "That doesn't sound so hard, that it does not."

            "See?" she flopped a hand sleepily, "What do you need me for?  I should just go back home." 

            Silence stretched between them so long that she started to fall asleep.  "But I like having you here," his voice slipped through her foggy brain, jolting it awake.  Her eyes snapped open and she lifted her head to look at him, but he was already rounding the screen that separated them.  

            "You do?" she whispered as the light on his side was doused and she heard him slip into bed.  

            She didn't know whether to laugh or cry.  

            ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

            Though it wasn't as bad as the previous morning, when Kaoru woke up she felt pretty crummy.  

            "Stupid wine," she muttered thickly, rolling out of bed and stumbling to the wash basin near the door of the tent.  She splashed water over her face and scrubbed vigorously.  A peek at Kenshin's side of the tent found his cot already folded for packing and his luggage gone.  

            She sighed and went to her trunk, sifting through the dresses until she found another set of training pants and shirt.  She shifted the screen until she had a nice private nook and quickly changed.  She gave herself a mental pat on the back for the precaution as the flap rustled while she was struggling out of her old shirt.

            "Ms. Kaoru?" Kenshin called softly before his steps halted as he noticed the screen, "Oh."

            "I'm almost done," she said, voice muffled as the new shirt was pulled over her head.  She walked out a few moments later, soiled clothing in one hand.  Her hair spilled loosely around her face as she bent again to scrounge through the trunk for a brush and ribbon.  The other had ripped at some point during dinner and was very sad looking.

            "Um," the almost nervous quality of his voice brought her head up.

            "What?" she asked, blinking roundly as she tucked her mass of hair over one shoulder.  He stared at her for a moment before relaxing again, a strange smile on his face.

            "You look much older with your hair down.  It surprised me."

            Blink. "Oh," she screwed her face up at him, shutting the trunk as she did, "You're very strange, do you know that?" she countered. 

            He chuckled, folding his arms into the sleeves of his tunic, "I've been told that on occasion, that I have," he admitted cheerfully.

            "Well, believe it," she nodded and expertly tugged her unruly hair into a neat ponytail.  She gave it an experimental swish before turning back to the trunk, looking at it dubiously.

            "I hate to ask," she started, glancing at him over her shoulder.

            "It is not a problem," he assured her, crossing the distance so he could lift the heavy thing.  She grinned at him.  After their strange little conversation last night, she was more than willing to let him do some manual labor.  

            How dare he hand her such a hopefully ambiguous statement like that.  He liked having her here as a friend?  Sister figure?  Possible lov- heavily romantic partner?  

            Her mind stalled completely at the word "lover."  Watching him effortlessly shift her trunk to his shoulder, his face calm and mouth relaxed, it was a very tempting bond to hope for.  But at the same time, it scared her silly.  She'd never even properly kissed a boy before.  Not properly because of poor Ryo's failed mash of lips two summers ago.  He'd earned a dent in the head for that stunt and she'd lost the eye of most of the village men as a result.  A few noblemen had been careless with their hands, but never in any danger zones.  The farthest any man had gotten was touching the fabric of her dress covering her knee.  _That_ man hadn't been so lucky.  At least Ryo's attempt, though unwanted and inappropriate, had had a little romance behind it.  

            The point was that she was woefully inexperienced in the art of love.  That's how people referred to it, right?  The "art?"  She shook her head.  She wasn't even sure she had the terminology right. 

            "Ms. Kaoru?" Kenshin called worriedly.  She blinked and focused on his face.  He was standing in the doorway of the tent, watching her over his shoulder.  "Are you alright?"   

            She shook herself and smiled, "I was thinking." 

            "We should get out so the soldiers can pack up the tent," he pointed out, extending his free hand for her to take.

            She took it with a repressed sigh, letting him lead her toward the carriage.  He liked holding her hand, her elbow, or arm a lot.  Maybe… though Sou liked to give her hugs fairly often and Misao liked linking arms when they walked through town.  The only reason she didn't read more into those gestures was because her relationship was so firmly defined with each of them.  With Kenshin… 

            Gods!  This was so frustrating!  She wanted to see some sort of reciprocation of feelings from him, but didn't know him well enough to know the signals.  And since _he _didn't know how _she_ felt, it wasn't really reciprocation, just a whole lot of blind hope.  And if she asked him bluntly what he thought of her without knowing, he would instantly see how she felt.  Then she'd be in the trouble Misao had warned her about.  She'd have no way of knowing if a positive reply was genuine or out of some warped sense of guilt.

            "Idiot," she muttered, not knowing whether she was denouncing the prince or herself.  It worked both ways, really.

            "Oro?!" Kenshin turned a surprised face on her.  She blinked rapidly.  Had that been out loud?

            "Yes?" she asked, feigning ignorance.

            "Did you just…?" he got that desperate smile, "Mm, never mind."

            "Did I just what?" she prodded, trying to play it off.

            "Call me…" he trailed off, his eyes sharpening over her shoulder and steeling to blue.

            "Kenshin?" she asked, turning to find what had caught his attention so alarmingly.  She had just enough time to register the arrow hurtling toward her face before Kenshin shouted and she was suddenly warding off the ground with her arms.

            "Damn," the prince swore above her, his body partially covering hers.  Kaoru's senses moved sluggishly for a moment before snapping into focus as the adrenaline kicked in.

            "An attack?" her voice was sharp.

            "Yes," he was already climbing to his feet, pulling her up by the arm.  She scrambled to her feet and righted the trunk he'd dropped.  

            "Defenses!" his voice bellowed over the camp and there was a moment of tense silence before noise erupted over the clearing as men in dark armor burst from the cover of the trees.  The Guard groped for their weapons, dropping luggage and packed tents where they stood.  Kaoru assessed the situation in a brief glance and swore.  They were horribly outnumbered.  She threw open the trunk and ripped the bokken strapped to the inside of the lid free of its bracers. 

            Kenshin was already engaged in battle when she straightened in a defensive posture, his reverse blade sword gleaming in the morning light.  

            She stepped away to give him some room, knowing proximity would only hinder his movements.  So she met her first attacker some feet away, ducking and spinning to avoid a clumsy charge and catching him across the neck in a back swing.  He fell heavily, and she stepped over him nimbly to meet her next opponent.  

            For awhile all she could think about was the mechanical, sweeping movements of the sword as she steadily took down each man she faced.  They didn't seem to end, a new man taking the last's place before she could fully recover from her previous offensive blow.  Every once in awhile the stem would ebb a little and she would cast desperate glances over the camp to try and see how they were doing.  So far they'd lost only a few men, but everyone was fatiguing rapidly.  They hadn't even had time for breakfast before the attack and it had been a late night.  Not the most ideal fighting conditions.

            "Ms. Kaoru!" Kenshin's voice roared over the din of battle and she risked a quick glance over her shoulder to find him.  He hadn't moved very far from his position by the carriage and was nearly swamped with enemies.  She blanched at the sight.  He was taking them down in sevens and eights, but they just kept pouring toward him, pinning him to his spot.  He had a few shallow cuts and a bruise above his right eye, but looked otherwise unharmed.  

            There was no way she could help him, though, she realized in despair.  She was having a hard time keeping her wits with just one man on her at a time.  How could she possibly help Kenshin?  

            It hit her then.

            "Bastards!" she shrieked, turning and pelting toward Kenshin, heedless of who was in her path.  The move was unexpected, and she gained a second of lead as the men facing her tried to process the action.

            They weren't fighting to kill.  

            They were fighting each person strategically to wear them down.  Few enough opponents at once that the defender wouldn't be overwhelmed, but enough that they couldn't escape or pause to think the situation through.  It was a decoy for something.  A larger attack that needed the Guard exhausted so they wouldn't be able to prevent what was coming.  Except that now she knew what to expect.  She realized the danger before everyone except Kenshin.  And Kenshin was the one she was supposed to protect.  The one who was too burdened with opponents to block any outside attack.  

            Damn.

            "To the Prince!" she shouted, jumping onto the back of a soldier and landing head blows to the men on either side of him.  She whirled her way through the mass of enemies to Kenshin's side, her ears picking up the battle cries of Sanosuke and a few other Guards as they answered her call. 

            In another few swings, she was by Kenshin's side.  Soujiro was on the opposite a moment later and Sanosuke protecting his front in another.  Saitou completed the diamond of protection and a handful of other Guards made a loose net around the central core.

            Almost before they were done, the opposing force stood back.  Kaoru glowered at them warily, not exactly surprised by the move, but still not knowing what to expect.  They surrounded them completely, swords held at ready but not attacking.  In the sudden silence, she was very aware of the labored breathing among her group.  

            She growled under her breath, clenching her bokken angrily.  As the adrenaline ebbed a bit, she was becoming increasingly aware of all the little bruises and cuts she'd acquired in the last hour or so of fighting.  Quick glances at the rest of her companions found them in similar shape.  All looked winded and lightly injured.  Little blows that added up to a lot.  

            She cursed the enemy with every fiber of her being, waiting impatiently for their real plan to be revealed. 

            "I congratulate you on your excellent choice in escorts," a mocking voice rang out over the clearing.  Kaoru's head whipped in its direction and she took an unconscious step toward the prince.  The voice made the hairs on the back of her neck stand rigid.  It seemed their "plan" had just arrived.

            "Enishi," Kenshin acknowledged coldly.

            "Shit," Sanosuke spat softly and fiercely, shooting a glare in Saitou's direction.  The Wolf watched over his shoulder, his face completely frozen.

            Kaoru's eyes widened as the little army split neatly down the middle and a young man strolled through the center.  His hair was startlingly white and his eyes livid with some emotion beyond anger.  She shuddered a little, inching even a little closer to Kenshin's side.

            "She caught on to the little ploy a lot faster than I would have given her credit.  I see you're choosing them based on skill on the field rather than skill in bed these days," he chuckled as if it was some private joke, stopping a good distance away from them.

            "That slut was your spy, you piece of shit," Sanosuke roared.  Kaoru fought the urge to slap him over the head.  Everyone knew it was a barb intended to rile them, but only he was stupid enough to rise to the bait.  Then, her brother had always been like that.  

            "Sanosuke, stand back," Kenshin said calmly, ice edging his voice.  The taller man tensed and looked ready to refuse, but stalked back beside Soujiro after a moment. 

            Kaoru assessed the situation carefully.  The soldiers were still at ready, but clearly awaiting orders.  The rest of the clearing was bare except for a few ranks of reserve troops a ways off in the trees that she could see.  Some of them were attending to fallen comrades while the rest watched and waited patiently for a signal from their obvious leader.  That brought her to the only real threat she could see; the man standing before them.

            "Why are you here, Enishi?" Kenshin asked.  It was a fairly reasonable question, Kaoru thought.  A man deserved to hear the reason behind any attack on his person, however trivial.  Apparently Enishi didn't think the same.

            His face twisted into a snarl, "Don't patronize me.  I am here to make you answer for your crimes," his mouth lifted in a disturbing parody of a smile, "Battousai."

            Battousai.

            Kaoru felt the world fall away from her for a moment before righting itself with a lurch.  The tip of her bokken wavered slightly with the shock as her world was tipped for at least the third time in the past week.

            "Goddamnit, Saitou," Sanosuke's voice cut softly through the sudden silence.  Kaoru heard it over the loud drumming of her heart as she drew in wavering gasps of air through her nose.  Tears pricked at the corners of her eyes as she slowly turned her head to her Prince.

            He met her gaze unflinchingly, his blue eyes burnished with a hint of gold.  For a perfect moment they stared at each other and time seemed to stand still.  Everything Kaoru knew about him crowded for attention in her mind's eye.  All the looks, small touches, smiles and laughter.  Then, all the moments of cold fury, the blue edged stares, the silent brooding as he pulled away from her and the world.  

            Kenshin was the Hitokiri Battousai.  The Prince of their land was the dreaded shadow assassin, doing the dirtiest of strategic purging as the country had been ripped by war.  No wonder his identity had been kept in such shadow.  No wonder the scar…

            He was… The man she was in love with was the Battousai.  This was his big secret that she hadn't been allowed to know.  The thing that the damn Wolf was so sure she couldn't understand, would break loyalty over.  Well damn right she would when they'd waited until she was in the middle of a battlefield to tell her.  She was the escort to possibly the most dangerous man in history.  She'd slept in the same room with him, he'd held her to her bed in the predawn hours, he'd been there, constantly within reach everyday since she'd arrived.  

            _"Was he like what people say?"_

_            "He was… detached.  He had put his heart aside to fulfill his duty,"_

            She closed her eyes as the memory washed over her.  She could still hear him breathing as he'd stared at the sword in his lap, his face shuttered and drawn.  

            He was the Battousai.  Fine.  He was also Kenshin.  Battousai was the title for a duty that needed filling during a time of violence and darkness.  He'd taken that duty as the Prince of his country.  He'd taken the largest burden upon his shoulders because it was his to carry.  And it still haunted him.

            But…

            That didn't change the fact that she'd been kept in the dark.  If he'd been anyone other than Kenshin, she could have been in mortal danger and blind to the fact.  She had fulfilled her duty, but without being properly warned.  An escort was a very intimate role to fulfill, and they'd been grossly negligent.

            "I'm your escort," she whispered accusingly, breaking the silence that had settled over the field.

            Enishi roared with laughter, "You didn't tell her, did you?  I suppose that was wise since your last girl was such a spectacular disaster, but how ironic.  She looked ready to spill her pathetic little life for you up until a moment ago."

            "Shut up.  SHUT UP!" Sanosuke roared, taking a predatory step forward.  Soujiro caught his arm, hauling him back in a surprising show of strength.  

            For Kaoru it was all background noise as she continued to stare at Kenshin.  He wouldn't look away, she realized.  He wasn't denying what he was, nor was he apologizing for it.  She could respect that and didn't except him to.  She understood.

            But he also wasn't apologizing for keeping it from her and it twisted in her gut like a burning knife.  

            "Do not blame him," an unexpected voice caught her attention.  She stared at Saitou in surprise.  His gaze was trained on the soldier in front of him and for a moment she wondered if he'd actually spoken.

            "_I value Saitou's opinion and his loyalty.  I wouldn't jeopardize that by throwing the weight of my title around."_

She returned her gaze to Kenshin sadly.  No, he didn't have anything to apologize for, did he.  It had been Saitou's call, and now the Wolf was even taking responsibility for his error.

            "I'm sorry," the Prince said suddenly.  

            Kaoru blinked, her eyes sharpening and roaming over his face.  His jaw was set and grim, but the apology was real in his eyes, even as scary as they were at the moment.

            She smiled, "I understand," and nodded.  The group seemed to let out a collective sigh of relief.

            "I told you she would," Sanosuke muttered, pride shining in his eyes for his little sister.  Kaoru grinned at him and then at Kenshin.  They should have known better.  But boys could be notoriously stupid, so she'd forgive them this once.  

            Behind her, Enishi snarled.

            "You stupid girl, how can you just forgive him like that?" he drew his sword in a liquidly violent movement, "He's a murdering hypocrite.  He carries a reverse blade like it can atone for all the lives he so casually destroyed."

            "I protect this peace that I helped forge," Kenshin shot back coldly.  It sounded like an old argument.  "I have cast aside a killing sword and protect those around me as well as I can with this," he indicated his reverse blade before sliding it into its sheath and taking a prepared stance.

            "You did not protect my sister," Enishi accused, his voice taking on a sing-song cadence.  Kaoru felt her skin prickle in response.  "You stole her from me!  You destroyed her happiness!  You destroyed her!" his voice rose wildly, echoing through the trees.  Kaoru stumbled back a step at the force of his words, looking to Kenshin for some sort of denial.  There was no excuse for killing a woman.  She wouldn't have fallen on an assassin's list.  

            He stared ahead stonily, his jaw clenched in anger.  She fought to stay still.  She wanted so desperately to tug on his hair, to yank his face to her, to force him to deny what Enishi was saying or at least explain.  

            There had to be an explanation.  Her brain clung to that certainty like a lifeline.  It was Kenshin.  Of course there was a reason behind whatever Enishi was talking about.  She steeled herself and forced her gaze back out onto the field.  This was as much of a test of her trust and loyalty as the revelation that he was the Battousai.  She wouldn't fail him now.  She would hold off judgment until she knew exactly what the circumstances were.  And she would know the circumstances.  She would beat them out of his little red head if she had to.

            She felt the minute relaxation beside her as she resumed her defensive posture against the enemy.  Apparently she had the Prince's gratitude for this blind leap of faith.  Damn right she had his gratitude, the secretive jerk.

            A small movement caught her eye and she flinched.

            She glanced up to the trees, expecting to see a bird or squirrel.  The breath in her lungs froze when she saw.  She didn't even make a conscious decision, she just moved.  

            The look on Kenshin's face was classic as he caught her slumping body in his arms.  She smiled up at him, feeling a sort of coldness spread down her back and through her body.  

            "Kaoru," his voice was muffled and far away.  She watched him from the end of a long tunnel as he carefully lowered them to a sitting position.  Her breath was coming out in short pants and she pressed her forehead against his chest as the pain seeped in with the cold.  

            "I did it," she whispered to him and she felt his body jolt against her in surprise, "I protected you."

            "Yes," he sounded desperate and she was vaguely aware of a horrible din of noise surrounding them.  She didn't pay attention, the colors beyond the red of his hair blurring together into grays.  She lifted her head to look at him and was surprised by how much effort it took.  The frown on his face was equally surprising.  She touched the downturned lips with cold fingers.

            "Don't be angry," she pleaded.  Why wasn't he happy?  She'd succeeded.  He was safe.  The prophecy had been fulfilled and now she could relax and go home.  But first, a good nap sounded nice.  She was so tired suddenly.

            "Ms. Kaoru, please stay awake," he pleaded with her, clutching her limp body to him.  She smiled as she felt the steady beat of his heart against her cheek, but it melted away sadly as she compared it to her own slowing one.  

            The old bag had been right; her naivety had brought the disaster back down on her.  She should have remembered the archer in the trees.  Now Kenshin would be sad, just like in her dream.  She was falling, pain ripping through her chest in time with her heart beat.  And she was so cold, the only warmth she could feel in the body hugging her close and the trickle of liquid down her back.  

            "I'm sorry," she whispered, her hand clutching weakly at his shirt before she finally froze.

            ___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

            Thanks to all of my reviewers! **Missaw****, XP-DarkAngel: No problem! ^_^ I'm giddy for any review ****Ame** Kurayami: **Aren't they sweet?  I love their coupling, so I naturally love playing with their relationship, hehe **LilInuyashaMunky******, I won't tell, Gia, Kyia Star, kookey: No, Tomoe wasn't the last escort, as I roundaboutly explained in this chapter, cause, _whoa, I certainly can't see everyone's favorite ice princess seducing anyone.  And, yeah, he's the same person.  I've got it more as a facet of his personality that he just knows how to put away.  The Battousai thing really isn't much of an issue in this story, except that it shocks the hell out of Kaoru, heh _****ChiisaiLammy**, Califpinay3001, pensquared:** that's the price of being her friend, I guess ^_^ learning the patience of a saint **Setine******: ::eyes her gift reverently:: I am honored.  Greatly ::a wicked smile blooms:: **Silent Angel20, Yawarako: **Thanks!  Yeah, I love Kaoru.  She's hot headed, but she really does catch on pretty quickly for an anime girl.  Her only real insecurity in the series is Kenshin, and, come on, who's _not insecure about the person they're in love with when there isn't a whole lot of confession action going on? _****Pia**** Bartolini: O.O Ohhhhh.  Gotcha.  About not really caring if people don't know what I'm talking about? ::laughs:: yeah, I'm like that.  I decided from the start that I wouldn't baby the readers a whole lot.  I'm trusting you guys to be perceptive lot and pick up on things! **Yawarako******: O.o whoa… that would be scary **Icegal1: ::squeals**:: I love Rasitlin!  He's so… er, evil!  But in a "moth to the flame" sort of way that you can't resist.  And, man, Saitou isn't even half as charismatic as Raistlin and the latter has gold skin O.o freaky ****Angie, elizabeth65: Thanks!  You're so sweet! ::hugs leg:: ****flyinangel777: I'll keep an eye out for ya, then ****CharlieTheOtakuNymph**:** ^_^ Is confusion cleared now?  Or have you given up and started hating me? **Deathbycookie15:** Er… please don't hate me! ::cowers and hides:: ****kouri**, Fire Kitsune Goddess:** Er, which part?  I don't think I understand what the question is **Shattered Sword, Elf Fanatic Lark:** -_-;; Er, yeah… still feeling the shame over that little "coincidence" I seriously need to be a less lazy author **ashcandy******, Briar, sd, and MP1: Yup, he's got the magic!**

Ok… please don't kill me, but feel free to yell if you feel so inclined.

P.S. ……… IT'S NOT OVER YET!!!!  No freaking out, ok?


	8. When Everything Stills

Ok… we're all aware that Zeh Wulf is a chick, yeah?  Boyfriend and everything.  And I know this sounds weird, but I just got the freakiest review for my Blade of the Immortal fic.  Apparently I'm a disgusting and nasty individual who shouldn't like anime anymore since I'm in college.  Cause, once you're in college you have to study for a PhD and make good grades.  Oh, and I seriously need a girlfriend "fir real."  K, this was Wulf when she read this: O.O… O.o… ::massive hilarity:: Thank you, Elenore, for the laughter you have prompted.  Seriously, go to the reviews for that story and check it out.  It's so awesome.      

A/N: I love you people.  I was surprised how many of you were so perceptive.  It made me smile and dance.  Ok, to make up for the evilness of the last chapter, I made sure there was lots of sleepiness-induced fluff in here.

Disclaimer: ::basking in the hate:: Mmmmm, hates so goooooood ::a lawyer ganks the reviews, stuffing them in a closet:: NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!  My hate!  My beautiful, beautiful hate!!!  Fine!  I don't own Kenshin!  I swear!  Just give 'em back, pleeeeeeease!  ::lawyer rolls eyes and steps away from the closet:: Squeeeee!  ::leaps into her bundle of hate and cuddles it:: 

**In These Final Hours:** When Everything Stills

            She was swimming through syrup.  Her thoughts were mired and eyelids sealed with the thickness.  And then, when she finally managed to open her eyes, she didn't know where she was.  Everything was dark except for a bright square of blinding light.  She moaned and closed her eyes again as the warmth bit into her senses.  The darkness recognized her discomfort and she was pulled into its smothering embrace immediately.

            Ghostly images and gray lights chased each other through her mind.  She was barely conscious of them and not interested in trying to make out what they formed.  She was just so tired.  There was an absence of self awareness as she drifted through the apathetic mist that filled her brain.  If she did exist, she wasn't interested in knowing.  It was simple here.  No thoughts, no voice, no anything.  Just the overwhelming pressure of darkness.  

            Then she blinked and there was color.  Deep maroon shaded even darker by a square of pale blue.  Her mind worked to comprehend how this vibrancy could exist in her timeless solitude.  

            _Window, something supplied helpfully.  And then, __sky._

She let her eyelids droop and tried to associate what she was seeing with the strange names.  After a moment, reluctant memory surfaced and the images shifted into focus.  It was the carriage door and the bright patch of blue was the afternoon sky shining through the window.  A portion of her question was solved, but there was still more left unanswered.  Her eyes drifted past the door, lower, and she saw a bundle of blankets piled on top of something long and lumpy.  Her legs.  One twitched at the ankle and a jolt of feeling ran up her body.  She sighed in surprise and became reconnected with herself.  

            Kaoru blinked and scowled as the rest of her senses became oriented and aware of her surroundings.  Her head felt like it was stuffed with mud and her throat was stuck shut and foul tasting.  

            She sighed deeply and realized in panic that she couldn't feel the right half of her chest and arm.  She struggled a moment to rise and gave up when a wave of exhaustion swamped her.  Small movements, she decided.  She flexed her right hand and sighed in relief when the blanket shifted in response.  For a moment she'd thought her arm was gone.  

            She frowned.  Why would her arm be gone?  And why was her chest numb?  Something vibrated against her back and she gasped.  It was unsettling to feel it through only half of her torso.  

            "Ms. Kaoru?" a tired voice floated near her ear and she croaked in surprise.  A hand gripped her left arm and she realized that it and the voice belonged to Kenshin.

            "What… happened?" she slurred.  She would have felt embarrassed about it, but she was too damn confused to care.  

            "Are you feeling alright?" he ignored her question.  The words vibrated through her back.  Logic snapped things into place and she closed weary eyes.

            "Maybe," she mumbled.  Honestly, she wasn't sure how she felt.  "Why am I lying on you?"

            "Ms. Megumi said we needed to keep your wound elevated so you don't put too much pressure on it.  We tried letting you sit by yourself, but you kept falling over," he chuckled.

            "Wound?" she echoed.  The word tasted foreign on her tongue.

            "Ms. Kaoru… you were shot with an arrow," he continued slowly, "Ms. Megumi said you might have trouble remembering what happened for awhile.  I'm surprised you remember me."

            She rasped a small chuckle, "Why wouldn't I remember you, Kenshin?" 

            "Um… I don't know, that I do not," he confessed.

            Silence settled over them and they lost themselves in different thoughts.  Kaoru pieced together that she was lying lengthwise across one of the carriage seats, her upper body propped up against Kenshin's chest.  There were three legs hidden beneath the blankets.  A small flex of both of hers identified his as the one pressed against the outside of her right one.  He was propping himself up against the floor with the left.  Not a comfortable way to sit.  Especially with his right arm tucked as far into the wall and away from her as possible.  She drooped her head to the right and her forehead met the warm skin of his neck.  

            "How long have you been my pillow?" she asked, yawning.  The steady rise and fall of his breathing was relaxing.  He was comfortable for being a slender guy.

            His head tilted in consideration, "Since lunch.  Your brother was here this morning and Sanosuke and I traded last night while Ms. Megumi worked on you."

            "Must be uncomfortable," she muttered, shifting to wake herself up.

            "Be careful," he cautioned and placed a hand on her arm again, "You do not want to pull the wound."

            "Stiches'll keep it closed," she reasoned.  She was already starting to slip back into unconsciousness.

            "It doesn't have any stitches," his voice was suddenly nervous.

            She frowned and sleepily nuzzled her cheek against his chest to find a comfortable spot, "Arrow wounds're deep," she protested.

            "Mmm," he agreed and paused, "But Ms. Megumi healed it enough so it wouldn't need them.  It is still very tender, though."

            "Oh, well that makes sense," she nodded and pried his arm out of the seat, pulling it around her like another blanket, "She must've used a lot of energy to do that.  No wonder I'm so sleepy," she yawned.

            "Oro, Ms. Kaoru?" he tried to extract his arm from around her abdomen, but she found the other one and tugged it over her as well.

            She fell asleep before he could say anything else.       

            -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

            It was completely dark when the carriage rumbled to a stop.  Kaoru roused as her bed shifted beneath her.  With a grumble, she tugged it closer.

            "Ms. Kaoru, I must take you to your room," Kenshin apologized.  His voice brought her mind back into focus and she remembered her situation, if not the cause for it yet.  She let go of his arms and he slid out from behind her.  She focused sleep-glazed eyes on him as he knelt before her.  He had to brace his hands against her shoulders to keep her sitting upright.

            "Because of your injury, I'm going to have to carry you to your room," he said seriously.  

           Kaoru blinked at him and nodded her head silently.  It was a silly statement, really.  Of course he'd have to carry her.  She was having trouble just keeping her head up.  

            She fell against him when he let go of her shoulders and whimpered at the answering throb of pain in her back. 

            "I will be quick," he reassured her, "It seems the numbing medicine is wearing off."

            Kaoru didn't respond.  Her attention was focused on the dull ache in her back.  If what he said was true, it would only intensify with time.  

            He gathered her into his arms and she tried to wrap her arms around his neck.  She stopped with a gurgled hiss of pain.  

            "I can't move my arm," she gasped weakly.    

            Kenshin nodded sympathetically, "It will improve in a few days."

            "Ok," she muttered through gritted teeth.  Her head lolled against his shoulder tiredly.  She'd just woken up and already needed another nap.

            "How is she?" a familiar voice asked as Kenshin stepped down from the carriage.  Kaoru lifted her head at the worried tone and stilled.  The entire Guard was gathered around the carriage.  Sanosuke and Soujiro were foremost in the group.  Megumi smiled at her weakly from where she was held protectively in Sano's arms.  Saitou was nearby, trying to look disinterested.  A warm feeling suffused her and she smiled at the group.

            "I'm ok," she chuckled and let her head rest against Kenshin's shoulder again.  A murmur of relief swept through the little assembly.  They quickly parted and ushered Kenshin past to get her to her room.  

            She realized they were back at the palace when they entered the familiar halls.  

            "The treaty," she lamented.  She didn't remember what it was for, only that there was supposed to be one.  

            "Postponed," Kenshin reassured as he padded down the dark corridors.  

            "I was…" she struggled to pull what had happened together.  She sighed in frustration when all her brain came up with was "sleep."

            "It will come to you," his voice was soothing, "Resting is more important right now, that it is."

            "Will you still be my pillow?" she asked suspiciously.  She hoped he would say yes.

            He chuckled, "Of course not, Ms. Kaoru.  I will let you sleep in peace."

            She frowned.  Trust Kenshin to completely misunderstand.  But something told her it was better to let him think she didn't want him with her.  Something Misao had said about being careful with him.  Since she didn't remember why she needed to be careful, she tried making up her own reasons.  She settled with the assumption that he must scare off easily.  Maybe she would remember in the morning.  

            A few more turns and they were in a hallway she recognized.  She smiled as she thought about the bed waiting for her.  

            Kenshin let them into her room and placed her gingerly on the edge of the bed.  Once again he had to brace her shoulders and she leaned against his hands heavily.  Her chin rested against her chest in exhaustion.  Where had all of her energy gone?  She remembered Megumi's drawn face in the courtyard and, with that, the healing spell Kenshin had mentioned.

            "I have to change your bandages," he said.  His voice drew her from her thoughts. "I'd hoped your brother would follow us, but he was very tired and probably didn't think about it.  The rest of the palace is asleep or I'd find your maid, that I would," he apologized and produced a small bag she hadn't noticed before.  He set it on the bed beside her and faced her with a determined expression.  

            The dual severity of his look and his strange words made her blink.  Why would she mind if he changed her bandages?  The thought was interrupted as he climbed onto the bed beside her.  Gentle hands maneuvered her limp body facedown onto the bed and slid her robe down over her shoulders so it bunched at the small of her back.  

            Oh.  

            "Please forgive me, Ms. Kaoru," Kenshin muttered again.  

            "It's ok," she said truthfully.  Embarrassment was weighed down by drowsiness and the comforting touch of his hands on her back.

            He hooked his left arm under her own and reached across her collarbone to grip her right shoulder.  She wondered what he was doing, but relaxed when he lifted her a tiny bit off the bed and began to unwind the cloth that wrapped around her waist and across her back.  When that was done, he slipped his arm from under her and helped position her head more comfortably.  Then he turned to the bandage.  He gently lifted the cloth away and she cried out in pain.  She quickly bit her lip and tried to ignore the warm liquid spreading from the area.  Kenshin murmured soothing things as he began to clean the wound.  He even blew on it after dabbing it with something stinging.  She whimpered a little, but remained mostly stoic.  

            "This is an ointment to keep it free of infection," he announced and something cool glopped onto her back, "It will also keep the wound from scarring too badly," he went on conversationally as he spread it with a soft cloth.

            "That's nice," she muttered.  Her jaw hurt from clenching it against the pain.  

            After few more minutes of odd juggling and carefully placed hands, she sported fresh bandages.  Kenshin tugged her robe back up over her shoulders and lifted her into a sitting position.  She pulled the soft material snug against her body and leaned against him gratefully.  If she'd been exhausted before, she was deathly so now.

            "How long will I feel like this?"  She frowned when he tugged her off the bed and onto her feet.  She slumped against his chest as he used one hand to hold her up and the other to pull down the covers and sheets.  A feeling of déjà vu washed over her so strongly that she had to grab onto his shirt and lock her knees to keep herself upright.

            "Ms. Kaoru?" he asked worriedly and leaned back so he could see her face.  She found his purple gaze in the darkness and smiled.

            "I protected you," she stated with quiet pride.  Memories swirled fuzzily through her mind.

            He nodded slowly, "Yes."

            "I'm sorry," she said.

            His eyes turned puzzled, "You said that before, too.  Why are you sorry?"

            She brought a hand up and touched his frowning lips, "Because I made you sad.  If I wasn't such an idiot, it wouldn't have happened."

            He shook his head and hugged her to him.  She stared over his shoulder in shock and then hesitantly wrapped her arms around him as tightly as she could manage.

            "Do not apologize," he ordered softly, "You almost died, Kaoru."

            "It was my fault, though," she insisted.  She didn't want him to feel guilty when it was her fault she'd fallen right into the prophecy's little trap, "I should have realized-"   

            "Shh," he hushed.

            She let it go after a moment and enjoyed the feeling of their embrace.  Disappointment thrummed through her when he pulled back and helped her into bed.  She turned her face on the pillow to look at him as he tucked the covers around her shoulders.  She was lying on her stomach to keep pressure off of her wound.  The stinging stuff would help keep it numb, but wouldn't last through the night.  

            "Goodnight, Ms. Kaoru," Kenshin murmured softly with a smile.

            "Mmm," she responded.  She wanted to say more but her eyes were already drifting closed.  

            -----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

            When she woke up, Kaoru wondered if her mornings would be normal anymore.  

            "'Morning, Kenshin," she greeted the redhead and rolled from her stomach to a sitting position.  Rather, she grunted and struggled.  She caught her breath against the pain and looked at him.  He was standing, mid stride, in the middle of the room and looking very surprised.  He was carrying the same black bag from the night before.  A smile tugged his lips and he came to stand beside her bed.

            "Good morning," he set the bag between them and began pulling out supplies.  "How is your back feeling?"

            "Like hammered meat," she shot back grouchily.  Having a persistent throbbing pain just to the left of your shoulder blade did that.

            He chuckled, "I see you have regained some of your energy."

            "Not really," she sighed and leaned forward to brace her elbows on drawn up knees.  With a hiss, she tucked her right arm back to her side and balanced all of her weight on her left.  "But I do remember everything," she added.

            "Can you keep sitting up?" he ignored her statement and the questions behind the tone.  She didn't know what had happened after.  Was Enishi dead?  How had they escaped so many troops?

            She nodded and wiggled until her back was to him.  This time she tugged the robe off her shoulders herself.  She batted his hands away when he tried to help.  It was hard to do with only one arm.  She had to be careful, too.  Normally she wore bindings over her chest, but the wound made that precaution impossible.  So she had to settle for holding the robe to her chest and the trust that Kenshin wouldn't look.

            Silence settled over them as he quickly redressed her wound.  She winced and gritted her teeth but didn't cry out.  But she couldn't hold back the sigh of relief when the numbing medicine took hold.  

            "What happened?" she asked when she was fully clothed.  Kenshin shrugged and scooped her up into his arms.  She yelped in surprise, but he gently deposited her into a chair before she could protest.    

            "Nothing, really," he took the seat across from her.

            The reprimand for carrying her died at the blasé response.  Instead, she frowned, "We were in the middle of a confrontation with a man set on murdering you, and nothing happened?  Do you expect me to believe that?"

            He held his hands up in appeal, "Oro, let me explain, Ms. Kaoru."  

            She glared at him and shut her mouth with a click of teeth.  She knew she was being childish, but she couldn't lift her arm to throw something at him and that was making her itchy.  

            "I do not know what his intentions are," Kenshin admitted after a moment.  Kaoru stared at him in surprise.  The hard edge was in his eyes as he gazed at the far wall.  A shiver tickled her spine watching him.  The assassin was speaking.  He was silently calculating his opponent's strategy.  Or lack of one.

            "So what happened?" she pressed, "Did he just leave after his plan failed?"

            "Yes."

            "What?!" she shrieked, "But he had you right there!  The Guard was completely outnumbered!  Why didn't he strike?" As grateful as she was that that hadn't happened, it didn't make sense.

            Kenshin shook his head, "He was very upset about the assassination attempt."

            She blinked, "That it failed?"

           "No, that it happened at all," his eyes narrowed, "Enishi fights his own battles.  I think if the archer had not interfered, he would have fought me right there."

            She digested the information slowly.  From what she remembered of the battle, Enishi had looked ready to start a private duel.  That didn't explain the archer, though.  The drone-like obedience of his men suggested complete loyalty and control.  

            "Once you fell, there was a moment of fighting, but he called his men off.  He said he did not wish to fight me on tainted grounds.  Then he and his army left."

            "Did you send anyone after him?" she asked as she tucked her feet beneath her. 

            "No."

            "Why not?  What if it had been a trap?" she berated.

            "He is planning something else," Kenshin stated firmly, "For whatever reason, this battleground was not satisfactory.  He will pick another time and place.  We will just have to be more wary now that we know he is moving."

            She shook her head and let it drop against the back of the chair.  It was hard to discuss enemy tactics with someone more informed than you.  Kenshin sounded sure of himself, but she couldn't reconcile any of it.  But Kenshin knew a lot more about Yukishiro Enishi than she did.  And with good reason.

            "What was he talking about then?" her voice was quiet, "What happened to his sister?"

            His eyes darkened, but he didn't hesitate, "I destroyed her happiness and stole her from him."

            She felt her heart constrict at the admission, "Kenshin," she breathed.

            "At least, that is what he would have you believe," he chuckled and rubbed the back of his head ruefully and she felt a few veins pop in her forehead.  

            "IDIOT!" she lobbed a pillow at him.  Even using her left arm, her aim was very accurate.  

            "Oro!" he rubbed his nose tenderly.  His face was the picture of innocent confusion.  "What did I say, Ms. Kaoru?"

            She struggled to her feet and towered over him.  Since he was sitting, the move was almost imposing.  But the effect was diminished by the waver of the finger pointed in his face and the sway of her legs as she tried to keep balanced.

            "Tell me clearly what happened," she demanded.  He stared at her worriedly and her knees chose that moment to buckle.  She expected to land with a painful thud, but instead found her face mashed into Kenshin's shoulder.

            "Ms. Kaoru, you shouldn't push yourself so much, that you should not," he scolded.  She protested, but it was muffled by the cloth of his shirt.  He scooped her wilting legs under an arm and returned her to her chair.  She let him set her down, but grabbed a handful of red hair before he could back off.  If he thought he could avoid explaining by being a gentleman, he was sorely mistaken.

            "Kenshin," she growled warningly.  

            "Oro, I will explain!" he wailed.  His hands hovered around her clenched fist of hair.  

            "Promise?" she tugged to emphasize her seriousness. 

            "On my honor as the prince of this land," he said fervently, "Please let go, Ms. Kaoru."

            She released his hair and relaxed into the chair, "Fine.  Talk."

            He rubbed at his offended scalp as he returned to his chair.  But when he turned to face her, the expression he wore was grim.  She absently rubbed a temple at the change.  He was a very difficult person to understand.

            "Yukishiro Tomoe was engaged to her childhood sweetheart, a man named Kiyosato Akira.  During the war… as the Battousai, I killed him.  When she learned what had happened, she vowed to find the man who had stolen her happiness.  She eventually found me."

            Kaoru was on the edge of her seat, breathless, "What… what happened?" she murmured.

            He shrugged and a quirky grin tugged at his features, "She infiltrated the court and gained my trust over a few months."

            "Did she try to hurt you?" she guessed.

            He laughed, "When she revealed herself, she told me she'd come planning to kill me."

            "Oh," her fingertips froze at the careless statement.  Someone had tried to kill him, once.  Someone in a position not so different from herself.  She had only been here for a handful of days and knew she had his trust.  Though taking an arrow for his life had tipped the scale in her favor, no doubt.

            "But," his gaze softened, "We came to an understanding."

            She nodded her head numbly.  She felt she'd just stepped into territory too personal for her to tread.  The meeting between a woman and the man who had killed her love couldn't be anything less.  

            A sudden thought caught her, "So… she's not dead?" she realized what she'd said, "I mean, Enishi made it sound like she was."

            Kenshin shook his head, "No, Tomoe is very much alive.  Enishi is a little dramatic.  He thinks I must have brainwashed her for her to have forgiven me."

            Kaoru remembered those cold eyes.  No, Enishi didn't seem the type to understand forgiveness.

            "Do you understand now, Ms. Kaoru?" Kenshin asked, his voice low again.

            She started at the change and read the underlying tones.  She gave him a reassuring smile, "Of course I do, Kenshin."

            "I am glad."  He breathed in deeply and smiled, "Now it is time for you to begin your day, that it is.  First breakfast and then a bath."

            She sputtered, "Wait, why are you deciding?"

            "Because I feel responsible for you, Ms. Kaoru," his eyes were large in his deceptively innocent face, "And because I want to make sure you feel better quickly."

            Well, she couldn't argue with something that sweet.  

            "Fine," she grumped.

            What she didn't realize was that when Kenshin said he felt responsible for her it meant he would be her personal nurse.  She protested long and loudly at being carted everywhere like a doll, but the insults fell on deaf ears.  Through the course of the morning she was carried to the kitchen for breakfast, the barracks to say hello to the Guard, then to her room for a quick nap.  He'd postponed the bath when a yawn had interrupted her reassurances of good health to the nervous soldiers.  She nearly had a heart attack when the bathing room finally loomed into view.  

            "Kenshin, what are you doing?" she asked and had to fight to keep her voice free of panic.  They'd just marched into the large room and were fast approaching a private stall.  Surely he didn't intend to bathe her himself.  

            "Taking you to your bath," he glanced at her curiously.  He didn't understand her sudden nerves.

            "Look," she pressed a firm hand to his shoulder and struggled to free herself from the basket of his arms, "I appreciate you being such a good nurse, but this is where I draw the line.  You may not come into the bath."

            "But Tsubame isn't strong enough to lift you in and out," he protested.  His face had that innocently dopey expression again.

            "Tsubame?" she pounced on the name hopefully.

            "Yes, she will be giving you your bath.  I am just dropping you off, that I am," he said cheerfully.

            And, true to his word, there was little Tsubame waiting for her in the stall.  A gently steaming bath was there as well and the scent of jasmine filled the room.  

            "Tsubame," she was surprised, "How did you know I take my baths with jasmine oil?"

            The maid placed the towel she was folding onto a chair and smiled, "I did not know, Ms. Kaoru.  The prince was the one who told me."

            Kaoru processed the information and turned a pink face on the man holding her.  He blinked down at her.

            "You always smell like jasmine," he explained simply, "So I guessed, that I did.  It does not displease you, does it?" he quirked his head to the side like a bird.  Kaoru resisted the urge to giggle at the ridiculous expression.

            "No.  It's just strange for a man to notice something like that," she said.  She was fighting to keep her heart rate normal.  It _was_ a strange thing for a man to notice.  But not if that man was very sensitive to a particular woman.  Not if that man lo-

            "Out," she commanded and pointed a stern finger at the doorway.  No time for those thoughts now.  Not when he was holding her so closely.

            Kenshin chuckled and moved to the bathtub.  He placed her into the steaming water, robe and all, and left the girls in peace.  Kaoru watched him go with wary eyes.  

            All through the bath, his easy words tugged at her mind.  She hardly noticed when Tsubame removed her robe and bandages.  She did notice when the blasted stinging medicine was applied to her wound, however.  

            She brooded in the water as the little maid washed her back.  She handled the rest herself with sloppy movements.  Being left handed was a pain.  It brought her thoughts back to the wound, and with that, the battle.

            The prophecy was over.  She'd done her duty to the prince and suffered the consequences of her stupidity.  

            By every right, she should leave.

            The thought brought goose-bumps to her skin despite the warm water.  Leave?  That would mean she wouldn't be able to see Kenshin anymore.  She could come back to court, yes.  But she'd lose the casual intimacy of seeing him first thing in the morning.  Lose being able to knock on his door at any time and see him.  It wouldn't be a fraction of what she had now.  

            "Hey, Tsubame," she called over her shoulder quietly.

            The rustling of cloth stilled, "Yes?" 

            "Do you think I'm doing a good job as escort?" she asked with false casualness.  

            The maid laughed, "Of course you are, Ms. Kaoru!  You even saved the Prince's life.  Would you like to get out now?  The water is probably getting cold."

            The rough softness of a new robe brushed her shoulder.  Kaoru reached up and grasped the realness of it between her fingers.  The thought wouldn't leave her alone.  

            What if she stayed?

            "What if I did?" she murmured to herself.  The fabric of the robe bunched under the grip of her fingers.

            "Ms. Kaoru?" Tsubame asked.

            "… Nothing."

            ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

            "Sanosuke.  I've come to a decision." Her hands clenched against her legs.

            "Eh?  What's that, missy?" he asked over the edge of the chair.  One of his legs was dangling over the armrest and she was counting the scuff marks on his shoe.  She didn't want to see his face when she said this.

            "I'm going to stay here longer."

            The shoe disappeared from her vision as it came crashing to the ground.  And she'd almost gotten through most on the toe of it, too.

            "What?  Why?!" he leaned forward in the chair, "You've done your prophecy thing.  It's time to go home, Kaoru."  

            She winced.  He only sounded stern when they both knew he was right. 

            "But I'm a good escort.  I could stay and protect him," she argued.  The reasons she'd been working on since the bath were slipping through her fingers like soap.  "I mean, what if Enishi comes back?" She was left grasping at thread. 

            "Yeah, we all saw how well you handled that situation," his voice was cold.  She whipped her face up and stared at him.  He hadn't said the words, but the meaning was clear.  He thought she was an idiot.  

            "I saved him," she was too shocked to give the words any conviction.  Heat uncurled in her gut and she shifted on the bed uneasily.  Her reasons for staying were dubious, but certainly she'd earned this small reward.  And now Sano was attacking the only sturdy leg of her reasoning.  

            Sanosuke scoffed, "You really think you're that special?  Anyone could have done what you did."

            She gritted her teeth, "I know I was stupid, but I'm paying for it now.  Just like the old hag said."

            "Did she also tell you you'd turn into a sneaky court bitch?" he surged to his feet and began to pace the room.  "Are you even thinking?  You're lying to him, Kaoru.  That's treason.  Do you know what that is?" he turned to the bed abruptly and leaned over her.  She backed away from his mocking face.  "It means you've turned into the hypocrite I keep warning you about."

            "Shut up," she whispered, "I love him."

            He rocked back onto his heels and stared at her in amazement.  She met his gaze defiantly and ignored the tears threatening to spill over her eyes.  She wouldn't give him the satisfaction of knowing he'd struck a nerve.  Everything he was saying was true.  But…

            "I won't give him up," she stated.  It was that simple.

            He broke her gaze to glare at the floor.  "You don't have a choice, Kaoru," he said harshly.

            "Yes I do and I've made it.  I'm going to stay here," the nervousness returned, "I… I think he might feel something for me, too.  I can't leave before I know if it's real.  If he really doesn't feel anything for me, then I'll come home." She nodded firmly.  It made perfect sense in her head if she ignored the sinkholes.  

            He flinched, "Kaoru, you think…?" he shook his head, "I'm sorry, Kaoru.  I shouldn't be such an ass."

            She blinked and stared in surprise.  He leaned down again and wrapped her into a sturdy hug with one arm.  

            "Sano?" she returned it hesitantly.  He rarely hugged her.  It just wasn't his style.

            "Um," a hesitant voice called from the doorway.  Sano released her and they both turned to stare.  

            Kenshin stood there looking very embarrassed, "I did not mean to interrupt anything, that I did not."

            Kaoru rolled her eyes.  She should go home if only to get away from all of this misunderstanding.  

            "Don't be an idiot, Kenshin," Sano quipped easily and headed toward the door, "Now leave missy alone.  She's tired."

            "I am not," she protested hotly.  

            "Oh, then I will leave her to her rest," the red head nodded cheerfully.  She blinked.  He was positively glowing.

            "Ignore the rooster," she dismissed her brother with a flick of her hand, "What happened, Kenshin?" she swung her legs over the edge of the bed.  Maybe she could convince him to let her walk to the kitchen once he let her in on the secret.  She was feeling a little hungry.  

            He beamed, but didn't move from the doorway.  Having it filled with a Sanosuke made it difficult.  "I spoke with my Lord Father after the meeting this afternoon and he gave me a message."

            "It must be good news," she laughed.  A part of her always warmed when he was happy.

            He rubbed the back of his head self consciously, "Yes, it is.  Tomoe has found some time away from her court duties and is coming to visit.  It will be good to introduce you to each other.  I think you will like her very much, Ms. Kaoru."

            She smiled.  It would be nice to talk to someone who knew about Kenshin's past.  And now she'd have a female's perspective.  "I didn't realize you two visited so much," she remarked conversationally.  She wondered what the older girl would look like.  Nothing like her brother, she hoped.

            "Of course they do, idiot," Sano remarked.  His voice didn't have its normal bite, though.  "People who're getting married like to see each other, right?"

            …

            "Ms. Kaoru, are you alright?"

            "Yeah, she's fine.  Didn't I already tell you that she's tired?  Do you listen when people speak?  No wonder King Hiko calls you Stupid."

            "That is not very nice, Sanosuke, that it is not."

            "Hey, let's just get out of here so missy can sleep, ok?"

            "Of course.  Goodnight, Ms. Kaoru.  I hope you feel better in the morning."

            "Yeah… 'night, missy."

            The door clicked softly as it shut.  

            "Thank you, Sano," the words were harsh against the quiet of the room.  But she was just so grateful.  She wouldn't want Kenshin to see.  She wouldn't want him to know.  Not when she'd discovered who the real idiot was.  Not when…

            She cried.  

            _________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

            Damn.  Another sad chapter.  

            Please don't kill me ^.^;;

            So… yeah, I'm an evil plot mistress.  But you guys are tough, I'm sure you can deal with it.  Right?  ::edges away from the burning torches and pitchforks:: 

            A/N: Er, the next chapter might be slightly longer in coming.  School is a bastard and on top of that I have decided that I will finish To Protect before I work on this anymore.  That poor story.  I have succumbed to the evils of fic popularity and have ignored my others.  Ah well.  

            Um, many thanks!!!!! **Linggoddess****, kookey: wahh!  Put the fire away! **Gia******, MP1, The GirlWho Cried Oro, kiesmoon: well damn… I guess I screwed up everything, didn't I?  But I like that you're such a good reader.  You expect a lot from me as the author, which is far more rewarding than simple praise.  Thanks! ^_^ ****XP-DarkAngel, elizabeth65, kia: ::dripping:: Um… thanks? **Ame****** Kurayami: I was thinking that too, as I wrote it.  But hey, who am I to tell characters what they're supposed to be doing?  I'm just the author, right? ~_^ **missaw******, Kyia Star, rebuttal101, Dove of Night: ::stares at gift:: Ano… kore wa nan desu ka? **Fire Kitsune Goddess:** ^_^ Which is why I put it there ****Setine****, DespitefulSaint, Ferai: ::beams:: ah, a shining ray of hope amid the mob of hatred!  Hehe ^_^ **Angie, pensguared, Conscience Fairy, Ladie: **Er, it's usually every seven to ten days.  Sometimes I surprise myself with writing power, though. **Pia****** Bartolini, CharlieTheOtakuNymph: Ah, so you think you have the power of foreign treats on your side?  Ha ha!  Fear my greater power!!! Beware the wrath of the tasty Koala and Panda!  ::huge chocolate filled crackers lumber into view:: Er… eep! They're a lot bigger than I thought.  Um, hoped you liked this chapter better! ::dashes away:: ****Frizzo** the Squirrel, LittleDragon5, mochiyummy, Icegal1, kike, kouri, flyinangel777, kochou: **normal.  We'll go into more detail with that next chapter when Megumi wakes her lazy self up **Briar: **Yeah… I like a smart Kaoru.  Cause she really is.  Just a little too bullheaded sometimes. **Inuyashachic515, crystalshower, ChiisaiLammy: **^_^ Ever read Sabriel?  That's why I chose the description "diamond of protection." **Bunny / Sailor Moon, robgirl, (name not appearing in this review), Califpinay3001, TawnyBaka, LilInuyashaMunky, ashcandy, SocrCuti12, Lilfrozenfire, tsugoi kakarlena, evlo: ::winks**:: And we see the greed of the writer.  See?  Cliffhanger=much reviews.  It's such a simple concept.  Hehe, actually I've been planning this chapter out for months, so it would have happened anyway ****deathbycookie15, Cat, Avatar for the DCG: the felinity?  Nice.  I go to the University of Texas.  And yeah, good luck finding me with over 15,000 other students ^_^ And oh how I love readers who think!  Good instincts, good instincts.  Oh, and, uh ::slightly embarrassed:: I don't have a beat reader, actually.  I do it all by my lonesome. **Jezzjamer****: **::blush:: Er, thanks **Biker-gyal, Luli451, kels: **Wai!  You think I have deep content! ::huggles:: thank you so much! **D/Chick: **Watch it, punk.  I know where you live.  The ultimate-power extreme?  Right, Bitter One ^_^ And yeah you better be reading my stuff!  Where's the loyalty these days?!  Sheesh.  Go write yaoi, now.  Shoo.  **Shattered Sword: **O_o Laughed at my fic or laughed in general? ::bursts into tears:: ****Miyuki, HugeAnimefan1, Ai, j, Furea / Toshi Ishimi: That's a really good question ::considers the huge mess she's made:: Hmmm… ****teddy grahms: killed nothing! **Elf Fanatic Lark, corinnelee, The Honorable Gucci: **No!  Cry not! ::hands tissue:: **and special thanks to my two email reviewers, gracianeko and Lizzz: **::leaps:: Noooo!  Not my classes!  I worked hard to get those! ::cuddles them protectively:: **


	9. The Truth Unravels

Hey, look!  It's Wulf!  She's risen from the suffocation of school and various other time-drainers to long enough to get a new chapter out!  Hoorah!   

A/N: K, as a warning… this puppy isn't going to be super fluffy-happy for awhile.  So don't accuse me of being evil cause this is just how the plot is moving right now.  Though -_-;; I admit the last two chapters were pretty damn evil.  But it's good for ya.  Puts hair on your chest.  Or… not.  Gross, never mind.  

Disclaimer: Damn, this plot is spinning out of control!  Where the hell am I going with this anyway?  What happened to the fluff?  The cute?  Sigh… well, I guess I can't really be held responsible since I don't own these guys ~_^

**In These Final Hours:** The Truth Unravels

            The majority of Kaoru's morning had been spent sulking in the gardens by her room.  Her eyes wandered over the lulling beauty without interest.  She'd been huddled in her cushioned chair long enough that the awe had worn off and she was left feeling petulant.  Trees and flowers didn't have to deal with relationships.  Their days consisted of basking in the sun amid the sleepy drone of bees and quietly whiling away the night hours in the company of roosting birds and animals.  Maybe if she sat still long enough she would be mistaken for a plant and the Gods would obligingly root her into the ground and relieve her mind of any care beyond the mildness of the weather.  

            "Are you still pouting out here?" Yahiko's voice demanded from behind her.  She glowered and listened as he thumped his way across the grass toward her.  This was the third interruption of her solitude in the last hour.  She wished they would just leave her alone.

            The young spy planted himself beside her with hands fisted on his hips.  She ignored him and pretended to be absorbed with watching a butterfly drink from a nearby azalea.  They bloomed twice a season at most and she felt lucky to have caught their splendor.  The garden was rich with magenta.  The only thing ruining her peaceful communing with nature was the irritated whistle of Yahiko's breathing.  

            "What do you want?" she asked finally.  Her anger subsided into the familiar weight that had kept her in the garden all morning.  Being angry took too much energy.

            "Everyone's really worried about you!" he bellowed, "What the hell is your problem?  Prince Kenshin said you were fine yesterday.  Is this some sort of freaky relapse?" 

            "Sure," she shrugged.  That was an easy excuse.  They would be less likely to ask uncomfortable questions if they simply thought she was depressed by her injury.

            "I don't believe this," Yahiko folded his arms across his chest and jutted his chin out, "I came all the way back from my station cause I heard you're busted up.  I didn't think they meant in the head," he taunted.

            "Sorry you had to come so far," she hunched down in the chair and pulled her legs under her.  Her gaze drifted from the azaleas to the dogwoods that ringed in a corner of the garden.  

            "Ok, this is really starting to creep me out," Yahiko muttered.  She didn't bother turning her face to him.  "I'm getting Kenshin out here again," he stated firmly and, after a thoughtful pause, "Sano and Sou, too.  After that, Misao and Aoshi.  He has something to give you, he said." 

            She nodded absently when he seemed to be waiting for a reaction.  Apparently it wasn't what he was looking for because he sighed.

            "I don't know what's wrong with you, Kaoru, but you better snap out of it," his voice was fierce, "There's a huge ball coming up at the end of the week and you'll need to be there.  Prince Kenshin's fiancée will be there, we'll need you to make sure they don't spend too much time together.  Are you even listening to me?" he demanded as doe-wide eyes turned on him.

            "Why should they be kept apart?" she asked.  It was the first thing she'd heard all day that had sparked her interest.

            Yahiko rolled his eyes, "Cause the King's got some big negotiations going on right now with other countries.  Kenshin's kind of a bargaining chip, so he doesn't want anyone to know he's been shackled already."

            "Oh," she turned back to the scenery.  

            "Hey, don't go blabbing about his engagement to anyone," he warned, "Only the really inner circle knows about it."  

            "I won't," she promised softly.  The words hurt just hearing them.  She didn't know if she could bear to say them out loud herself.  They might strangle her.

            She didn't notice him leave.  She didn't notice that time had passed, either, because it seemed like seconds when she stirred.  His tread was distinctive with its duplicity.  Unhurried, even steps laced with the roll-step glide of stealth.  Prince and warrior inhabiting one body.  She closed her eyes and pretended he was closing the distance between them so he could confess his love.  

            "Ms. Kaoru, Yahiko said I should come talk to you," he stood behind her chair and she could feel the uncertainty in his posture.  When he realized she wasn't going to say anything, he went on, "I do not think you should be up, that I do not," he said sternly, "You need to be resting."

            "I am resting," she pointed out.  Not moving all day counted as resting, didn't it?

            He sighed and moved around to stand in front of her.  She regarded him with dull eyes.  Even when she was contemplating hating him, she couldn't help being warmed by his presence.  The hands that hurt her could heal her as well.  An interesting twist of fate.

            "I'm taking you back to your room," he said finally and moved forward to lift her from the chair.

            "No!" her voice was startled her.  She hadn't raised it all day.  "You shouldn't carry me."

            He paused and his face was uncomfortably close, "What?  Why not?"

            Her smile was bittersweet.  Right now there were many reasons, but only one was safe to voice.  "Because you're engaged, Kenshin.  It isn't right."

            "But I carried you all day yesterday," he reasoned with a tilt of his head.

            Kaoru shook her head, "I didn't know Tomoe was your fiancée yesterday."

            "I don't think I understand, Ms. Kaoru," he sounded helpless.

            Her patience snapped.  As intuitive as he could be sometimes, he was a very dense person.  "How do you think she'd feel if she knew you were cozying up to another girl while she was away?" she snapped.

            Kenshin straightened, "I'm sure she would be hurt, but," he floundered, "I wasn't 'cozying' with you, was I?" his face became anxious, "If I was, I apologize for my inappropriate behavior, Ms. Kaoru."

            She stared at him and let her head sink back against the chair.  "You are so difficult," she moaned and straightened again.  At least arguing with him made her feel energized.  "I know you weren't," she lied.  She'd thought his concern was born of an emotion completely different from the truth.  "But what about other people in the palace?  They don't know your relationship with her, so they might assume things they wouldn't otherwise."  He still looked confused.  "Kenshin, you were basically cuddling me all day yesterday.  If they don't know better, what else are they supposed to think?" she demanded.

            His mouth thinned and he looked pensive.  "I suppose you are right, Ms. Kaoru."

            "Mou, finally," she flung her hands dramatically and collapsed against the cushions.         

            His gaze turned thoughtful as he watched her.  She met his gaze with increasing difficulty.  

            "Are you angry with me because I didn't tell you I was engaged?" the words fell against her face like acid.  She stared at him in shock before forcing herself to look away.

            _Yes.  "No.  Of course not, Kenshin," she forced a chuckle._

            "Kaoru," he chided and knelt so that he could see beneath the shadows of her bangs.

            Her mouth drooped at how well he could read her.  Then she scowled.  If he was really so keen on her emotions, they wouldn't be having this conversation.  

            "I am," she admitted. 

            "Why?" his face was guileless.  Half of her feared he might already know her heart, but the other begged him to not be so blind.  There was no hidden meaning to his words, though.  He was a trusted friend and companion concerned about her wellbeing.  The arms that had held her so close the day before had been innocent.  The embrace two nights ago had been from the fear of losing a comrade.  Not a lover.  So she was left groping for an answer to his question.  

            "Ms. Kaoru?"  She blinked and focused on his face again.  A smile touched her lips.  The best way to cover deception was within truth.  

            _Why?  Because you let me believe I could love you.  "Because you all seem to like keeping secrets from me.  And ones that end up embarrassing me, as well," she let a bit of the mortification she felt over her naiveté slip into her tone.  The small blush to her cheeks sealed the lingering doubt on his face.  He grinned._

            "I apologize, Ms. Kaoru.  To be honest, I had not meant to keep it from you.  The past week has been full of many surprises, that it has." 

            The wound on her back decided to be perverse and throb.  She winced at the growing ache.

            "Yes, it has," she agreed wryly.  If the medicine was already wearing off, she really had been out here for some time.  

            "How is your back?" 

            She waved away his concern, "Fine.  The numbing stuff isn't working very well right now, that's all."

            "Would you like me to get the supplies?" he nodded his head in the direction of her room.  Her eyes nearly bugged out of her head.  He was suggesting changing her bandaging out here in the middle of the garden?  Baring her flesh under the bright illumination of the sun?  Her cheeks flared red at the thought.

            "Pervert," she snapped before the word had even registered in her mind.  

            "Oro?" he rocked back on his heels and sat down hard at the accusation.  His eyes were round with disbelief and then he laughed.  Kaoru's eyes widened in appreciation.  She'd never heard him laugh so freely before.  Then they narrowed.  He was laughing at her expense.

            She surged from the chair with a pent up energy she hadn't felt in the grips of her depression and gave him a sound kick in the leg. 

            "Don't laugh at me!" she ordered, "You were the one who just suggested I take off my robe where the Gods and everyone else could see!" 

            He yelped cheerfully and scuttled backward on his hands and heels.  She followed him doggedly, shouting and kicking as she went.  

            "See?  I told you the Prince could cheer her up." 

            The new voice brought their play to an abrupt halt.  Kaoru straightened and craned her neck around in surprise.  She'd been so absorbed that she hadn't noticed anyone else approaching.  Kenshin picked himself up and absently brushed leaves and grit from his pants.  From the look on his face when she glanced at him, he hadn't noticed either.

            Yahiko was leaning against the back of her chair looking smug.  Behind him, Soujiro was regarding her with a smile tinged with amusement.  Sanosuke's smile was brittle.  The expression was a painful reminder of her position.  Guilt dragged her away from Kenshin and toward the little group.  Each step weighed her down and by the time she reached her chair she'd forgotten why she'd ever felt like getting up.

            "What do you need?" she asked tiredly and slumped back into the warm cushions.  By foregoing greetings and hammering at the point, she hoped the conversation would end sooner.  The desire to be alone was consuming her again.

            "Ms. Kaoru?" Kenshin's voice hummed with worry and confusion.  From depression to normal to depression again in the space of five minutes.  She didn't blame him for being unbalanced. 

            "I'm fine," she reassured him, "You should get back.  You spent too much time away from your duties yesterday," she reminded him.  

            "Yes, but you are still not feeling well."

            "We'll take care of missy, don't worry," Sano drawled.  She smiled.  Even his drawl was strained.  They were worried she would make a mess of the situation.  

            "Go," she shooed and tried for a genuine smile.  From his expression she could tell she hadn't quite made it, but he nodded and headed toward the palace anyway.

            When he was out of earshot she removed the ramrod in her back and melted into the chair.  Soujiro moved in front of her, settling himself beside her feet, and Yahiko leaned against the left arm of the chair.  She smiled at them gratefully.  They were always ready to offer her support.  But it was also a warning.  They were taking up buffer positions.  A buffer to protect her from the third member of the party.

            "You need to snap out of this, Kaoru."  Sano stalked past the chair and stood with his back to her.  "Kenshin's going to start getting suspicious-"  

            "And he'll figure out how I feel and do something stupid," she interrupted, "I know.  Don't worry, brother, I won't be a thorn in anyone's side.  I'm going to ask Megumi for a jar of medicine tonight and I'll leave tomorrow morning."

            He stiffened and turned on her, "What?"

            "I said I'm leaving."

            He shook his head slowly, "Oh, no.  You're _not getting out of this that easily."_

            His tone bit into her skin.  "What?  Aren't you glad?  Last night you were trying to kick me out.  I'm doing what's right!"

            "Bullshit.  You're running away.  As your superior, I won't allow it.  You swore you'd protect the prince.  You can't just leave when things get tough."

            "Hey, Rooster-head, she saved prince Kenshin's life," Yahiko cut in furiously, "That weird prophecy thing is over, right?  Why shouldn't she go home?  I mean, she's lying about who she is.  What if the king finds out?"

            "I agree.  I think it would be safer for her to go home now.  We're tempting fate by taking longer than necessary," Soujiro frowned.

            Sano stared at the two men facing him and swore.  "You guys are even bigger idiots than she is."

            "Sanosuke," Kaoru snapped.  She wouldn't let him berate her friends for defending her.

            "You're staying," he shoved his hands in his pockets, "With Lady Tomoe coming, we'll need you more than ever.  And there's still the treaty with Nishimoto.  And don't turn my words against me.  You were trying to stay for selfish reasons last night, that's why I got angry.  Now you're trying to leave the same way."

            "But the prophecy is over!  You said it yourself, I'm lying to him.  They can find another girl to be the escort.  Why can't Misao volunteer for awhile?  She'd probably have fun."

            "You're trying to dump this on Misao?"

            "I'm just trying to do what's best."

            "Yeah, what's best for you!" he shot back.  "The king himself put you in charge of his son.  Do you know how serious that is?  The _king_ put the _prince's safety in your hands.  You can't just bolt when your stupid crush is ruined.  You made a promise.  This is your duty."_

            Her chest heaved with angry sobs.  How dare he make light of her feelings.  

            "Shut up, Sano!" Yahiko moved forward challengingly.  

            "Yahiko," the softness of Soujiro's voice cooled the air.  He shook his head and turned apologetic eyes on Kaoru, "I am sorry, Kaoru, but Sano is right.  Despite the risk, you have a duty to fulfill.  By taking the escortship, you put him above yourself.  If you are going to leave it must because you are doing what is best for the prince."

            "Sou," she whispered pleadingly, "Isn't this in his interest?  What about my feelings?  What if he finds out?"

            "That's your problem, not his," Sano said heavily, "If he doesn't know how you feel, he won't do anything.  There won't be a problem."

            A hand squeezed her chest, "Are you telling me to keep hiding how I feel?  You want me to keep following him around everyday pretending nothing is wrong?  You expect me to be able to do that?"  Tears were blurring her vision and it was becoming difficult to speak.

            "Yes."

            "Go to hell."

            "Fine."

            She threw herself at him, arms striking blindly.  He caught her wrists and shoved her down.  She sat on the ground hard and was stunned into silence.  He squatted in front of her and met her gaze.

            "As your brother, I wish you could just go home," he said stonily, "But here you're a member of the Guard and I outrank you.  Don't be a hypocrite, Kamiya.  What would the old man do."

            His face remained impassive as she stared at him.  How could he do this to her?  His own sister?  No, she thought bitterly, he'd just said that here she wasn't his sister.  She was just a soldier.  Someone he could push around because he had more power.  Their father would never do that.  Kenshin was like that, too.  They'd never use their position to bully anyone.  Never.  

            Unless… _He puts his responsibilities before what he may like more.  Sano's face hadn't been so lifeless that day in the carriage, but the gaze had been just as stern.  He'd warned her then what duty meant.  Now he was challenging her to prove him right.  Daring her to prove she was a hypocrite.  That she was just as bad as the nobles she despised.  _

            She bowed her head.  She wouldn't give him the satisfaction.  

            "Fine," her voice was dull, "I'll stay.  I'll be a good girl and pretend everything is fine.  Is that acceptable, Lord Kamiya?"

            "You're ugly when you're bitter."  He released her and stood.  The heavy tread of his shoes faded behind her, but she stayed slumped on the grass.  Her life was slipping through her fingers, falling into the palms of others.  First she'd been held by the prophecy and now by her oath to the king.  That she was being trampled in the process didn't seem to concern anyone.

            "Kaoru," the soft touch on her shoulder made her flinch.  "He's trying not to be too soft with you.  He just wants you to become strong."  Soujiro knelt beside her.

            "He's such a jerk," she choked.  

            She didn't fight him when Sou pulled her into a hug.  He held her gently and she let the weakness and horror of her situation drain from her eyes.  Yahiko sat on her other side and placed a warm hand on her shoulder.  She clutched at it with the hand that wasn't balled in Soujiro's shirt.  They were both so good to her.  Yahiko hadn't even known her as long as Sou.  It had only been a year since she'd steered him to Aoshi's doorstep when she'd caught him trying to lift her purse in the village.  

            "I'm sorry," she muttered into Sou's shoulder and lifted her head.  "I shouldn't be so selfish.  I really am just as horrible as he thinks I am."

            "Come off it, ugly," Yahiko snorted, "Sano's a big idiot, but he doesn't think you're horrible."

            "He is trying to teach you in the only way he knows how," Sou nodded.

            "Yeah, by being a stupid rooster."  The spy rose and stared down at her.  "I'm gonna go find Lord Aoshi and the weasel.  He has something for you."

            She nodded and dragged the heel of her palm across her eyes to clear them.  Soujiro helped her to her feet and she winced.  

            "I'll be in my room," she told him and then to Sou, "Can you find Megumi for me?"

            ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

            Soujiro left her sitting listlessly on the edge of her bed.  She waited for Megumi in silence and ignored the swirl of her thoughts.  She didn't want to deal with them right now.

            A sharp rap on her door roused her from the trance.  The young doctor didn't wait for an invitation and strode briskly into the room.

            "How is your strength?" she asked as she set a bag similar to the one Kenshin had carried down by the bed.  There were a few towels under her arm.

            "Better than yesterday." 

            "Good.  I'm going to have to heal you again."  Megumi rummaged through the bag and pulled a few strips of cloth out, setting them next to the towels on the bed.

            "What?"  Kaoru obediently turned her back and slipped the robe down her shoulders.

            "With Lady Tomoe coming, there's going to be a ball.  You'll need to be both fit and presentable.  I don't think any of your dresses will be loose enough to avoid pulling the wound, and you can't look sick."

            "A ball?" Kaoru winced as the bandages were removed.  Megumi wasn't as gentle as the prince.  "When?"

            "The day after tomorrow.  That's why I'm going to have to do this now.  You'll need at least a day to recover your strength.  You're not allowed to leave bed tomorrow except for the bathroom.  Strict bed rest."

            Kaoru examined the rough hands curled in her lap.  "I guess this escort thing really is important."

            The efficient stroke of cloth on her back slowed and paused.  "Yes, it is.  Are you in love with him, too?"

            She jumped at the question and her head whipped around to look at the doctor in surprise.  The expression she found was both compassionate and stern.  

            "You're in love with him?" her voice rose with each word.

            Megumi shrugged and resumed her ministrations.  "I was, once.  That's how I can tell.  But Kaoru," her voice dropped, "Let me give you a little advice.  Don't let yourself think you can win him over Tomoe.  She is… she is more woman than anyone I have ever met."

            "Is she beautiful?" she breathed, feeling awe steal over her.  There was an aura around the mystery fiancé.  Her name was reverent on everyone's lips.  

            "Not as beautiful as I am, of course," Megumi tittered.  Kaoru's eye twitched at the outrageous change.  

            Her mind turned back toward Tomoe as silence settled back over them.  "I'd like to meet her.  She doesn't sound like a real person."

            "I'm not sure that she is," Megumi rubbed the wound clean with water from a small flask.  "She hardly ever smiles and yet the men are drawn to her like puppies.  That's femme mystique."

            "I don't know how I'm going to do this," Kaoru murmured.  Just the thought of Tomoe was intimidating.  Soon she would have to meet her and watch Kenshin's true affections settle in the arms of another woman.  

            She shook her head.  Her own innocence had led her to this point.  She couldn't imagine that she'd ever had a claim on his heart.  The honor had already been bestowed on another, more worthy woman.  

            "One day at a time," Megumi pushed around the edges of the wound.  "But it might help to imagine her being disposed of in nasty ways when you hit a rough moment."

            "Megumi!" 

            The doctor chortled behind a delicate hand.  "Just joking, dear."

            "Mou."

            "This hasn't healed as much as I would have liked."  She slapped Kaoru's healthy shoulder lightly.  "You have been too rough with yourself.  You nearly died two days ago.  This is not the time to pout over a silly man."

            Kaoru touched her chest where the wound lay on the other side.  "Megumi… did I really almost die?"

            The doctor stilled and then began to rearrange the bandages lying on the bed.  "The arrow punctured your lung and you stopped breathing.  If that psychotic bastard hadn't decided to leave, I wouldn't have been able to heal you before you were beyond my reach.  You have the devil's luck, Ms. Seta."

            A touch of the cold she'd felt that day ghosted down her spine.  Her face was numb with shock and she consciously flexed her right hand to reassure herself that she was there.  That she was alive.  Those words, so dry in the doctor's mouth, awakened a terror and nausea she'd buried upon waking from her injury.  

            "Dead.  I was dead for awhile, wasn't I?"

            "Yes."  Cloth rustled as Megumi continued to fiddle with the bandages.

            "I remember.  There was nothing.  There wasn't even nothing.  It was just an absence.  Like when you spend too much time in the dark and you can't tell if your eyes are open or closed anymore."  A violent shiver coursed through her body and she clutched her arms around her chest.

            The warmth of Megumi's hand on her back burned her skin.  "Don't think about it.  Let it go.  I was there, so naturally you couldn't have died.  You shouldn't doubt my skill, little raccoon."

            Kaoru stirred at the insult, but couldn't shake the lingering horror.  

           Another knock brought their attention to the door.  Kaoru shrugged her robe back into place and called an invitation.

            Aoshi paced into the room, his cold eyes finding her on the bed and pinning her into place.  Misao bounded in behind him and flashed her an encouraging smile.  Kaoru tweaked a corner of her mouth, but was too nervous to make a real attempt.  Aoshi looked grim.

            "Ms. Seta, Ms. Takani," he bowed, "May I inquire after your health?" 

            Kaoru's eyes narrowed, "As well as to be expected.  The doctor was about to perform another healing spell in preparation for the upcoming ball."

            "That is fortunate to hear."

            Misao rolled her eyes, "You two quit being so stiff.  He's got some big news," she jerked a thumb at her boss.  

            Aoshi's gaze slid to his young pupil before settling back onto the pale woman on the bed.  He reached into his long coat and pulled out a wilted flower.  He extended it to Kaoru mutely and she plucked the white blossom from his hand.  

            "I met with a contact in the Yukishiro house two days ago.  He intercepted a guard four nights ago.  The guard was helping an old woman escape from a prison we had hereto been unaware of.  She had been tortured for information by Lord Yukishiro."

            Kaoru stiffened as a thread of ice snuck up her back.

            "What is he up to now?" Megumi bit angrily.  

            "I'm not sure it is a present threat.  The lady knew my contact for a spy upon sight and asked him to deliver this message to you, Ms. Seta."  

            Misao stepped forward and held her chin erect, "The message was addressed to That Insolent Girl.  'Don't be an idiot.'"

            Kaoru groaned and caught her face in her hand.  "That old hag, again?" 

            "She also wanted the flower delivered."  Aoshi added.

            She peered at the limp petals through her fingers.  

            "Why would that lunatic be torturing an old woman?" Megumi asked.

            Kaoru's hands paled gray with cold.  "Oh Gods."

            "Ms. Takani, would you please step out of the room for a moment?" Aoshi bowed.

            The doctor bristled but nodded.  Turning a warning eye on Kaoru that said "we're not done," she stood and gracefully removed her presence from the group.  

            As soon as the door clicked closed, Kaoru let the panic she was feeling show on her face.

            "The prophecy!  He knew about it.  No wonder."  She shook her head, "He knew exactly who I was, exactly when to strike."

            Misao's face was grim, "Yes."                  

            She shook her head and tried to align her understanding of what had happened with the new information.  "I don't understand.  I still prevented it from happening, just like the prophecy said I would."  Her eyes widened as a new realization bloomed, "But because he knew what to expect, I fell right into the prophecy's trap."

            "Trap?" Misao plunked next to her on the bed.

            "Yeah.  The seer warned me that if I wasn't careful, my naivety would turn the disaster back to me.  I guess… I guess he got me."  Kaoru placed an absent hand to her shoulder and squeezed the flesh there hard.

            "I don't believe that is accurate."  She looked up at Aoshi in surprise.  "Yukishiro knew of the prophecy and who could prevent its occurrence.  The prince should be dead."

            "Aoshi!" Kaoru gasped.

            "I believe he was trying to eliminate you, not the prince."

            "Are you suggesting that wasn't the disaster the prophecy was talking about?" she demanded.

            Aoshi shook his head, "From what we know, Yukishiro Enishi is the only known threat to the prince that cannot be handled by the Guard or my own forces.  He is the only "disaster" that could possibly fit in the prophecy.  And since the disaster is aware of what could prevent it, the prophecy has been negated."

            Kaoru stared at him with glassy eyes.  Misao pried her hand from her shoulder and held it gently.  "What Lord Aoshi is saying is that Enishi knew his original plan wouldn't work so he changed it.  He prevented the prophecy from ever happening in the first place."

            Aoshi hesitated before nodding his agreement.  Kaoru stared between them in shock.  She hadn't fulfilled the prophecy?  

            "But I realized what was going on before anyone else," she protested.  She wrested her hand from Misao's and shifted away from them on the bed.  "I saved him from that arrow!"

            Misao winced and turned to look her friend full in the face.  "Kaoru, I know you would have thought that in the middle of the battle, but think about it.  Most of the people that were there, Kenshin especially, have much better reflexes than you."

            "What are you saying?" she shrilled.

            "Ms. Kaoru, what you did was very brave and testimony to your loyalty to the prince… but ultimately unnecessary."  Aoshi's words were a slap in the face.  "I hope you can learn from this experience so you do not needlessly put yourself at risk in the future.  Part of being an effective member of the Guard is knowing your own weaknesses."

            Her hands clenched and unclenched around the forgotten flower in her lap.  "But I saved him.  It happened just like the prophecy said.  I even got hurt because I was stupid and forgot about the archer."  

            Misao wrapped a gentle arm around her shoulders.  "Kaoru, Enishi probably set it up like that so you would think it really happened.  The archer probably waited until he knew he had your attention before he shot.  He wants everyone off guard for whatever he's planning now."

            "No.  It's not true.  I almost died.  I did die!  Don't tell me it was for nothing, Misao.  Don't tell me that."  She pressed her fists to her mouth to hold back the bile rising in her throat.

            "She said she tried to warn you.  The messenger said she tried to send you a warning."  Misao kneaded her lower back.  Aoshi stood stonily before her, his face unreadable.  Kaoru shuddered violently and collapsed against her friend. 

            The dreams.

            She swallowed heavily and bowed her head.  She could feel her wound pull and blood begin to ooze into the cloth of the robe.  What a fool she was.

            "I so sorry, Kaoru," Misao murmured.  Kaoru shook her head.  How could this be happening to her?  

            "Kaoru," Aoshi moved forward and placed a hand on her head, "please forgive me.  Were my sources better, I might have been able to warn you before this happened.  I am in debt to your family.  I should not allow these things to happen."

            "No.  Don't blame yourself, Aoshi.  I'm the only idiot here.  I should have known.  Of course they're all better than me.  I should have known."  She buried her face in Misao's shoulder and let her friend comfort her.  The world wouldn't stop spinning around her.  Her life, that had once been so simple, shattered with each tumble.

            "Kaoru, you're bleeding."  Misao pushed her upright and fumbled for one of the cloths on the bed.  She tucked a hand down the back of the robe and pressed it to the oozing wound.

            "I will call Ms. Takani back," Aoshi stated.  

            "Wait, Aoshi… What will happen now?  I don't know what to do, my head is hurting too much to think."  

            He considered her a moment before speaking, "You must remain by his side.  We are blind to Yukishiro's movements.  You have already proven yourself once, I would like you to remain as you are.  I will do my best to keep the Wolf off your scent.  Please forgive me for doubting your intentions before."

            She searched his face and nodded.  She'd known Aoshi longer than she'd known Soujiro.  He was distant and cold, but he was also loyal.  He had never let her down in the few times they'd had to rely on each other.  Looking back, the situations had always been silly.  Her present troubles made those in the past desirable.  

            "I forgive you.  The house of Shinimori is wise."  Her smile was lopsided.

            He nodded.  "As is the house of Kamiya." 

            Perhaps the house was, but the youngest heir was not.  She let the thought go.  She would dwell on the mess she'd mired in later.  Right now she just wanted to sleep.

           "He's never told me why he owes your dad."  Misao whispered as the tall man stalked to the door to find the doctor.

            A faint grin tugged at her lips, "Lord Shinimori didn't approve of Aoshi's fascination with the underground or his apprenticeship with Okina.  My father was the one who talked him out of disinheriting him.  He even gave Aoshi a recommendation where his network would have a legitimate use."  She watched the man at the door thoughtfully.  "Father never told me before, but I guess he talked to king Hiko.  I had no idea he was so close to the king.  He never goes to court."

            Misao sighed.  "These men.  They all have these deep, dark secrets."  She nudged Kaoru, "Even you."

            Kaoru blinked, "Did Aoshi tell you about the letter?"  

            "After a lot of persuasion."  Her eyes danced mischievously, "I threatened to quit."

            "Mou, Misao.  That was cruel."

            The spy snorted, "He deserved it for being so sneaky."

            "What are you two whispering about?" Megumi swept back into the room.  She cast a cool glance at Aoshi as she passed and flipped a lock of hair over her shoulder.  Aoshi ignored her and motioned for Misao.  After a quick hug and a promise to visit in the morning, the young spy trotted off. 

            Kaoru watched the ball of light dance out of the room and sighed.  With friends around, the sadness was easier to keep at bay.

            "Are you ready?"  The doctor approached the bed and plucked the flower from Kaoru's hands.  She'd forgotten it was there.

            "Who gave you this?"  Her tone slipped from curious to sly.  "I didn't think that block of ice would be so forward.  Doesn't he get enough entertainment from that noisy weasel?"

            Kaoru frowned.  "He was delivering it.  Why?  What is it?"

            The doctor chuckled behind a hand and waved the limp flower before her face, "It's an Ai flower.  Young men and women are supposed to give them to each other as an invitation," she arched an eyebrow suggestively.  "If they're dried and powdered, they add a certain kick to the bedroom."  

            The doctor laughed as Kaoru's face tinged pink.

            "Perhaps you should leave a few on the dear prince's pillow?"

            "Mou!"  

            Kaoru continued to huff as Megumi tsked over her wound and helped her change into a new robe.  Why would that crazy old woman send her a flower like this?  Now that she looked at the creamy petals closer, she remembered seeing them a lot back at the village.  And what Megumi had said about their aphrodisiac qualities reminded her of a few racy stories she'd heard whispered about in the taverns.    

            "Megumi?" a sudden thought occurred to her and she wanted to confirm her memory.

            "Hmm?"  The doctor was settling her into the bed so she wouldn't have to move after the spell.

            "Don't these flowers make you sleepy?" 

            "Yes, it's an unfortunate side effect of the spice they cause.  That's why they're not popular as an aphrodisiac.  One go in a night isn't very romantic.  Don't you agree, little raccoon?"  

            Kaoru blushed and ignored the light teasing.  Instead, she glared at the innocent flower lying on her bedside table.  The old hag was making fun of her.  Trying to warn her about the fraudulent prophecy with dreams hadn't worked very successfully.  Apparently she wasn't sleeping deep enough.

            "The old pervert." 

            "What are you mumbling?"  Megumi asked, already tracing the first lines of the spell into the skin of her back.  

            "Nothing.  Megumi… I'm just really tired right now."

            "Don't worry.  After I'm through with this, you won't want to leave this bed for at least a day.  Now that you aren't near death, I'll be using more of your energy than mine to fuel the spell.  Think of it as a very intense healing sleep."

            "Fine."

            Megumi shrugged and continued her work.  Kaoru closed her eyes and waited for the drowsiness to take her.  She just wanted the day to disappear.  

            ______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A/N: Ok, before people get weird about Sano's change of opinion about the going home thing, let's think about a few things… 1) He's her older brother, and as such wants to make sure she turns out well 2) He's a coarse, insensitive ass.  As we can see, these two things don't mix well.  When he told her to go home before, he was more reacting to the fact that she wanted to stay for selfish reasons (and the fact that he probably has issues with his baby sis "growing up").  Once he thought about it (sleep on it, yeah) he realized that he couldn't handle this as a brother, but need to be a superior member of the Guard.  Makes sense in his head, but yeah, anyone would be pissed at him for turning face so quickly.  And he's also trying to drive this idea of duty into her head.  She just doesn't get it.  Oh well, all with time, I suppose.

So no flaming or "But I thought he said…" reviews?  Yes?  I anticipated the confusion, but didn't want to walk you through the logic in the dialogue cause that cheapens the characters.  Pulls them out of what they'd naturally do and say.  Right.  I'm done teaching, now.      

Any other questions?  Feel free to ask, though you should know that I'll only answer questions about what's _already_ happened versus what's _going_ to happen.  Cause… not much point of having a plot if you reveal it too soon :p

**Thanks Everyone!: ixchen, The Girl Who Cried Oro, CharlieTheOtakuNymph: **O.O Er… forgive?  Pweez? **J: ^_^ I didn't take it to heart.  I found it amusing more than anything **jezzjamer******, Setine, Inuyashachic515, LittleDragon5, Bunny / Sailor Moon, teddy grahms, Linggoddess: I love Tomoe.  She rocks.  I don't like the bad rap she gets from Kaoru fans.  Though I also don't like the bad rap Kaoru gets from Tomoe fans.  Why can't we all just love each other?! **Pensquared******, XP-DarkAngel, The Honorable Gucci: Yeah, I'm a depressing wench, aren't I? **LilInuyashaMunky******: O.O;; Don't pick on Tomoe!  She's had her fair share of troubles.  She deserves happiness, yeah? **(name does not appear in this review), CurlsofSerenity: **Nope, I don't mean Aa, it's just a plain, American 'Ah.'  I'm not one for dabbling in two different languages in one fic.  I'm learning Japanese, which makes me very aware of just how not ready I am to write in it.  Hence, outside of names/places, I don't use it. ****KouUsa**: **Thanks! **Leina******, gracianeko: Ah, Tomoe is from a different country.  That'll be revealed more in the next chapter. ****Rio Grande****: I'm mean, yeah, but everything has a reason, right?  This story is focused on Kaoru learning to grow up, after all. **Kiesmoon******: Ding!  Correct!  Nice twist, don't you think?  I'm surprised no one pointed out the obvious.  That Kaoru doesn't even touch Kenshin, Sou, Sano, Saitou's level.  And yet she's the only one able to save him?  Tsk.  Though I guess not everyone is as avid a plot forecaster as I am.  ^_^ No one wants to watch movies with me cause I always figure everything out way in advance. ****Yawarako****: ::thumbs up:: Yes!  That's exactly what she'll be forced to do!  Mwa ah.  Now the question is what will she do when she does figure out heart? **Foxfire, Ferai: **Yeah he is.  He's such a sneaky bastard. ****Pia** Bartolini: ::pats** back:: I'm sorry!  I hope things get better for you! **Flyinangel777, Oracle, kouri, Ruriko2, Gr|ff|n, merrday, sakurablossoms6, ChiisaiLammy:** ^.^ I was feeling especially poetic with that little analogy **Elf Fanatic Lark, kookey, Chibilover2000, J. Liha: **Wah!  I made someone cry?!  Wow… that's kinda cool ^_^ Ahem.  And what's with all the Tomoe hate?  No one seems to like her.  Though I guess I'm the one who put her in that position, a-heh. ****Cat, Avatar for the DCG: Hehe, DCG, eh?  Sounds cool.  Yeah, I totally went to Ushi-con last year.  My friend actually talked with one of the coordinators about how to make it a better con.  Small world, ne? **Lauren: **Can't reveal! ~_^ **Seiyo-san: **It was just a small pause!  See? ****Evlo****, MP1, Anjali Sahra: Wai!  My favorite reviewer!  Hehe.  Yeah, it would be nice to take a peek into Kenshin's head, but where's the fun in that?  The angst is so much more poignant when we don't know which way he'll lean.  And, yeah.  Tomoe is just as awesome as she is in the anime.  Tough for everyone!  Gah!  ::prostrates herself for a flaying:: ****Califpinay3001, Henrika, Miyuki: ^_^ Yeah!  A reviewer who understands!  Thank you!  ::flings cookies her way:: ****Saiyagirl****: ::ponders:: Hmm… a plot detail I hadn't really thought about.  Though there's lots of those that I'm just answering as I go along, heh.  We'll see.  I'm not sure if it'll have a purpose.  Though Enishi's main appearances are yet to come.  Maybe my little brain will weave something interesting. **HiEi****** FoR sALe, ashcandy, bitchy brunette: Thanks, heh.  And yeah, much angst to be had. ****TawnyBaka****, Poppy2: ::sticks out tongue:: Boo Aggies.  Hehe.  Actually, one of my best friends goes there.  Anyway, thanks for the praise.  I'm trying to keep it realistic, yeah.  I don't know if I'll be able to hold it together through the end, but we'll see -_-;; Yosh!  I will prevail! **Oroness****** Forever, me, Star-crystals and bittersweet-love  **


	10. Knowledge Brings Acceptance

::crawls up and laboriously flings the chapter up:: Gooooood lord.  I'm really sorry this took so long, but this thing didn't seem to want to get written until last night.  I even tried prodding my creative juices by writing an Inu-Yasha songfic (I think it turned out pretty well, myself).  I rationalized that the break was also good preparation for the songfic chapter coming up in ::calculates:: Hellsfire, Mother Night, and may the Darkness be merciful… only two chapters ::pale with fear:: Er, forgive the Black Jewels lingo… you have no idea how much I want to put in Anne Bishop's "everything has a price" tagline all over the place in this fic.  Go read her books.  I mean, Kenshin is sexy, but Daemon is _The_ Sexy.  No joke ::drool::  

A/N: I want Kaoru's dress.  Badly.  Go, fanartists!  Go! ~_^  As a general warning for this fic… Yeah, school is taking a lot of time right now so the updates will be longer in coming.  I know it sucks when authors take forever between updates and don't warn you until after all's said and done.  Cause by then you've already moved through the Hate process, right? ^_^ Heh.  

And… what is this about ITFH being nominated for Elimination?  Whooooooa was I floored when I saw that, too.  They didn't even send me an email to let me know ::pout::  I just kind of stumbled on the site after hearing about it from another author.  So… by all means, if you like ITFH, go vote for it.  I'll put Elimination's web address on my site… and you can find _that_ address on my ff.net author stats. 

Disclaimer: ::solemnly:: Everything has a price… and I can't afford the rights to Kenshin.  Damn.  But, hey, I got the line in!!!  I also don't own Black Jewels or Daemon… double damn.

**In These Final Hours:** Knowledge Brings Acceptance

Alternate Title: Just say "no" to Sano's tea

            "Kaoru, are you almost ready?"  Misao's voice was muffled by the door.  

            Kaoru winced as Tae dug a pin into her hair and called Misao into the room without moving her head.  Another pin jabbed her scalp.

            "Tae, please!  I have to wear this all night.  I'm going to have a headache before the guests arrive."  She grouched.  

            The fatigue of Megumi's healing spell still lingered in stiff muscles and the slight shadows under her eyes.  Tae had taken care of the shadows with a bit of powder, but the hot bath earlier hadn't been as successful with her back.

            Misao slipped into the room and calmly walked to where Kaoru was perched in front of the vanity.  Kaoru eyed her friend through the mirror.  Misao did not walk.  Prance, skip, jog, or even the occasional scurry, yes.  Walk?  No. 

            "I brought you some tea.  It'll perk you up."  Kaoru smiled.  No wonder she was walking.  

            She accepted the cup and took a grateful sip.  And coughed.  

            "Misao!  What's in this?"  

            "Ms. Kaoru, your hair!" Tae lamented as pearls skittered across the vanity and floor.  

            "I'm sorry," Kaoru wheezed, "But Misao is trying to poison me!"

            "I am not!  Sano made it, not me!  Why, what's wrong with it?"  Misao peered over Kaoru's shoulder at the cup.

            "It's… strong.  And why did you let that idiot make me tea?"

            "Well I was going to do it myself, but he said he could handle it."

            "And you trusted him?!"  She set the cup on the vanity and pushed it away, glowering.  What did Sano hope to accomplish by getting her loopy before the ball?

            "He said it would make you relax.  I'm sorry, Kaoru.  I didn't know."  Her shoulders hung pitifully in the mirror.  

            Kaoru's eyes widened and she looked at the tea again.  He wanted her to relax?  In that case, maybe it was meant as a brotherly gift, fortification for her meeting tonight.  The frown returned.  But being relaxed meant her mouth could betray her.  There were too many people counting on her for her to make any mistakes, and blurting to Kenshin that she was in love with him in front of his fiancé fell into that category.  It _was the category.  _

            "Don't worry about it.  Give the rooster a good kick for me, though.  I'd do it myself, but I can barely breathe in this dress."

            Tae tapped her lightly on the head.  "That is the pride of my work, Ms. Kaoru.  I told you not to eat so much for dinner."

            Kaoru blushed and glared at her reflection in the mirror.  The dress was Tae's best work, but Kaoru felt like she was on display.  The neckline hung by a finger's width on her shoulders and swung low across her chest.  From there the dress clung to her ribs and waist before falling into a loose skirt.  The design was simple and smoky blue, but the second, gray dress made the creation shine.  The sleeves hugged her arms down to the V's that covered the back of her hands and hooked around her middle fingers.  From the shoulders, the fabric dipped below her shoulder blades to expose the high back of the blue dress.  At the bottom of her ribs, the gray material swept in plunging arcs around her waist and met just below her bellybutton, held together by a large gray pearl.  The skirt split down the front and flared aside like a drawn curtain to present the blue silk of the under-dress.  

            Stunning.  That was the only word Kaoru could find for the ensemble.  Another large pearl, set in a silver torque, rested in the hollow of her throat and smaller ones had been sewn into the intricate mess of plaits, twists, and sweeps that Tae had coaxed her hair into.

            "You look great, Kaoru!"  Misao approved.  

            "Thank you.  Tae did all the work, though." 

            "But it wouldn't look special without a beautiful doll."  Tae beamed and tucked a stray lock of hair into place.  Kaoru wasn't sure if she was supposed to feel insulted by the careless remark or not.  The beautiful part made her want to blush, but she didn't like being referred to as a doll.  Even the most feminine parts of her personality rebelled.  

            Misao thumped her fist in her palm.  "I remember what else I was supposed to tell you, now.  The ball starts in another hour.  Sanosuke said you should get Kenshin and go down there so you can greet the guests."

            Kaoru examined a pearl that hadn't found its way into her hair.  "Mmm."

            "What was that?  A yes?"

            "… Mmm…"

            "Tae, could I talk to Kaoru for a minute?"

            Tae looked between the serious pair and nodded.  "I should go see how things are in the kitchen."

            She hastened from the room and slid the door closed gingerly.  Misao waited until her soft footsteps faded away and then leaned against the vanity, bracing her hands against the edge.

            "So what's up?  You look like you want to bolt."

            Kaoru stared at the wide-eyed woman in the mirror warily.  She placed a cold hand to her chest and wondered if the reflection's heart was thudding just as hard against her ribs.  

            "I do.  I haven't seen him since the other day."

            "We told him you needed your rest."

            "Thank you.  But maybe I should have seen him before now.  To adjust or something.  I don't know, Misao, I just…" she closed her eyes and sucked a deep breath through her nose, releasing it slowly from her mouth.  She shouldn't get hysterical. 

            "How're you dealing with everything?" Misao asked.  Her green eyes were solemn. 

            "I still can't believe it," Kaoru admitted, "There was no reason for me to even come.  Enishi probably destroyed it before I'd been here a day.  How can a prophecy be destroyed?"

            Misao blinked and shifted so she was leaning on a hip.  "What do you mean?"

            "I thought they were," she fumbled, "I don't know what I thought.  That day, I really believed.  It happened just like the old woman said it would.  But it wasn't real and it will never happen."

            "Takes a lot of weight off of your shoulders, though, doesn't it?"  Misao prompted.

            "Yes… and no.  It was alright to lie to him before because I was doing it to protect him.  But really there wasn't a prophecy at all.  There was no excuse."

            "Yeah, but you didn't know that at the time.  You weren't wrong, Kaoru.  How could you know Enishi would find the old seer?"

            She watched emotions chase across her face in the mirror and tried to smile.  The attempt was flat and ugly.  Kaoru sighed, pushed back the stool from the vanity, and levered herself to her feet.      

            "You're right, Misao.  I shouldn't worry about it.  And now I'm here because Sano and Aoshi are forcing me.  Let them get in trouble if someone finds out."

            "Exactly!  Let Sano and Lord Aoshi deal with it!  Oh, wai-HEY!  Why are you getting my Lord Aoshi in trouble?!"

            Kaoru stared at the fuming girl in surprise.  Something inside of her cracked.  Warmth spread through her chest and itched at her lungs and throat.  She tried to choke the feeling down, but it burst from her mouth in soaring ripples.  

            Misao's anger melted into astonishment and then relief.  "Kaoru, you're laughing!"

            -----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

            The wood of the door was ancient and brooding.  The whorls looked like distorted faces and animals chasing each other.  Kaoru thought the one by the doorknob resembled the king swigging a glass of wine.  She frowned at the image.  The king would be attending the ball.  That meant she would have to talk to him.  Of course, she could avoid that unpleasantness by skirting the ball.  And the longer she stood indecisively in front of Kenshin's door, the more appealing that thought became.  

            No.  This was her duty.  Prophecy or not, she had pledged to be the escort to the prince.  Tonight she would set aside her feelings and shutter her mind.  Kaoru would disappear and the Escort would surface.  Hopefully she could warp Kenshin into the Prince.  He would entertain his fiancé and she would play the dutiful chaperone to make sure their secret was kept safe.  And somehow she would last the evening without shattering.  

            She rapped the door, "Kenshin, are you ready to go downstairs?"  She forced her tone light.  

            "Just a moment, please."  He sounded garbled even for the door between them.  When he stepped out, he was tugging at the ends of his shirt.  His vest hung lopsidedly over it.  Kaoru rolled her eyes and moved forward to help.

           "Why can't men dress themselves?"  She brushed the fabric straight over his shoulders and favored him with a frown.  

            Kenshin chuckled.  "I apologize, Ms. Kaoru.  I spilled tea on my other shirt and had to change."

            Her eyebrow twitched.  "Tea?"                          

            "Yes.  Sanosuke brought me some earlier, but it was… strong."  He trailed off and his eyes wandered past her face.  

            She sighed.  "I choked on mine and Tae had to put all the pearls back in my hair."  She pointed an annoyed finger at her head.  

            Kenshin's eyes rounded.  "Why would Sanosuke give you tea like that?"

            "Probably because I'm scared to death."  The words dropped from her mouth and she froze.  

            "What do you have to be scared about?"  He laughed and offered her his arm.  

            Kaoru hesitated and looped her own through it.  She forced her muscles to rest against his naturally.  It was surprisingly easy to forget her sadness when she was around him.  Then, it was also so easy to remember.  

            "Well, I get to meet your fiancé tonight," that was at least the surface of the trouble, "I'm worried I'll make a fool of myself."

            "I'm sure Tomoe will love you.  She is the kindest person I know."  

            The warmth of his smile when he said his fiancé's name chilled her.  Yes, Tomoe would surely love her.  Even if he didn't.

            "Well, that makes me feel better."  She wondered why he couldn't see the agony on her face.  Her mother's court mask wasn't going to waste, at least.  

            Tonight that mask was her lifeline.  Kaoru would cower and shiver with tears, but Lady Seta would shine with grace and gentile poise.  She had never been more grateful for the Game.  

            "You look wonderful tonight, Ms. Kaoru."

            "Thank you, Kenshin, so do you."

            Salvation was often a product of irony.

            -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

            Laughter and music mingled in the high dome of the West Tower ballroom.  The party was small, but people still managed to make the huge, gold-veined marble room feel cramped.  The prince's attendance had been last minute, but enough nobles had heard to push the attendance above what the room could comfortably hold.  Still, it had been too late to clean and prepare the larger ballroom in time, so the guests had to make do.  

            This resulted in a large demand of chilled wine and the palace servers scurried through the mass of wealth to meet the demand.    

            "How can you put up with these bubble heads?" Kaoru cooed behind her glass.  Despite the stuffiness, she hadn't done more than feign a sip.  

            "They mean well, that they do."  

            "Mou, Kenshin, that woman just asked if you would 'slip away somewhere' with her.  They do not mean well."

            His eyes squinted even harder with the force of his smile.  "… Mm.  Perhaps you are right, Ms. Kaoru."

            She nodded and placed her glass on a passing tray.  The server glared at her.  She glared back.

            "Enjoying yourself, Ugly?"  He muttered.

            "Why did they let someone so little attend the guests?" she puzzled aloud, "I'm surprised you haven't been stepped on yet."

            Yahiko opened his mouth to retort when the prince tugged at her elbow.  "Shall we dance?"

            She took the cue and spared her bratty friend a last glare before turning to meet her partner.  Yahiko thrust his chin up at her and melted back into the swell of silks and jewels.  

            Kenshin shook his head and chuckled as he led her onto the dance floor.  "You have a very interesting relationship with him."

            "I don't know that I'd call it 'interesting.'  'Abusive' seems like a better word," she muttered and gazed over his shoulder at the crowd.  

            There were currently seven nobles, six of whom were women, vying for the prince's attention.  She'd discouraged the girl in green and lace earlier in the evening, and the woman in diamonds had been deterred by her husband.  That left five active pursuers.  She was keeping a hawk's eye on each one.   

            "Who are you glaring at now?"  He dipped her in the next turn of the music and she came up breathless.  

            "Just your buzzards.  They're circling."

            He laughed and the nearest couples turned startled faces to them.  She blushed and ducked her head from the attention.  She liked being able to make him laugh so freely, but she was supposed to be the escort.  Just the escort.

            "Excuse me, but may I cut in?"  A soft voice jerked her head over her shoulder.  

            The woman was painted in grays and creams.  Her face was solemn and regal, but a hint of warmth ghosted in her dark eyes.  She gave the impression of a mourning swan gliding across a winter lake when the skies hung low and somber.  Her eyes dripped closed as she curtsied.

            Kaoru stared.  Words died in her mouth as she tried to find something to break the lag in time.  The other couples blurred into slow rhythms and the music faded in her ears.  Who was this woman with such an overwhelming presence?

            "Tomoe," Kenshin breathed.  

            Kaoru blinked as the spell she'd fallen into snapped and left her senses reeling.  

            "Kenshin," the woman returned and her mouth curved like a flower petal.  Kaoru took in a surprised breath at the simple beauty of the smile and the scent of white plum blossoms flooded her.

            Her heart stopped beating.

            "Let's find somewhere for you two to talk."  She grasped Kenshin by the wrist and dragged him across the dance floor to the far side of the room.  He protested in his quiet way, but followed her lead.  She paused when they reached a door that led to a balcony and looked back.  Tomoe drifted after them with her hands folded before her.  The crowd parted for her like a curtain of silks and jewels.  The contrast between her simple dress and unadorned neck and hands, and the gaudy display of wealth surrounding her only heightened her beauty.  Simplicity robed her in grace.

            "Here, I'll let you catch up for awhile," she slipped a smile onto her mask as she addressed the couple.  Kenshin nodded his thanks and extended a hand to Tomoe.  She folded her own into his grasp and they moved beyond her onto the balcony.  Kaoru turned away and stood in the chilled shadows of the ballroom, watching the glamour before her and ignoring the perfection behind her.

            "Tsk, tsk.  Why can that sow have a moment with the prince, but I was denied?" 

            Kaoru snapped her attention to her left and frowned at the beautiful young man approaching her.  He'd been hounding Kenshin all evening despite her subtle, and later not subtle, rebuffs.

            "She is a family friend, my Lord, and has traveled from Nobu specifically to visit with my Lord Prince."  Her voice chipped at the other man like ice.  He shrugged it off and moved closer to her.  His wine glass dangled from his fingers like another one of his ruby rings.  

            "Since we are essentially partners in love, you may call me Kamatari," his grin was infectious, and Kaoru was too entrenched in the Game to ignore the harmless flirting.

            "Lord Kamatari, you do me too much justice," she murmured, "I'm afraid I do not know what you mean."

            Even his snort was elegant, "I think it is obvious that your position is important to you for more than one reason.  And like draw to like, they say."

            "Sir, you insult me," she snapped.

            He chuckled and waved a reproving finger above the rim of his glass.  "There's no need to be touchy, girl.  Only a fool wouldn't be attracted to our beloved prince, especially with that impressive head of hair.  It evokes the most deliciously sinful curiosities, don't you think?"

            Now she was genuinely puzzled.  "Pardon?"

            He giggled, "Never mind.  I think you really are as innocent as you look."  She frowned at that, but he continued before she could protest.  "At least you have the sense to know when you are outclassed.  And from the look of that lovely dove he just snuck off with, I think every lady here falls short."

            Her eyes narrowed and her feet widened their stance in defense.  "Excluding yourself, of course."

            He winked, "Of course.  I'm more woman than the lot of you simply by the accident of being a man."

            "Interesting logic."

            "And from an interesting, and certainly dashing, young man."  His eyes danced as he flashed a dimple. 

            Despite herself, Kaoru was starting to like the presumptuous twerp.  "Is it impolite to say that you're beginning to give me a headache?" 

            He snickered, "Not at all.  That's the kindest insult I've had all evening."  He raked a curious eye over her, "So now that we're better acquainted and you are familiar with my charm, may I see the prince?"  
            "No."

            He placed a wounded hand to his heart.  "Ooh, such a wicked tongue for such a pretty mouth.  But I think I respect you, so I'll abide by your decision."  He swept her a mocking bow.

            Kaoru ignored propriety for a moment and stuck her tongue out at him.  He laughed and caught her hand for a kiss.

            "You are a delight, Lady Seta.  I hope our battle for love is not lost.  You are a worthy adversary."

            "I'm not a Lady."  She reminded him.

            "And I don't misspeak.  I hope you enjoy the rest of the evening.  Save me a dance and maybe we can swap battle tactics."  He gave her one last grin and strutted back to the dance floor.  Kaoru rolled her eyes, but an itch to smile tugged at her lips.

            The humor died when she caught a dark figure striding toward her out of the corner of her eye.  So much for getting through the evening unscathed.

            "Don't you have a job to do, girl?"  The king muttered.  

            "The prince is with Lady Yukishiro."  She glanced over her shoulder toward the balcony.  His head turned to follow her gaze and he grunted.

            "Don't make me repeat myself.  Did that idiot rooster not tell you the specifics for this evening?  You're supposed to keep them from looking like a couple."

            She scowled at him.  "They're just talking."

            "Alone, away from the party."

            "He hasn't seen her for a long time!  I thought I was being compassionate."  She stressed the last word.  Insulting the king outright was never a good idea.  That didn't exclude insulting him in a roundabout fashion, though.  

            His dark eyes flashed on her face.  "Watch yourself, girl.  I find you less tiresome than most of the fools here, but that doesn't say much."

            "I didn't presume it did."  She snapped back and caught herself.  There was a line and she was dangerously close.  She mumbled an apology and curtsied.

            "Send him back in.  He's had his time to fawn over the Yukishiro brat.  He needs to remember his other duties."

            Kaoru raised her head in surprise.  "You don't like her?"  

            He glanced at her and took a generous gulp from his wine goblet.  It was substantially larger than the rest of the guests' glasses, she noted.

            "I didn't say that.  I don't like their relationship," he clarified, "Too many complications."

            His words clicked.  "You mean her brother."

            "Yes, among other things."

            "Like what?"  She bit her lip as the question escaped but didn't retract it.  She was being nosy, but he seemed like he was in a talkative mood and she was curious.

            He pinned her with his dark gaze and she started to sweat under the scrutiny.  After a long moment his mouth twitched and he turned his face to the ballroom.

            "I think my idiot son is settling for something less.  He should know better."

            She frowned.  "But I thought they were in love."

            "They are."  He affirmed with a solemn nod of his head.

            She rolled her eyes.  "I don't think I understand, Your Majesty."

            "Neither do they.  I can't believe I raised such a stupid son.  He must have gotten it from his mother."

            Love makes one defensive.  And Kaoru had a notoriously short temper. 

            "How dare you say that of him?  He's a wonderful person.  And if he has any shortcomings, how do you know they didn't come from you?"

            Hiko turned to her again and stared at her.  She felt the blood drain from her face.  She'd just mortally insulted the king on several counts.  But if she backed down now, she would be admitting her words were unfounded.  She struggled to keep her gaze firm and level.

            "You really are presumptuous."  He pointed out in a deliberate tone.

            She swallowed and nodded.  

            "I approve of you, Lady Kaoru.  Remember that."  

            His cape swirled over one shoulder as he stalked back among his guests.  

            Kaoru released the breath she held and her shoulders slumped.  He didn't seem like the type to hold off punishment, so she didn't think she had to worry about later repercussions for her rudeness.  And his last comment had sounded suspiciously like a compliment.  Her brows puckered in confusion.  She'd insulted him and received a compliment in return.  That didn't make sense in any definition of the word "right."

            "Mou."  She muttered of men at large.  They were more trouble than they were worth.

            His order rang in her ears again and she sighed.  Time to pry the lovebirds apart.

            "Excuse me," she announced herself as she stepped onto the balcony.  

            Kenshin smiled at her over his shoulder.  They were standing side by side at the balcony and looking out over the kingdom.  Close, but not touching, she noted.  They were probably wary of being caught.

            "The King requests you return to the ballroom."  She curtsied politely.

            His mouth curved down in a half-pout.  "Was he very rude to you, Ms. Kaoru?"

            She blinked and straightened out of her bow, "No.  Well, not any more than usual," she amended.

            He nodded, "Good."  He turned to his fiancé and smiled at her.  She smiled back.  Then he turned away and walked to Kaoru.  She glowered at him as he approached.

            "Oro?  Is something wrong?"

            She kept her voice low, "Wasn't that a bit cold?  She is your fiancé.  Shouldn't you have kissed her, or something?"

            From his expression it didn't look like the idea had even occurred to him.  He glanced over his shoulder at the woman still gazing from the balcony and his gaze turned thoughtful.  A vice gripped her heart as he started to walk back to her and she grabbed his arm.  

            "It's too late now, you'll look silly," she hissed and propelled him to the door.  The advice was true, but she also didn't think she could stand to watch them embrace in front of her.

            "Orooo."  He muttered as he allowed himself to be steered.

            "Don't take that tone with me, Prince," she clipped as they reached the arch that crossed back into the palace.  She realized then how firm his arm was under her grip and drew back like his skin was burning her hand through his shirt.  He noticed the sudden movement and paused at the doorway.

            "Ms. Kaoru, are you feeling alright?"  The question wasn't unexpected from her actions, but she still felt flustered.

            "I'm fine.  I just shouldn't be so personable with you.  It's not appropriate."  And it wasn't doing anything for her resolve.

            "You seem to be avoiding me since the night I told you Tomoe would be coming."  He observed.  She forced herself to meet his gaze and held her breath.  Perhaps he was more observant than she'd given him credit for.

            "You spent too much time worrying over me," she protested, "I didn't want you getting in trouble because you were ignoring more important things."

            His head tilted and his eyes narrowed, "Why do you think you're not important?  My Lord father gave me permission to look after you when I asked.  You are a special woman, Ms. Kaoru."

            Her heart was cramping in her chest.  Why did he have to ruin things by being so sweet?  If she didn't shut him up soon, she was going to break down and spill her soul at his feet in the vain hope that he could or would accept the pitiful offering.

            "I know, because I'm the escort."  She tried.  She ached for him to deny her words, to reveal a hidden longing that he couldn't quell any longer.  At the same time, Tomoe's presence brooded over conscience.  She wouldn't read too far into words when the proof of their simplicity stood only a few yards away.  She was the escort.

            "Yes," he nodded and his bangs shaded his eyes, "Because you are the escort."

            The goddamn escort.

            She hated the title with every shaking breath wrenching from her lungs.  

            "Good.  I'm glad you louts recognize how much you need me."  She said briskly and pointed a stern finger to the door.  "Now get in there and entertain your guests or I'll be in trouble with your Lord father."

            He raised his head and stared at her incredulously.  She felt the hairs of her arms prickle at the intensity of the blue-edged gaze.

            "Kenshin?"  She managed.  She hadn't meant to offend him.  She was just worried about crumbling into dust at his feet if she didn't get away from him soon.

            His eyes flicked to Tomoe and he looked rueful.  She glanced at the pale woman watching them in confusion before her thoughts snapped the situation together.  She lightly knocked the side of her head at her own insensitivity.

            "Mou, how silly of me.  I'll stay here and keep Lady Yukishiro company," she assured him.  Despite their relationship, she was still curious about what Tomoe was like.  

            His eyes lit with surprise and he shook his head with a chuckle.  "Thank you," he murmured and strode into the ballroom.

            Kaoru's head turned as she followed his prowling movements and she let go a small sigh.  Then, gathering what was left of the defenses he'd shredded, she turned back to face his fiancé.

            She smiled at the older woman as she joined her at the balcony and offered a respectful curtsey.

            "I am very glad to meet you, Lady Yukishiro.  Everyone praises you here, I feel like I already know you."

            "You're in love with my fiancé."  

            She made a mental amendment.  They had failed to mention that she was coldly blunt.

            "I'm not sure what you mean."  She stuttered as her face flared with heat.  

            The other woman continued to gaze at her flatly before her face lightened a little.  "But you hide it from him well.  Thank you."

            Whatever Kaoru had expected, it hadn't been that.  "Um… you're welcome?"

            "I'm sure the others have told you about his weaknesses," she set her words down with careful deliberation, "And you have set aside your own feelings despite the temptation I'm sure that knowledge presented."

            Kaoru frowned, "I don't want the relationship that would happen because of that."  She paused before plunging forward.  Tomoe, she felt, was the right person to reveal the extent of her situation to, despite the irony.  

            "I love him, but I know he loves you.  I don't want to trap him.  He would be so unhappy."  Her head bowed so she was left staring at the pearl at her waist.  It glowed dimly in the moonlight.  Her breath caught when she felt a warm hand on her shoulder.

            "Please do not think I am angry with you, Ms. Seta.  I am a little jealous sometimes, that is all.  Will you forgive my rudeness?"

            Kaoru's mouth hung open as her eyes widened in surprise.  Kenshin's fiancé was asking for her forgiveness for being jealous?  Her jaw clicked shut and a defeated smile spread across her face.

            "There is nothing to forgive.  You are as kind as everyone has said.  I am happy for him."  

            Tomoe smiled then and Kaoru melted under the beauty of it.  She did not seem like a woman who wasted her expressions on just anyone.

            "My brother," the older woman went on, "Allow me to apologize for him, as well.  He is not a bad person, but my fiancé seems to bring out the worst in him."

            Kaoru's frown was skeptical, but she accepted the apology.  It was more a formality and a wish on Tomoe's part to distance herself from the act than actual plea for forgiveness.

            "Why does he hate Kenshin so much?" She asked and then blanched, "If you don't mind my asking, of course."

            Tomoe inclined her head and turned her gaze back to the dark hills and plains of the countryside.

            "My father was a good man, but misguided by his power and attended court more often than his holding.  He left the raising of my brother and me to our mother, and she was not strong enough to deal with the responsibility of running a large manor and two small children.  Enishi was only five years old when she killed herself.  When we found her bleeding in the tub she told us she it was because she 'wasn't happy.'  The shock took him to his bed for almost a week and bleached his hair white."

            Kaoru gripped the edge of balcony with pale knuckles as Tomoe continued.  This was not what she had expected.  

            "I became his mother then, and he has clung to me as such ever since that day.  He is desperately afraid of my unhappiness.  I think he fears I might leave him just as our mother did.  So when my childhood love was killed by the Battousai, he vowed to avenge me.  But he was still young and I beat him to the game."

            She turned to Kaoru, "Did Kenshin tell you I tried to kill him?"

            Kaoru blinked and shook her head mutely.  He'd said she'd revealed her original intentions.  He'd never mentioned any violence.

            A ghost of a smile touched her lips, "I was so angry with him for making me fall in love with him.  I felt like I was betraying my dear Akira.  Of course, I had no chance against his skill, though I managed to cross the long scar on his face.  He was very gentle with me and forgave me before I could even explain why I had tried.  When I did, he looked more disgusted with himself than I could ever be with him."

            She looked at her hands then where they curled around the marble ledge of the balcony.

            "I told him that he owed me his life.  He didn't get angry like I thought he would.  Instead he asked me if he could keep it until he found a way to atone for his crimes as an assassin.  I remember feeling so defeated when he said that.  There was no reason to hate him and every reason to love him.  He had only been following orders, just as Akira had."

            She turned her hands over and cupped them together.

            "So I struck a bargain with him.  If he could find his answer, I would forgive him and return his life to him.  He would know because the scar on his face would begin to fade.  It took him several years, and we stayed close through them.  When I finally tried to hand him back his life, he told me he would be more happy if I kept it."

            Her hands cradled each other against her chest and she stared past the night as the memory washed over her.

            "We've done much for each other.  I helped him in every way I could to help him find peace, and at the same time he helped heal the wound I carried.  He showed me it was possible to fall in love again and that doing so wasn't a betrayal of what I'd had with Akira."  

            Kaoru watched Tomoe with tears brimming in her eyes.  She really was a fool.  Her strength was nothing compared to the woman who was standing next to her.  

            Her feet moved of their own accord as she wrapped her arms around Tomoe and hugged her close.

            "Forgive me for being so selfish," she begged, "You are the better woman for him.  I hope you two will be happy together.  You have my word that I will never do anything to jeopardize what you have."

            Tomoe stiffened in surprise before her arms folded her gently.  She murmured soothing nothings to her as Kaoru let the tears of the past day and evening wash from her.  She cried not only for herself but for Kenshin's pain and the lonely fate of the woman who had had so much taken from her in her life.  Kaoru felt a swell of hope within her that she could be half as strong as Tomoe someday.

            "You are a sweet girl, Ms. Seta," Tomoe said as she pulled back and offered the younger girl a handkerchief.  Kaoru took it gratefully and dabbed at her eyes to keep from further ruining the powder Tae had put on her face.

            "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have cried."  She muttered.  That was all she seemed to be doing lately and she wasn't prone to blubbering.

            "Kenshin said you have been under a lot of stress lately.  And I know hiding your feelings can't be easy."  Tomoe sympathized quietly.  

            "No."  Her laugh sounded more like a sob.  "But I am learning.  I will protect what you two have."  She promised as she gathered her scattered dignity back around her.  

            Tomoe shook her head slightly, "You are strange.  Most young women would be plotting to break us apart."

            Kaoru blinked and shrugged self consciously, "I can fight better than most, but I am not as strong as my friends.  I know when to back down from a fight."

            Tomoe held a hand to her mouth and Kaoru suspected she was trying not to laugh at her.  She smiled ruefully.  Her analogy did speak a lot about her headstrong personality, after all.  

            "Um…" 

            Kenshin's voice startled them from their conversation and they turned to face him with equal disapproval.

            "This is a women's only conversation," Kaoru informed him and Tomoe nodded her agreement.

            The red head's paled a little, but his eyes didn't stop from flicking worriedly to Kaoru's face.  She wondered why for a moment when she clapped her hands to her puffy cheeks.  Even from his distance and with the dim lighting, it was obvious that she had been crying.

            "Is everything alright?"  He ventured and took a tentative step toward them.  

            "We are fine, Kenshin."  Tomoe assured him.

            His mouth tugged down a little before he sighed and chuckled.  He knew when to back down as well.

            "I was worried you might be getting tired, Ms. Kaoru."  He folded his hands into the billowy sleeves of his shirt and planted himself where he stood.

            She started to protest, but felt a yawn bubble in the back of her throat at the same time.  She held it back stubbornly, but took her body's hint.

            "I am, a little," she admitted.

            "We will retire from the ball, then."  He nodded, "Tomorrow we will be traveling to Nishimoto again to complete the treaty.  A messenger arrived just a few hours ago and their king is anxious about the delay."

            Kaoru scowled.  Never mind that their party had been ambushed and the prince had almost been assassinated a few days ago.  Well, at least it had been made to look that way.  In any case, that was far more important than a week delay in forming a treaty.  

            "Why are you becoming allies with such an insensitive country?" She grouched.

            "Perhaps because they might be insensitive enough to try war without a treaty."  Tomoe suggested.

            Kaoru nodded thoughtfully, but shook her head, "No, it is definitely because he wants to force his daughter on Kenshin."

            "Oro."

            She jabbed a finger at him, "Don't you 'oro' me.  You know that's exactly why they want you there."  She turned confidentially to Tomoe.  "Don't worry, I'll make sure nothing happens.  I'll protect him physically from any princess's if I have to."

            "Do you think they will be so desperate?"  She seemed genuinely curious.

            "They might.  Look how much trouble he stirs up in his own country."  She turned a scowl on him and he backed away a step.  

            "I don't think-"

            "Oh admit it, Kenshin, you're a heart breaker!"

            She closed her mouth sharply on the comment.  It had slipped out before she had time to think about it, but she'd wounded herself with the carelessness.  She turned to Tomoe and gave her a too-bright smile.

            "Well, I'll give you a full report when we get back."  She was so tired of forcing herself to be cheerful.

            Tomoe embraced her again and Kaoru could feel the gentle sympathy in her arms.

            "I will wait.  Good night, Ms. Seta."

            "Kaoru," she insisted.  

            She was graced with another smile, "I'm glad to have met you, Kaoru."

            "Me too," her voice was maybe a little too emphatic, but she masked it by spinning away and marching across the balcony toward the palace.

            "I will walk Ms. Kaoru to her room and then I will return," Kenshin promised his fiancé.  

            Kaoru flung her hands in the air in disgust, "You will not!  You are going to stay right here and apologize to her for running off to another country the moment she gets here."

            "Oro."  

            Kaoru felt a little bit of sympathy for him as she swept under the arch and all but ran to her room.  His expression was so helpless.  He'd been looking so forward to their meeting, but he hadn't counted on them teaming up against him.  

            Men were so naive.

            Then, so was she.  But at least now she knew his heart was in good hands, and that eased the ache in her own enough to keep from crying herself to sleep.

                _______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Wow, so a random hint of plot thrown in at the end there.  Do we all not absolutely adore and otherwise love Kamatari?  I sincerely hope some of you caught the joke there about the "sinful curiosities."  I have inherited a decidedly perverted and tongue-in-cheek sense humor from my father that expresses itself in random instances.  Anyway, I had to put him in there because he fits so perfectly into that lifestyle.  Can you not see him strutting about in silks and jewels being the life of the party?  I can.  It works.  At least in my mind.

A/N: Answers to questions I can already hear coming: 1) Yes, the first scar was from Akira.  I figured it was a given since I kept with the tradition of Tomoe giving him the other one.  2) Timeline: Tomoe showed up maybe two years after the end of the war.  It took her some time to find out the Battousai's identity.  She stayed in court for a few months before she confronted Kenshin openly.  After that, it took Kenshin another six years or so to finally be at peace with himself (took him longer in the anime/manga, but I figured it wouldn't take as long since he hadn't killed a wife this time).  They became engaged unofficially then, and waited about a year to tell Hiko.  A year after that and we're up to date.  That adds up to ten years, right?  It skews the year he actually killed Akira a bit, but I wanted Tomoe to be about the same age, if not younger, than Kenshin.  Cause, come on, a single twenty-eight year old noblewoman isn't very believable, much less a thirty-plus one.

A/N 2: Wow… So I am so evilly clever.  Or just sadistic.  This will be one of those fics where when you read the whole thing, you'll be able to go back and find all kinds of hints to what the climax is going to be.  I seriously don't do it intentionally.  Ok, that's a lie, but most of them aren't intentional.  It comes out and I'm like "um… yes."

Thank you to all! **Dove of Night, Gia, ixchen, Ame Kurayami, ****Rio Grande****: I'm glad you like it so much!  A return to humor, here, even though the whole thing was really very depressing if you think about the situation.  I like irony, heh. **Kaimamiru******, teddy grahms, LilInuyashaMunky: ^_^ Forgiven!  I know exactly how you feel.  I really don't like Kikyo, and don't even get me started on Cowboy Bebop. ****DespitefulSaint****, CharlieTheOtakuNymph: Bishounen war, eh?  You know, that's really more of a promise than a threat ::snicker:: ****flyinangel777: Yeah, I had this whole thing planned before I even started.  I've been adapting small things here and there as it's been going, though. ****AnimeLuver****, kiesmoon: Actually, he just bumped into her in the hall on his way out of the bath, but yeah, that smile was suspicious ^_^  I like how observant you are.  You're definitely prodding in the right areas, but not quite there.  Though, I haven't really set it up where I think people will _really_ be able to guess exactly what's going to happen. ****Squeakyinuears**:** Glad you're enjoying it! ^_^ You make me blush. **Leina******: Hmm, I'm pretty deliberate with how I have people address each other, so… ~_^** Pia Bartolini:** Tomoe is grand.  I seriously want her to be a positive character in this fic. ****MP1: Yes!  Points for the suspicious reader!  I applaud your skepticism, I was hoping more people would catch that ****Curlsofserenity****, The Honorable Gucci: Fluff and angst, eh?  Well… yeah, I have a record for that.  Check out my other fics sometime.  I can't seem to write just a purely mindless waff. **Anime11368, Kyia Star, XP-DarkAngel, KouUsa, KitsuneGirl03, Karen, Setine: **^_^ By all means **Califpinay3001, Ferai, Seiyo-san, Poppy2, bittersweet-love, pensquared, Ruriko2: **Don't worry, you didn't confuse me, and as to your hope, I think I can oblige you ~_^ ****Yawarako****: ::scratches head:: Hmm, is Kenshin really so dense?  I think that remains to be seen.  We don't get a really good look into his head, but I think his behavior has been very suspicious lately ****ChiisaiLammy**:** Aren't they adorable?  I think it goes to show just how unprepared Kaoru was for all of this.  She's been surrounded by love and support all her life and then *bam* everything flies off the hinges ****Inuki****, Crisa Rei, J. Liha, Elf Fanatic Lark, Icegal1: Yeah!  I have depth!  I'm glad I'm getting a lot of the themes across that I wanted.  I really wanted this to be a "Kaoru maturing" fic.  It goes with my theater background that says the main character is always the character that changes. **Henrika******, evlo: ::beams:: I loved the cheer! **Brooke, She Who Walks in Shadow: **If I answered either way, it would kill the suspense, wouldn't it? **Jezzjamer******: Yeah, Sano's a flighty little rooster **kookey******, Kitsune KeNsHiN: Yes!  A partner in the "why can't we all get along?" club! ^_^ ****Miyuki-san: ::dances:: Yes!  Another attentive reader!  I seriously thought so many people would point at that and shout "plot hole" at me and rage before I could get the chance to let the reality of the situation unravel, but very few people noticed O.o ****Furea** / Toshi Ishimi, tigerrelly, Anjali Sahra:** Wow… you have no idea how freaky your review was.  One, because I'm currently studying Daoism in China's early history and Two because… you're skirting the fringes of the plot so close you're almost _tripping_ over it!  Wooow.  And here I was complaining that not enough of my readers are paying attention ^_^  As for your other comment, yeah I have that kind of support in my life.  I did it a lot, too, to set up just how unprepared Kaoru was for this to happen to her.  She's happy and loved all her life and then that damn seer walks into her life and everything goes snafu. **Fire Kitsune Goddess: **^_^;; Aw, why not? **JCCSilkie******, Hil, and Mariah.**


	11. Slipping Out of Control

::twitching on the ground:: It's… it's twenty pages long.  A twenty page long chapter… Gah, I seriously didn't mean to.  I just knew how much of the plot I wanted to get through in the chapter, and it took a lot longer to do than I thought it would.  But… an extra long wait deserves an extra long chapter, right?  Enjoy!  ::flings cookies to all::

A/N: I love you guys, seriously.  You're let me know that I'm doing a good job of stringing the plot out exactly how I wanted to.  Trust me, your confusion is good, it's keeping me on track ^_^ This will make more sense later, I swear.  Just… enjoy the ride.  

Disclaimer: I really, really don't own Kenshin.  Promise.  Ignore these puppet strings, really.  No, I'm serious, ignore them ::sneak:: 

**In These Final Hours:** Slipping Out of Control

Kaoru stared at Tsubame in shock.  Her hair fell loosely around her face, the navy ribbon in her hand forgotten.

            "What was that, Tsubame?"

            "Lady Yukishiro would like you to have breakfast in her room," the little maid curtsied again and her hands clenched the front of her apron.  

            Kaoru swiveled on the vanity stool to look at the younger girl straight on instead of through the mirror.  

            "Why?" She blurted before she could tell herself it was rude.

            Tsubame shook her head and Kaoru pressed her lips together.  No reason given, then.  What could the other woman want?  She turned back to the mirror and started at the dark expression on her face.  

            "Mou.  I'm being unfair."  She muttered and resumed gathering her hair into a high ponytail.  Being invited to breakfast wasn't suspicious.  Tomoe probably wanted some feminine company before everyone abandoned her for the trip to Nishimoto.

            Still, she hesitated when she held her hand up to knock on the Lady's door.  She berated herself again since it had taken a good minute of staring at the door before she could work up the nerve to even raise her hand.  There was nothing scary about wood, but she'd had an awful time approaching it in the last two days.

            A soft call answered her short rap and after another moment she steeled herself and slipped into the room.    

            "You wished to see me?" Her voice held more than one question.

            Tomoe rose from the small table nestled beside the room's bay window and nodded. "I would like to talk to you a little more before you have to leave."

            Kaoru nodded and glanced over the other woman's form.  She had shed the finery of the previous evening in favor of a simple white and lilac dress.  Kaoru felt her toes curl self consciously as she buried her fingers into the rough fabric of her training pants.  She'd considered changing into something nicer before coming, but she wouldn't have time to change back before the procession left for Nishimoto.  And the idea of a day-long carriage ride in a dress did not appeal to her.  But the reasoning didn't dispel the feeling of being a sparrow faced with a swan.  

            She blinked when Tomoe gestured to the seat opposite of hers.  She scowled to herself and marched across the room.  People ate breakfast sitting at tables, not standing in doorways like scared waifs.  She had nothing to be nervous about.  Tomoe had already proven herself both in reputation and in person to be a kind, reserved person.  The only thing standing between them was her engagement to the man Kaoru was in love with.  

            A trivial worry, at most.

            She sighed at her own musings and settled herself in the offered chair.  Tomoe inclined her head and they began serving themselves from the chilled platters piled with fruits, light pastries, and mild flavored cheese.  Kaoru eyed her selections nestled on the rose-lined china.  She'd need to nab something more substantial from the kitchens before they left.  A few strawberries and grapes weren't going to last her until lunch.

            She'd polished her plate and was reaching for her tea when Tomoe broke the serene quiet of their meal.

            "Kaoru, I'm going to ask you an uncomfortable question.  Will you allow me this rudeness?"

            Her hand hovered above her tea cup as she turned wide blue eyes on Tomoe.  Bluntness tempered by formal politeness.  An odd combination, and yet the somber woman's words remained pleasantly neutral.

            "Yes, of course."  She nodded and pulled her hand back into the shelter of her lap.  Her fingers laced together and she braced herself.

            "Why do you love Kenshin?"

            Kaoru felt her eyes glaze.  Why do you love Kenshin?  What's the weather like, today?  Is that dress new?  She fumbled back to the edge of sanity and took a steeling breath.  Her lips parted slightly and a few puffs of air pressed past them, but nothing resembling a reason came to her.  

            "I- I don't know.  I mean," she floundered, "I know that I love him, but I don't know how to answer that.  Please don't think I'm just a stupid girl who's infatuated.  I know it's more than that.  Please.  I just, I don't… mou."  She pressed a palm to her forehead and squeezed her eyes shut.  When she risked looking up again, there wasn't disgust or anger in the older woman's eyes, only sympathy.

            "You probably haven't had much time to think about it."

            "Well, no.  Not really."  She admitted.  Her fingers were doing heinous things to the poor linen napkin in her lap.

            "Then," she paused as she reformed her question, "Tell me what draws you to him.  What is it that you notice about him that you don't about other men?"

            Kaoru fidgeted in the chair.  This was easier.  But to reveal such intimate things to Tomoe?  To his fiancé?  

            She sighed.  The older woman didn't seem like the type to ask useless questions.  She was obviously prepared for whatever answer Kaoru would give.

            "Well," she let her gaze wander to the window and gazed blindly at the blur of green and splashes of brighter color. "His hands, I guess." Her own twisted in her lap.  "They're always warm when he holds my elbow.  And when he changed my bandages, they were strong and certain.  He can be so dense sometimes and seem so helpless, but his hands are always firm.  I think that may be why he always tucks them in his sleeves, so they won't give him away."

            Her sight drifted inward and a small smile tugged at her lips.

            "He smells nice, too.  He insisted on carrying me everywhere when I was injured, and I didn't want him too.  I was afraid I'd fall asleep.  He smells like… home.  Like I would never have to worry about being in a foreign place, because all I would have to do is be near him and I would be somewhere familiar and comfortable." 

            She floated between feelings for a moment before surfacing again.  "I like making him laugh.  He doesn't laugh enough.  When he does he glows and I get this silly feeling in my chest and I can't help smiling, too.  I like how he notices small things.  He knows my favorite bath oil and I've never told him.  He makes me feel special without even trying.  He always knows when I'm nervous or upset.  Not that I'm always very good at hiding my emotions, but he seems to have a sixth sense about it."

            She frowned then and pulled in a shuddering breath.  "In fact, the only thing that he doesn't notice is the one thing I want him to the most."  

            "That you love him."  

            Tomoe's voice shattered the spell she'd fallen into.  Kaoru gripped the edge of the table as everything she'd said pounded in her ears.

            "I'm sorry.  I don't really mean that.  I mean, I do, but I know I shouldn't.  And I'm not going to do anything about it.  It's better that he doesn't know.  He'd do something stupid and throw away his own happiness just because he's so... so…"  A few angry tears burned at the corners of her eyes and she swiped at them with the edge of her hand.  

            "It's alright, Kaoru," Tomoe soothed, "You have not upset me.  I know you meant your promise last night."

            Kaoru puffed her cheeks with a sigh and scowled at her empty plate.  She was so girly when it came to him.  Tears were an enemy.  She'd seen girls in the village woo their way with crying and it had disgusted her.  They were the kind of girls who would trick a man into marrying them.  The kind she was protecting Kenshin from.  

            She would not be that kind of girl.  She would not cry in front of Kenshin.  Ever.

            "Kaoru?" 

            Her head jerked up and her thoughts stuttered back into reality.

            "Forgive me, I was thinking."

            A tiny smile lit Tomoe's face, "You puzzle me, Kaoru.  You are from a humble family, but there is a nobleness to you."

            Damn.  Kaoru plastered on a disarming smile.  "Lady Kamiya.  She took me under her wing when I was very young."

            Tomoe nodded, "So Kenshin has told me."

            She blinked, "He talked about me?"  A nod.  Kaoru's eyes narrowed, "He took that little bit of time you two had together last night and he wasted it talking about me?  Mou, when I see him, I'm going to knock some sensitivity into that red head of his."

            Tomoe chuckled and Kaoru flopped back into her chair.  Her melancholy fled in the face of righteous anger.

            "I'm am glad to have a rival like you, Kaoru."  She plucked her tea from the table and sipped.

            Kaoru gawked.  

            "Rival?" she squeaked.

            "Mmm."

            "But I'm not a rival!  That would mean I'm trying to trap him or something."

            Tomoe placed the cup back on the table.  "There are different kinds of rivals, Kaoru.  You are someone who sees the same sweetness in him that I do.  It is a measuring stick.  Something for me to gauge my feelings against."

            Kaoru's eyebrow twitched, "Like a 'who likes him more' competition?" 

            Laughter quirked the older woman's mouth.  "Yes, I suppose."

            "Mou, that's silly.  No matter what we feel," she paused as her huff lost its steam, "Kenshin is in love with you."  She managed to keep a stoic face.

            Tomoe's eyes widened in mild dismay and she bowed her head in apology, "You are right.  I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make light of our situation."

            Kaoru rolled her eyes, "Mou, you're almost as bad as Kenshin, you apologize so much.  But at least you speak like a normal person."

            Speak his name and he shall appear.

            "Tomoe?  Ms. Kaoru?"

            Their heads turned in simultaneous disapproval toward the door.  The prince really knew how to interrupt a conversation.  

            "Come in, Kenshin," Tomoe called after a rueful glance at Kaoru.  

            He poked his head around the door and held his hands before him.  Kaoru stifled a snort.  A prince fearful of his fiancé and escort.  Her country's future looked bright.

            "I came to tell you that we're almost ready to leave, Ms. Kaoru."  He folded his arms in his sleeves as he crossed the room to them.

            She sighed.  Part of her was glad that she wouldn't have to continue her conversation with Tomoe, but another was loathe to leave the peaceful woman's company.  Even with her trampled feelings, she could feel the first stirrings of a lasting friendship.

            "How long are we staying?" she asked, folding her napkin and setting it on her plate.  

            Kenshin moved behind her and pulled her chair out so she could stand.  She flashed him a pink-faced smile and skirted a few paces away, smoothing the front of her tunic and pants.

            "We will camp tonight and arrive in Nishimoto mid-morning tomorrow.  The treaty will be discussed that afternoon and in the evening there will be a ball to celebrate the peace between our countries."

            Kaoru's face twisted in disgust.  "Just an excuse to drape their most available princesses and ladies all over you."  

            Kenshin rubbed the back of his head and chuckled.  "You are very suspicious, Ms. Kaoru, that you are."

            She jerked her chin primly, "Of course.  It's my job to be suspicious."

            "When will you return to the palace?"  Tomoe drifted to the prince's side and faced him expectantly.

            Kenshin blinked at her, eyes wide, before a gentle smile tugged his lips.

            "We will leave the morning after the ball.  If the weather remains pleasant, we should be back four days from now in the morning."

            Kaoru couldn't help a wistful sigh at the regal picture they made.  The shadows of past sorrow trailing from their figures complemented each other.  A bittersweet smile touched her lips.  There was a bond between them that she couldn't touch.  

            "Ms. Kaoru?"  Kenshin moved to her and placed a steadying hand under her elbow, "Are you feeling well?  You look pale."

            She floundered under the brightness of his eyes.  "I'm fine, Kenshin."

            "I asked her too many questions over breakfast," Tomoe confessed.  Kaoru flashed her a grateful look and picked up the thread.

            "Yes, you worry too much.  I'm not made of glass, you know.  I won't break under a little strain."

            He tilted his head, "Ms. Kaoru, almost dying is not 'a little strain.'"  He nodded his head smartly, "You push yourself too hard because you don't want people to coddle you.  But someone needs to look after you, that they do." 

            She scowled at him, but didn't argue.  He really did have a sixth sense if he could read her that well.  Or she was just painfully obvious.  Either way, it was annoying that she couldn't think of a retort.

            "Mou."

            "You two should hurry.  They might leave without you."  Tomoe urged, a glimmer of humor in her eyes. 

            Kaoru grinned and stepped forward to wrap her in a light hug.  "I'll keep all those foreign princesses off of him, don't worry."  

            Tomoe returned the embrace and caught her wrist when she stepped back.  

            "Thank you for answering my questions, Karou.  You have given me much to think about."  

            Kaoru blinked, not sure what she meant, but nodded anyway.  A swan always had her mysterious airs.  

            "I will send a man ahead to let you know when we are returning," Kenshin promised.  

            Tomoe graced him with one of her rare smiles and Kaoru felt the breath rush from her lungs.  Those smiles were a balm to her heart.  She could give her prince up if was to the arms of this woman. 

            Kenshin smiled back and caught Kaoru's elbow again.  She let him steer her to the door and turned over her shoulder to wave a last little goodbye to her friend.

            Her smile turned puzzled as she regarded the somber woman standing before the bay window.  Though Tomoe raised a hand in farewell, the twist of her lips was rueful.  

            Kaoru frowned as they stepped into the hall and began the winding journey through the palace to the barracks.  

            "Did she seem a little sad?" She murmured, more to herself than the prince.

            Kenshin glanced down at her and smiled, "Tomoe does not smile easily.  Now who is the one who worries too much?" he teased.

            She scowled at him and her lips thinned in thought.  The only sound in the large hallways was the whisper of their pants as they strode.  Most of the staff was in the yard helping the caravan prepare to leave, so her thoughts rang loudly in her head.

            "I guess you're right," she said finally.  She couldn't think of anything that might have upset her besides their conversation, and Tomoe had been at ease with Karou's answers.  

            She still couldn't quite come to grips with that.  If she didn't already know how hopeless her longing was, she would certainly feel threatened by Tomoe's love for Kenshin.  

            A sudden thought hit her and she thumped a heel against her forehead.

            "Kenshin, you idiot, you forgot to give her a kiss goodbye!  Again!" she raged.

            "Oro?!"  His purple eyes widened in shock.

            Kaoru fumed and her steps hardened, "Mou.  You men are so clueless.  I thought you were more sensitive than that, Keshin.  I thought you were different!"

            His head hung in shame, "I have been distracted this morning, that I have.  I will apologize when we return."

            "You had better.  Tomoe is a wonderful woman, you shouldn't take her for granted," she scolded.

            He flinched and his mouth twisted as he looked down at her, "You are right, Ms. Kaoru.  I am lucky to have a fiancé like her."

            Kaoru halted at the drop in his voice.  His gaze was burning into her and something told her to keep her eyes on the rug stretching before her feet.  But curiosity dragged her head around and she tilted her face up to look at him.  

            His eyes were laced with indigo.  They drew her in until the only thing she was aware of was the harshness of her breath and shadows on his lips.  He held her spellbound with his heavy gaze.  There was something in his eyes, swirling beneath the careful layers meant to preserve his thoughts.  She wondered what she'd done to make him angry.

            He was watching her now, considering her.  A crease pulled his brows together and he leaned forward.

            "Kaoru, is there something you want to tell me?"

            "Yes," she breathed.  Her mind was lost at the feel of his hand curling around her upper arm.

            "Tell me."  

            She opened her mouth and a million words tumbled to her lips.  She loved him.  She wanted him.  She clung to every touch, every look he gave her, no matter how innocent.  And she would do anything to make him understand the feelings ripping her heart to shreds.

            But she closed her mouth over it all.  Because, as much as she wished she could, she would say nothing and do nothing.  He was not hers to claim.

            "I just wanted to tell you…" she bowed her head slightly, "I will do everything I can to protect you tomorrow night."

            She studied the trim on the collar of his shirt as she waited for him to respond.  She wondered if he would confront her about the evasion.  Her words were true, but they weren't what she'd wanted to say.  He could probably feel that.

            Kenshin sighed and his hand slid down to her elbow once more.  They continued down the hall. 

            "You are very adamant about protecting me, that you are."  

            She risked a glance at his profile and winced.  He'd seen the trick.  Guilt gnawed at her.  She didn't like lying to him.  If nothing else, they had cemented a close friendship in the short time since she'd come and she didn't want to damage that bond.

            "I made a promise," she replied lightly, "And I don't take promises lightly."

            He glanced down at her again and chuckled.  Why did everyone look so rueful this morning?

            "You are right.  Breaking a promise would be dishonorable."

            She nodded and stared determinedly ahead.  She wanted to say something else to break the uneasy quiet, but she was still flustered by whatever had just happened between them.  He could see so far into her soul with those eyes.  

            She was amazed she hadn't been found out already.  

            ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

            She hadn't worried at first.  The extended silences between them hadn't bothered her.  He obviously had something on his mind that needed a bit of solitude to puzzle out.

            But when the quiet inattention to her presence stretched through the carriage ride and into the evening as the group made camp, she began to fidget.  

            "Hey, Kenshin."  She settled next to him on the bench.  His campfire was far removed from the cheerful bustle of the rest of the camp and he'd been sitting by himself all through dinner.  

            "Mm?"  He didn't turn to face her and she tucked the inside of her lower lip between her teeth.  The firelight painted his skin and hair into something wild and dangerous.  Her stomach tightened at the sight, but the feeling dissipated.  She couldn't get flustered when he was brooding.

            "Can I ask what's bothering you?"  She brushed a hesitant fingertip against his upper arm in a not-so-subtle bid to get his attention.

            He turned to her.  His smile was not convincing.  "There's nothing bothering me, Ms. Kaoru."

            The denial hurt.  "Mou, Kenshin, you can tell me.  I know I'm just the escort, but we're also friends, right?"  He could tell her.  She would listen.  She gazed at him pleadingly, willing him to unburden himself to her.

            Half of his face was shadowed, and the eye not lit with firelight flickered under her plaintive stare.

           "There is nothing wrong."  His voice was a chilly contrast with the warmth of reds and oranges washing over his face.

            Kaoru felt like she was being hit with the arrow all over again.

            Her patience snapped.  "I'm not stupid, _my prince.  You don't have to lie.  Just come out and say it, you don't want to tell me," she flung a finger in his face, "Well fine.  I just thought since I was your friend I should offer to help."  She drew herself up to her full height and glared down at him, "I guess I really am just a stupid princess shield."_

            She gave him what she thought was a fair amount of time to deny her words.  The fire snapped and grumbled to itself and her chest rose and fell at an increasingly erratic tempo.  

            When tears began to prick her eyes, she knew she should go.  He wasn't going to apologize.  He wasn't going to dissuade her exaggerated assumptions.  And the silence rolling from his still form was changing the exaggeration into a painful reality.

            "Idiot," she spat.  It came out as more of a choke, but the same venom was conveyed.  Her throat was thick and sore with repressed tears.  

            But she wouldn't cry.

            At least, not where he could hear her.  

            She pivoted on her heel and started to stalk off toward their tent.  She'd have to be quick if she wanted to have time to calm down before he came in to go to sleep.  

            Firm fingers snaked around her wrist.  "Wait."

            Kaoru held her breath and willed herself to calm down.

            "Why should I?" she bit back.  This time she sounded more like herself.

            "You're right, we are… friends." 

            "Don't sound so excited, Kenshin."  

            He tugged her arm until she had to sit down to avoid falling over.  She sat stiffly next to him, even when he gave her wrist a light squeeze in mute apology.

            "I am sorry, Ms. Kaoru," he murmured, withdrawing his hand.  "Seeing Tomoe again after so long… There are some things I need to think about that I wasn't prepared for.  They are things that, I'm afraid, I can only look to myself for the answers to."

            "So just say so," she snapped, but she was already relaxing under the soothing rise and fall of his voice.  His presence radiated peace to her.  An irony not lost to the more objective part of her mind.  Still, even with the violence she knew he was capable of, she couldn't bring herself to be anything but at ease with him.

            "I'm sorry.  I should not have been so cold with you.  Can you forgive me?"  He was so serious she couldn't help the little chuckle that bubbled to her lips.

            "That's a silly question."

            A smile curved his face and there was something knowing in the expression.  He flowed to his feet and uncurled a hand to her.

            Okay.  Now she could feel flustered.

            She muttered darkly under her breath and slapped her own hand into his without looking up at him.  No one had a right to smile and move with such feline grace.

            She dropped his hand as soon as she had her balance and stomped off toward the tent.

            "Oro?  What did I do now?" he wondered aloud.  "Are you alright, Ms. Kaoru?  You look flushed.  Oro!  Do you have a fever?!"  

            Something like that.  

            "I've been sitting too close to the fire," she shot back over her shoulder.  A plausible, if extremely feeble excuse.

            He was impossible.

            ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

            She was still feeling grouchy when their carriage rumbled up to the formal gates of the palace the next morning.  A scowl pulled her mouth as she took in the lacing of marble and iron spikes.  There was something unnerving about a place that hid its defenses behind a veil of beauty.  Like a viper hypnotizing its prey.  

            At least King Hiko had the frankness to keep the battlements and towers of his own palace Spartan.  The efficiency had its own stark beauty, she thought. 

           Her mood wasn't improved by the general unease she felt the moment their carriage trundled into the front courtyard.  The face of the castle was stunning, and the healthy green of the lawn and brightness of the fountains suggested care.  

            She narrowed her eyes and forced herself to look past the beauty to find the source of her wariness.  

            There.  The flat, reflective gaze of the young maid drooping beside the footman told her everything.  He didn't look much happier, but he had the stiff acceptance of age in the line of his shoulders.  She shook her head sadly.  The true worth of a kingship was found in the contentment of the backbone of the country.

            "The staff isn't happy," she commented.

            Kenshin followed her gaze out the window and nodded.  

            "My Lord father does not like Nishimoto, but the treaty is necessary."

            "I know.  I was just hoping the trip wouldn't be a headache."

            He made a pacifying gesture, "Now, Ms. Kaoru, you shouldn't jump to such conclusions.  I'm sure we'll have a pleasant stay."

            She shot him a dubious glance over her shoulder and turned back to the window.  Since she'd come to the palace many of her perceptions had been altered and some downright smashed.  She no longer considered all nobles to be selfish, egotistical, lazy hypocrites.  She'd met people like Kenshin and Tomoe, after all.  King Hiko almost counted, but the refreshing honesty of his comments didn't outweigh the arrogance behind them.  

            Then, she'd also danced with the Court…

            So, in her new estimation, while not all nobles were to be despised and mistrusted, _most were._

            And then, not to disappoint her dark evaluation, the First princess of Nishimoto swept from the heavy doors of the palace just as their carriage grumbled to a stop.

            "Welcome, welcome!" her smile glowed and she gestured for the footman to open the door to the carriage.

            Kaoru sighed and followed Kenshin into the bright sunlight of the courtyard.  She took the hand held out to steady her down the narrow steps and turned to flash Kenshin a grateful smile for his thoughtfulness.  Instead, she found the somber footman averting his eyes to the ground.  

            "You must be Prince Kenshin," the same tinkling voice grated her ears and her smile stiffened.  

            She turned from the footman and found Kenshin being confronted by blonde hair and lilac silk and lace.  Oh, how she loathed lace.

            The princess fluttered her eyes shyly, "I hope you don't mind me addressing you so informally."

            Kaoru slipped on a cool mask and allowed herself the luxury of a loud internal groan.  Her prince was trapped already.  

            "Of course not.  Forgive me, but I don't think we've been introduced before," he smiled.

            Kaoru's eyes almost popped out of her head.  She hadn't been expecting that sort of reaction.  That was the closest thing to a reprimand she'd heard him give a Lady.  Not introducing yourself was a basic Court no-no, and Miss Lace had just failed.    

            The girl had the grace to blush.  "Oh, how rude of me!  I am the First Daughter of King Jien, Princess Nisemono."

            "I am honored to meet you."  He bowed low again and motioned Kaoru over as he rose.  "Allow me to introduce my escort, Ms. Seta Kaoru."  

            Kaoru curtsied, managing to keep the move graceful without the aid of a skirt to cover the gangly angle of her legs.  An idle vicious thought wondered if the princess could do half as well.

            "I am honored," she murmured.

            "As am I."  The princess shot her a calculating glance that belied her cordial tone.

            Kaoru almost grinned.  As much as she despised the players, she couldn't help the small thrill she won from the dance.

           "Well, I'm sure you would like to hurry inside to find a bath and bed," she went on, moving forward toward Kenshin, "I'm sure you're exhausted from the long trip."

            The prince favored her with one of his blinding smiles and turned to Kaoru, offering his arm.  Kaoru molded her hand into the crease of his elbow and shot the princess a bland look.  The other woman was frozen with her hand halfway extended toward where Kenshin had been standing.  She recovered and snapped a glare in Kaoru's direction before flouncing to Kenshin's other side, trying to draw his attention again.

            "Sanosuke, Saitou," the prince was again conveniently distracted from noticing the princess.

            "Yo, my Prince," Sano waved lazily, his eyes traveling from Kaoru's neutral expression, to Kenshin's strained smile, to the fuming princess.

            "I need to discuss a private matter with you before we separate for the morning, Prince."  Saitou flicked the tip of his cigarette clean and raised it to his mouth as he strolled toward them.  Kaoru pursed her lips at him.  Smoking in the presence foreign nobility was rude, especially in their country.  He met her disapproval without flinching.

            "I apologize, but if you'll excuse us for a moment, Princess," Kenshin inclined his head to her.

            Nisemono murmured politely and retreated back to the dark recess of the huge doors of the palace.  Kaoru watched her with narrowed eyes.  
            "She is planning something," she announced.  No one disagreed with her, though Kenshin did look faintly disappointed.  She imagined it got tiring to be surrounded by people trying to deceive you. 

            She winced.  She'd walked right into that one.

            Soujiro trotted up to their little group then, appearing at Kenshin's other elbow.  His smile was grim.

            "Commander Saitou, do you feel it too?"  He tilted his head to the side.

            The older man trailed feral eyes over the front of the palace and nodded.

            "My prince, there is a lot of magic used here."  Soujiro took a moment to scowl.  The change reminded Kaoru how dangerous the innocent looking young man was.

            Saitou pulled in another draw of his cigarette.  "It will be hard to tell when a new spell is being cast.  It's a trap."  

            The verdict chilled Kaoru.  She concentrated on the sunlight baking the graveled drive beneath her feet.

            "Yo, Fox," Sano drawled over his shoulder.  

            The doctor's head peered from the window of the carriage in front of Kaoru and Kenshin's.

            "What do you want, Rooster?"  She quipped.

            "Get over here.  Top Secret discussions going on."

            She rolled her eyes at him, but her head ducked back in and a few moments later she was gliding to join them.

            Expectant, they turned to their prince.  His head was bowed and from her angle, Kaoru could tell he was scowling.

            "Keep on alert.  Ms. Kaoru, Ms. Megumi, you will room together.  Sano, you and Soujiro will take the room next to them.  Saitou, take your usual position.  I want a unit of guards at each room.  Tell the rest of the men they are to be alert and ready to leave at all times."

            "You are wary, Battousai."  Saitou smirked behind the cloud of smoke obscuring his face.  Kenshin's eyes flashed amber at the Commander of the Guard.  

            "He is here."

            Kaoru felt a stab of phantom pain at her shoulder blade and repressed a shudder.  She didn't want to know how Kenshin could tell Enishi was in the palace, but it was not welcome news.

            "Give the orders, Wolf.  Sano, escort the ladies to their room.  Be with them at all times.  Soujiro, you will accompany me to the meeting."

            "Of course."  Soujiro bowed low.  

            Saitou nodded and prowled to the impressive tail winding behind the carriages.  Kaoru felt her sense of unease sharpen as she examined the faces of the Guard.  The men were either rigidly still or fidgeting.  No one looked comfortable.  

            Her brow furrowed again.

            "Hey, Kenshin," she breathed for him only, "There's an awful lot of tension here.  A lot more than you would expect for a treaty visit."

            He rumbled approvingly and his hair brushed her cheek as he turned to join her scrutiny of the Guard.  

            "What are they planning," he muttered.  Kaoru glanced at him and felt a thrill of something snake up her back at the steely edge to his eyes.  If the Battousai was tempted to the surface, there was no mistaking her intuition.

            "It reminds me of the fight with Enishi," she confided, "Like they are assaulting our nerves until we're too numb to see the real threat."

            "He should know better than to try the same tactic with you around," he chuckled.  Kaoru felt warmth uncurl in her cheeks and stomach.  While it was flattering that the assassin in him approved of her sharp wits, the attention was scattering her senses.  

            "Mou, calm down, Kenshin.  Don't let them know you are aware of their plan," she scolded.                     

            He smirked down at her and she watched, bemused, as the blue faded from his eyes and his lips softened into a dopey smile. 

            "Do not worry so, Ms. Kaoru.  I will be discreet, that I will."

            "You are worse than I am in Court," she huffed.    

            "Oro?"

            She shook her head, "Never mind."

            "Hey, are we going?" Sano demanded.  Kaoru flicked him a scowl before turning back to Kenshin.

            "Be careful," he ordered softly, a finger brushing against her elbow.

            She grinned, "I was about to tell you the same thing."

            "Hurry it up, Missy!  I hear a bed and free food calling my name."

            She whirled on him.  "Shut your mouth, rooster-brain!  Unlike you, I'm more worried about my _job_ than filling my stomach!"

            His jaw dropped and he sputtered, "Hey!  I'm doing my job!" his expression slid to mischievous and he glanced at Megumi, "I'm protecting Fox, here."  He looped an arm around her waist and tugged her closer.  "Ain't that right?" he smirked down at her.

            Megumi recovered from the jolt of being moved and turned her face up to stare at him.  With menace.

            Sano unhooked his arm and took a prudent step away from the doctor.

            "Just, uh, joking," he muttered.  She kept staring.  With a disgusted sigh, he turned and stalked toward the palace.  "Come on, let's go."

            "Mou, he should know better."  Kaoru clucked her tongue.

            "He should," Megumi snapped.  She swept her hair over her shoulder and glided after Sano with a pursed mouth.  

            Kaoru followed and Kenshin trailed beside her, an absent hand curled under her elbow.  She still didn't understand that habit of his.  

            "I said I don't need a tour of the palace, alright?" 

            They quickened their pace at Sano's agitated yell.  Kaoru and Kenshin swept into the front hall of the palace and gawked.  

            A handful of stunning handmaidens stood clustered to one side of the hallway.  At their head, and trying unsuccessfully to soothe Sanosuke, was the princess.

            "This is a token of my father's goodwill," she placated, "Please, we only wish for you to not be bored while your prince is occupied with the matters of the country."         

            "I'm not gonna have some bimbo following me around everywhere!"  Sano bellowed.  Kaoru glanced at Megumi and was surprised to see the young woman impressed by Sano's behavior.  

            "Sanosuke," Kenshin warned, striding forward.  Kaoru kept his pace and set a stern mask.  The situation looked dangerous already.

            Sano glared at the prince, but stepped back with a deferential bow.  

            "I apologize for Kamiya's behavior," he nodded to the princess, "May I ask what the misunderstanding is about?"

            Kaoru noted the change in his speech patterns when he spoke with nobility.  The politeness was harder, less charming; an interesting mix between the goofy man and the hard assassin.  Though, an assassin's stealth and wits were as well suited for the ballroom floor as the dark alley.

            Nisemono curtsied low.  "No apology is necessary, prince Kenshin.  My father simply provided escorts for your Circle so they would not have to wander the palace unaided."

            Kaoru narrowed her eyes.  She couldn't help but notice that all of the escorts were very young, very pretty, and showing a lot of cleavage.  Escorts in the crudest sense of the word.  

            A presence at her side turned her head and she took an unconscious step into Kenshin's side.  His grip on her elbow firmed and she felt him turn to follow her gaze.

            A young man was bowing low to her.  She stared at him in confusion until he straightened and held his hand out to her.  She made a quick catalogue of what she was being presented: Dark hair, flashing smile, buff physique, chiseled good-looks, and a dimple.  They were really going all out if they had scrounged up one with a dimple.

            "I beg your pardon, Lady.  My name is Ekubo.  May I have the honor of escorting you this morning?"

            She suppressed a sigh and sketched a curtsey.  Kenshin's hand didn't leave her arm.  

            "I'm afraid you are mistaken, sir.  I am _Ms. Seta, and while I am grateful for your offer, I am afraid I am already escorting my Lord Prince."_

            There was no way she was leaving his side, now.  Not with so many vultures hovering in the marble-carved place.

            Ekubo looked startled, and a tad miffed, by her refusal.  His glance darted to Nisemono for orders.

            She stepped forward with a benevolent smile.  "Ms. Seta, I can assure you that your services won't be needed during your stay in Nishimoto.  You are among friends, here."

            Kaoru's smile thinned in anger.  The way she said 'services' made her want to take a fist to that pretty little face.  She was _not_ that kind of girl, and Kenshin was _not that kind of prince._

            "Ms. Kaoru stays with me."  Kenshin's voice was oddly loud in the hallway.  He hadn't pitched it above a soothing murmur, but Kaoru felt the vibrations bouncing in the domed ceiling.

            The princess wasn't deterred.  "But I'm afraid she can't be allowed in the meeting for the treaty, and since she does not know the way to escort you there, you'll have to settle for my meager company instead."

            Kaoru shoved her scowl down.  This one had brains.  They were hamstringed by courtesy and decorum.  The plan was simple, but effective.  Divide and conquer.  

            She brushed a glance at Sano and caught his eye.  He nodded and made it look like a cough.  Then, she turned to Kenshin.

            "What she says has truth," she breezed, "I suppose I won't see you again until after the meeting.  Good luck."  She gave him her most dazzling smile.  He smiled back, but she could see the unease in his eyes.  Enishi was somewhere in the palace, and they both knew it.  Now that everyone would be separated, they were easy prey.

            "Mm.  Until this afternoon, then, Ms. Kaoru."  He swept her hand up for a light brush of lips across her knuckles before turning to the princess.  She almost grinned.  He could be just as sneaky as the best of them.

            She quirked an eyebrow at Nisemono.  The casual gesture was a subtle assertion of territory, and the girl knew it.  As much as Kaoru didn't like people assuming that she and the prince were lovers, the unspoken understanding would help in this pit of snakes.  It would make the princess think twice, at least.

            Ekubo was at her side the moment the prince stepped away.  Kaoru pursed her lips in annoyance.  He would be trouble.

            "Would you like a tour of the palace, Ms. Kaoru?" he inquired in husky tones.  She winced at the theatrics.  He could try to be a little less obvious.

            "That's Ms. Seta, sir.  And yes, I would love to see the gardens."  She said the last clearly, hoping Sano and Megumi would take the cue.  They needed to regroup quickly now that the enemy's strategy was being laid out.

            ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

            By that evening she had a wonderful headache.  

            Several hours of dragging Ekubo over the layout of the palace had familiarized her with possible escape routes and uncovered several hidden rooms and stairs.  The discovery had set her knocking on walls and floorboards in all three of their party's rooms.  

            The meeting in the garden had been pulled off smoothly, even if they'd failed to come up with any substantial plans.  There was still too much in the air for suspicions to be pinned.  She'd sent Sano away with instructions to find Saitou to put the Guard on even higher alert.  Soujiro was still with Kenshin, whom she hadn't seen since the simpering princess had swept off with him earlier in the morning.

            She scowled at her reflection as Megumi helped her twist her hair up in a simple style for the evening's ball.  

            "Mou, this is frustrating.  I know they are planning something, but they're being careful.  And I haven't run into Yukishiro at all.  I searched this place top to bottom, too."

            Megumi frowned delicately, "They're doing what you predicted, wearing our nerves down.  You need to relax or you won't be of any use to Kenshin tonight."

            Kaoru schooled herself under the advice.  The doctor was right.  She concentrated for a moment on just breathing, letting herself fall into the familiar pattern of light meditation.

            Megumi left her quietly and Kaoru remained still and calm.  She coaxed the knots in her neck and shoulders to unwind.  A pleasant drowsiness stole over her mind and her headache faded.

            She stirred herself only when she sensed Kenshin heading toward the room.  Meditation did wonders for her ki sensing.  She met him at the door and they stole down the hallway toward the ballroom.  Kaoru led him in a winding fashion to give them a chance to talk and to avoid Ekubo.  She was supposed to wait for her 'escort' to take her to the ball, but she had had enough of the buffoon.

            Business first.  "Sanosuke and Saitou are going to be hanging around the ballroom with a few of the Guard.  I told Sano to find Soujiro so he could do the same.  I thought we might put some wards on the rooms, but Sano said that's not allowed."

            Kenshin nodded.  "It implies that we don't trust them.  The most we can do is keep Soujiro and Saitou close so they can sense any new spells."  

            "Right.  I asked Saitou if he could check over the rooms before we went in for the night," she made a face, "He was a jerk about it, of course."

            He frowned, "I will have to remind him about his attitude."

            She rolled her eyes, "Mou, Kenshin, I can handle him.  Now, did the treaty go well?"  

            She couldn't help sneaking glances at his profile as they ambled through the palace.  The dark blue of his formal vest complemented his eyes and her fingers itched to stroke the soft-looking fabric.

           "Very smoothly.  I can't decide what they're planning.  Everything is for our convenience and everyone is very polite, but there is a heaviness to the air."  His eyes couldn't seem to shake the steely blue.

            Kaoru sighed.  Even with the meditation, she was tired.  She wished they would hurry up and unveil whatever plot they were hatching.  If they were quick, the Guard could clean up the mess and they'd be back on the road home in an hour.

            "Maybe there isn't a plot at all.  Maybe we are just on edge because there is so much magic hanging around," she suggested.

            Kenshin jerked his head to the side and back.  "No.  He is here.  And wherever Enishi is, there is a plot against me."  

            She glanced at him worriedly.  His words were laced with fatigue.  The meeting and the phantom threat were taking their toll on him as well.  She decided to tease him into relaxing a little bit.

            "Well, as long as I am here, you will at least be safe from that princess," she assured him lightly.  He flashed her a bemused smile.

            "I think she is the least of my worries, Ms. Kaoru."

            She fisted her free hand on her waist, "Are you kidding?  She is the biggest threat that I can see.  Obviously the king will try to trick you into marrying her, and she will be trying her hardest to seduce you, of course."

            "Oro?!"

            She wagged her finger at him.  "Don't play innocent!  It's what all the court ladies try to do.  She will try to steal you away into some dark corner so she can whisper her way into your heart," she shook her head in mock seriousness, "Well, not on my watch."

            He laughed at her stern face and she could see the tension leaving his shoulders.

            "I am glad to have such a loyal protector."

            "Don't make fun," she said, her tone settling into amusement, "You really do need my help.  You can't say 'no,' remember?"

            He chuckled.  "You are right.  What would I do without you?"  His eyes were warm on her face and his hand squeezed her elbow.

            She smiled and turned to face forward.  Pink dusted her cheeks and she fought the urge to give him a sound bop on the head.  She would be doing so well to keep her feelings settled and then he would catch her off guard with something sweet like that.  Mou.

            "I don't even want to imagine," she said smartly, "You'd be engaged to all sorts of disreputable women, no doubt.  Poor Tomoe wouldn't know what to do."

            Well that was obviously the wrong name to bring up.  Her browed wrinkled with worry as he started brooding again.

            "I'm sorry," she comforted, "You must hate having to run all the way here when she just arrived to see you."

            She could see him shake the heaviness from his shoulders.  He nodded but didn't try to smile, and she was grateful for that.  There was an understanding between them that didn't leave room for much pretense anymore.  Another irony that was not lost on her cowering heart.

            "Let's try to have fun, okay?" she nudged him with her arm.  "Just stay close to me and I'll chase off all of your admirers." 

            He quirked a real smile at her then, "I believe I will, that I do."

            They finished the journey in comfortable silence.  Kenshin's presence was enough to relax her and by the time they reached the ballroom, she felt her confidence and spunk returning to her.

            The sweeping room was lined with mirrors and crystal chandeliers glowing with mage-light.  Kaoru's eyes widened at the blatant use of power, but no one on the dance floor seemed concerned.  

            The press of bodies here was even more intimidating than the other two balls she'd been to.  The room shimmered with diamonds and expensive fabric.  The mirrors made the swarm all the more intimidating.

            She tucked her arms firmly around Kenshin's own and took in a steeling breath.      

            "Here we go," she murmured to him.  

            She felt him smile and they plunged into the fray.

            --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

            Kaoru let her forehead rest wearily on Kenshin's shoulder as he guided her through the simple pattern of a slow dance.  Whatever stamina she'd recovered before the ball had been leeched in a hurry.  

            She'd never seen women so determined and vicious.  Her view of nobles had shifted yet again.  Nishimoto ladies were far more despicable than the breed in her own country.  She was surprised their dance hadn't been interrupted yet.  She'd barely had time to breathe the whole evening with all the flirting hands and fluttering lashes warring for her prince's attention.

            He was weathering the storm well, she thought.  Though, she bore most of the brunt by giving all the polite refusals in his stead.  She'd let him take a few token dances with a handful of girls she'd deemed as harmless for appearances, but had rebuffed all others.  And now she could barely stand on her own two feet, she was so tired.

            The fog in her brain must have been what made her so unprepared for the next chain of events.

            She felt him tense even before the princess spoke.

            "Prince Kenshin, may I cut in?"

            Kaoru lifted her head to glower at the woman, too tired to keep up an appearance of congeniality.  The sly vulture had probably organized the other ladies to wear her down.  More fatigue tactics.

            "I'm afraid I must refuse."  

            She snapped alert at the dangerous tone of his voice.  She glanced at his amber-flecked eyes and then back at the princess.

            Her breath caught.  

            Nisemono's hair was laced up intricately with ribbons and flowers, the creamy white of the blossoms complementing her fair locks.  

            "Ai flowers," she whispered, stricken.

            The princess glanced at her sharply and a hand snuck to check her hair.

            "Why yes.  I heard they were common in your homeland from Lord Yukishiro and I had a bundle imported especially for the occasion.  I thought it would make you feel more at home," she remarked shyly to the prince.  He stared stonily at her.

            Enishi had suggested them?  "You obviously don't know the meaning behind them," Kaoru snapped.  Doe-brown eyes glazed in confusion.

            "Meaning?" she echoed, "I just thought they were pretty."

            Kaoru relaxed again.  Either the girl was a brilliant actress, or she really had no idea about the double significance behind an Ai blossom.  Kaoru suspected the latter.  But any mention of Enishi was enough to send her nerves jangling.

            "Are you sure you won't dance with me?" Nisemono pouted again to the prince.

            "No-"

            "Of course he will, princess.  The prince is nothing but a _gentleman_."

            Her insides froze at the mocking drawl.  The prince hadn't tensed because of the princess.  She didn't need to see the amber blazing in his eyes to know who was behind her.  

            Enishi.

            Kenshin pulled her closer to his chest and his feet shifted into a defensive stance.  Kaoru clutched at the front of his vest, her eyes glazing as the old wound on her back pulsed with the slow beat of the music.  The couples swirling around them were oblivious to the silent war stewing in their tight circle.  

            "Yukishiro," Battousai acknowledged calmly.  Kaoru shivered at the ice threaded in his words. 

            "_Prince," Enishi mocked.  They knew he could reveal his past identity to the princess, to Nishimoto, and he dangled the power with contempt._

            "If you'll excuse me, I was dancing with my escort."  His arm was curled around her waist in a way that could only be possessive.  Kaoru pressed against him gratefully, gathering her shaken nerves in the strong warmth of his hold.  She knew what was coming, and she would need every ounce of courage and strength she could steal.

            "I'm sure you'll humor me by allowing me to cut in on the princess's behalf."  She hadn't faced him yet, but she could feel confidence and arrogance washing against her back from his presence.  

            "No-"

            "Kenshin," this time it was her that interrupted.  "Dance with the princess.  I will be fine.  Lord Yukishiro will treat me kindly."  She met his questioning stare firmly.  Enishi couldn't touch her in such a large group with so many witnesses.  And likewise, Kenshin couldn't risk making a scene by refusing the princess.

            "Fine," he bit the word out, gave her one last burning stare, and released her.

            She was swept up in strong arms and twirled away into the crowd before she could take a breath.  She stumbled against his hold around her waist and turned defiant eyes to his face.  He didn't have to drag her around like a rag doll.

            She couldn't help but admire the strong set of his jaw and the pull of his eyes.  If she didn't know what he was capable of, she would almost call him dreamy.  He had the somber beauty of his sister, sharpened into masculine lines that would have any normal girl swooning.

            Kaoru was many things.  Normal was not one of them.  Let the verbal sparring begin.

            "It's such a pleasure to see you again."  She fluttered her eyes.

            Thrust

            Enishi grinned and his teeth were startlingly white against his tanned face.

            "Yes, I'm glad to see that your health has improved since then."

            Parry.

            "You flatter me, my Lord.  Why would you worry about a low commoner like myself?"  

            He dipped her with the music and his glasses slipped down his nose, giving her a better glimpse of the amusement in his eyes.

            "Please do not think so poorly of me.  I was quite impressed by your devotion to your prince.  It's a shame such loyalty is misplaced in a brutal murderer like the Battousai."

            They circled each other, palms raised and pressed between them.  She locked their eyes.

            "Loyalty like Lady Tomoe has given him?"

            Touché.

            His gaze sharpened and the arm that pulled her back to the private circle of the dance was rough.  But the voice was still as sweet and crooning.

            "Do not presume to know my dear sister.  Her trust was not freely given.  It was stolen."

            Ice dripped down her back.  He spun her away from him.

            She smiled, "Forgive my ignorance.  I was under the impression that they were in love." 

            He yanked her back into his embrace and the hand around her waist crushed into her flesh.  She bit her lip against the pain as her hand creaked in his grip.  The battleground lurched beneath her feet and she struggled for balance.

            "He has trapped her, girl."  His breath hissed in her ear.  "He has convinced her that he is the only one who can love her.  He has spun her in sweet lies and she feels she cannot escape."

            He released her hand and touched gentle fingers to her jaw.  The move stunned her speechless.  Her grip on her verbal weapon was loosening.  He'd changed the rules mid battle and she couldn't tell how he'd done it.

            His gaze was soft on her face.  "He has spelled her, Ms. Seta.  Just as he's spelled you."  

            Her eyes widened.  Her sword skittered across the floor as he took dominance over the floor.  He leaned in and his lips pressed against the hollow of her cheek.  His breath was hot against her skin.

            "You remind me of my sister, so I will give you some advice.  Do not let him take you in.  He is a murderer.  No amount of atonement will change that.  He stole her happiness and then stole her freedom.  He will do the same to you."

            "No," she choked.  Her limbs were paralyzed in his arms.  His words seeped beneath her tightly closed eyes and burned into her mind.  Something was wrong.  Why couldn't she move?  

            "Yes."  

            He leaned back and brushed a stray lock of hair from her face in an almost tender gesture.  Her eyes fluttered open in surprise and he trapped her with the dangerous charisma rolling from his lips as he smiled.  

            "I will free her, Ms. Seta.  I will give her back her smile."

            "He loves her," she whispered, horrified by her paralysis.  His gaze held her captive.

            He shook his head.  "That doesn't matter.  He has taken too much from her."  His voice crooned the words into a song.  "How dare he think he is worthy of her."

            "You're crazy."  The revelation was like a splash of cold water to her senses.  She stumbled away from his hold and he let her go with a smirk.

            "I will free her."  He promised again.

            She pressed a fist over her heart and tried to calm the heaving of her chest.  He had power and he'd just held it over her.  She couldn't know if it was magic, but she knew it had to be more than simple charm.  For a moment she'd almost been drawn into understanding his reasoning.  Into thinking he was justified.

            She clutched her head between her fists and hissed in a breath through her teeth.  How dare he meddle with her emotions, using her own feelings for Kenshin to foster doubt.  And he almost had.  He'd almost mesmerized her with his eyes.  

            "You're twisted!  She'll hate you if you hurt him.  You _know that."  She was almost yelling at him.  The other dancers were beginning to take notice._

            "She will smile for me."  He tucked his hands into the pockets of his pants and blinked lazily at her.

            Fear clutched at her chest and she whirled away from him.  She had to get out of here.  She had to escape those beautiful eyes.

            She pushed and shoved her way to the edge of the ballroom and groped along the mirrored wall toward the door.  Her reflection was wild-eyed and panting.  

            She threw herself into the hallway and stumbled away from the dance.  Her shoes drove nails into her brain with each click against the marble floor.  She needed to find some place to collect herself.  Anyone who saw her right now would think she was crazy.

            As crazy as Enishi.

            She stifled a wail and flung open the nearest door her fumbling hands found.  Darkness wrapped her tightly and she collapsed against the wall immediately inside the door.  

            No one yelled or asked what she was doing, so she assumed the room was empty.  Relaxing against the cool plaster of the wall, she focused on the ragged pull of her breath and tried to pull herself from the edge of hysteria.  She moaned as the memory of his twisted smile filled the inside of her eyelids.  She shook her head violently and pressed her knuckles to her eye sockets to dispel the image.

            Eventually, she calmed down enough to realize that Kenshin was probably frantic, looking for her.  He would have been keeping an eye on her and seen her frantic escape from the room.  

            "I should go back."  The words made her shudder.  If she went back, she might run into Him again.  No wonder Battousai was so wary.

            The door swung open and she jumped as light spilled into her little sanctuary.

            "Here you are!  I have been looking everywhere for you."  

            She flinched away when she realized it wasn't Kenshin.  She'd already half-risen to meet him.

            "Ekubo."  She acknowledged.  Her equilibrium was returning now, but she didn't feel like dealing with the nuisance.

            He stepped into the room and closed the door behind him.

            "What are you doing?" she demanded, still flustered enough that the new threat wasn't immediately apparent.

            "I have been looking for you," he said again, but his voice dropped so the words sent thrills of apprehension down her spine.  She shouldn't have left the safety of the ballroom. 

            "Have you?"  She stalled, inching her way up the wall as he closed in on her.

            "You are a very beautiful woman, do you know that?" he sounded almost casual as he gripped her upper arms and yanked her to her feet.

            She grunted as his finger bit into her skin.  "Thank you.  Well, now that you've found me, shouldn't we head back to the ball?"  She gathered her wits with the precision born of years of training.  Hopefully he wouldn't make this hard for her.

            "I think we should stay right here."  He slammed himself against her and the words were hot on her face.

            Kaoru wrinkled her nose.  The last of Enishi's hold over her dissolved.  She made subtle adjustments in her posture and centered herself, preparing for the fight.

            "I really would like to go back to the ball," she tried again.  Reasoning almost never worked in these situations, but it never hurt to try.

            "You will stay here with me."  He growled.  "She said I could have you."

            So the princess was behind this?  Not surprising.  

            "I will enjoy this."  His stubby nails were digging into her flesh.

            She sighed and rolled her eyes.  Such drama.  

            They never made it easy for her.  At least she'd tried.  Any broken bones he might get now were on his conscience, not hers.  

            "Well, I guess if you insist," she replied sweetly.               

________________________________________________________________________________________

A/N: Daaaaaaaamn.  Where is all this drama coming from now?  And you can't really blame me for the ending.  Not much of a cliffhanger.  Kaoru kicks butt, she can take this guy, no problem.  And _whoa, was Enishi not creepy as all hell?!  Since he's not so much playing with the trauma of sisterly death this time, I decided to play a little more with the psycho issue.  And yes, he was using some sort of freaky magic thing on her.  That'll be explained next chapter.  Are we seeing the dastardly plot yet?  Don't feel bad if you don't.  All will be explained soon anyway._

You have no idea how tongue-in-cheek I am sometimes.  It's really naughty of me, but I can't help it.  I'm sure some of you who've re-read some stuff have picked up a few of my choice phrases.  The one that stands out in my mind the most is the one right before Kaoru got arrowed (word?  I care not).  She and Sou are talking about the prophecy and she says "Unless it's throwing myself in front of a spear, I can't think of anything I'd be able to save him from." ::snickers:: and earlier in the same chapter Sano says something about how he doesn't think there's a real prophecy at all ::wipes away a tear of laughter:: I'm so droll, I kill myself.    

Thanks to All!!! **Bebblez**, ixchen, teddy grahms, Fire Kitsune Goddess: **Ah… well, yeah she does ^_^  But she _was trying to help with the dreams _****The Girl Who Cried Oro, KouUsa: Black Jewels is actually where I draw a lot of my inspiration for the flavor of the balls.  **XP-DarkAngel:** ^_^ Yeah, Sano's not too bright.  But his idea of anger management is breaking things, so… **JCCSilkie******, Ame Kurayami: Yeah, I slip some of my own thoughts on things in there sometimes using Kaoru as my mouthpiece ****squakyinuears****: thanks for all the praise!  And will she?  Hmm… **D/Chick: **You're suuuuch a dork ^_^ Geez, I'd hate to have to be related to you O.O Oh crap!!! I am!!! **CharlieTheOtakuNymph******, Aryana1: No comment ^_^ ****The Honorable Gucci, Liro: Hmm, yeah, Kaoru would definitely be Saya and Kenshin would be Chihaya.  I was thinking of the parallels of Kenshin's personality with Chihaya's innocence and the Dragon.  And since Kenshin's sword style is an allusion to a dragon… ::shrug:: I'm still tweaking things.  Right now I'm having to hammer the twins a little bit to fit Enishi and Tomoe into their roles ^_^ ****Pia** Bartolini: **Have any good guesses for what might happen yet? **Rebuttal101, Kyia Star: **I don't think it's pity… just wait **SoonChaos******: Thanks!  I'm glad you're enjoying it! **Linggoddess******, Ruriko2: Yeah, I haven't talked about that one so much with my mom, either.  My sisters have all read it, though ::snicker:: ****Silver Goddess1, kouri, She Who Walks In Shadow, Koishii Sweet: O.o Have there been kisses already?  Unless you mean the gentlemanly kiss on the back of the hand… **MP1: **Have I cleared the Enishi thing up better?  I focused on his severe sister complex (sooo creepy when he nuzzles Kaoru and says she reminds him of Tomoe) thing and tempered it with more insanity.  It'll work out more later, too. **Pensquared******, Elf Fanatic Lark, Califpinay3001, Crisa Rei, Shattered Sword: Brevity is also good ^_^ **clearsunrise******, gracineko: Hmmm, does Hiko know who Kaoru is? ::innocent face:: Well, your observations all make a lot of sense, so… ****white seraph, Icegal1, Kamikaze Neko: Gee, everyone is so hung up on the love triangle.  I wonder why? ::dodges shoe:: Okay, okay! ^_^ Yeah, the only advice I can give is that everything is from Kaoru's perspective.  And sometimes people only see what they'll let themselves see, right? ****CrismHeart****, Karen, flyinangel777, Anjali Sahra: You're hitting at the right nerves.  I tried to let things be a little more obvious in this chapter.  I put up some more book recommendations on my site, so feel free to take a glance ^_^ ****Black Filly: ::dreamy look:: Mmmm, the Sadist… cough.  Ahem, um, glad you're liking this so much! ^_^;; **ashcandy******, deathbycookie15, Sushifishie: Whoa!  You reviewed every chapter! ::swirly eyed:: Glad you like it so much! **bitterSWEET****-love******, Henrika: Not much, just a little bit of liquor to loosen them up ^_^ He's such an idiot ::laughs:: **Kitsune****** the vixen, rei: You think it's weak?  Hmm… maybe.  Hold off on judgment for a few more chapters, yeah? ****Lyd**, J: **Thanks!  I was going for that balance.  Kaoru seems that way to me in the manga: tough, but feminine. ****CookyButtButt****, Vegislayer: Yeah, I like Tomoe.  But, jeez, I'd hope you'd like the fic for more than just the triangle, yeah? ::hopeful:: And don't give up on me just yet, I have a plan. **Naiya-Metsuki******, kiesmoon: ::Cheshire grin:: The prophecy hasn't been dismissed yet?  Hmm, I wonder… **Furea****** / Toshi Ishimi: Yeah, it's a bit disheartening that not everyone catches my hints, but I have a habit of being almost too covert in fear of revealing too much too soon.  Oh well.  Nice catch with Hiko, there **Jan: **Thanks for the support! **Cat, Avatar for the DCG: ::sheepish**:: Yeah, I shouldn't apologize, but so many people keep harping on my about the love triangle thing.  There's a veritable K+K cheerleading section on the review board ::laughs:: **Ai, Kitsune KeNsHiN, Poppy2: **::bouncing:: You got it!  You got it! ::throws presents:: You caught the hint! ****Moshi** Moshi Mai, Saykori, Dove of Night: ::fic** whimpers:: Um… thanks? ^_^;; ****Jen: ::falls over:: Gah!  Such praise!  I'm dying of embarrassment!  ^___^ Seriously, your email made me blush.  And of course Yahiko will be our resident crow-boy.  I think I might start both that fic and the new Inu-Yasha fic at the same time.  Some time after I finish ITFH, which won't be too long now. **And Queen Kagom****


	12. Here in the Dark

Okay, some new notes for this chapter. See, originally, this was a song-fic chapter. Since, as repeat readers know, this whole friggin' fic was inspired by Bonnie Raitt's song "Can't Make You Love Me." However, has recently decided to "notice" the rampant use of song lyrics in some fics… notably, the ever-popular field of song-fics. So, now they're threatening account deletion for posting non-personal lyrics on their site. In accordance with that, I've removed the lyrics from this chapter. **_That sucks!_** To read the pure, un-bastardized version of this story, head to any one of the numerous links on my bio page where this fic is hosted.

That said…

**_Warning:_ **This chapter is **rated R **for** sexual content**. It is **not** rated NC17 by the definitions of which I have labored very carefully to adhere to.

**In These Final Hours: **Here in the Dark

His breath slammed into her face in hot washes of wine-laced excitement. Her throat clenched against the urge to be nauseous and she planned her attack.

"Ekubo, I'm very serious. Let me go." She kept up the pretense of talking him around his lust. Every moment she feigned passive resistance was another notch of his defenses knocked down by ego.

"Shut up." His hands moved from her arms to clutch at the skirt of her dress.

That was all the opening she needed.

Her knee slammed up at the same time she stepped into him. Her weight and the unbalance of his distress dropped him to the floor with a satisfying thud. Kaoru skipped a prudent distance away and steadied herself into a defensive stance. Her attacker groaned and folded in on himself.

She eyed him critically and relaxed. He wasn't moving anytime soon. A small sigh escaped her. She hated anticlimax. Still, she kept a wary eye on him as she moved backward toward the door and didn't turn her back as she slipped from the room.

The light of the hallway squinted her eyes and she pursed her lips. She should return to the ballroom. It would offer her the cover to keep him from trying anything again. And once she found Kenshin, the little escort wouldn't dare to touch her. "Kaoru." The suddenness of the prince's voice sent thrills of shock up her back faster than Ekubo's advances.

"Kenshin!" she shrieked and a hand flew to her heart, "Mou, don't do that to me!" She whirled on him and stuck a disapproving finger in his face.

He regarded the reprimand with a blink before his gaze hardened again.

"What happened?" His eyes flicked over her and he relaxed marginally when he realized she didn't have any visible injuries.

Kaoru sighed and moved away from the door to lean against the wall. Now that she wasn't in immediate danger, the aftereffects of Enishi's gaze were returning. Her head felt muddled and thick with his words.

"I took care of it. The princess was trying to get me out of the way." She leaned her head in the direction of the room.

Kenshin's eyes narrowed. "Your escort?" he guessed.

She nodded dully and pushed away from the wall. "Let's go find the others. I need to ask Soujiro to take a look at me."

"Did he dishonor you?" His voice dropped in tenor and warmth. She shivered despite herself.

"No," she reassured him and curled around one of his arms. The evening was catching up to her and right now she just wanted a hug. And while she couldn't ask the prince for one, this would do until she could find her "brothers." Sometimes it was hard to remember which role each young man filled – kin, friend, or both.

"What happened with Enishi?" He squeezed his free hand around her wrist.

She shook her head numbly. She was tired, and the dualities in her life were suddenly hard to keep straight.

"I'm not sure. I think he might have used some magic on me, but I can't tell. He did a good job of rattling my nerves, though, whatever he did."

He tensed in her grip and shook his head. "This is going too far."

Kaoru couldn't disagree.

* * *

Soujiro stepped back from her and removed his hands from her temples.

"He's good," the young boy stepped back from the couch with a frown. "I can feel the traces of a spell, but not enough to be sure what it was. It doesn't help that all the other magic in the air is muddling the spell. But from what you've told us, Kaoru, it sounds like a form of compulsion magic."

She let the warmth and softness of the couch envelope her and she nodded. That explained why she'd been so drawn into his crazy logic for a moment. She gritted her teeth and fought off the beginnings of a headache. Anger stirred in her at the knowledge. He'd been forcing her to believe his words.

"Sou, do you have anything for a headache?" she asked.

"I have some tea that would help," Megumi offered. Kaoru nodded weak thanks as the doctor moved across the room to her trunk. They had gathered in the girls' room to discuss the events of the evening so her supplies were within easy reach.

"I didn't know Enishi had magic." Sano lounged on the couch opposite of Kaoru, scowling.

The prince sat to her left. "I was aware, but I did not think he was this powerful. He has not used it in our previous confrontations."

Saitou shifted from his position leaning against the wall and approached their little ring. "A trump card. He's powerful if he's been keeping it hidden from me. I can usually smell strong magic under the best dampers."

"Then whatever he is planning now, he is not holding back," Kenshin observed darkly.

Megumi moved back to the group and handed Soujiro a mug full of water and herbs. He obligingly warmed it before pressing it into Kaoru's hands. She smiled at him gratefully and cradled the glass as she waited for the leaves to steep.

The doctor retreated to the other couch and settled a prudent distance from Sano's sprawled form. Kaoru hid a smile as the two carefully avoided looking at each other. They were worse than she was with Kenshin.

"So what now?" The smell of the tea was already perking her sluggish brain back into action. "We know he's planning something big and that it involves the help of at least the princess and probably the king. He's not holding back, so we can expect some magic." She took a thoughtful sip from her cup as she pieced together what they knew. "And we're leaving tomorrow, so the attack will probably come tonight. But we also have to be careful to not act suspicious since, besides Ekubo, there hasn't been any real indication that Nishimoto is trying something."

Megumi sighed, "And even Ekubo can be dismissed as an overzealous servant. He didn't actually say that the princess was the one who told him he could have you."

Saitou pulled a cigarette from his pocket and lit it with a flick of power. Magic permeated the air and somehow it made everyone less sensitive to the normal social reservations concerning the subject.

"Prince?" He drawled.

They turned expectant eyes on their leader. His face was smooth and blank, but there was a hard edge in his blue gaze.

"There will be new sleeping arrangements tonight," he said finally, "Sano, you will stay in this room with Megumi. Ms. Kaoru, you will stay with me." He stifled protests from both Kaoru and Megumi with a look. "Soujiro, Saitou, you will trade shifts watching the rooms and keeping an eye on the Guard. I don't think there is any danger facing them, so get some sleep while you are on that shift."

Kaoru's eyes widened as she picked up what he was trying to do. If the battle ended up being magic centered, they needed to keep their power as well as muscle evenly distributed.

"Can't we set up some wards or something?" Sano complained. He looked nervous at the thought of spending the night with the doctor. Kaoru couldn't blame him. He seemed to be treading on thin ice whenever it came to their relationship. He probably figured the situation would backfire on him somehow.

"We can't let them know we're suspicious," she reminded him with a touch of sympathy, "It would suggest we don't trust them, and that kind of an insult right after forming a treaty could lead to a war."

"They've led us into an impressive trap," Saitou muttered around his cigarette. He sounded almost admiring.

Kaoru made a face at him, but couldn't argue. They were boxed in by the rules of the Court.

"Mou, and you two wonder why I get so annoyed with nobles." She snapped at her brother and Sou.

Sano bristled. "Don't compare all of us with that psycho, missy."

Kenshin sighed next to her. "I must admit, he has the upper hand here. I would prefer an honest battle compared to this intrigue. It is tiring, that it is."

Soujiro rose to his feet. "Well, then let's all get to our posts. Good luck, everyone."

Kaoru winced. There was a gnawing feeling growing in her belly. For some reason she felt she'd need all the luck she could get.

* * *

She considered her reflection in the mirror with curiosity. Amazing what a little powder and charcoal could do for the face. She almost didn't recognize herself in the soft beauty of the woman staring back at her.

"Mou," the word whooshed from her lips and she shook her head. Enough pretending.

She moved from the small vanity to the large tub that dominated the bathroom. A flick of her fingers had warm water rushing into the porcelain. Another flick dripped a dollop of jasmine oil into the mix to complete her bath.

Kaoru smiled to herself as she replaced the stopper to the little bottle and placed it on the vanity. She always carried some with her when she traveled. Another bit of home to carry with her wherever she went.

She winced at the sentiment of the thought as she slipped out of her dress and released her hair from its pins. Now she had another something, or someone, that represented the same thing to her.

And again the scary question that had been lurking at the edge of her mind since another fateful bath popped into her head. What if she stayed? By all rights, she should pack her bags once they returned to the palace and retreat to her cozy home in the countryside. She had no business remaining the escort when it meant lying to King and Court. And Kenshin. That one hurt most of all.

But then there was her brother to consider. He had insisted once already that her continued presence was needed. At least until Tomoe's visit to the palace was concluded. And the idiot rooster might decide she needed to stay even longer, in interest of future visits.

She scowled as she sank into the warm water of her bath and felt the silkiness of the oil slide over her skin. She was in a tough situation. Part of her was loathe to leave Kenshin's side for any reason. But another wondered how long she could continue the silent torture of playing the platonic escort.

"What am I going to do?" she wondered aloud. The drag of the sponge over her skin was thoughtful. On one hand she had loyalty to her duty. She frowned. Loyalty that was being stained more every day by deceit. And on the other hand she had her secret heartache. Another frown. Heartache that wouldn't lessen by distance, but that would probably twist into a different sort of pain. Having him near was better than nothing.

There was one solution that seemed to make sense, though.

"I could tell him who I really am." The words were hushed within the steam of the water. She could hear him moving around within the main room and he wasn't anywhere near the door to the bathroom. Still, the secret seemed so taboo that speaking it out loud was enough to condemn her.

Still, the truth had merit. Her lips twisted with the irony. If she told him who she was, there was a chance that they might let her stay regardless of her heritage. Her relationship with Tomoe was proof enough that she wasn't in danger of using her intimate position to woo the prince. And even if they sent her home, she would be able to visit the palace as much as she wanted without fear of exposing her former deception. As it stood, if she left without revealing herself, her chances of safely returning would be compromised. What business did a commoner have calling on the prince? Or attending a ball? There was a chance that they might forbid her from the palace upon discovering her deception, but the involvement of so many Guard members made that unlikely. And she knew Kenshin wouldn't be so unforgiving.

Yes, the truth seemed like the best course of action. Except that the idea of telling Kenshin to his face that she'd been lying to him all this time scared her witless. He was forgiving, yes, but what if he was so hurt by the betrayal that it ruined their friendship? There wasn't much point of visiting him if he wouldn't talk to her. Or if she had to see pain in his eyes every time he looked at her.

She shook her head forcefully and the cooling water of her bath splashed in protest. No use dwelling on the negatives. The only right thing to do was to tell him. He deserved the truth after all his kindness. And she would give it to him.

Just… not right now.

Maybe after they got home. Yeah, that sounded good.

Her cowardice firmly checked and acknowledged, she stood in the tub and reached for a towel. The high, tinkling sound of laughter drifted through the door and pricked her ears.

Kaoru's hand bunched in the cloth of the towel and her eyes narrowed. That sounded awfully a lot like the princess. And what business did she have in the prince's room at this time of night?

She scrambled into her normal training attire and pulled her hair into a hasty, damp ponytail. Then, with all the stealth Misao had managed to teach her over the years, she slipped from the bathroom into the bedroom to take stock of the situation.

Sharp blue eyes flitted over the room. They were sitting near the door, in the little ring of chairs that served as a lounge. The bathroom was at the back of the room, so Kenshin's back was to her, but she had a clear view of his visitor sitting in the chair opposite.

Princess Nisemono.

Kaoru's brow furrowed. What was she up to? Her gaze was drawn to the cart positioned between their chairs. Tea, apparently.

She skulked along the wall until she was close enough to pick up their murmured conversation. The room was big enough that even with the scones lining the wall and the low chandelier there were plenty of shadows left for her to maneuver in.

After ten minutes of listening to the princess chatter on aimlessly about how beautiful her country was and the generosity of her father, Kaoru's danger senses lulled. Perhaps all the chit had in mind was tea after all. Her eyes drifted to the teapot. They hadn't poured any for themselves yet, but a gentle line of steam still drifted from the spout. The room was permeated with the sweet smell. Her mouth pursed at the thought of magic. She'd had quite enough of the stuff for the evening.

At a particularly annoying giggle, she focused on the princess again. 'Coy' dripped from each lash-hooded glance and provocative pout of her glossed lips. Kaoru sighed. Just another noble lusting for power. Was this their big plan, then? Send the pretty princess in to woo the foreign prince when he was tired and, presumably, susceptible? The scent of the tea was itching something in the back of her mind.

The Ai flowers were still woven into her hair, Kaoru noted with a scowl. Honestly, Enishi had a sick sense of humor. She had no doubt that he knew exactly what the flowers represented, and the little tricks women would play with their powdered petals. She'd heard enough stories to shudder. And, damn, if that smell didn't seem familiar.

_"Just a little pinch in his dinner or his drink and he's yours," the young waitress, swollen with pregnancy, had confided. Her hand had curled warmly over her belly._

_"But why not just tell him you want a child?" Kaoru, in her naiveté had asked._

_The waitress tsked as she set the tea on the table. "He was being stubborn, and he knows my cycles too well to make the mistake of getting too amorous in my fertile periods. That's why he needed a little persuasion." She'd winked broadly._

_Kaoru had frowned with doubt. "But it's just a little aphrodisiac. Wouldn't he be able to control himself?"_

_The young woman had sat down in her booth then, leaning forward with a conspirator's prudence. "Well, don't tell him I told you this, but I went to the local witchy and had her give me a little spell to make sure he _couldn't _resist." She'd winced then. "I got the idea from some of the other girls. They say it's a sure way to get your boyfriend to finally settle down. But I just wanted to show my stupid husband that having a child is a gift." Her eyes had twinkled. "He's already beside himself with excitement, so I don't feel too bad for tricking him."_

Kaoru fell out of the memory as pain gripped her belly. She hissed a little and clutched at her abdomen. How long had she been ignoring the growing ache?

_She poked a clawed finger at Kaoru's stomach, "You'll feel it here, a feeling of dread," _

Her eyes widened in shock and she refocused her attention on the tea party.

The princess sipped from a cup and handed it to the prince with a smile. Kaoru almost relaxed at the customary show of goodwill. No danger of poison, then. But that smell…

"Shit!" she choked on her own words as Kenshin began to raise the cup to his own lips.

The scent of Ai blossoms. _"But I went to the local witchy and had her give me a little spell to make sure he _couldn't _resist."_

The memory of Enishi's eyes boring into her mind, making her find sense within his twisted logic filled her mind. She panicked. Why hadn't she been paying more attention? He'd practically been handing her all the clues on a silver platter.

The Ai flowers, suggested by himself.

The abundance of magic in the air to confuse their mages' senses.

His own blatant display of compulsion magic.

And her… the only one in the room besides the princess who knew what husband-trapping uses the combination of the flower and magic could be put to.

The only one who could recognize the danger in time to prevent it. To prevent the prince from being trapped into a marriage because he "forced himself" on the princess.

She stood with her back stuck to the wall and her hands clenched around her burning abdomen. Filled with dread. Not like the battle with Enishi at all. This was what the old lady had been talking about all along. And the tea cup was already at his lips.

"Everything," she whispered, stunned by the complexity, "Everything was tied together."

Her blunder was two-fold. First when she'd mistaken the arrow for the mark of the prophecy. She'd paid for her stupidity then. But now? When the prince was tipping the cup back and letting the liquid and the spell slide down his throat… Now she would pay for her stupidity a hundred times over. Because she'd been blinded by her own naiveté, she would pay in harsher ways than just a little wound to the shoulder.

Because she'd been too slow to realize what was going on, now all she could do to prevent the disaster was to put herself directly in the path of calamity. Again. Only this time she really would be saving him.

Kenshin swayed suddenly as the spell hit him and a groan rumbled from his throat. The princess, a smirk on her lips, leaned forward.

Kaoru was there. "My prince, are you alright?" She clenched his forearms and captured his hazy, purple gaze. She didn't even remember moving from the wall.

A flash of intense desire swept over his face as he looked at her and he shook his head, dazed. The heavy feeling in her stomach faded and relief flooded her. The spell had been triggered to her. He was out of danger.

And now her punishment began.

"Ka…Kaoru?" His words slurred and he caught his head in his hands. "I'm sorry, I don't know what's wrong with me."

She shushed him. "Just a moment and I'll tell you." She stood and rounded on the princess. "You. Out!" Her voice whip-cracked with all the noble authority she could muster. The princess stared up at her in shock for a moment before blind fury twisted her pretty face.

"You," she sputtered, "You bitch! You ruined it!" and then confusion, "How did you know?"

Irony twisted her mouth into a smile. "Because I'm supposed to know."

She stalked past the tea tray and yanked the girl up by the arm. Nisemono yelped in protest, but she didn't pay her much attention. Her mind was too busy trying not to think about what she'd have to do once she got the girl taken care of.

She dragged the sputtering princess to the door and yanked it open, ready to chew Saitou out for not catching the spell that had rolled into the room right under his nose. She thrust the girl into the hall and looked for the smug Guard.

He wasn't there.

With a curse, she moved to the next room and pounded on the door. Sanosuke opened it a moment later with a scowl.

"What's all the racket about, missy?" He demanded. His gaze sharpened as he noticed the princess. "Trouble?"

"Yes. Where's Saitou?" Her voice was clipped. She wanted to shove another cup of that tea into the arrogant man's mouth and dump the princess in his arms. See how both parties enjoyed that little trick.

"There was trouble down with the Guards. Sou called him. He should get back any second now. Why, what happened?" He stepped into the hallway and closed the door behind him.

Kaoru held back a string of very unlady-like curses. Just another twist in Enishi's plan.

"Another compulsion spell," she informed him, shoving the princess in his arms. "Laced with an aphrodisiac. I didn't realize what was going on in time to stop him from drinking the tea, but I managed to get the spell to trigger to me rather than this conniving—" she broke off with a strangled sigh.

Comprehension bloomed on her brother's face and was followed quickly by horror. "Oh, shit. Kaoru…"

"What's going on?" Saitou's voice pulled their attention to further down the hallway.

The princess decided to make herself known. "This girl is harassing me! She's making horrible accusations against me. I demand she be turned over to my father for punishment." She drew herself up haughtily.

Kaoru almost laughed. She was a poor judge of character if she thought her salvation lay within Saitou. True, he didn't trust Kaoru, but that didn't mean he would put the princess higher than her.

"Seta, report." He snapped as he drew close enough to avoid shouting.

"She brought the prince tea laced with an aphrodisiac and a compulsion spell triggered to fixate on the first female to touch him." Her shoulders slumped. "I wouldn't have known, but I've heard of girls in the village using the same sort of trick to trap young men into marriage." She nodded her head to the princess. "She's probably fertile right now."

Sanosuke shook his head. "What? That's stretching it a little, missy. We were supposed to be here about a week ago. A plan like that wouldn't have worked then."

Saitou tucked his hands in his pockets and eyed the pale Nisemono. "Unless the attack by Yukishiro had been planned to set us back." He smirked at the princess. "Your father was very adamant about getting us here by today. Apparently he has some important business that will require him to leave the country tomorrow. Or maybe he's just worried that it would take another month of waiting to get his daughter knocked up?"

Kaoru leaned against the wall and pressed the heel of her hand to her eyes. Oh how thick the web was.

"I thought it was funny that Enishi just _left_ after Kaoru got hurt." Sanosuke admitted and then cursed.

Kaoru shook her head, dazed. Misao and Aoshi had been wrong. Enishi finding out about the prophecy hadn't negated it. His knowledge had been a vital part the whole time. And the old woman had tried to warn her, again and again.

Her message: Don't be an idiot. The dreams warning her that she wouldn't need a bokken to save him – no, that she wouldn't have to _fight_ to save him. Everything made sense now. Every little twist had been leading up to this moment.

And she'd bungled it just as much as she had in the dream. And, just like then, Kenshin would accept her help with sorrow. Because he had no choice. And the pain ripping through her wasn't from an arrow. It was from the tearing of her own heart because…

"Saitou, can you break the compulsion?" She asked. Somehow she already knew the answer.

He shook his head. "He's stronger than your brother or me."

She took a deep breath. "Well. I should go back," she whispered with a shaky smile, "The prince is waiting."

"Seta-" Saitou warned.

"You know I don't want this. Whatever else you think of me, you know this isn't what I want." She snapped at him. Tears were standing in her eyes.

He stared at her a moment and gripped the princess by the arm. "I'll make sure she doesn't squeal so Yukishiro doesn't try anything else tonight. We'll let him think his plan worked."

"What!" the princess sputtered as she was hauled further down the hallway. "What are you going to do with me?"

"Shut up," Saitou advised coolly.

She shut up.

Kaoru smirked at the noble, feeling absolutely no pity. Well, maybe a little. The poor girl would have to deal with Saitou for the rest of the evening and she didn't wish that on anyone.

Then again… the selfish twit was partly responsible for what was about to happen. Fear and anguish turned her stomach to lead.

"Hey, Kaoru."

She glanced at her brother and then away. For some reason it was hard to look him in the eye when they both knew what she was about to do.

"Don't worry about it, Sanosuke," she soothed. Her eyes were fixed on a point on the carpet. "I screwed up. And I'm a Guard member." Now it wasn't so hard to meet his gaze. "I won't let the prince down because of my mistake."

The look of shock on his face was almost comical. A rueful smile tweaked his lips and he shook his head.

"Well, I can't argue with that. But…" his chin drooped to his chest, "Shit, Kaoru, I'm sorry. I'm sorry you have to go through this. I mean, I know how much you lo-" Her elbow jabbed his chest. "Um, that is… geez, sis, I'm just sorry." He wrapped her in a bear hug and she let herself lean against him for a moment, drawing from his strength.

"Sano," she whispered eventually, "I have to go. Will you make sure nobody comes in?"

She'd never seen him so serious. He almost looked like the adult his age suggested he was. "Yeah." He jerked his chin at the door. "Go on, Escort."

Pain laced her laughter. "Yes, Lord Kamiya."

She could feel his eyes on her as she walked away, but she couldn't bring herself to glance back.

* * *

She slipped into the room and turned, sliding the lock into place and resting her forehead against the cool wood. Her heart beat staccato rhythms in her chest as she tried to find the courage to face the room and her prince. She was so absorbed that she didn't realize he was standing behind her until the warmth of his hand curled around her arm.

Surprise stiffened her back and she let out a squeak, but she didn't turn to face him. She couldn't just yet. How do you tell the man you're in love with that he'll have to betray his fiancé?

"Kaoru. What's going on." His voice was lower than usual and hoarse. A tiny shiver tickled the back of her neck at the sound.

"There was a spell in the tea. And… an aphrodisiac." She managed to keep her voice neutral and prided herself on the accomplishment. Now if she could do something about the near-panicked state of her mind, the night would be a success. Her head thudded against the door again at the irrational, and inappropriate, thought. How was she supposed to do this?

"Enishi," he growled, and then, "You can't stay here tonight. I don't think I can control myself."

The thoughtfulness was a balm to her frazzled nerves and she almost smiled. This was Kenshin, after all. And her prince was nothing if not a gentleman. Her reluctance would only make things more difficult. This mess was her fault, and she wouldn't let him feel guilty for her mistakes.

"I know you can't," she soothed, forcing herself to face him, "But it's not that simple." Even with her new resolve, she couldn't bring her eyes any higher than the collar of his shirt. "I've heard of the trick before. The spell won't break until you've," embarrassed heat suffused her face. "Until you've-"

"I won't force myself on you," he growled, "I refuse."

A slightly hysterical giggle bubble in her throat and she smashed it down before it could break free. Who was he trying to fool? The pulse in his neck was jumping erratically and his tendons were standing on end. He was probably using all of his restraint to keep from just touching her. And even a blind man could see he wouldn't last much longer.

"You're not forcing me," she reassured, "I knew what I was doing when I jumped in front of you. If I hadn't been so slow, you wouldn't have had a chance to drink in the first place." Guilt tinged her voice, "I'm sorry."

He was trembling now. "I won't allow this to happen." The words cracked in his throat.

A flash of anger stirred in her at his words. Now he was just being stubborn. Even if he didn't realize she was in love with him, shouldn't he know how difficult this was for her, too? How much courage it took to keep the fear from her voice?

"Look, we have no choice! I'm not very excited about this either, you know. So can we please just get this over with? Because, no matter what you say, this has to happen." She made the mistake of looking at his face.

That amber gaze would burn a hole through her if she wasn't careful. Her breath stilled and then released in a strangled sigh. Entranced, she raised a hand to his face and brushed her fingers just under his eyes. The simple touch broke whatever he'd found to hold himself back, because he was curled around her in an instant and his mouth drowned her in unexpected pleasure. She melted against him instantly, their bodies molding to each other so naturally that she had to clutch her arms around his neck to keep herself upright.

He pulled away and her lips followed his for a moment before she caught herself. The movement seemed right to her and she was so fuzzy and warm from his nearness that it was hard for her to understand why he'd stopped.

His forehead pressed against hers and his mouth twisted into a snarl. "Forgive me."

The plea was like a bucket of cold water. She sputtered and ripped herself from his arms. A slap would have been more considerate, she thought, than the loathing twisting his features. She wanted to fold herself into a ball and hide in a corner. Of course it had been too much to hope that he might enjoy the embrace on more than a physical level. She'd let herself get caught up in the moment; let her one-sided love blind her.

Stupid.

"Well, you'll fall asleep almost immediately afterward, so we should get ready for be- to sleep, now." When he didn't make any comment, she moved to the end of the room to begin putting out the candles. Distance was good. It would give her a moment to recollect herself.

She focused on taking even breaths as she began snuffing out the first candles, but there was still a slight tremor to her hands.

She kept her eyes firmly on her task, but as she moved down the wall she heard the rustle of sheets being pulled back.

The candles in the chandelier were already burning low and she didn't dare call a servant to come put them out, so she left them. She puttered around the room for a few more minutes, straightening pillows in chairs and making sure the drapes to the window were properly drawn. Despite her resolution to face her punishment bravely, there was a gnawing ache in her heart. She'd always hoped her first time would be with a man she loved, but the irony had her close to tears.

"Kaoru." The almost pleading note in his voice and made her shoulders slump. She wasn't the only one in pain, she reminded herself. And he probably felt all the more guilty. Not only was he cheating on his fiancé, but his own body was betraying him, forcing him to need another woman. And her delaying the inevitable wasn't helping. She made herself to turn around.

He had shed everything but his linen briefs, even the thong holding back his ponytail. Muted candlelight caught strands of his hair and traced shadows across the planes of his chest and abdomen. Her mind dissolved into gibbering nonsense as her eyes dragged across his body in admiration. Her prince was beautiful.

When she reached his eyes the heat in the amber gaze was too much for her to resist. She drifted across the room in a haze and stood before him. Coherent thought was quickly being lost to the thrum of her own desire. As she looked up at him, everything about her posture invited him. Her body wasn't going to let her deny what she'd been trying to keep hidden from him.

She uncurled a hand and held it out for him.

His eyes widened and he sucked in a startled breath through his nose.

"Kaoru, you know I will do the honorable thing once," he stammered as she turned her hand over and placed her fingertips on his chest, "once this is over."

She wasn't surprised by the words. From the beginning she knew he was the type to do something stupid. But she wouldn't let him forsake his happiness.

"Shh. Let's just pretend that this is a dream. It'll fade away when we wake up." Following her own advice, she let the tension drain from her shoulders and relaxed. Yes, she could pretend. But she would keep her eyes from his. She didn't want him to see the true emotions urging her caresses. Let him think she was just going with the moment.

He huffed a sigh and his hands fisted at his sides. "But I don't want-"

Pain crinkled her downcast eyes. If he needed convincing, she would convince him. She closed the distance between them and lightly rested her forehead on his shoulder. Her other hand joined the first against his chest. "Please, Kenshin. If it's only a dream, it's okay to let yourself go. If you fight it, it'll only make this more awkward."

"But Kaoru, I really don't want-"

Her hands fisted against his skin. "Shut up. You're not making this easy for me."

Why did he have to make this so hard? She already knew he didn't want this. That he didn't want her. He didn't have to keep saying it. All she was asking for were a few stolen moments where she could let herself love him. After that…

Silence stretched between them so long that she was afraid he would snap. Then, with a sudden whoosh of breath, he relaxed in defeat. His arms slid around her waist.

"You're right. I'm sorry." He found the curve of her ear with his lips and brushed a light kiss over it. "I promise I will not hurt you."

A tiny smile tugged her lips. "I know you won't."

With another little sigh, his hands brushed up over her back and trailed down her spine in a soothing caress. For a moment she panicked. Now she was the one fighting impulses. Her hands and lips were twitching in the impatience to seek out his skin and scent, but she worried that he might catch on to how she felt.

Long fingers traced her jaw and slid down her neck to brush along her collarbone. Her eyelids fluttered closed as her mind shut down to revel in the feel of his touch. Perhaps the best idea would be to respond naturally. As it was, she'd already turned her head to press her mouth against the arch between his shoulder and neck. If he asked her about it in the morning, she'd write the whole evening off with her "going with the moment" excuse.

The muscles of his chest bunched and shifted against the palms of her hands before she had to lift them so he could tug her tunic over her head. She shivered as the cool air of the room met the flush of her skin and gratefully let him mold her against the length of his body. Their mouths brushed shyly once before embracing in a fevered rush to know and feel every inch of each other. A bubble of pleasure rolled from her throat in a sigh. He took the sound as an invitation to tug the bindings around her chest loose and let them flutter around their feet.

Panic clenched her lungs as she fully realized what they were about to do. As her mind fumbled between alarm and desire, she was torn between wanting to hide herself against his chest and to step away so their skin wouldn't meet. With a squeak, she broke the contact of their lips and spun around, her arms folding to cover herself.

"Kaoru?" He sounded dazed.

Her breath was coming out in pants. Love was not enough to quench shyness. She'd never been touched, much less seen, by a man before. A voice in her head told her to relax, but that didn't wipe the blush from her face.

"I'm sorry. I've never… I don't know-"

"Forgive me," he murmured, "I will go slower."

She swallowed heavily and nodded. The words were comforting and sure even if they weren't doing much for her nerves.

His fingertips brushing up along the outsides of her arms made her stiffen and she stood frozen as he tugged the ribbon from her hair. The cool, damp touch against her hot skin made her shiver.

He swept it over her left shoulder and soothed the back of her neck with his fingers before closing over the skin with his mouth. The move was so tender that she couldn't help but relax again. Her arms fell limp at her sides as his lips and tongue danced down the line of her shoulder and his fingertips brushed patterns over her back.

Her thoughts blurred as the gentle sweep of his hands became familiar and welcome. After a minute, she felt comfortable enough to tip her head back to let his mouth continue up her neck. He followed her subtle indicators, and, as he tasted the underside of her jaw, his hands grew bolder. They feathered up her sides, along her ribs, over the outer curves of her breasts.

Kaoru hissed as his hands slid over her and pulled her back against his chest. Her arms slid up and she dug her hands into the softness of his hair, holding his mouth to her neck as he kneaded her flesh. A low rumble from his chest vibrated along her back and her mind turned to jelly.

He turned her in his arms and silenced her cry of protest with a demanding kiss. Shock coursed through her at the feel of skin against skin and she hooked her hands over the backs of his shoulders to keep herself standing. Any hesitance she had felt before was forgotten as the prowl of his hands and mouth over her body became more insistent.

A small shift of her hips sent waves of shocked warmth up her body as she felt how much he was holding back for her. He stilled at the touch and arched away. Hooded, amber eyes sought out her gaze and held it with a mixture of embarrassed apology and questioning.

She licked her lips with a nervous flick of her tongue and he broke eye contact to watch the movement hungrily. She huffed a laugh at the bald desire on his face and closed the distance between them with her mouth and the hook of her leg around his hip. He accepted the invitation with the slide of his hand up the outside of her thigh and rewarded her boldness by lifting her against him and tumbling them in a tangled mess onto the bed.

* * *

Kenshin nuzzled her temple with a sleepy sigh and pressed a soft march of kisses across her cheek to her lips and a noise that sounded suspiciously like a purr curled from her throat. Her arms and legs were still so mixed up with his that she wasn't quite sure whose were whose. And the warmth of their still-joined hips was making her dizzy.

She was so wrapped up in afterglow that it wasn't until the steady stroke of his thumb against her jaw slowed to a stop and he began to slump more heavily against her that she remembered the reasons behind their coupling.

"Kaoru," he mumbled. She held back the sudden prick of tears in her eyes as he finally slid away from her. Silly of her to forget that they were only pretending and that, despite his ardent worship of her body only minutes before, he didn't have any romantic feelings for her. And that this single flurry of passion wouldn't change that.

He muttered her name again as he relaxed into sleep, still halfway lying on top of her. She stroked his hair absently as his breath puffed against her neck and tried to ignore the sudden crumpling of her heart as she realized the awe she'd felt as they'd briefly mingled as one person was one-sided. That the sense of completeness she felt with him in her arms was already a dying memory.

The spell had ended, she reminded herself. It was time to stop pretending.

With a thick swallow, she lifted the arm draped across her belly and tugged herself out from under the weight of his unconscious embrace. A fuzzy notion that she was sweaty and messy drove her from the bed. But in reality she just needed to put some distance between them so she could nurse her wounded heart.

The candles had burnt out so she picked her way carefully across the room and fumbled along the wall until she found the bathroom door. Her hands quested along the edge of the bath until she found the wash cloth. She dampened it in the long-cold water from her bath and briskly cleaned herself. When she finished she pulled the drain from the tub and wandered back out into the bedroom. Her skin smelled of jasmine again, she noticed as she wrapped her arms around herself.

She wanted it to smell like Kenshin.

Indecision left her stranded in the middle of the room. Common sense told her to dress and fix herself a cozy nest on one of the couches. Sleep would help numb the dull ache in her chest. But for some reason her feet were propelling her back to the huge bed with the sleeping prince. Even with her heart cracking under the weight of what they'd just shared, she couldn't tear herself away from him.

Her arms hung limply at her sides as she watched him breathe. Slivers of moonlight filtered through the material of the drapes and outlined the curve of his shoulder and hip. The darkness couldn't hide his form from her anymore. She'd memorized every line of muscle and the haphazard pattern of scars along his flesh. And the need to reaffirm those marks with her hands was suffocating her.

"He'll get cold like that," she reasoned with herself. She at least had to pull the covers up over him before she slunk off to her own corner of the room. Unfortunately he was sleeping in the exact center of the bed and the sheets and blankets were too heavy for her to angle them properly from the side. She'd have to get back in the bed.

"I shouldn't do this to myself," she muttered as she crawled over the mattress and knelt beside him. She'd dragged the covers up to his waist when she felt a warm weight drape over her thighs and around her hip. Startled, she looked down and found Kenshin's arm tugging her closer.

The sleepy demand was clear, but should she give into it? She jerkily shook her head and tried to move away. A frown marred his face and he tugged harder. He wasn't going to make this easy for her, even unconscious.

A lump choked her throat as she gave in and let him pull her down and spoon her against his chest. She would have been flustered if she thought he was actually seeing her in his dreams. No, she was just so desperate for his touch that she was willing to ignore the reality and take what warmth she could steal.

Her head ducked to her chest as a few stray tears dampened her lashes. "Do you miss her, Kenshin?" Her voice sounded like gravel with the effort not to cry. "I'm sorry I made you betray her."

The pain in her chest spiked and she began to regret her decision. Maybe she would be better off with a couch. Besides, what would he think if he found her still here in the morning?

She tried to pull away from him, to retreat, but he only gripped her tighter and mumbled worriedly in his sleep. Her half-formed will dissolved and for a minute all she could do was concentrate on each breath as she tried to calm herself down. Eventually, she pulled up the covers over their shoulders and relaxed her head against the pillow. The only person she would hurt by staying the night was herself. Logic said that with her prince under the side effects of the Ai flower it wouldn't be a problem to wake before him and slip off to one of the couches.

And besides that… this was her last night with him. There was no question about what would happen now. She would pack up her bags and leave without a word. Her plans to tell him the truth crumbled in the face of this complication. Telling him she was a noble was out of the question now.

There would be no visits to the palace. She would hole herself up in her little home and never turn her face toward the palace again. Perhaps she could even persuade her father to find her a husband in a neighboring country. The farther away, the better. She knew if she didn't take drastic and permanent measures, the temptation to find him would be too great. Just as the temptation to stay cuddled in his arms was too much for her to resist. The price on her battered emotions was worth the false sense of comfort.

But this was the last indulgence. Tomorrow she would say goodbye. Her heart would shatter and bleed her to death from the inside, but she would do it. Because as the escort, she had to put the wellbeing of her prince above her own. And as Kaoru, she had to let Kenshin return to the arms of the one he loved. It was her duty.

If she'd paid more attention things might have gone differently. She might have been able to stay, even if it was only to watch his happiness from the sidelines.

Now she wouldn't even have that much of an honor. The only way to save even a little grace was to resign before Saitou kicked her out. She was too much of a risk to Kenshin's engagement for him to allow her to stay.

A small sob escaped her. "I'm sorry, Tomoe." Out of everything, she regretted breaking her promise to Tomoe the most. The other woman had placed the wellbeing of her fiancé in her hands and she'd made a spectacular mockery of that trust. And she had hoped to become friends with her, too.

She calmed herself after a while and stared blankly at the room. No use in crying over the death of half-formed dreams. She couldn't change what was.

Her eyes drooped as the stillness and the lull of Kenshin's breathing against her back coaxed her into sleep. She hung onto consciousness gamely. The sooner she fell asleep, the sooner she had to leave his side.

And though she had no right to, she wanted to cherish the last few minutes she had with him. They were the final hours in which she could bathe in her love for him. Before she would have to tuck it away.

Turning away from the love of her life would be almost impossible, but it was necessary if she wanted to continue with any semblance of a happy life.

If she could close a door on this part of her life, she might be able to move forward. It would be painful at first, and she doubted she would be able to open herself to another man for many years, but eventually she would find the strength to move on.

And what about her prince? He would feel guilty about what had happened between them, of course, and that she had to leave, but he would be free to love Tomoe without the shadow of her eyes on his back.

He would live the rest of his life without a hitch of sadness.

And, oddly, that thought brought a wavering smile to her lips. There was a satisfaction in knowing she could deliver him this final gift. She would carry the scar of love for many years, but because of her sacrifice he would be free to be happy. She wouldn't trap him. Because she loved him, she could let him go.

"Be happy," she whispered and fell to sleep.

* * *

:waits for it: …..

:bowled over by the mass "HOLY SHIT!" shrieked by the readers:

A-heh-heh. So… didja like it? Kind of a bittersweet ending there, yeah? Well, sure glad this is over! Now I can go work on my other fics:dodges pointy objects and fire: Okay, okay! It's not over yet! Yeesh… you think you'd guys'd know me better by now. There's still at least… er, two(?) chapters left. I'm not quite sure how much more space the rest of the story will take up. I had no idea these last two chapters would be so long.

A/N: So Curls of Serenity emailed me with a plot suggestion while I was in the middle of writing this and she suggested having the princess give Kenshin some weird drink that makes him kinda loopy. Freaked the Shi-ate out of me. I was like "HOW DID SHE FIGURE IT OUT!" But then she went on and it was completely different after that, heh. So I calmed down. Cause, while I wanted you guys to have an idea (or at least hint enough so this wouldn't be out of nowhere), I didn't want to give so much away that you could figure it out point by point. Where's the fun in that? So do we get it? How complicated is _that?_ Enishi finding out was part of the prophecy the whole time! Freaky, eh?

And was our citrus scene tasteful enough? I wanted some spice, but also wanted to keep things within regulations. Ahem. :grins: Didn't know I had it in me! I've been dreading this chapter for so long, you have no idea. And yes, the song was the inspiration for the entire fic. Imagine Wulf sitting in a car, listening to it, and going "now how in the hell would a chick get into that kind of situation! Seems too painful for it to be, ya know, on a whim." And thus was the fic born. Were there some appreciative "Ohhhhh" 's when you saw the "In these final hours" line? I've been snickering over that little clue from the start.

Okay, I'm taking up way too much space here. On with the thank yous!

**Stargirl2004, vash-the-stampedes-gal13, CurlsofSerenity:falls** over: Jeez, that's a lot of pleases! Good job freaking me out, too **Rio Grande****, CookyButtButt, The Girl Who Cried Oro, CharlieTheOtakuNymph: **Nope **Kaimamiru****, teddy grahms, Linay: **Thanks! You have no idea how fall-over-and-die I was when I got your email. Too much praise! **Naiya-Metsuki** Hmm, can't answer that for ya, sorry. I do wonder at how clingy he was in his sleep, though :grins: **Frizzo****, Liro:** Yes, Ekubo should definitely take lessons from Kartane. Actually, Ekubo means "dimple" in Japanese :snicker: one of my little jokes. And yeah, omnibus edition will be mine. As for DSWC, I'm gonna fiddle with the "roles" of the twins. I'm currently working with the themes I'm going to bring out, and I think I can make it believable. We'll wait and see, eh? **Elyssalyn**Woot! A new reviewer! Thanks for reading and all the praise! **Val: **As for your first two guesses… ah, can't say anything yet, heh. But Enishi? I really don't know. At this point exposing Kaoru wouldn't really directly hurt Kenshin all that much, so… But now that certain "things" have happened, who knows? **Pia**** Bartolini: **Good! Glad to know I'm not being too subtle. Were some of your guesses right? Not everything has been resolved, but at least the prophecy thing is out of the way. **KouUsa****, kouri, Kyia Star, Koshii Sweet, Uenki:boggled**: You've re-read it? Really? Damn, I didn't think anyone had the stamina, this thing is long:presents a cookie: **jezzjamer**Ha ha, I have you confused! The thing about people asking me if they're right is… I can't really tell them one way or the other lest I ruin some later tidbit. All will become clear, though :sagely nod: **EEevee**Glad you don't regret the risk! Italy, eh? I wanna go:pout: **Setine****, Leina: **:claps: Bravo! **XP-DarkAngel:swirly** eyed: write it again! Yikes, it's gonna end up taking me almost six months to just get the original finished! **Pensquared****, Califpinay3001, SaffDragon:** Aw, one of my good friends is named Kayla! Tis a noble name. **Henrika****, VolleyGurly: **Thanks for the great review! Quality over quantity, right? **Shattered Sword:cracks** up: **Kat-gurl1, flyinangel777: **Ah, not evil, I think. She was acting weird, though. Hmm… **EternalLove****aka**** soonchaos): **Thanks! Yeah, I try to be timely. Falling a bit behind, but tis to be expected with school and all. **Poppy2: **Bam. Were you right? I hope I didn't disappoint ;; **ixchen****, junyortrakr, Dark-Kaomi, ashcandy: **Definitely **idyllic bliss, Michelle, Anti . Poptarts, Kitsune KeNsHiN, Crystal Lily, yawarako: **Hmm, please don't kill me? ;; This is a cliffy by that logic, too** Candy-Sweet1, LadyShiin, squeakyinuears: **Yeah, Dragon Sword is a really rare book. It's a translated import from Japan, so I guess that's why Oooh, I feel ya on the Japanese oral exams. I know my stuff and then I get in the room and the TA smiles oh-so pleasantly and I go blank --;; **one black tear, Ai, Jan: **Wow, that's a lot of paper O.O **Fire Kitsune Goddess, CrismHeart, TaraHimura, JCCSilkie, Maia Serrelinda: **Thanks! **J. Liha: **Waaa! Don't steal my main characters! I need him for the story! **Quik****, MP1, A Friend, whyndancer, chibilee: **Yeah, makes more sense in rooster logic than real logic, right? **Shin-chan, dark-coyote, YorekiYume, Black Filly, The-Lone-Lemon, and Ame Kurayami**

Just in case you're still wondering… No, it's _not_ over yet!


	13. Tearing Away

A/N: I've said it on my website, but I thought I'd just mention again how grateful I am that you guys haven't been giving me a hard time about my lack of timeliness in updating ::sighs:: You can get more details from the news section of my site, but in short I've been having a helluva time with school, and my grandmother died last week.  I've not been a chipper Wulf lately, nor have I had much time to write.  The next chapter won't take as long as this one, I can promise that most definitely.  Thanks again, guys – both for not bugging me and for those of you who have expressed sympathy.  You know how to make a girl feel loved ^_^

::is tempted to use a cliché, Texan colloquial expression for surprise… and doesn't:: Mmm.  So… I guess you guys liked the last chapter?  In the "well constructed and powerful" sense versus the "HAPPY!!!" sense, of course ::laughs::  But!  You will be rewarded!  

Oh, and this was a big question: The song in the last chapter was Bonnie Raitt's "Can't Make You Love Me" ^_^;;; Everyone kept asking and I was like "it's in the disclaimer, I swear!" 

Disclaimer: Ah… how many times can I say this?  I really don't own Kenshin.  If I did, _I'd _have millions of adoring fans writing stories about my creation… which is a paradoxical loop since I _am _one of those adoring fans writing stories… Okay, my head hurts now.

**In These Final Hours:** Tearing Away

            She woke from the feeling of someone watching her.  For a moment she was dizzingly content with her position, snuggled in a huge, soft bed with the comforting weight of her lover dipping the mattress next to her as he watched over her sleep.  Her mind languidly floated images from the previous evening through her groggy consciousness.  The bedroom, washed with the soft, golden light of a handful of candles.  The electric feel of skin sliding across skin.  

            Guilt in a pair of angry, desire-filled eyes.  Her own tears as she clung to her few remaining moments of stolen warmth. 

            The weight of reality settled on her chest.

            "Why are you staring at me?" she asked and opened her eyes.  Violet shaded worry hovered before her face.

            "Are you alright, Ms. Kaoru?  Did I hurt you last night?" she watched with detached amusement as concern and consternation flitted back and forth across his face.  "I wanted to ask you before I fell asleep, that I did, but…" his lips thinned and he rocked back on his heels, out of her line of sight.  

            Kaoru sighed and brought an arm across her eyes.  Morning was bright through the drapes and very unwelcome.  "I'm fine, Kenshin."  Her voice was level and tired.  Sleep hadn't brought the peace she'd hoped for last night, only solidified the depressing truth of her situation.

            Even behind her arm, she could see the puckering of his brows.  "I don't believe you."  

            A faint smile tugged her lips.  Now there was the backbone of her prince.  And his observant nature.  It felt good to know that he could recognize her lie, even if he didn't know the cause behind it.

            "You're right, I'm not.  But, not for the reasons you probably think."  Depression agreed with her; her thoughts were very collected this morning.  

            She sat up, just barely remembering to drag the sheet with her.  No need to embarrass the poor man now that he wasn't under the power of the spell.  Then she turned to face him.

            "You're not dressed," she observed, red-faced.  He looked quite casual sitting there, cross-legged amid the billowy, blue sheets of the bed.  Like it was everyday he woke up beside his not-fiancé after a night of drug-induced passion.

            His head tilted to the side and he fixed her with a considering look.  The measured calculation in his narrowed eyes spoke of the Battousai, even though they remained a light violet color.  Between the look and the massive amounts of finely-toned skin, her coolness dissipated into shy nerves.

            "What are the true reasons?"  His stare was hooded even as it pierced her in place.  

            Simple questions are the hardest to answer.  Now where had that collected thought run off to?

            "Well," she tried to look somewhere other than his face, but he wouldn't let her, "I'm not upset about what happened last night."  Her nose wrinkled, "No, I am, but not because you hurt me or scared me or, or anything like that," she worried her bottom lip as she tried to phrase her answer to be as little revealing as possible.  Then, with a frustrated rake of her fingers through tangled hair, it spilled out.

            "Mou, I'm upset because… I betrayed Tomoe's trust, I failed my duty to you, I lost my virginity, and undermined my competence as Escort all in one night."  A shaky breath punctuated the summation and she yanked her head down to avoid seeing his reaction and to blink back threatening tears.  She wasn't supposed to be having this conversation with him.  The plan had been to wake up before him and quietly sneak out of the room to find her brother and pack.

            Instead, she was being forced to face his probing questions and pity.  And she didn't want his pity or comfort.  He had other ideas, though.  

            She squawked as he hauled her into his lap in a brisk movement.  

            "Kenshin!"  Her hands fumbled to keep the sheet clutched to her chest.  "What are you doing?"  

            He ignored her half-hearted struggles, intent on tucking her head under his chin and trapping her in the circle of his arms.  

            "Please forgive this unworthy one," he murmured, "I do not want you to think that you have made a mistake.  I am equally at fault for this.  I should have been more suspicious of the Princess."  

            She stiffened in his grasp and then collapsed against his chest, tears freezing in her eyes as she began to tremble.  He was too much for her, sometimes.  That he would share the blame for something so twisted and out of his control was the mark of god-like compassion.  She had been warned, repeatedly.  Her purpose had been to prevent a disaster he couldn't have known about.  

            "No, it's my fault.  I'm the Escort, my job _is to see and avoid plots to trap you into marriage."  She wanted to push away from him, but her body wouldn't obey.  Her cheek pressed against the hollow of his collar bone, her eyes blinded by the arch of his neck.  Why did it have to feel so natural to be held by him?  Control was slipping from her faster than the sheet in her limp fingers.  _

            "We are all caught in Enishi's game, Kaoru.  Do not blame yourself.  He is the one who manipulated all of us, even Nishimoto.  And it is because of my past sins that he does this."  Now he was stroking her arm with warm, lulling sweeps of his fingers.  

            The touch and the soothing rhythm of his breathing were quite distracting and a beat of silence passed between them before she stirred.  Her lips puckered in a frown as she pulled her attention back to the issue.  Was he arguing with her over who was wrong first?  Of all the ridiculous, selfless things...  A bit of anger stirred her spine straight and she lifted her face to look him in the eye.

            "Now listen, prince.  Don't try to undermine my duty.  I joined this Guard to protect you, to put your wellbeing above my own."  She jabbed a stern finger in his chest.  "And that's what I did, even if I made a mess of things.  And it's also my responsibility to clean that mess up."  Her cheeks puffed out as she narrowed a challenging glare at him.

            "Oro!"  He stared down at her with a helplessly.  

            "First of all, you don't want everyone to know.  It would look bad for you.  But Tomoe needs to be told, and I'll handle that- Don't try to argue with me!"  She pressed the tips of her fingers to his mouth and frowned.  "And, once I straighten things out, I'll resign from my post and go home.  That will be best for everyone, I think."

            Apparently, he didn't.

            He pulled her fingers from his mouth and leaned in with earnest.  "Do as you wish, but I won't let you leave, that I will not.  I won't let your honor be tarnished.  It will take some persuasion with my Lord Father, but I will ask for you to be my wife, Kaoru."

            And there was every hope she'd ever had, offered to her on the lips of the one she wanted so desperately.  She didn't think she had any pieces left to shatter, but her heart broke all over.  A rueful smile curved her lips and she brushed his face with cool fingers.

            "You really would, wouldn't you?" she murmured sadly.  "You would throw away your happiness for the sake of my honor."  He opened his mouth, but she trapped it again with her hand.  "No, Kenshin.  I know you too well." She strained her neck up and pressed a soft kiss to his forehead.  "And I won't let you.  It is my job to ensure you're happiness.  And no prince is going to stand in the way of my duty."

            Something like awe shone in his eyes for her and she caught her breath.  It was rare that he let her read his emotions so clearly.  Then he shook his head and fixed her with a darker gaze.  Her hands flinched against his chest as warm fingers slid over her belly.  

            His voice was feather-soft.  "Please, Kaoru, let me ask for your hand.  I have a duty as well."  

            To say she was tempted was a cruel understatement.  It was taking every ounce of her self control to keep the tears threatening to slip past her eyelids in check and to keep her expression appropriately neutral.  Inside, she was breaking and wailing in anguish.  How easy would it be to lie?  To say she could possibly be carrying his child?  She doubted even Megumi's magic would be able to tell for certain this early.  And by the time it became clear that she wasn't, she would be tucked securely at his side.  No one would fault her.  The first try wasn't guaranteed for success.  

            She sucked in a calming breath through her nose and released it with a sigh, shaking her head.  "Kenshin, nothing will come of last night.  You have no obligations to me."  Her cycle rose and fell as steadily as the moon.  She was no where near her fertile period.  Unlike the princess.  

            A sigh hissed from his mouth and he nodded.  The warmth of his hand left her stomach and she dropped her gaze so he wouldn't see the despair in her eyes from the withdraw.  

            "I see.  Then I will not pressure you, that I will not."  His tone was light and she bit the inside of her lip at the casual relief she heard in his voice.  He was free from her, now.  She had fulfilled her task.  

            The prophecy would rest; fulfilled, but harmless.

            Now she needed to untangle herself from his lap so she could retreat to lick her wounds.  She was about to give him a gentle nudge to let her go when suddenly his arms tightened around her.  Confusion lifted her head to look at him, but his gaze was narrowed over her head.  

            "We have company," he noted icily and reached down with the arm not supporting her back to pull a portion of the thick comforter up around her shoulders.  

            "Kenshin?"  She darted wary eyes between his stiff jaw and the door to the room where his glare was leveled. 

            "Please allow me to handle this, Ms. Kaoru," he murmured.  

            Her brows puckered in a frown and her mouth opened to question him again.  Then the door slammed open, bouncing off the wall with a dull crack.  Kaoru whipped her head around and her eyes widened with shock.  

            An imposing, red-faced man stormed into the room followed by a fluttering crowd of lesser nobles.  She paled as she noted the jewels adorning his fingers and the filigreed crown resting on his brow.  

            "How dare you betray my trust by forcing yourself on my daughter!"  His voice roared over the room and a tiny shiver snaked up Kaoru's spine.  Being cuddled, naked, in Kenshin's arms in the face of anyone else would have been awkward.  But right now she couldn't feel anything but grateful to have the assurance of corded muscles resting beneath her fingertips.  

            "Good morning, King Jien."  She didn't need to glance up to know his eyes were laced with amber.  She could feel his anger in the stiff way his fingers curled around her waist.  Her own were occupied with keeping the coverlet firmly tucked under her chin.  She really wanted to pull it over her head, but didn't feel it would be polite.  A part of her was able to step back and view the situation with an ironic sort of appreciation.  She couldn't manage to do anything right, could she?  

            "Don't patronize me, boy!" he thundered, thrusting an enraged finger at them, "I hope you are prepared to accept the consequences for your irresponsible, shameful actions."

            "Um, my lord?"  One of the other nobles coughed politely and nodded in Kaoru's direction.  "Princess Nisemono doesn't appear to be here."

            Her initial alarm faded into amusement as the king literally deflated.  He stared at her hard enough to bruise, blinking rapidly, as if he couldn't reconcile what he was seeing with what he was supposed to be seeing.  A smug grin fought to pull her lips up.  She could see the moment when he realized he'd just shoved a wrench into his own plot.

            Silence settled over the room for a moment as both parties sized each other up and watched the balance of power tip in favor of the pair on the bed. 

            The king sputtered to life again.  "How… How dare you insult my daughter by sleeping with this low-born trash after being invited into her very home!"

            She lifted a hand from under the cover to cover her mouth as she let out her own polite cough.  His attempt was so pathetic that she couldn't even feel insulted by the slur against her reputation. 

            "Ms. Seta is my escort," Kenshin's voice rolled with quiet fury, "Do not insult her."  

            A command.  No, a threat.  Her eyes widened at the statement and at the same time she caught a flicker of movement by the door.  She shifted through the gaudy robes and tunics of the king's retinue until her gaze settled on a familiar set of glasses.  Perched before an equally familiar pair of eyes.  

            "Enishi," she breathed.  Her hand dropped from her mouth to clutch at Kenshin's shoulder in alarm.  Hatred rolled from the man's form, belied by a pleasant smirk etched across his face.  And he was staring directly at her.  She forced her gaze away from his and stared at the far wall.  The contact had only lasted a moment, but she had felt him drawing her in with his magic.  

            "I suggest you forget what has happened this morning," Kenshin went on.  "I have no wish to disrupt the treaty between our kingdoms, so I am willing to forgive your questionable actions."

            The king looked ready to protest again, but was brought up short as someone in the back of the group squawked.  All eyes turned to the doorway and a small path opened up for the cool figure of Saitou to stroll through.  Nisemono trailed behind him sourly, little bags of sleeplessness marring her eyes.  

            "My lord," he drawled in Kenshin's direction, "I have interrogated the suspect and she has admitted to the plot set up by King Jien and herself to force you into a marriage.  She has also named the accomplice who provided most of the supplies and magic to carry out the plan."

            Kaoru's eyes snapped to Enshi's figure again and she frowned when she couldn't find his pale head in the crowd of nobles anymore.  

            "Unfortunately the accomplice has already decided to escape from the palace," he smirked at Jien and released his daughter into his arms, "Too bad.  He might have contested my findings."

            Jien glared first at Saitou, then at Kenshin.  His gaze settled on Kaoru the longest, boring into her with hatred.  No doubt he was seething that she'd managed to botch their plan.  She lifted her chin and returned his glare.  He needed white hair and a disturbed smile if he was going to intimidate her now.    

            He drew himself up.  "I'm willing to overlook this insult," he spat the word at Kaoru, "In favor of keeping peace between our kingdoms.  I hope you have enjoyed our hospitality and do not hesitate to visit again."  He sniffed regally and stalked out the door, Nisemono pouting on his arm.  The rest of his advisors and nobles looked at each other uncertainly before wandering out behind him.

            The noble who had spoken earlier paused at the door.  "I apologize for the King's, er… I apologize."  He bowed and shuffled out.  Kaoru grinned.  It was hard to insult your king in front of a neighboring country's prince.

            Behind her, Kenshin sighed and relaxed.  "Saitou, will you please inform the Guard that we will be leaving as soon as possible?"  

            The man straightened from his lean against the wall and smirked.  "Already taken care of.  As soon as you're dressed and packed, we can go."  He cast a pointed look in Kaoru's direction at the word 'dressed'.  She widened her eyes in a pleading stare, trying to convey that her current, snuggly position with the prince was not her fault.  His gaze leveled into something neutral and he sketched a bow before striding from the room.

            The moment the door clicked shut she let out a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding.  Now that she wasn't faced with half of the Nishimoto royal court, she could step back and appreciate the fact that she'd just faced half of the Nishimoto royal court.  Naked.  In her prince's equally naked lap.  Which brought her around to her current problem.

            "Kenshin?"  She straightened in his hold and secured the coverlet around her a little more.  

            "Mm?" he blinked and focused on her face, obviously lost in thought.  Meanwhile, his hand had resumed the languid caresses up and down the length of her arm.  She needed to get out of there fast before she blushed so hard she burst something important.

            "Um… we should probably… get dressed."  The words were calm even if her gaze kept flitting everywhere but his face.  

            The hand on her arm stilled.  "O-Oro.  Yes, we should get dressed, that we should, Ms. Kaoru."  He cheerfully sputtered.

            Her gaze met his in surprise and she blinked to see a cherry blush dusting his cheeks.  And she couldn't help a slightly evil grin at his discomfort.  The tables had turned, for once, and she was in fast danger of getting heady from the power.

            "Can you let me go, then?" she asked sweetly.

            "Orororo."  He muttered under his breath as he withdrew his arms from under the covers, from around her, and leaned back so she could rise.

            "Thank you."  She paused for a moment as her former nerves returned and tickled at her belly.  Then she scrambled from his lap and slid off the side of the bed, her arms wrapping the covers around her.  It was hard to gloat when she was just as flustered as him.

            She sorted through the mess of fabric on the floor and found her short tunic and pants and breast bindings… and underwear.  

            A whole new flavor of embarrassment flushed her cheeks as she stood and opened her mouth to order Kenshin to turn his back.  She clicked it shut when she saw that he'd already faced the window.  Now she was presented with a mane of red hair only partially covering the broad set of his shoulders and battle-scarred skin of his back.  Her fingers twitched with the memory of running over each rough line and smooth plane.  

            Not good.  

            She tumbled into her clothes and chucked his bundle at his head, "Oro!" before scuttling a safe distance from the bed.  

            "I'm done."  She called in a sing-song voice while her hands twisted each other into painful knots before her.  Leaving didn't sound like such a bad idea, now.  She wasn't sure she'd ever be able to look at him again without remembering exactly what his smile felt like when it curved against the skin of her chest.   

            The rustle of cloth turned her head instinctively and she stilled.  

            Her prince had slid from the bed as well, opting to dress standing… and free of the cover sitting among puffy bed sheets might have afforded.  She stared at the graceful movements of flexing limbs as he casually pulled his clothes on.  He hadn't even turned to keep his back to her, standing not quite face-on, but forward enough that she had a clear view of everything that he was.  And everything that she could not have.

            Guilt turned her head away from his figure, but she wasn't filled with the jitters of a woman in love.  

            "I'm going to go make sure Megumi doesn't need help with my things."  Her voice rang with false casualness and she silently apologized for not having the courage to stay.  He would need help with his own packing and here she was abandoning him.  But she could rationalize the guilt, knowing that if she stayed a moment longer she might do something stupid.  

            "Ms. Kaoru?"  There was subtle command to the question, but she pretended to not understand in favor of bolting from the room.  

            She crashed into the next room, barely remembering to turn the handle to avoid a flattened nose.  Megumi and Sano froze over separate trunks in the room and fixed her with wide stares.  Kaoru tried for a reassuring smile, but it wobbled into something anguished.

            They knew.  She knew that they did.  And for some reason that was too much for her to handle.  Her mouth gaped in mute apology as a tear dripped down her face.

            "Sano, go help the prince with his luggage," Megumi snapped as she crossed the room to envelope Kaoru in a tight hug.  Kaoru buried her face in the older woman's chest and shut out the world.  

            She let the iron restraint she'd placed on her emotions since she'd woken up fall away and bawled.  For Kenshin.  For Tomoe.  But mostly for herself.  

            --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

            Sanosuke leaned against the inside frame of the door and watched his prince move through the room as he packed.  The door had shut behind him just as the first muffled sob tore from his sister's throat and he curled a fist to know that he couldn't be in there to comfort her.  But, as much as it pained him, he had a larger mission to fulfill.  A mission for her benefit.  And, hopefully… if he was reading things right… for the prince's as well.

            "You know," he drawled, "I should be kicking your ass right now, prince or not."

            Kenshin paused, bent over placing the last of his clothing into his trunk, and calmly resumed his work.  "Why is that, Lord Kamiya?"

            The taller man hissed in appreciation and strolled further into the room.  The prince was really pissed if he was resorting to that kind of formality.  Now to pin exactly _why_ he was pissed.

            "Because you just slept with my best friend's little sister.  Hell, missy is practically a sister to me," he stifled a smirk at the irony, "I'm feeling a bit protective right now.  Need to defend her honor, you know?"

            "Then by all means, defend her."  The red head invited, straightening and facing him fully.  His gaze was flat in a face set in stern lines.  If Sano wasn't so confident in his theory, he probably would have started cracking his knuckles in preparation for a good fight.  His friend looked like he could use an excuse to throw a few punches.

            "Don't have to."  He shrugged and folded his arms across his chest.

            Kenshin's eyes narrowed and while he didn't tense up any further, he didn't relax.  "And why is that?"

            Sano paused for a moment to decide exactly how to phrase his reasoning.  He could try a subtle approach, but he'd never been very good with those.  And besides, being blunt was so much more fun.  Especially around Kenshin.

            "Because I think you're in love with her."

            To his credit, the prince didn't faint.  He did turn three shades of white and wavered a bit.  Then the glare returned.  Sano smirked at the thin-lipped noble and shouted silent victory.

            "Why would you think that?  I'm engaged, that I am."  Kenshin sniffed primly and folded his arms into his sleeves.  Sano didn't miss the slight tremor to his hands before they disappeared, though.

            He kept his tone casual.  "I wasn't sure at first, I'll tell you that.  Actually it wasn't till after missy said she thought you might like her that I got suspicious.  She didn't know about Lady Yukishiro at the time, but it got me thinking."  He shook his head.  "I've watched you with her since then."

            The prince's eyes narrowed slightly and he held himself very still.  "And what have you seen?"

            "That you're not as smooth at hiding things as you think.  I wasn't close enough to hear anything, but I saw her talking with you at camp the other night."  His tone was smug.  "No wonder the whole Guard is joking about wedding dates."

            Kenshin's mouth pursed.  "I'm already engaged, Sanosuke."

            He snorted.  "The Guard doesn't know that.  I've been keeping a lid on the gossip, but everyone in the company figures as much.  In fact, about the only person who _doesn't know is missy, herself.  But she can be a bit dense about that kind of stuff."  He frowned.  "About as dense as you."_

            His head dropped and his bangs shadowed his face.  After a moment he lifted it again, but kept his gaze fixed away from Sano's face.

            "I know that she is in love with me, if that's what you mean," he protested quietly.  

            He shifted to cover his jerk of surprise.  That was something he hadn't counted on.  He'd figured that was the only hitch in the whole plan: that the prince was holding back because he thought his feelings were one-sided.  But if Kenshin knew his sis was in love with him, and he was in love with her… what was holding them back?

            Enlightenment struck.  "Aw crap… You're still in love with Tomoe, aren't you?"  Well if that was the case, there was nothing more he could do.  But wait.  What was that on his prince's face?  Guilt?!

            "I do love Tomoe."  He said slowly.  "With out her, I don't think I could have been able to resolve my guilt as the Battousai after the war."

            A slow, knowing grin itched Sano's face.  "But not like you love missy, eh?" he guessed.

            Kenshin shot him a dirty scowl before dropping his gaze again and nodding.  The taller man chuckled and strode over to clap his prince on the back.  The prince stumbled forward a step at the enthusiasm.

            "Well great!  That does it then, right?  You'll marry Kaoru and everyone will be happy!"

            Kenshin shook his head firmly and moved over to one of the couches.  Sano's grin faded into a worried frown at the ginger way his friend settled into the seat.  

            "I wanted to tell her last night," his voice had dropped, "I don't think she realizes how expressive her face is.  I could see how it was hurting her and how hard she was trying to pretend that she was just embarrassed by the situation and nothing else."  He let out a shuddering breath.  "I was so close to telling her that I would have wanted her even without that damn spell.  So she wouldn't be in so much pain."  He leaned forward with his elbows on his knees.

            "But you didn't."  That was obvious from the state his sister was currently in.  He wondered if he should tell Kenshin exactly what that 'state' was, but a thoughtful glance told him that the prince already knew.

            "No.  She kept interrupting me.  But now I think it's best that she doesn't know.  It will make it easier for her to walk away if she thinks her feelings aren't returned."  He spoke with a ring of certainty.  Sano wanted to wring his neck.  

           "Bull.  And why does she need to walk away?  I know about that agreement you have with your dad about marriage.  It's not like not marrying Lady Yukishiro is going to screw up any of the King's plans.  Why don't you just marry Kaoru?"  He cracked his knuckles in annoyance.  

            Kenshin shot him a muted glare.  "I have an obligation to Tomoe.  I cannot cast her off like that.  I made a promise," his mouth twisted, "And it's never good to break a promise.  I should feel lucky that I have such a wonderful fiancé and not take her for granted, that I should not."

            Sano snorted and shoved his hands in his pockets to keep from fulfilling his desire to bop the shorter man over the head.  "Oh, well that's great.  I'm sure she'll be really happy to know she's marrying a guy who's in love with someone else."

            The line of Kenshin's shoulders straightened and stiffened.  Apparently he hadn't thought about it like that before.  Sano pressed the issue.

            "The only reason you're getting married in the first place is love, right?  So it'd be pretty crappy of you to force her to marry you when you don't really love her like that."

            "I… suppose," he conceded after a moment and then looked thoughtful.

            A wolfish grin spread across Sano's face as he went in for the kill.  "Look, it's not like you have to decide what to do right now.  Missy is about ready to crack with all the stress she's been under.  Let her go home for awhile and rest.  Talk to Tomoe, see what she thinks about everything.  And if she wants to break the engagement, I'll help you talk to your dad about marrying Kaoru."  

            He kept his voice mild, like he hadn't been planning on doing just what he'd said the whole time.  The only real trouble he saw right now was hauling his sister back to the palace once she'd had enough time to straighten herself out.

            Kenshin remained silent long enough for Sano to begin to sweat.  Then he sighed and scrubbed his hands over his face.  

            "You are right.  I should speak with Tomoe before I decide anything.  She has a right to know, that she does."  He sounded three steps away from meeting Doom.

            Sano turned his sigh of relief into another snort.  "Hell, with as obvious as you've been around everyone else, I'm sure she already has an idea of what's going on."

            The prince blinked in horrified shock.  "Do you think…?"  Then his face melted into a rueful smile.  "I suppose she probably does.  Even Ms. Kaoru noticed that I kept forgetting to give her farewell kisses."

            His first impulse was to leer and suggest that the prince had probably been busy fantasizing about kissing Kaoru instead, but held off.  The idea made his stomach churn.  That was his little sister.  Geez.

            He cleared his throat and pasted on a grin.  "Great!  Now that that's all figured out, what do you say we get the hell out of this creepy place?"  He turned a wary eye on the walls around him.  He couldn't detect magic, but he'd spent enough time around Megumi the night before to pick up the unease.

            "I just wonder how my Lord Father will react," the prince sighed as he stood, "I had half hoped Ms. Kaoru would end up with child.  That would have made things much easier.  I'm allowed to marry who I wish, but _not_ marrying a noble will cause political stir that I'm sure he won't want to deal with."

            "Half hoped?"  Sano echoed, intrigued.

            Kenshin blushed slightly.  "I wouldn't want her to think I had only married her because of the child, but… it would have convinced her to marry me and I would have had an honorable duty to break the engagement with Tomoe."  

            Sano chuckled and shook his head.  "Trust me, I don't think convincing your dad to let you marry Kaoru will be as hard as you think.  Just a hunch, but I think he likes her."  He didn't add that he also suspected that the king already knew Kaoru's true heritage.  That Hiko hadn't called her out already spoke silent volumes of his opinion of her.

            Kenshin sighed.  "I hope so."

            -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

            The trip back to the palace was about as pleasant for Kaoru as the time she'd been caught sneaking into Aoshi's room on a dare from Misao.  He'd calmly asked her what she was doing holding his second favorite shirt, and, not wanting to give her friend's secret crush away, she'd lamely tried to say she was stealing it for herself.  He hadn't believed her.  He'd also gently booted her out of his first story window into the bushes.  The only positive note about the whole incident had been that he hadn't taken the shirt back, which had caused Misao no end of joy.

            Her thoughts kept straying into the past, when her life had been almost painfully simple.  It was an escape she relished with almost obsessive need.  She'd been tossed between grief, guilt, and embarrassment so many times in the day and a half journey that she was ready to collapse.  Her only solace was in the moments she tuned everything out.  

            But far sooner than later she'd be bumped back into reality and all the pain it held for her at the moment.  And all centered around that one, complicated night.  Her entire existence seemed tethered to the event.  She tried to walk away, but found her feet walking her in circles, slowly drawing her closer and closer to the source of her discomfort.

            The best and worst part of it was that Kenshin didn't change how he interacted with her.  He was still unfailingly polite and absently affectionate.  The lack of reaction was enough to give her a headache.  If she'd thought something had shifted between them, she'd been wrong.  He was still oblivious to her and focused on Tomoe.  She'd even overheard him mentioning to her brother about how impatient he was to speak with his fiancé.  

            So when the carriage finally pulled into the Guard barracks, she jumped out and scrambled to find Sou.  It had been agreed that he would accompany her back home, and he was in charge of finding Tsubame to arrange for their immediate departure.  Sano had apologized for not coming with her, but said the prince needed his assistance with a matter vital to the country's future.  Though not quite in those exact words.

            In the meantime, she needed to intercept Tomoe before Kenshin did.  She wanted the older woman to know exactly where the fault of the other night's betrayal lay.  And she knew Kenshin was too self-sacrificing to place any blame on her.  

            Still, even with her resolve, her heart clenched and throbbed in time with every jarring stride down the hall toward Tomoe's room.  And it was with a heavy fist that she knocked on the door.  She held her breath as she waited, hoping and fearing that the maid she'd asked had been wrong about the Lady's whereabouts.

            Air brushed around her face as the door opened and she closed her eyes briefly to steel herself.

            "Kaoru, come in."  She sounded pleased to see her.  

            She stuck a bokken in her spine and met the gaze of the woman she'd betrayed.  Tomoe's eyes flicked over her face and darkened in concern.  She stepped aside to let her in and closed the door softly behind her.

            "What has happened since you left?" she asked as she glided past Kaoru and settled into the nearest chair.  

            Kaoru watched her move and swallowed heavily before following and taking the chair opposite.  She fussed with the fabric of her pants, her mouth drawn into a hard frown.  Tomoe waited patiently, hands folded over each other in her lap.  Elegance draped her form like a shawl.  

            "Enishi was staying in Nishimoto," she whispered finally.

            Tomoe's hands clenched in the silk of her dress, but she didn't comment.  Kaoru sucked in a breath and let everything that had happened from the moment they'd arrived spill from her mouth.

            She explained their initial worries about the magic pervading the castle and how the princess had tried to separate them.  She related the confrontation at the ball where her brother had teased her with his magic, turning her thoughts against her.  The attack by Ekubo and Kenshin's decision to divide their power evenly among the group.  Her failure to prevent Kenshin from drinking the tea and her triggering the spell to herself.  The conversation in the hall where they'd realized just how complicated Enishi's plan was.

            "And then… I went back, and we… we-"  Her voice faded into a murmur and died.  

            "I understand," Tomoe held up a forestalling hand.  "You don't have to talk about the rest.  I don't want to upset you further."

            Kaoru lifted incredulous eyes.  "What?  Upset me?  But you're the one who's been… that I've betrayed!"  She gritted her teeth together and blinked rapidly.  She was determined to get through this without becoming too hysterical.  That was the last thing Tomoe needed from her.

            The older woman regarded her solemnly.  "Was there any other way to break the spell?"

            She shook her head.  "No.  Saitou could not break the compulsion and the spell is very specific.  The man has to-" she broke off, reddened, and dove back in, "He has to make sure the woman could become pregnant from the union before the compulsion will end.  There was… nothing else I could have done to… to relie-"  She broke into a small coughing fit.  This was not a conversation she'd ever thought she'd be having.  Only the thought that she must maintain Kenshin's reputation kept her plowing forward.

            Tomoe seemed a little pale, but her voice was steady.  "Well, then it wasn't a betrayal.  You were trapped by the scheming of my brother."  

            Her voice became distant and she turned her face away.  Kaoru almost didn't hear her next words.

            "My own _brother_."  

            Her throat closed in sympathy and she slid from her chair to kneel before Tomoe's feet.  She wanted to say something to comfort the older woman, but nothing was coming to her lips.  To have her own brother force her fiancé into the bed of another woman… she couldn't imagine.  That he would try so hard to destroy her happiness and all the while think he was ensuring it.

            Kaoru carefully set her own worries aside and took up the chilled hand of the woman sitting in the chair between her own in mute apology and understanding.

            They brooded over their own thoughts in silence for a minute before Tomoe stirred and gave Kaoru's hand a small squeeze.

            "What's done is done.  I hold nothing against either of you."  Her voice was flat but honest.  Kaoru swallowed hard and nodded.  Guilty relief swept through her.

            "I'm glad.  I didn't want Kenshin to suffer for my own mistake."

            Tomoe's hand withdrew from her own and rested against her cheek.  It was a welcome coolness against the emotional flush of her skin.

            "And what about you, Kaoru?  It must have been hard to sacrifice yourself to someone you believe doesn't love you."

            She lifted her face in surprise and then smiled.  Of course Tomoe would worry about her wellbeing.  The compassion was touching.  But right now she wasn't sure if she could accept it without dissolving into a mess of tears.

            "Well, it was my own fault," she bit off a small laugh.  "What I'm more worried about is what that idiot prince is going to do at balls from now on.  They better find a good escort fast."

            The hand on her cheek withdrew.  "What do you mean?"  Her voice was light with surprise.

            Kaoru blinked and smiled.  "Oh, I'm going home.  I can't be the escort anymore now that my position's been… compromised.  Saitou wouldn't hear of it."

            The Lady's brows inched together in a small frown.  "But you'll return, of course."

            "No, I think it will be better to make a clean break.  My family has been trying to get me to think about marriage for years.  After all this adventure I think it's about time I settled down and found someone to marry."  The words hurt on her tongue, but she kept her tone glib.  Yes, she would burry herself so deep in children and household duties that she wouldn't have time to think about her red-headed prince.  That was how it had to be.

            "I suppose."  She sounded dubious, but then a tiny smile parted her lips.  "Yes, I think it would do you well to marry a good man.  But, please, will you promise to visit?"

            She got the distinct impression Lady Yukishiro was amused about something.  Her eyes narrowed in agitation at being left out of the joke.  Was it really so funny to nobles to think of a tomboy like herself finding a husband?  She hadn't thought Tomoe was that kind of person.

            "Mou, I don't think that would be a good idea."  This she was certain about.  She wouldn't set foot near the palace for as long as she lived.  

            "Please, Kaoru.  I'm returning to Nobu at the end of the week and I would like to see you again before you make your final plans."  There was a note of urgency in her tone.  Kaoru wavered beneath the warm darkness of her eyes before giving a reluctant nod.  She owed the woman at least this one small favor.  She owed her a lot more, actually.

            "Good."  She smiled fully and opened her arms for a hug.  

            Dazzled, Kaoru couldn't keep an answering smile from her lips as she returned the embrace and stood from her crouch.

            "I won't keep you any longer, but remember your promise."  The tone made Kaoru think of the older sister she didn't have.  She resisted the urge to cross her arms and pout at being ordered around.

            "I will," she chuckled.

            "Go home and rest, Kaoru.  You are hurt, let yourself heal for awhile."  She patted her hand and stood to walk her to the door.  Kaoru gave her a wan smile and nodded.  She wanted to curl up in the meadow behind her house and lose herself in the clouds for a few hours.  Or days.       

            She left Tomoe with another hug and hurried back to the barracks.  By the time she arrived, the carriage to take her home was already packed and hitched to a fresh set of horses.  She'd never welcomed a sight with such anguished relief.  

            "Did you say goodbye to everyone?"  Sou's head popped out of the carriage door and he held out a hand to help her up the step.  She scrambled in and relaxed against the plush seat, not meeting his eyes.  Sano had given her a bear hug when they'd arrived and she'd made a quiet farewell to the Guard the night before.  

            But she hadn't seen Kenshin since she'd bolted from the carriage earlier.  

            "Yes, I did."  

            She pasted on a smile wedged herself into a corner to take a nap.  

She hadn't slept well the night before, but she knew she would have been exhausted regardless.  Since the moment she'd run into that old woman she'd been running in desperate circles.  She was bruised and battered in heart and mind, and her shoulder blade still ached with phantom pain.  

            A war had been waged in and around Kamiya Kaoru and she'd just barely come out with her sanity intact.  She wasn't running away; she'd earned this rest.  And she'd ignore the tiny ache in her heart that regretted not saying farewell to her love.  She'd done that the other night in the darkness of a room thick with the sound of his deep breathing and her muffled sobs.  

            She'd already said goodbye, even if it was only to herself.  

            Now she was going home.      

___________________________________________________________________________________

You love me now, right?  Only one chapter to go!  Mmm, I'm not so sure how well I pulled this one off, but it was really hard to get through.  *sniff* I can't believe it's so close to being complete!  How long have I been working on this thing?  Almost six months?!  ::dies:: Jeeeeez.  

**Thanks to Everyone!**  Over one hundred reviews for one chapter.  I can't believe it!  But you'll forgive me if I don't do individual responses this go around, yeah?  It'd take a full hour and a half to just do _that.  And I have a gov paper I'm supposed to be working on ::blush:: Ahem.  Special thanks go out to **Lauren Madrid** for all her sweet emails and to **Leilani**** Williams for archiving ITFH on her site **Guilty Pleasures **(Go look!  The link is on my webpage)  Also thank you to everyone who supported ITFH through the first round of the ****Elimination voting!  We'll see how it does in this second round, yeah?  Also, big thanks to ****Pia** Bartolini, ChiisaiLammy, jezzjamer, Koishii Sweet, Bunny / Sailor Moon, squeakyinuears, **and ****Evil Bunny for pointing out plot points that I'd almost overlooked ::sweat:: and bonus points for ****raine84 for hitting the love-triangle resolution square on the nose!  Rest assured that I read every review and loved them all!  **_


	14. A Prophecy

A/N: Yeah, the lynching party is out in full force.  Sorry, guys.  I really didn't mean for this to take so long, but that's life for you.  I did keep my promise to get ITFH finished before the end of the year, so that's something.  I'll try to keep my future stories more timely in the future.  But you know how it is… it's just so hard to end these things!  And on that note… This is it!  Are we ready?  I know I am… and not.  I'm glad I finally got this thing out of my system, but I admit that I'm going to miss playing in this universe.  As for now, though, I don't plan on doing any sort of sequels.  So… don't ask for one ::laughs:: cause I'll just ignore you and work on my other RK story.  _That, by the way, will be coming out sometime shortly after the New Year.  Just as soon as I reread the book and iron out all the kinks that go along with a book adaptation.  I forsee some serious work ahead of me.  _

That's a long author's note.  Right, on with the story.  Enjoy the last chapter of ITFH.  Be prepared for a group hug at the end ^_^

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin.  So can I really be held responsible for what I'm doing in this fic?  I suppose I can.  And I'm sure you guys _will if I don't pull something acceptably awesome out of the air for this last chapter ^_^ Don't hurt me, please._

**In These Final Hours:** A Prophecy

            Kaoru considered the frayed hems of her brother's cast-off slacks as she swirled her feet in the stream running off the side of the clearing.  Her bokken rested beside her amidst the leaf leader and her hand curled absently around the hilt end.  She remembered that rip and blood stain, the one a finger's length above her right ankle.  And she remembered the thorn that had caused it.  How long ago was it that she'd thought about asking Sano to cut back the bramble bushes on the trail? 

            The sleepy week at home had made the whole experience seem like something that had happened a life time ago.  She certainly didn't feel like the Kaoru who had run impulsively to the palace.  She didn't even feel like the broken girl who'd slunk home to hide away in her room about a week ago.

            "A week ago… today," she mused out loud.  A week that had almost been as life-changing as her last week at her prince's side.  True, she hadn't done anything more physically taxing than her morning workout.  But emotionally, she'd been through more than she cared to think about at the moment.  

            When her parents had asked about her adventures, she'd given them a child's tale, carefully swept free of grit.  The suspicion on their faces had made her stomach churn, but they hadn't asked for more.  

            Misao had shown up at her training clearing the morning after she arrived but had done nothing more than stare at her with soulful eyes and offered to spar with her.  Kaoru had almost lost what small control she'd gained over her emotions right then, seeing the knowledge in her friend's eyes.  But she'd diverted that fear, shame, and anguish into the blade-edge of her bokken.  By the end, they'd both been too winded to do more than embrace and part ways.  

            Aoshi and Yahiko had shown up at her back door that evening.  The older man had placed a heavy hand on her shoulder while the boy had muttered something about her not being completely ugly, coupled with a flustered pat on her arm.  Both gestures had been a great comfort, but she'd held off thinking about the mess that had spurred them.

            In fact, she'd done such a good job of suppressing her thoughts and feelings that when she'd woken up the third morning after her return, she hadn't been prepared.  She'd stared at the blood spotting her sheets for a good minute before the significance of it dawned on her.  She hadn't been able to stave off the sobs that wracked her body as she'd stumbled to the bathroom.  She'd known from the beginning that there wouldn't be a child.  But that didn't stem the desperate grief for what might have been.    

            Her mother had found her some time later, after the maids had begun to worry, curled up in a bath gone cold, arms wrapped tightly around her stomach.  She hadn't asked any of the questions Kaoru had seen swirling in her eyes.  She'd simply helped her dress and led her back to her room to sleep.  The maids had already changed the sheets, much to Kaoru's relief.  

            She locked the days after that morning away in the shadows of her mind.  She'd kept a sunny face for her concerned parents, but spent more time in her room than was healthy.  Habit and the need to scream at nothing had driven her to the clearing with her bokken every morning, but as soon as the adrenaline had been purged from her system, she'd crawled back to her room and her bed.

            But this morning…

            She'd fled her room sometime after midnight and skulked out onto one of the low roofs of the house.  The rest of the night had crawled past her in comforting silence as she'd thought.  With dawn had come a tiny smile that quirked the corner of her mouth.  Then the symbolism of the moment had made her scowl and she'd scrambled back indoors and stomped down to the kitchens to weasel a fresh pastry out of the cook.  

            Her swings had been effortless this morning.  She'd found the inner stillness that aided her concentration with an ease that was rare even before she'd first left her home.  She felt brave again.  For the first time since she'd thrown herself in Megumi's arms in Nishimoto.  And she felt… oddly peaceful.  

            Her time on the roof hadn't been wasted.  She'd decided to take a year off from the world.  To take some time to let herself walk the winding path and settle into a definition of Kaoru that could face the world unencumbered.  Once she found that inner peace, then she could worry about her future.  Until then, she would fit herself back together and accustom herself to the new shape.

           "If I can convince my mother to hold off on the suitors for that long, at least."  She smirked at her wavering reflection.  Her initial plan of finding a husband as soon as possible had been left resting in the tear-musty confines of her room.  As she'd watched the night fade around her she'd realized she was in no position to be making any life-altering decisions.  Maybe when she felt more like a solid person she could bury herself in a bustling family, but she needed to decide who she'd become in the last few weeks before she chose someone to complement that.  And maybe she wouldn't find love, but hopefully she'd find a good friend.   

            A glance at the sun elicited a sigh.  Late for lunch again.  She'd have to put off asking her mother for the impossible to a day when she wouldn't feel like disowning her.

            With a grumbled curse she'd picked up from the Guard, she pulled her feet from the stream and shoved them back into her sturdy boots.  These she'd swiped from the palace so they didn't fit awkwardly like some of her brother's.  

            She tied her bokken to her back and took one last glance at her reflection in the stream before hiking back toward the clearing and the trail that led to the road home.  As she crunched along through the underbrush, she played out different approaches to telling her parents what had happened.  When she'd decided to take a year to herself, she'd reluctantly decided that her parents would have to hear the full recount of her stay at the palace.  She didn't think she could convince her mother to hold back otherwise.  Her brow furrowed in consternation as she stepped free of the woods and planted herself into the road.

            And right into an old woman.

            Kaoru bit back another curse as she scrambled to her feet and moved forward to help the older woman to her feet, an apology already on her lips.  Then she froze.

            "You!" she yelped.  And then, with more venom, "_You…"_

            The old seer glared at her as she gathered herself up and brushed off her odd assortment of cloaks and scarves.  She gave a dignified sniff and drew herself up to her impressively diminutive height.

            "I'm surprised you recognized me," she groused and then speared her with a glower.  "You have a habit of ignoring what's right under your nose."

            Kaoru's face paled and pinked so fast that the rush left her reeling.  "You have no right," she breathed.  

            "I have every right," the seer spat, "Or did you think I came out of this any better than you did?"  She glared for another moment before checking her pockets and bag for any items that might have fallen loose in the tumble.

            Kaoru's anger sputtered out as she noticed the tight bandages around the woman's hand and the glimpse of a splint she caught as the sleeve of her right arm rode up.  Half-healed, precise slices scored the woman's weathered cheeks, and one ear was completely muffled by bandages and a gaudy scarf.  Aoshi's report came screaming back to the front of her mind and she dropped her head to take a deep breath.  She'd forgotten that the seer had been tortured.  And, since she'd already figured out that Enishi finding out about the prophecy had been a _part_ of the prophecy… that meant the old bat had gone in knowing what she'd have to go through.

            Suddenly, losing her virginity didn't seem like such an ordeal.

            "I'm sorry.  You're right."  Kaoru sighed.  

            The seer paused in her rummaging and favored her with a hooded stare.  She nodded absent acknowledgement of the apology.  

            "It could not be helped, girl.  Though I wish I could have been more help to you.  I was tempting the fates just by sending you those dreams and that flower, you know."  She tucked her arms into her sleeves and for a moment Kaoru was struck with the impression that she was talking to a very ugly quilt with beady eyes.

            She shook her head.  "Why couldn't you tell me more?"

            A finger appeared to wag at her.  "Because if you know too much about your own fate, you can end up making a mess of it!  You might have altered things so the disaster would have happened at a time and place where you couldn't have prevented it."

            Kaoru processed this and scowled.  "Then why did you tell me about the prophecy in the first place?!  If I hadn't been so paranoid, I wouldn't have mistaken that arrow for the big 'disaster'!"

            The seer snorted.  "Anything less than a prophecy of disaster and you wouldn't have gone to the palace in the first place.  Besides, I can't choose whether to tell you or not.  I'm a seer.  If I meet someone that I have a message for, I'm bound by my powers to tell them."    

            "You knew about your fate before you went in," Kaoru pointed out.

            Another scoff.  "I'm a seer.  I have more faith in the fates than you normal fools.  I have patience.  _I don't go looking too hard for trouble."  _

            Kaoru inwardly winced at the direct blow.  

            "But that's not why I'm here."  The old woman straightened again and seemed to gain a few inches.  Kaoru's eyes narrowed.  She still couldn't tell if it was a trick of her eyes or a trick of magic that did that.

            "Then why are you here?" she sighed.  And then froze.  "It's not another prophecy, is it?!"  She shook her head emphatically.  "No.  Find another girl.  I won't have any more part in any disasters.  I'm taking a year off, and I intend to enjoy it."

            The seer rolled her eyes.  "Stupid girl.  Wait until I tell you what I've seen before you start gibbering nonsense."  

            That didn't reassure her in the least.  She braced her feet apart in a defensive stance and took a few calming breaths.  "Okay… tell me."

            "Don't act like I'm handing you a death sentence, you impudent twit!"  She reached out and bopped her smartly over the head.  Kaoru winced and ducked back in surprise.  Now she _knew the seer's arms weren't that long._

            "Honestly, I don't know why I even bother with your generation.  A bunch of lazy, ungrateful ruffians who wouldn't know the meaning of the phrase 'filial piety' if it bit you on the nose!"  The fabric around her shoulders fluffed up like an indignant cat.

            Kaoru folded her arms imperviously.  "Filial piety – the act of honoring and obeying one's parents," she recited and then stuck her tongue out at the old hag.  "You're not my mom, so I don't have to listen to you."  So much for the personal growth she'd felt she'd achieved during the last few weeks.  

            "Well, then I guess I don't have to tell you about the divinely sublime vision I had," the hag countered smoothly.

            Kaoru put off pointing out the redundancy of that phrase in favor of engaging the seer in a short glaring war.  She wavered after a moment, though.  Redundancy meant the phrase stuck out in her mind and her curiosity was tickled by the implications.  

            Her breath snorted from her nose and she turned her head haughtily to the side.  "Well I guess you can tell me if you want."  How did this woman worm out her most childish sentiments?  She peeked at the seer and squirmed under the scorching glare she was still getting.

            She huffed a breath and forced a contrite expression.  "I'm sorry I was rude.  I should respect my elders more, I know."  She couldn't help adding, "I've had a rough month, you know."    

            Silence scuttled between them along with a stray leaf caught in the wind.  Kaoru felt a small bead of seat form on her brow and clenched her jaw as she waited.  Did the old hag want her to grovel?  She'd already apologized.  Wasn't that enough?  Her breath was hissing through her teeth in short, enraged pants before the seer relaxed and began fluffing the scarves tied to her walking staff.  

            "You're annoying and stubborn, but I guess I can't choose who I have to deal with," she conceded.  

            "R-right."  Kaoru fought to keep her tone civil and forcibly uncurled her hands at her sides.  She could kill the old bat after she heard what she'd come to say.

            The old woman gathered herself up and pointed a stern finger toward her.  Her voice picked up a sing-song cadence as she recited her vision.

            "I saw you in What Might Be.  The years had treated you kindly in more ways than one.  A handsome family, comfort, and grace."  She paused and her face crinkled into a smile.  "And you were happy, child."

            Kaoru gripped the sides of her pants and took a few shallow breaths before she opened her mouth.  "Happy?"  She coughed to get the crack out of her voice.  "You mean all of this will be worth something someday?" She jerked her head behind her to indicate everything that had occurred since their last meeting.

            The seer nodded and politely held her silence while Kaoru composed herself again.  

           "Yes, you will find happiness," she repeated, and then wagged a warning finger, "But!  That doesn't mean it's certain.  A large part depends on your own choice.  Opportunity will be handed to you only once, and it will be up to you whether you accept it or not.  Don't let yourself be blinded by your own grief.  Don't miss that chance."

            Kaoru's eyes widened and she nodded thoughtfully.  She was happy to know that she had a chance, but wasn't so thrilled with it depending on her own observation.  She didn't have the most pristine record when it came to recognizing moments of fate.

            She brooded for a moment over the possibilities behind the cryptic message of hope before a sharp cough brought her attention back to the old woman.  She frowned her confusion.

            "Well?"  The seer flung her hand out impatiently.

            Kaoru blinked.  "'Well', what?"

            "Aren't you going to thank me?" she demanded.  "I just gave you the best news you've had in weeks!  You should be weeping your gratitude at my feet."  She narrowed her beady eyes and thumped the ground before her with her staff.  

            "I don't believe it," Kaoru muttered and then scowled.  "No… I do.  Yes, I am very grateful to you for telling me about this."  She swept a mocking curtsey.  "Trust me when I say that I'm crying on the inside.  I don't exactly have many tears left after these past couple of weeks."

            The old woman grunted.  "You'll never be happy if you don't learn a little bit of common courtesy."  She waved her free hand in the air and turned back up the road.  "Fine, fine.  I suppose that's the best I'll ever get out of an ungrateful twerp like you.  Have a great life.  I pray I won't see you in my visions anymore."

            "I'll pray as well," Kaoru hollered at the figure shuffling away down the road.  A pang of guilt made her add, "But before that, do you want to come to the house for lunch?"

            The seer stopped and peered at her over her shoulder.  Her brow arched in appreciation.  "So you do have some manners."  Then she shrugged.  "No, I'm quite comfortable in a room in the village.  I'll get a nice bowl of stew there."  She waved again and turned away.

            Kaoru watched her until she disappeared behind a dip in the road.  A tiny smile itched her face before she pulled it into a firm scowl.  Good riddance, she thought to herself.  She was more grateful to the old seer than she'd ever admit out loud, but that didn't make up for all the trouble her words and presence stirred up.

            With a sigh, she faced the opposite direction and jogged back to the house.  Perhaps her mother would be waiting for her in the door again, steam pouring out of her ears.  

            Her mother wasn't there, however.  She bit back a sigh of relief and settled for a silly grin.  Maybe she could sneak upstairs and have a bath before the matriarch tried to shove more food down her depressed daughter's throat.  With a wince, Kaoru realized just how relieved her mother would be to see that she was on her way out of her depression.  She hadn't considered it before, but the sickly woman was probably driving herself into the ground with worry.  Better wait to tell her exactly _why she was upset until a little later, as well._

            "Hey, missy!" A familiar, obnoxious voice brought her head around to the stables.    

            "Sanosuke?"  She blinked at the lanky figure striding toward her and gave a wobbly smile.  "I didn't think you'd be back from the palace so quickly.  How have you been?"  She skirted around asking about how things were going on at the palace in general.  She didn't think she could handle hearing about the prince just yet.

            "No time to talk, sis."  He winked and dashed past her toward the kitchen door.  "Gotta talk to the old man about some important business!"

            Her brows drew together as she watched him disappear into the house.  No mildly abusive greeting?  No bone-crushing hug or affectionate headlock?  There was something wrong with this situation.  A bad feeling blossomed in the pit of her stomach.  Like someone was about to ask her to do something horribly impossible.  

            "Sano!" she bellowed and pelted after him.  "What are you up to, you stupid rooster?!"

            -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

            Kenshin watched from the shadows of the barrack's door as Kaoru cast a final, troubled glance at the palace before retreating into the carriage that would take her away from him.  A tiny smile twitched his lips and he stepped into the sunlight.  

            She hadn't said goodbye to him.  Hadn't even tried to seek him out after she fled from the carriage upon their arrival earlier in the morning.  It hurt.  But he couldn't and didn't blame her.  The past few days he had watched the slow crumbling of her self control.  By last evening her discomfort had become almost palpable.  It was best that she took some time to herself.  He shook his head as the carriage disappeared behind a stone guard point and turned toward the palace.  If she had stayed any longer, she would have broken down.  She would have told him everything, every last longing and sorrow he knew swirled behind those dark, expressive eyes.

            He nodded politely to the few servants in the halls as he twisted his way toward the guest wing, but the gesture was absent.  He was engrossed by his more immediate problem.  The fast-approaching moment when he would have to reveal to his fiancé that he was in love with another woman.  Though he had originally planned to take the afternoon to compose himself and consider the most delicate way to phrase his indiscretion, he knew he couldn't wait.  

            Kaoru had kept her promise to explain the Nishimoto incident personally, and promptly.  He chuckled sourly as the memory of her bolting from his side replayed in his mind.  His hand had come so close to grasping the back of her arm to draw her back.  

            That was when he'd realized he couldn't put this off any longer.  Kaoru wasn't the only one having difficulty hiding her feelings and Tomoe deserved to hear about it from him personally before the buzz of the servants' lips reached her ears.  Sanosuke had enough influence in the Guard to keep gossip down, but no one short of Tae could keep the staff from talking.  And he could already see the dangerously sweet face she would give him if he tried to approach her about it.  She had firm opinions about men who gave women the runaround.

            No, he needed to find Tomoe.  Now.

            Except… he had no idea what to say to her.  

            He slowed as he turned the corner that led to the hall with her room.  A distracted, but appropriately polite, question had directed him to her whereabouts.  She hadn't left her rooms since Ms. Kaoru had left her earlier.  Words hummed behind his eye sockets as he approached the door and raised a wary hand.  The last thing he wanted to do was hurt Tomoe and that meant he had to handle this with all the precise care that he handled his training.  One injudicious move and the blade could slip in too deep to heal.  

            "Come in."  Her low, serene voice pulled him from his worries.  He hadn't realized he'd knocked.  

            "Tomoe?"  He eased open the door and hesitated, his hands sliding into his sleeves.

            She rose from a low couch and turned a solemn face to him.  

            He opened his mouth and paused.  There was something in her expression that silenced any explanation he might have begun.  He studied her silently, content to wait for the signal that would cue him to launch the confession.  

            Then she smiled.  There was sorrow in the curve of her lips, but with a sweet humor that softened the edges.  His breath hitched and for a moment he froze, stunned by fear.  But all she did was watch him with that bittersweet smile.

            "You know."  The realization rolled off his tongue before it formed coherently within his head.

            She inclined her head slightly and stepped around the couch so they faced each other squarely.

            Pain clenched his chest.  "Tomoe, please forgive this unworthy one.  I have never-"  She held up a hand and waited until she knew he wouldn't speak again.

            "Kenshin, I'm afraid I'm going to have to break our engagement," she said.

            "Oro."  She might have been commenting on the weather, he thought bemusedly.  

            She nodded.  "I think this is the best for all three of us.  No one would be happy if things continued as they are."

            Kenshin stared at her.  He couldn't do anything else for a long moment.  He had expected to come in and slowly, painfully reveal to his fiancé that he was in love with another woman.  Then she would react and he would try desperately to keep a fragile friendship intact.  They would discuss the situation for as long as it took to soothe the wounds and decide what the best actions to be taken were.  But instead, it seemed as though Tomoe had skipped over the whole process without him.  He was feeling a bit dazed at the moment.

            "Tomoe… are you sure?" he let his hands drop to his sides.  "I made a promise to you.  I have no intention of breaking it unless you wish for me to."

            She shook her head slightly.  "Kenshin if I made you keep that promise I would be no better than all the woman Kaoru has been protecting you from."  

            "Please do not think that I do not love you."  He stepped forward and folded one of her hands between his own.  "I love you Tomoe, just as I did when I asked for your hand."

            "Yes." She placed her other hand over his.  "And I love you.  But…" she caught and held his gaze, "Not like you two love each other.  We would have been happy together if you had never known her, but you do.  And I think we would still be happy together, even now, but not like you two could be.  And what we have would always be tainted by that.  You loving another just a little bit more, and I knowing that you do."

            "Tomoe…"  He untangled their hands and reached up to brush the tears pearling down her face.            

            She smiled for him.  "Thank you, Kenshin."

            His eyes widened.  "For what?"

            "For showing me that it isn't wrong to love again.  I think this was just a step.  You have helped heal me after Akira.  Now I think I am ready to find someone to love just as much as she loves you.  After seeing her talk about you, I realized that there _was a difference between love… and love."_

            He closed his eyes and bowed his head.  She was too much for him.  They both were.  What had he done in his life to deserve meeting and loving these two women?  

            "I'm sorry for all of this, Tomoe," he murmured.  And he was.  He'd never imagined his life would turn into such a mess.  Though, he thought with a small smile, they probably hadn't, either.

            "Don't be.  It was out of all of our hands."  She cupped his scarred cheek in a cool hand.  "I told you that this would heal when you found your answer, but it is still as angry as the day I cut you.  Maybe she is the one who can heal you."

            He sighed and chuckled wryly.  "You have thought about this a lot more than I have.  I cannot think of anything comforting to say to you."

            She chuckled, too.  "I have had more time to think.  But I will take a small gift if you will allow me."

            He caught her wrist and rubbed his thumb over her pulse.  "Of course.  Anything."  He would bring down the very walls around him for her if she asked for it at this moment.  

            She smiled and dipped her head forward to lay a chaste, lingering kiss on his lips.  Kenshin smiled against the familiar sweetness and returned it with his own.

            "Goodbye, Kenshin," she murmured as she pulled away.

            "Goodbye, Tomoe."  

            --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

            Kaoru huffed as she threw herself up the stairs and toward her father's study.  Sanosuke's longer legs and gift for running had given him a good head start, but hopefully she could catch up before anything too catastrophic occurred.  

            She burst into the room and caught herself on the doorframe.  Her face drained of color and her jaw hung limply as the damning words hung in the air and echoed in her ears.

            "…And Kaoru's in love with the prince."

            The world grew dim for a moment before she remembered her long-time vow to never faint like a wilting princess.  The color rushed back to her face with blinding heat and she grit her teeth against the harsh, guttural noises bubbling in her throat.  

            How dare he.

            "How dare you."  The words choked out of her in a hiss.  

            Her mother raised an elegant eyebrow from where she stood next to her father, still seated at his desk.  Sanosuke lounged in a chair opposite his parents, a drawling smile curling his lips.  He looked oh-so smug.  Her mother had a similar expression, but with a hint of glee mixed in.  Her father just looked confused and a little angry.

            "What are you babbling about, you useless lump?" he demanded.  Sanosuke winced at the playful nickname, but it didn't dampen his enthusiasm.

            "Just what I said.  In the middle of all the craziness of Kaoru being Prince Kenshin's escort, she fell in love with him."

            "You little fink!" Kaoru launched herself at him.  There was no use denying what he'd said.  Her reaction at the door had sealed her fate.  So, since she couldn't pretend he was lying, she would settle for pounding him into a spiky-headed pulp.  

           They tussled for a moment, and Kaoru got him into a painful headlock, before her father barked for them to separate.  She gave him one last vicious twist of his ear before crawling off of him and retreating to the back of the room.  

            "What does this have to do with your behavior this last week, Kaoru?" 

            She stiffened at the certainty in her mother's voice.  It wasn't really a question.  Damn her perceptiveness.

            "I was upset."  Hide the truths in half-truths.  Hadn't her mother taught her that from day one?  "I found out he's engaged to be married."  It seemed like she would spend the rest of her life hiding what she really felt from the people around her.

            "Is that why you came home so suddenly?"  Her mother was relentless, her voice cracking along her back.  "Did you abandon your duty because the prince rejected you?"

            "Mom, stop."  

            All three looked in surprise at Sanosuke.  His face was unusually dark as he stared his mother down.  

            "Well, then will you tell me exactly what happened?" she asked in gentler tones.

            "I thought you said you came home because the prophecy was over.  You said you kept a foreign princess from slipping something into his drink."  Her father's voice had command in it.  Now that part of her story had been called into question, they felt free to voice their initial doubts about the whole fabrication.

            Kaoru braced herself and turned back to her parents.  She had to tell them her next lies to their faces or they wouldn't believe her.  She couldn't bring herself to tell them exactly what had happened, but she would at least weave a story a little closer to the truth.  And they needed to believe her.  Staring at her papa's face, she couldn't bare to shatter the illusion that his little girl was pure and innocent.  And could her mother look on her without pity after hearing what had happened?  She wasn't sure.  And she didn't have the strength right now to find out.  

            Maybe someday.  When she didn't feel so fragile.

            "There was a battle with a man named Enishi Yukishiro," she began quietly, "During the battle, I blocked an arrow from hitting the prince and thought I had fulfilled the prophecy."  Her mother gasped, but she ignored the paleness of her features.  "The arrow wasn't fatal, but I was weak for a few days."  She didn't know how strongly her parents felt about magic, so she would iron that incident out as well.  

           "The prince took care of me while I was injured.  He felt like I was his responsibility since I was trying to protect him.  I… I thought I just had a crush, but in that time I realized that I was… I was in love with him."  She stared at a point between their bodies.  "Sanosuke told me afterward that he was engaged.  So I promised to keep my feelings secret.  Then, a few days later when we went to Nishimoto, we discovered another plot by Enishi Yukishiro to try to harm the prince.  He was trying to trap him into a marriage with the country's First princess.  I realized what was happening before she could do anything, though.  And that was the prophecy."

            She wandered back to the front of the room and slumped into a chair.  "So I came home.  I knew if I stayed longer the prince would eventually figure out how I felt and I didn't want to risk my identity any longer.  He might have thought I was trying to do the same thing the princess had.  I didn't want him to hate me, and I didn't want our family to get in trouble."  A neat, pretty half-truth.  More grit, but still blissfully free of mud.

            Silence hung over the room while her parents processed the more complete story.  Eventually, her mother moved from behind the desk to wrap her in a soft hug.  Sanosuke remained conspicuously silent, content with studying the toe of his shoe.  Her father looked dazed, but compassionate.

            "I'm sorry, sweety," her mother murmured, "I didn't mean to accuse you of anything.  I wish you would have told us this earlier, though.  I should have realized you were heart-sore."  She leaned back and brushed a few loose strands of hair from her face.  "You did the right thing, dear.  You had no business there once the prophecy was taken care of.  That would have been lying for selfish reasons."

            Kaoru nodded absently and fiddled with the sleeves of her tunic.  She really didn't want pity right now, but this was the perfect opportunity to ask her mother for her year off from suitors.  She opened her mouth to ask when Sanosuke decided to pipe up.

            "You know, I told the prince and the king about the prophecy," he said casually.

            How did he know how to piss her off so well?

            "You did _what?!" she growled, fists clenching in her lap.  Lady Kamiya straightened and pinned her son with a stern glare._

            "Really, Sano.  You could let her have a moment before you muck things up again."

            He held up his hands.  "Hey, I had to say something.  Captain Saitou was suspicious, and I figured someone would figure out that she was my sister eventually.  Better to tell them now, when they're still grateful for what she did, than later when it would look like we had more to hide than a prophecy."

            Kaoru stared at him flatly.  There was more logic in that reasoning than she was willing to give him credit for.  He must have rehearsed with someone before he came home.  And if she found out he'd taken a detour to the village before turning back to the house, a certain smiling boy was going to get a large dent in his head.

            "I suppose that makes sense," their mother allowed.  "Now what is the point you're coming to?"  Sharp as a katana, their mother.

            Sano scratched at his head a little nervously.  "Well, the king wants her to be formally presented at court-"

            "_What?!_"

            "- not to mention Lady Yukishiro wants to see you again before she goes home.  She said you promised."  He looked far too pleased with himself.  

            Kaoru seethed for a moment, knowing she was caught.

            "I think that's an excellent idea!" her mother purred.  "It's high time you formally visited the court and claimed your heritage."

            And snap goes the trap.  Her father would bend when her mother used _that_ tone of voice, even when it meant he would have to brave the Court to present her.  

            "Wait, Yukishiro?  Wasn't he the man trying to harm the prince?" her father asked, and with all the rage of an avenging patriarch.  Enishi had hurt his little girl, after all.

            Kaoru caught her head in her hands and groaned.  "Yes.  He's Lady Yukishiro Tomoe's sister.  He doesn't approve of her engagement to the prince."

            "There's an understatement," Sanosuke muttered and then brightened.  "So, we should get going if we want to get to the palace before the ball starts."

            "Ball?" she asked weakly.  This just kept getting better.

            "Yeah, and I'm sure everyone would appreciate you being there," he went on cheerfully, "The new escort Saitou found is great at her job, but is about as warm as a block of ice.  The Guard misses their Sunny Kaoru."  He grinned.  Kaoru wanted to punch his face in.

            "Oh!  Should I go pack your new dress for the trip?" her mother asked.

            "New… dress?"  They were determined to make her drown in shock.

            "Well, yes.  I thought that since you've been spending so much time at the palace you might feel more charitable toward a new dress or seven."

            "Seven, dear?"  Her father coughed.

            She smiled at him.  "Yes, seven.  Only one is ready right now.  Why, do you have a problem with me outfitting your only daughter like a proper Lady?"  There was a lot of danger in that deceptively sweet tone.  Kaoru knew both from experience and because she'd used it herself in the past few weeks.  She raised an eyebrow at her father.  He wisely expressed his delight at his wife's forethought.  

            "Wonderful!" she crowed.  "I'll have one of the girls pack up your toilettes and the dress and have one of the boys hitch up a carriage."

            "It would be nice to split a bottle with the king.  I have a fine, local vintage in the cellar that I don't think he's tried yet," her father mused to himself.

            "Can't get out of it, missy," her brother grinned in a perfect imitation of Saitou.  She cut a glower at him before shrugging.

            "There's no point in trying.  The king has asked for me, right?  And even if he hadn't, I promised Tomoe that I would visit.  I can't break that."  Besides, there were more hints here than even she could miss.  This smelled like the "opportunity" that the old bat had told her about.  It seemed unlikely that going to the ball would lead her to happiness, but who knew?  Maybe the second man of her dreams would be there waiting for her.

            She suddenly became aware that her family was staring at her like she had grown another head.

            "What?" she snapped defensively.  

            Her mother turned to her father and reached for his hand, tears in her eyes.  He grasped it warmly, looking a bit flustered himself.  Sanosuke chuckled and reached over to give her a light punch on the arm.

            "I think they're excited because you've decided to act more like a blue blood."

            She scowled.  "I haven't done anything like that!  I'm just keeping a promise to a friend and trying to avoid the wrath of the most scary man alive."

            "Of course, dear."  Her mother enveloped her in a crushing hug.  "And we're very proud of you for it."

            "I think I really am Soujiro's sister," she muttered around the silk of her mother's dress.  "I can't be related to you people."

            --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

            "You should have seen the look on Kenshin's face when we told him you were really a noble."  Sanosuke grinned and folded his hands behind his head as he walked on her right side.  Her father led her on his right arm.

            "We?" she echoed.

            "Oh yeah, the king knew who you were from the start.  'How could you not recognize a woman of noble breed when you see one, you stupid boy.'  Sharp guy.  He remembered Dad talking about you and said that he hadn't called you out because he figured if Dad let you run off to the palace, there must have been a good reason."

            Kaoru rolled her eyes, practically seeing the arrogant sneer of the king's lips as he waved his son's confusion away.

            "I'm sure he just wanted to see me so he could gloat that 'he knew who I was the whole time'."  She sighed and winced as the tight bodice of her dress constricted the movement.  Tae had set aside her mother's dress and whisked out a new creation the moment they had arrived.  She had said that since Kaoru didn't need to have room to fight anymore, she could stuff her into a more girly contraption.  Kaoru hadn't agreed, but she had still ended up in the dress.

            Everyone had been delighted to see her when she'd arrived.  Tsubame had happily shoved her in a tub the moment she'd arrived and had later fussed over her makeup while Tae put up her hair.  What she didn't understand were the knowing glances they had kept shooting each other over her head.  The whole staff seemed to be in on a great secret that she wasn't privy to.

            There wasn't time to worry about that now, though.  She was fast approaching the huge, double arched entrance to the ballroom.  No more slipping in through the back early.  Now she was entering the room as a noble Lady.  And how many women would recognize her from before and create a fuss about a noble being the escort?  She still didn't see the logic in the king's decision.

            Her father tugged her forward when she started to lag.  The closer the murmur of the crowd grew, the more tightly her stomach twisted.  She was about to see Kenshin again and she wasn't sure she was ready for that just yet.

            "Here we go!"  Sanosuke announced.  He was dressed in the sharply tailored, silky attire of a nobleman and wore it with an ease Kaoru hadn't known he possessed.

            She shot him a dirty look before they swept into the room and she was forced to plaster on a smile.  Her father didn't want to waste any time in presenting her to the king, and the throne was fast approaching.  Luckily, her frantic glances didn't find a red head anywhere near where she could see the king brooding over his guests.

            "My Lord Sovereign, King Seijirou Hiko," her father greeted formally as they approached.  Her brother and father bowed while she curtsied deeply, her face frozen into a polite mask so she wouldn't blush in embarrassment.

            "Lord Kamiya."  The king swirled the wine in his goblet as he drawled out his acknowledgement.  "Decided to grace the Court with your presence, I see."

            Her father rose and returned the smirk.  "I brought an apology gift for my absence."  He took the bottle of wine from under his arm and offered it to the king.  Hiko accepted it gracefully and raked it with a critical eye.

            "You are forgiven," he pronounced.  "Now, what else have you brought me?"

            Kaoru found herself shoved forward a few steps.  She forced the tilt of her chin into an arrogant slant and met the king's gaze defiantly.

            "May I present my daughter, Lady Kamiya Kaoru."

            "_Kamiya_, is it?" the king mused.  "Interesting.  That wasn't the name you went by while you were posing as my idiot son's escort."  The quirk of his mouth was infuriating.

            "Forgive me, my king," she forced the words out, anger drowning her nervousness.  He'd already told her brother that he hadn't cared she was noble.  He was just trying to make her squirm.  "I felt the deception was necessary in the face of the larger threat against your only son-and-heir's life."  She bit out the last part with venom-laced sweetness.  Her mother's voice.  

            The king snorted.  "And I thank you for that, Lady Kaoru," he said with a note of seriousness, "That idiot son of mine is useless when it comes to women.  It must come from his mother's side."  He rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

            "Of course, sire."  She resisted the urge to roll her eyes.

            He waved a dismissing hand at her.  "Enough.  Go find the idiot.  I'm sure he's around here somewhere.  I order you to greet him."  He said the last with an arrogant smirk.

            Kaoru allowed herself a tiny glare at him, but nodded and turned away quickly.  Well that did it.  Her plan to sneak in and sneak out without having to see the prince was ruined.  If the king ordered her, she had to obey.  Even though she wanted to hide.  

            "You heard the king, missy," Sanosuke drawled.  "Let's go find the prince."

            It was a conspiracy.  They were all determined to make her face the last man she wanted to see right now.  Did they want her to loose what little composure she'd gained with all of her soul searching?  Because she wasn't sure how long she could keep herself together when she saw him.  Not when it was still so fresh.  

            She felt hairline cracks snake up her body with each heavy step she took across the ballroom.

            "I see him!"  Sano tugged her in a new direction and she let herself be led.  Her father trailed after them, but she wasn't paying attention to him anymore.  The people around her blurred together as she caught site of a head of red hair.  His back was to her, and he was talking to a severe looking young woman facing him.  She could tell he didn't like her from the tense line of his shoulders.  

            "Don't turn around," she pleaded in a whisper.  The words were swallowed up in the roar of the ballroom and the hammer-beating of her heart.  Tiny beads of cold sweat collected along the back of her neck and in her palms.  The room was suffocating her in perfume and the scent of wine.  How could she withstand seeing him now?  She'd only just formed a shaky shield around her emotions.  One look from him would shatter that, she was sure.

            "Hey, Prince Kenshin!"  Sano helpfully announced their presence.  She desperately tried to pull her face into a cool mask before he could turn those enigmatic violet eyes on her.  

            "Sano, please, I can't do this."  She hissed at him, clutching his arm as he yanked her along.  Kenshin had spotted them by now and his gentle smile for her was mesmerizing.

            "Sure you can."  He pushed her forward and she stumbled.  Kenshin helpfully caught her.  

            She was slammed into a whirlwind of sensations as his arms closed around her.  The warm, spicy scent of him, the firmness of his chest, the strong thumping of his heart beneath her hands, his breath brushing against the top of her head, the flush of her own cheeks, the desire to melt into his embrace, and a stirring of heat within her body at the closeness of him.  

            Kaoru pushed away hastily and stepped back until she ran into her brother's chest.  Her eyes were wild, she knew, as she stared at the prince.  He met her gaze with something fierce lurking within his own expression.  Then the woman he was with stepped between them and glared stonily at Kaoru.

            "I suggest you stay away from the prince.  I could have the Guard remove you if you try a stunt like that again.  He doesn't need desperate women throwing themselves at him."  Her voice was a slap of ice across her face.  

            Kaoru paled and flushed again.  So this was the new escort.  She disliked her instantly, but mostly because she knew Kenshin didn't like the stony woman.  But she couldn't help feeling a little bit grateful, too.  Anger was a shield.

           She drew herself up haughtily and sniffed.  "You're efficient, I'll allow you that, but far too blunt to safely use in court.  Saying that to a foreign dignitary could result in a war between our countries."  She smiled viciously.  "Besides, there are more polite ways to insult a woman to her face.  Would you care for a lesson?"

            "Ouch, missy."  Sano muttered and placed a restraining hand on her shoulder.  She shrugged it off and turned her attention to the prince.  Better to get this over with while she was still cocooned in her anger.

            "Your Highness."  She curtsied.  "Please forgive my previous deceptions."

            He brushed past the escort, still frozen with shocked fury, and grasped one of her hands.  

            "Kaoru, do not worry about that."  His face split in a brilliant smile.  "I'm glad you came.  I've missed you."

            And he had.  She could see it in the radiant glow of his eyes, feel it in the warmth of his hand as it slid up her arm to cup beneath her elbow.  Any second now he was going to ask her to dance, and then she would be lost.  His absent affection would kill her.

            "Will you dance with me?"  There was something terrifying about the flickering emotions in his eyes.  Something she wanted, but didn't have the courage to accept.  "I have to tell to you something."

            Everything would change if she went with him.  But for better or worse, she couldn't tell.  She felt herself crumbling as she looked into his face.  Her body trembled with fear and longing.  If she didn't throw herself in his arms or run away she would break apart at the seams.    

            Her lips parted in mute apology before she turned and fled.     

            --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

            She wandered around the garden and admired the variety of night blooming flowers.  The chair she'd wallowed in after her injury still sat in the middle of its marble patio, though free of pillows and blankets.  She plunked into its rigid embrace and brooded.  The lights in her former room had already been turned out for the night, and, because the garden was private, there were no lanterns or sconces lit to chase the darkness away.  

            Her heart calmed its frenzied pace as she concentrated on breathing around the tight laces of her bodice.  She'd have ripped it open if she wasn't worried about being found.  It wouldn't take them long to find her.  All they had to do was follow the trail of servants who'd seen her stumbling through the halls.  But hopefully the prince wouldn't be with them.  And maybe they wouldn't think to look for her so close to his room.

            "I am such a fool."  Her breath puffed from her mouth in a dejected sigh.  The one moment when she'd needed to be strong and she'd shattered under the pressure.  Though she couldn't find too much fault with herself.  What had they been thinking?  

            She shook her head.  Sano and the king hadn't been with her since she'd left for home.  They hadn't seen the ebony depths of her depression.  And they were men.  They didn't understand, couldn't understand, that she wasn't ready to see the prince.  

            She would wait here for her brother and father to find her.  Then she'd either make them take her home or bully the fare for a carriage out of them.  And she'd find a maid to take a message to Tomoe saying she was sorry she'd broken her promise.  She just couldn't take their pity or indifference.  Her emotions were scrambled and the next time she might do something more embarrassing than just run away.

            "You leave yourself very open to attack, do you realize that?"  The voice sent a trickle of ice down her back.

            Kaoru leapt from the chair and whirled to face the direction of the voice.  How had he gotten into the palace?  Where were the Guards?  And, she'd never thought she'd be saying this, where was Saitou?

            "Why are you here?" she snapped, edging closer to the palace while trying to find him in the shadows.

            The strike of flint on stone rang through the garden and a moment later a lantern bloomed into life at the edge of the trees.  She sucked in a breath and searched the ground for something to fight him with.  It was the first time in years that she'd gone anywhere without a bokken.  Her first night as a true Lady would be her death.  The irony was not lost on her.

            "This is the first time I've seen you in a confining dress.  A pity for you since it will make it harder to fight back."  And apparently not on him, either.

            She turned to make a dash for her rooms.  Two steps and he was already in front of her, smirking.  Sweat broke out along her forehead as adrenaline pumped through her veins.  He was almost as fast as Kenshin.  

            Maybe she should scream.  

            Then he caught her gaze.  She stared at him, transfixed, as he lazily closed the distance between them.  

            "It's not enough magic to trip the wards they have around here, but enough to keep you quiet.  It's a shame they're so paranoid about spellcasters.  I can't risk drawing anyone's attention with magic, so I'll have to kill you with a more barbaric, and painful, device."  He circled her and set the lantern down in the seat of her chair.  She stayed frozen, staring at the windows of her old room.  Her feet were rooted to the ground and her arms lay lifeless at her sides.  

            "Why are you going to kill me?" she whispered.  At least she could still talk, even if she couldn't scream.

            He snarled and she felt him prowl forward until his hot breath tickled the back of her neck.  

            "Because that lying murderer has betrayed her again."

            She slowed her breathing down and tried to think of some way, any way, to keep him distracted.  They would come looking for her, would find her in a matter of minutes.  If she could keep him talking for that long…

            "How?"  She didn't want to hear, but it was the only way.  He would try to turn her heart against Kenshin again.  Would try to spin his words around her mind until she couldn't remember the difference between love and hate.  Sanity and insanity.

            "First he murdered her love and tricked her into becoming his fiancé.  He's trapped her, Lady.  And now he doesn't even have the decency to honor the cage he's built."  He brushed her hair back over her shoulders in an almost affectionate gesture.

            "What are you talking about?"  He was making even less sense than he had the last time.  

            "He did love her, he had at least that much integrity.  But now…" he circled her again until she was forced to meet his eyes.  "He doesn't love her.  He loves you.  He has trapped her and now he insults her further by loving another.  He is mocking her."  He stared at her coldly.

            She shook her head and was surprised to find that she could.  "No.  He doesn't love me.  He loves her.  You should know that!  You were the one who set up that trap."  She pleaded with him, searched his face for even a shred of understanding.  

            "I saw the way he held you that morning.  I thought it would be enough to tarnish him.  Even if he didn't marry that Nishimoto swine, she would surely try to leave him when she saw how unfaithful he was.  And I would have helped her break free of his lies.  She would have smiled again"

            He lifted one of her hands and turned it palm up.  He stroked the veins beneath her pale skin from the crook of her elbow down to her pulse with gentle fingertips.  She shuddered, but couldn't pull away.  

            "But you changed that.  You made him fall in love with you.  I don't blame you, really.  You can't help how you feel."  

            Her mind was reeling with the irony of his words.  "But she loves him, too," she interrupted.  "Why don't you understand?  If you hurt him, you will hurt her, too.  She's with him by choice.  She has forgiven him for-"

            He grabbed her chin with his free hand and squeezed.  "Shut up," he crooned.  "Don't lie.  How could anyone forgive him for the heinous things he has done?  For all the innocent blood he has spilled?"

            Her jaw creaked under his hand and angry tears of pain trickled from the corners of her eyes.  "Just because you can't doesn't mean she hasn't.  They love each other.  Accept it.  You're only pushing her away."

            "Shut up."

            Her voice screeched free.  "She won't smile for you!"

            "She _will!!!"  He roared, the sound bouncing off the stone walls of the palace.  His breath whistled through his teeth.  "And though it pains me to take your life, you will have to suffer for him.  If he can insult my sister by loving another, I will simply have to remove that luxury from his life.  And I will watch him writhe in pain-" he pulled a short knife from his belt and caressed the edge of it along the length of her arm "- as his happiness is ripped away from him.  He will finally know what he did to my dear sister."_

            Kaoru trembled with the effort to pull away.  She shook her head furiously at him, begging with him silently not to put just the fraction of extra pressure on the blade that would turn its caress into a deep, chilling slice.  

            "Please, Enishi.  This won't get her back.  This won't make her smile.  You're crazy.  You don't know what you're doing."  She squashed her hysteria and pitched her voice in a soothing murmur.  Just a few more minutes and surely someone would find them.  They would stop him from slicing her open.  They had to.

            "And won't it be even more painful when I cut your wrists open just so?" he asked, the croon back to his voice.  He wasn't listening to her anymore.  "It will look like you took your own life over him.  There will be nothing to trace it back to me, because I'm not even _here tonight.  I have alibis set up in Nobu already.  And your weak mages won't be able to feel this breath of a spell I've put on you."_

            Her chest heaved with the effort not to burst into frightened tears.  She wouldn't give him the satisfaction of seeing her break down into a sobbing mess.  There was begging and there was begging.

            "But he will know.  He will know it was me."  He smiled at her with a lover's gentleness and slid the tip of the knife beneath her skin.

            "Enishi, stop."  

            He froze for a moment and then his eyes lit with boyish joy.  "Sister?"

            Kaoru let out a breathy sob of relief as the knife stilled and slowly withdrew from her skin.  He turned away from her toward the palace and she felt the spell around her break with his concentration.  She skittered away from him, pressing her hand to the shallow wound in her arm.

            Tomoe stood in the doorway of Kaoru's old room, her face sad and stern.  Enishi strode toward her, his arms outstretched for an embrace.  

            "No."  Her voice, though low and calm, was like a slap in the silence of the garden.  And across his face.

            "Sister?" he looked genuinely confused and a strange sort of pity twisted Kaoru's heart.  He didn't understand.  

            "You're hurting me, Enishi."  She sounded like a mother scolding a five year old.  And maybe that was what she was to him.  What he was to himself.

            "But sister, I'm freeing you.  I'm giving you back your happiness so you can smile again."  He sounded so sure of himself, his face lightened with uncertain hope.  

            "Kenshin is very dear to me," she snapped, the first harsh words Kaoru had heard from her.  "If you hurt him, I will not forgive you, Enishi.  I will not smile for you anymore."

            Kaoru watched with stunned fascination as the proud sorcerer was reduced to an insecure, gangly boy seeking his mother's approval.  

            "I was just trying to make you happy."

            "By hurting the people I care about?"  She shook her head and stepped forward to place a small hand on his face.  "Enishi, what has happened to you in these last years?  I shouldn't have left you behind, then.  Maybe if I had taken you with me you wouldn't have…" 

            Her hand dropped at his silence and she stepped back.  "I didn't realize how far this had come.  I'm going to find someone to help you."

            "Does that mean you are leaving him?"  His voice was fierce with demand and joy.  She pinned him with a flat stare.

            "Enishi, you were trying to hurt Kaoru just a moment ago."

            He hesitated before nodding.

            "She is my friend.  I came to find her to talk to her and I found you hurting her.  That is unacceptable."

            "But the Battousai is in love with her, he has betrayed you again-"

            "Enishi, I will say this simply.  If you ever hurt Kenshin, Kaoru, or anyone else I hold dear again, I will not acknowledge you anymore.  I will no longer have a brother."

            The force of her words knocked him back a few steps.  They stared at each other for a long time before he finally bowed his head and nodded his understanding.

            "Good."  Tomoe sighed and turned to Kaoru.  "It is time I do something about him.  Before he hurts anyone else.  I thought for a long time that he would understand.  I truly didn't know he was like this.  Maybe I didn't want to know."  Her chuckle was bitter, but resigned.  Kaoru edged over to her until she could see her eyes in the half-gloom of the garden.

            Enishi stared between the two of them suspiciously and Kaoru winced.  He probably knew they were talking about him, even though they were speaking low enough that he couldn't hear.

            "But Tomoe, what about Kenshin?  Aren't you two going to get married soon?"  The only thing Tomoe could do for him was find a hospital for the unbalanced.  And Enishi would need years of therapy if he was ever going to be human again.  Would Tomoe stay with him all that time?  And if so… what about her poor prince?

            The older woman blinked at her and then smiled.  "No, Kaoru.  We're not getting married soon."  She moved forward and took a firm grasp on her brother's hand.  He gripped it back like a lifeline, looking a little confused by the sudden turn of events, but peaceful.

            "But you've already been engaged for over two years!"  She narrowed her eyes in bewilderment.  "The king shouldn't keep hiding you two.  It's not fair to you." 

            Tomoe shook her head.  "Kaoru, I broke the engagement.  I realized that I didn't measure up to you when it came to how much I loved him.  We will be happier this way."  She shrugged an elegant shoulder and began leading her brother back inside the palace.  "I will visit as soon as I can since I couldn't speak with you properly tonight.  Be well, Kaoru."

            "Yes," she replied faintly.  It was either the shock of hearing that Kenshin was no longer engaged, what Tomoe had implied within that announcement, or the blood loss, but… she was seriously considering giving up her vow and fainting.

            Voices filled her hearing, then.  Light flooded the rooms as a rush of people came in with candles.  She stared at them in a daze before shaking out of her momentary stupor and scowling.  Ah, her saviors had arrived at last.

            With a disgruntled sigh, she shook of her annoyance and strode back to her room to find someone to bandage her arm.  She had good pressure on the wound, but there was still blood leaking from beneath her fingers and staining her dress.    

            The babble in her room was centered on Tomoe and Enishi as the Lady led him through the crowd of angry questions and accusations.  Among the Guards, maids, and footmen, she could hear her father and brother, but their figures were lost in the press of people.  No one seemed to notice her listing in the garden doorway.

            Then, amidst the frenzy, she saw a familiar red head moving steadily from the front of the room toward her.  She didn't wonder that out of everyone, he would be the first to spot her.  Her brain began working slowly and suspiciously toward a stunning realization.  

            She smiled weakly at him and tried to make her bleeding arm less conspicuous.  His eyes were narrowed dangerously as he raked them over her body, looking for other wounds.  Another maid got in his way and he paused to let her by.  Then a Guard member almost trampled him.  

            His temper snapped.

            "Silence."  He wasn't very loud, but his voice cut through the din.  Everyone stilled and he began handing out orders with brisk efficiency.

            "We have found the intruder Captain Saitou sensed, so everyone can return to their posts.  I want a regiment to escort Lady Yukishiro and her brother safely back to Nobu.  Her carriage is already prepared to leave.  Ms. Tsubame, draw a bath for Lady Kaoru and have someone help you find guest rooms for both Lord Kamiyas.  Ms. Megumi, please see to Lady Kaoru's wound.  The rest of you, leave."

            The room stared at their normally docile prince in shock for a moment before breaking into another flurry of motion.  Kaoru grinned at the exasperated expression on his face as he once again tried to fight his way through to reach her.  The buzz of fear at his presence was set aside momentarily as she continued working over the puzzle Tomoe had handed her.  He wasn't engaged.  She felt they would all be happier because of it.  Technically, that meant Kenshin, too.  

            There was something here she should understand, but her mind skittered away from it, still too bruised and fragile.  

            Megumi reached her first and tsked over the shallow knife cut.  A tiny, subtle flare of magic healed it until it scabbed over.  Then she hustled her around the dispersing crowd and to where Tsubame hovered with a soft robe and nightdress, waiting to escort her to the baths.

            "I think Kenshin wanted to talk to me," she pointed out as the prince was left stranded in the fray, and looking quite annoyed at having her whisked away. 

            "He can wait until you aren't covered in blood.  Besides, I think you need a few minutes to recover from your ordeal."  Megumi gave her arm a sisterly pat before she split from them to attend to some other duties.  She let Tsubame throw her into a bath for the second time in the same evening and spent the time mulling over the bubble of hope and elation slowly growing within her.  

            When she finally returned to her room, the earlier mess of people had long retreated and her bed was already turned down and waiting for her.  She grinned at the cozy display.  The ball wouldn't wind down for several hours, but they were ready to tuck her in for the night.

            "Are you alright?"  His soft voice didn't startle her.  She turned and found him standing in the doorway between their rooms, dressed down from his earlier finery into a simple pair of pants and a tunic.  

            "It was a lot scarier than that arrow," she admitted with a sigh.  It had to be true, she thought as she watched him approach her.  This wasn't a crazy leap of her intuition.  

            The way he was looking at her, told her.  The old woman's words… Tomoe's confession… and even Enishi's crazed babbling.  That was all too much to be just a coincidence.  Right?

            "I'm sorry I wasn't there to protect you."  He rubbed his hands up and down her arms before pulling her into a tight embrace.  She could feel a fine tremor in his hand as it worked its way through her loose hair to cradle the back of her head.  

            "You didn't know.  And if I hadn't run off like a fool, he wouldn't have been able to corner me."  She leaned into his arms and the security they provided.  No, she couldn't be wrong.  After everything, fate owed her this much.  It was staring her right in the face, and had been for awhile.  Her first suspicions that she had confided to Sano had been right.  Then she'd been blinded by her guilt over Tomoe.

            But she had let him go.  For her.  

            "If he had hurt you again…"  He buried his face in her neck and pressed a desperate kiss to the flesh there.  

            Her eyes widened and then closed as a blissful smile curved her mouth.  Perhaps one of the first true smiles she'd felt in a long time.  Because, even though he no longer had a fiancé, maybe he would want another.  

            "Kenshin…" she clutched the soft fabric of his shirt in nervous fists as she tried to work up the courage to ask.  The past week of agony had made her wary.  But now she might not have to look so hard for a husband to build a family with.  To bury herself in.  She might not even have to take off a whole year to find herself.  The black edges of depression were curling away from her mind, restoring her strength in precious drops of hope.  

            "Mmm?"  He hadn't moved, content with his position nuzzling the skin of her neck.  

            "What did you want to tell me in the ballroom?  I ran away before you could say anything."  She danced nervous fingertips over his back.

            He lifted his head and smiled before nosing forward to find her lips in a soul-shaking kiss.  When he pulled back, she didn't need to know the answer.  He'd already told her.

Fin

________________________________________________________________________________

A/N: Before anyone asks, **no, she did not have a miscarriage.  People who skipped over the part about her knowing she was past her fertile days of the month in the last chapter might have misconstrued that paragraph.  She just started her period, that's all.  Another thing: Don't hate me for the K/T moment.  I mean, they've been together for a couple of years now.  I thought it would have been awkward for them to part ways _without something like that._**

And yeah, reeeeally playing up the Crazy Enishi card.  But since I couldn't play the Dead Sister card to tip him over the edge, I just messed with the lurking insanity present in the series and teased it into something more dramatic.            

::massive group hug:: Woot!  It's finished!  Over!  Complete!  Sucking ending?... Well, I'm not entirely happy with it, but I don't think I'd ever truly be.  I don't do endings very well.  I think that was part of my phobia with finishing this.  But I hope you are all happy.  I thought it would be too cheesy to have big professions of love at the end since they've told everybody and their mother about it… except each other.  And that's kind of how it was in the series, too.  No "I love you," just… a mutual understanding that that's what was there.  And voila, we have romance.  

**Huuuuuge**** thanks to everyone who's been reading this.  Again, there are almost too many reviews for the previous chapter for me to respond to everyone individually.  But, dang, you guys rock my world.  Thanks to everyone who voted for me in Elimination and who supported me through the lifespan of this story.  And thanks for never being jerkish about asking me to update.  I know I took a long time with these last two chapters, so thanks for being so understanding.  I love you all, and see you in my next fic!**


End file.
